Brynn's Diary
by AmethystWren
Summary: Brynn's diary, from her first week in the Brightvale guard, right up to the start of TFR. Eventually. I hope. It starts with her as a child, and will progress through until she's a young adult  about 18, which is when TFR starts.
1. January at age 7

**Before I start, I know most seven year olds probably don't write in this much detail, or use these words or whatever. Brynn does. For some strange reason, she does. Plus, she lives in Brightvale. I just use that as my excuse. Everyone in Brightvale seems to be a clever-clogs at an early age, so Brynn is too.**

The Month of Sleeping (January) At age 7

Week 1

This is the final night of my first week in the guard. It was quite busy. I've always wanted to be in the guard. So, when my parents finally agreed to let me join a few weeks ago, I was very excited.

I'd known it would be tough, but I didn't think it would be quite this tough.

I can't wait to get out on patrol. In fact, it was seeing the guards in the city, keeping the peace and such that first inspired me to join.

I was about two or three, and a couple or scary-looking men threatened my mother. She held my hand tightly and tried to stand up to them, but they said stuff like they'd 'kill the little girlie' (that was me) if she didn't hand over here purse. That was when a member of the guard stepped between my mother and the men and told them that if they weren't gone in three seconds, she'd have them in handcuffs and off to the dungeons in a heartbeat. They ran off then, scared.

The guard took her helmet off than, and I was surprised to see she was a girl. I'd never thought you got girls in the guard. She was a yellow zafara, and quiet pretty really.

She checked my mum over, calmed her down as she was 'in shock' and then turned to me.

"You don't really understand what's going on, do you?" She asked. I shook my head.

It all happened so long ago, yet I still remember it so clearly. It was that guard who persuaded me to join, and I never even knew her name. I hope to find out. That's my goal.

And if I could meet her and thank her properly, I'd find that even better.

Week Two

It was this week that I found out I don't get to go on patrol for a few months. A few MONTHS? How am I supposed to live that long? It's what I've always wanted to do! That, and have a sword.

Mind you, they haven't even let me have a proper sword yet. They said it'll be a few years until I get one of those.

Instead I've got a wooden one. Some of the older kids have blunted metal ones, which they say is the next step up. They seem better than my wooden sword, but I'd rather stay safe weapon-wise for now. I really don't want a dangerous weapon until I know how to use it properly. And I'm still learning sword-skills.

Week Three

A couple of bigger kids in the guard have been teasing me this week. There's a guy called Harry, who's a big lupe. He's got a little gang of kids, all older than me, and they tease me.

They have lots of reasons to do so, or so they say. They tease me because I'm young, because I'm a girl, because my hair colour. It seems the list is endless. I really don't know what to do. They said if I tell the grown-ups, that they'll beat me up. Physically. They've all already got their blunted metal swords, and my wooden one wouldn't fair so well. No doubt it would end up getting fisticuffs, and I don't think I can manage that. It's not my fighting style.

I can just hope that they'll move on in life. I don't really hope they find someone else to pick on, because then that poor person would have to go through it too. I just wish they'd leave me alone!

Week Four

I guess that wish was in vain. They still persist; in fact they seem to be getting even bolder as each day passes.

We got to write letters home today. I was scared of writing anything that could get me into more trouble with Harry (as my mum _is_ a grown-up) so I missed that out.

I told her almost everything else. I wrote about the swords, the fact that I will find out about that zafara if it's the last thing I ever do. It's my secret dream right now, and I told my mum. I needed to tell someone who wasn't a notebook.

I gave my letter to a nice-looking draik man. He smiled and took it along with the other kid's letters, and promised to post it as soon as he could. I like him.

When he talks, it doesn't sound the same as when the other guards talk. They talk to us kids and it sounds like they're talking down to us, and they'll make their voice go syrup-sweet. It really doesn't help to make you feel better. Not at my age anyone.

I may be in the youngest age group at the guards, but I'm not three years old. I appreciate being talked to like I'm my age, not far younger.

Oh, great! We've got sword practice- I forgot! The five minute bell just went. That means I've still got five minutes to grab my sword, put my helmet on and get to training. I still have time...

**Disclaimer- I do not own neopets, or any of their characters.**


	2. February at age 7

The Month of Awakening (February) age 7

Week 1

This week, all of us up to the age of 21 had to go see the king. Harry was saying how 'the king would think I was a rubbish little pile of dung, and wonder how I was even allowed in his guards in the first place.'

Instead, King Hagan said I showed a lot of potential. He said he couldn't wait to see the knight I'd become. I felt very proud then. I'm sure that I had a beam on my face, and who could blame me? He'd just said I had potential, right in front of Harry. And from the look on his face, Harry wasn't all that happy about it.

As we walked out, he swore he'd get his revenge someday soon. I'm scared now. I was scared anyway, but I swear each threat he gives gets worse and worse. I really want to tell, but I'm too scared to. I don't know how I'll be a brave knight if I can't stand up to a gang of bullies. But I can't do it.

Week Two

This week we had Valentine's Day. All the older kids and the teens had dates and cards and boxes of chocolate. There were even a couple in my age bracket, the 6-10 year olds, who had them. I felt quite left out.

Harry was teasing me about how I'm doomed to always be alone every Valentine's Day. It scared me, but I tried not to let it show.

I stayed in my dormitory for the rest of the day. Violet, the purple usul I share the dorm with, kept asking if I was okay. I kept saying I was fine, and practised with my sword.

The Draik man is our sword teacher now, as our other one has had to go out of town to track down a group of thieves from the notorious thieves guild who are planning an attack on our city. I can't imagine a full-blown raid on Brightvale, it just doesn't really happen. But we've been told to expect it, and I am.

The Draik has said I'm one of the best students in our age group he's ever taught. That made me happy too.

Maybe Harry's just jealous. But I'd hardly say that to his face.

Week Three

King Hagan paid us a surprise visit this week! I like him a lot- he's ever so nice and friendly! He's nowhere near as uppity as I'd expected a king to be.

He said that I'm at the top end of our class, and that, with my skills, I could probably cope well in the 11-15 age bracket. But, he said that I'm still not ready for the people there. I can't blame him. That's Harry's group.

King Hagan did say, however, that I'll be ready to go on patrol in the early summer! I'm so excited!

Week Four

I feel awful.

I finally plucked up the courage today to ask the draik man about the yellow zafara who saved me and my mother from those men all those years ago.

He went a little pale, and asked why I wanted to know. I told him the story, and he sat me down, just me and him and two cups of coffee.

"The zafara's name was Summer." He said. "She was my best friend. She showed amazing strength at a young age, much like you. She died a year ago defending a group of women and children against a pirate raid in Krawk Island."

That hit me.

"Are you alright?" The draik asked me.

"I never said thank you." I whispered.

"I'm sure she'd understand." The draik began, but I'd left to go to my dorm.

"She's buried in the guard memorial ground if you want to visit." The draik called after me.

I sat on my bed and cried a little. I felt almost as if I had nothing left to believe in, nothing left to live for. Then I remembered my mother. I remembered Summer. They wouldn't want me to give up. Not now. I was living my dream, however different to what I'd hoped it may have turned out. I can never meet Summer, but I can be a notorious guard myself.

So I wiped my eyes, got up, and went down to the guard memorial ground. Other kids in the group had parents buried here, maybe brothers or sisters. It's a place to bury the guards who died in action, and a respectful place to remember them.

Normally, I had no-one to visit here. Everyone else had parents, or brothers or uncles or cousins. They generally had someone. I'd always been glad my loved ones were alive. I'd never known my dad, and my mum was safe. However, I always felt a little left out.

So, I scanned the gravestones and eventually spotted a sparkling one, made of marble. Into it was scratched 'Summer Vines, Died in action. Always believe in yourself.'

It seemed like her motto for life, and it almost felt it was written there for me. It really gave me courage, and I believe it was her, once again, who gave me the courage to do this. I am going to continue in the guard. I really will. I placed a single white flower I'd found on the way upon her grave and then left.

I'm going to do well in the guard, and I'm going to give it everything I've got. I promise it to myself, to my mother and to Summer Vines. I can do this.


	3. March at age 7

**Thanks for all the support, guys! It really helps! And don't worry about Harry, I've got plans for him... *evil laugh* Not this chapter, or the next, or the next. But I have plans... :)**

The Month of Running (March) age 7

Week 1

It's a very suitable name for the month. This week we've been 'increasing our stamina' as our trainers told us. The draik man said that the best fighting skills in the world were worthless if we didn't have the stamina to fight long battles.

I'm glad I'm good at running. I always have been. I guess I can be an amazing guard some day.

Week Two

It was Illusen day this week, and we could hear the partying in Meridell from the other side of Brightvale!

I never really see the need to celebrate such days. She's a faerie, sure, but I wasn't sure why citizens in the rest of Neopia are happy for Meridell's faerie's day. But there wasn't really anything I could do to stop it.

Training was called off that day so that people who wished to could enjoy the celebration. I visited Summer Vines' grave, placed a few flowers on it, and then spent the rest of the day practising my sword fighting.

I seriously should get myself a friend. Violet doesn't really count as she is almost nothing like me. I don't think I'd even be slightly friends with her if we didn't share a dorm. She's supportive, she comforts me if she finds me crying, but I can't escape the feeling that the main reason she does it is because otherwise she'd have an angry/upset Brynn on her hands all night, and that would be hard to cope with. I don't think either of us would get any sleep at all on a night like that!

Week Three

It's official- my first patrol is going to be at some stage in the second week of June! I'm so excited! It's months away though, and I really don't know how I'm supposed to wait until then.

I've been learning to ignore Harry now. I remember reading somewhere that if you ignore bullies, they get bored and go away.

I never thought it would be so incredibly hard! And, so far, it's not even working! I just remember why I'm here, and grit my teeth and ignore him. I just hope I can keep up with it.

His insults seem to be getting worse as well. Somehow, he seems to know about the fact I feel I have no real friends. He's been teasing me about it to no end. I just pointed out that his friends probably only hang around with him because they're scared he'd pick on them if he didn't.

Week Four

We got letters from home:

Dearest Brynneth,

I sincerely hope you're doing well in the guard- I know it's what you've always dreamed, and I'm ever so proud of you. I hope you find out about the yellow zafara who saved our lives all those years ago, and thank her for me should you get the chance. A thousand apologies would not be enough, she saved you that day and, as your mother, I am incredibly grateful. I believe any mother would be.

With Love, now and always,

Your Mother

Of course, I hadn't written to her since my second or third week. Now I knew what had happened to Summer. I didn't cry, like some of the other kids. A few weeks ago, I have no doubt that I would have done. But I've toughened up a lot over these last few weeks. I guess I may end up thanking Harry for toughening me up so much. Actually, I won't. He's made me cry, made me feel bad about myself and made me feel worthless, sometime all at once.

He doesn't deserve my thanks, but my mother deserves to know what happened to that yellow zafara who saved us all those years ago. So I'm writing a reply letter to tell her all about what I've found in terms of Summer Vines, her grave, her death, what she did. I'll tell her all I know. She deserves to know as much as I do.


	4. April at age 7

The Month of Eating (April) age 7

Week One

This week, being the first week of April, we had April Fool's Day. Harry thought it was a great excuse to tease me extra hard, and his gang of 'friends' just laughed along with him.

That day I seriously felt worse than he's ever made me feel before, but I didn't show it.

Week Two

This week we've done a lot of sword practice. I've been told that I'm ready to get the blunted sword next week! It's something most guards don't get until their at least 10, so I'm very pleased with myself.

I guess word about it got to Harry, because he's been calling me a geek more than usual today. However, I don't really care. I'm getting my blunted sword! That's all that matters right now. For once, Harry has found a happiness he can't take away- my excitment at getting a blunted sword!

Week Three

Today we had a big ceremony to congratulate the guards who got their new swords. The blunted sword is so much heavier than my old wooden one, but it's closer to the real thing. Just holding it made me tingle with happiness all over, and even now, sitting in my dorm writing this, all I need to do is stroke the edge of it's blunt blade in order to put a smile on my face.

I haven't been this happy in ages. I stuck to Violet like glue for most of the party we had after the formal ceremony. I felt a little bad, Violet does have her own friends after all. However, she didn't seem to mind. Anyway, Violet's friends with some of the most popular kids here, so Harry wouldn't come anywhere near me the whole time I was with her for fear of embarrassing himself.

However much I liked this, I'm not going to do it all day every day. Violet tends to talk about really boring things, like her hair and her dress. I've never been the sort of girl to worry about such things. I just quickly run a brush through it in the morning and tie it up in a ponytail so it's out the way. I never really saw a need to straighten it and curl it and 'experiment' as Violet calls it. She spends hours sorting her hair out before sword practice and running or whatever we happen to be doing that day.

I spend these hours practicing. Or visiting Summer Vines' grave, not that anyone knows that's where I disappear off to.

I think they've realised I'm not the most social and outgoing of people. I tend to either be in my dorm practicing, or by Summer's grave having some quiet time. Of course, that's when we're not all at training, which eats up most of the day. However, I quite like the intense sword training. I imagine it's not some other kid I'm fighting, but some evil, fire-breathing monster or a wicked wizard. It makes it much more fun. And kids are supposed to use their imagination, right?

Week Four

It's just over one month until my first patrol!

It's hard to concentrate on writing when Violet is jumping on my bed (which is where I'm currently sitting). However, I can't see her stopping any time soon, so I'm just going to ignore it.

Okay, now she's stopped and she's trying to peek over my shoulder at what I'm writing. I'm going to have to stop now. Stop and sleep.


	5. May at age 7

The month of Hunting (May) at age 7

Week 1

It's just over a month until my first patrol! Today we got told Hagan is visiting again at the end of the month. I'm quite excited about it. Although Hagan visiting is nothing compared to the patrol!

I've been practising with my new sword whenever I can. It was hard at first as it's so much heavier than my old wooden one, but I'm actually pretty good with it. At the end of the month, while Hagan's here, we're having a tournament.

The draik man said it would start off in our age groups, and the winner from our group will fight the winner from the set above. The winner from that fight will challenge the winner from the upper set. I think I'm in with a chance.

Week two

Violet asked me today why I practice so much. I said something along the lines of

"It makes me feel happy. It takes my mind away from horrors of life (that would be Harry, but I didn't say that bit) and it's also something I'm good at." She looked at me like I was nuts and said

"Doesn't doing your hair take your mind off of things too? And you might be good at it."

I swear she is trying to turn me into a girly girl. But I'm happy just the way I am right now. Of course, there are things I wish didn't happen, such as Harry being born (actually, that sounded a bit harsh. I just wish I'd never met him). My sword helps me to escape the real world. I guess Violet uses her hair to do a similar thing. She just doesn't understand that I have no interest what so ever in my hair. It keeps my ears warm when it's cold. And it looks pretty good, not that I care about that all that much. It doesn't have much of a use beside those two.

Week Three

Harry's been practicing with his sword too. He's also got the blunted sword, and he's been bragging about how he's going to win the whole competition, and how I won't even beat my age group. I said that that was total nonsense, and that he'd just have to wait and see what happened.

I'm hoping I do manage to get through and that he does too, just so I can beat him to a pulp in public. Not physically, they could send me out of the guard for doing that to a fellow student. No, I want to crush him mentally and show him that I am so much better than he seems to think.

Even though he'll probably just keep teasing me after, I still want the five minutes of joy a defeat against him would bring.

Week Four

I was paired up with Violet at first, and I beat her easily. Sword-fighting isn't really her strong point.

I beat all the people in our group I was told to fight. The draik man took me out to a big arena made of marble and told me to wait for my opponent from the class above. As luck would have it, it was Harry.

I have to say, he was absolutely rubbish! He couldn't aim properly to strike, and his defence was slow, meaning I won easily. I think the only reason he got through at all was because the others in his class were scared he'd bully them if he lost to them.

I had him on the floor, the blunted tip of my sword expertly pointed at his neck.

"Brynneth," The referee, a tall tyrannian graal said. "You are the winner."

I think I smiled a smile so big it could easily have reached my ears should I have made it just a millimetre bigger. I was so pleased with myself.

I lifted my sword up and attached it to its holder in my belt before taking my helmet off. It gets very sweaty in there, and I only really wear it for protection. And because it makes me look more professional.

Everyone, and all the year groups (5-10, 11-15, 16-20, actual guards) were there, were clapping and cheering for me. I felt so proud of myself. I found myself wishing my mother was there, just so she could see it too. I'd certainly tell her about this in my letter. I also found myself thanking Summer for that message on her gravestone. It really gave me confidence in myself when I most needed it.

I got out in the battle against the winner from the 16-20 group. She was very good. To be honest, I'd beaten my goal of defeating Harry, and I was happy.

As we left to go back to our dorms that night, I bumped into him.

"I'll have my revenge on this, Brynneth." He said warningly, saying my name in a way that made it sound like an insult. "Trust me on that."

I would usually be a little nervous, but I think my pride is out-balancing my nerves right now. I beat Harry!


	6. June at age 7

The month of Relaxing (June) at age 7

Week 1

IT'S LESS THAN ONE WEEK! Sorry, I'm a kid still, and kids get excited about these things! The draik man said he's going to be with me for this, accompanying me and teaching me, advising me, showing me what to do. He won't leave me alone for long, he said he'll leave me with a shopkeeper if there's something I'm really too young for, and he'll come and get me shortly after. That, and he's giving me spending money!

He said the others aren't quite ready. He said we should give them another few weeks. They'll get one-to-one treatment too, I just get to go first.

There's not really much left to say. It's been an uneventful week. Harry's been glaring at me, but he hasn't done anything. I'm too busy being excited to care right now.

Week two

I was expecting it to be exciting, but it was absolutely amazing! Exciting doesn't come close! And I think I've made a friend.

The draik was chatting with some korbat who owned a fruit stall, when he was told a master thief was attacking, a tall, blue gelert to be more precise. The draik muttered something about 'leaders' and 'guilds' before running off, telling the korbat to keep an eye on me until he returned.

The korbat continued to sell his produce and I, needless to say, soon got bored. I turned my back to the crowd and, admittedly, went into daydream land for a minute.

I was brought back to the real world by a tug on the pouch containing my spending money, which I had tied to my belt.

Remembering what I'd been taught, I quickly shot my hand backwards and caught a wrist. It was considerably small for the big, burly, bearded man I'd been expecting.

I turned and found myself staring into the golden-yellow eyes of a blue ixi, about my age. He smiled, a mix of cheekiness and mischief.

"Um, hi?" He said, no doubt looking for a distraction so I'd let go and he could escape.

"Hi," I replied. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" He asked, clearly knowing what I meant.

"You know what I mean!"

"I don't!"

Then the draik came back.

"Ah, Brynneth, I see you're already catching criminals on your first day." He said with a smile. "I shall fetch for someone to escort him to the dungeons." He was about to go again, when I stopped him. I'm still not sure why, but I liked this thief. I still do. I have no idea why. He just seems... different.

"Brynneth?" He asked, confused.

"I can handle it." I assured him, tightening my grip on the thief's hand and pulling him towards the prison.

He sped up, so that he was walking beside me.

"So," he said. "A guard, huh?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"I'm Hanso," He introduced himself. "Sounds like handsome."

"I'm Brynn." I introduced myself too.

"I swear that guy back there called you Brynneth."

"Well, that's my formal name. You don't really seem a formal sort of guy."

"No, I'm not." We walked on in silence for a while. He eventually said

"So, are you gonna lock me up then?"

"Yep,"

"Brynn! I mean, come on! I didn't even actually steal it!"

"You were planning on it, and I've no doubt you've stolen before."

"Yeah, but that was then!"

"Hanso!" I practically shouted, snapping him back to the real world. The world in which thieves go to prison, guards take them there, and Brynns have no friends.

We carried on in silence. He didn't speak again until I'd locked him in his cell.

"This is your first day, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, turning back as I'd been walking away. "How did you know?"

"Just a guess." He said with another cheeky smile. "Bye, Brynn."

"Goodbye, Hanso." I said, actually leaving. You know, if I didn't know better I'd think he was planning something.

Week Three

He escaped! The alarm went off to tell us we'd got an escaped prisoner, and naturally we all went off to search for them. We were supposed to go to our dorms in case they were dangerous, but we always ignore that rule.

I bumped into Hanso on the stairs.

"How did you...?" I began. He interrupted.

"Lock pick," He explained, tapping an arm warmer he was wearing. "You should search for escape tools next time, Brynneth." So that's how he knew it was my first day!

"I'll make a note." I promised.

"Good," He said with a smile. "Wouldn't want you in trouble now." He began to go down the corridor.

"Hanso," I called. He turned. "The door's that way." I pointed the other way.

"I knew that." He lied. "Why are you helping me?"

"I've got no idea." I admitted.

Hanso nodded his thanks before running off down the corridor. He got away. I should be upset, but I'm not. I'm not sure why. Maybe he'll be a friend. Maybe wishing on stars does work. Or maybe Summer's ghost just had a word with fate. I don't know, but I'm thankful. That is, if he is a friend, and not an enemy in an elaborate disguise as a friend, trying to bring the guards down by earning their trust.

I don't think he seems like that kind of guy.

Week Four

They still haven't found Hanso. Whenever the adults tell us that they 'Haven't managed to find the blue ixi thief' I have to use all my will power not to breathe a ginat sight of relief! I know it's wrong, and that I shouldn't. As a guard I really shouldn't. But I do.

My next patrol will be the second week of July. The draik man says it will stay that way until I'm better at it, then it will be two weeks a month and will hopefully go up according to how well I do.

To be honest, I've actually been wondering if my next patrol can measure up to how amazing and exciting the first was. I'm excited, of course I am, but I'm not sure it will measure up. Anyway, I know what to expect now. It won't be so new.

Mind you, with criminals you never know what to expect. We've been told in training time and time again that our job is exciting because no two days are ever the same. Still, is that a good thing?


	7. July at age 7

The month of Swimming (July) at age 7

Week 1

They still haven't caught Hanso. I think Violet's caught my relief every time we say that as she gives me a few quizzical looks. Still, she hasn't actually realised it was me to helped him escape, and hopefully no-one ever will. I could get kicked out of the guard for that!

Week Two

You'll never guess who I bumped into on my patrol. Again.

I was helping this old techo lady who'd just fallen over and dropped her shopping everywhere, when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"If I were to say I was about to steal something," Hanso whispered to me quietly. "You wouldn't tell the guards, would you?"

"Wouldn't need to." I told him, catching his arm before he could run away.

"It was stupid of me to say that, wasn't it." He said weakly.

"Yes, it was." I agreed. "I'm sure a decent thief doesn't warn the guards before they steal something."

"You never know," He said, flashing a smile. "Maybe I wanted you to catch me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Hanso," I whispered, in a voice that told him he was skating on incredibly thin ice right now. He just smiled at me again.

We were almost at the prison when Harry jumped out at me from behind the gate.

"Hello, Brynneth." He said, once again making my name sound like an insult. "I'm surprised YOU caught a criminal."

"Yeah, well, I did." I said, really wanting to get into the dungeons where, if need be, I could lock myself in a cell so that he couldn't reach me. And then I could let myself out.

"We found out about your secret hiding place," Harry said with an evil smile. "Grave of some lady. It actually looked quite nice. Note the –ed on the end."

I took a deep breath. I was scared, I was sad, and I was afraid of what they'd done.

I turned round to look at Hanso, seen as I was still holding his wrist.

"If it puts off putting me in a cell, I'm all for it." He said.

Breathing a sigh of relief I pulled Hanso round the back of the Guard's base and into the memorial ground. I ran between the graves, pulling him along behind me.

When I reached Summer's, I barely believed it was hers. The grass had been dug up, the vase of flowers I'd left a few days ago had been smashed and someone had used a marker pen to graffiti her gravestone with incredibly rude words.

I bit my bottom lip, determined not to cry. Especially not in front of anybody, I just wouldn't. It's just not the sort of thing I do.

"Woah." Hanso whispered quietly when he saw. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I lied.

"Brynn, are you seriously okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Honestly, Hanso. They were just mucking around and..."

"Who was she?" He interrupted. "A member of the family? A sister, and auntie?"

"No," I explained. "She's the reason I joined the guard. She saved me and my mother from terrorist while I was still small, and it's that which inspired me to take up being a guard."

Hanso breathed through his teeth- one big, long breath before walking off.

I had no choice but to follow, if I let go I was afraid he'd run off, and after Harry had seen me with him he was sure to point out that I'd let him escape.

"Hanso," I said, running to keep up so that my arm wasn't pulled off- his grip was surprisingly strong. "I should really put you in that cell now."

"In a minute," He said. "Let me do this one thing."

He went back to the gate, where Harry and his 'friends' were laughing.

"I wish I could see the look on 'er face!" One of them said through his laughs.

"Man, she'll be cryin' for weeks!" Another added.

Hanso coughed, instantly grabbing their attention.

"What do you want, theif?" Harry asked.

"Brynn," Hanso said, turning to face me. "Let go of my arm."

"But," I struggled. "If... of you escape..."

"Trust me." He said. And for some reason, I don't know why, I did.

I let his hand go and watched as Hanso strode up to Harry. He lifted a fist and punched Harry round the face very hard, causing him to bleed a little in the cheek.

I gasped. Harry swore and his friends began throwing very offensive insults at Hanso.

Hanso just quietly came and presented his arm to me.

"To the dungeons." He said.

I was still a bit shaken up as I lead Hanso to the dungeons. I wasn't expecting that.

As I locked the cell, he asked

"Are you alright?"

"You shouldn't have done that," I told him. "But thanks anyway."

Week Three

This time, when the alarm went off to say a prisoner had escaped, I went up to my room and sat on the bed. I was too confused to do much. I still am for that matter.

Why did I trust him? After that, why do I still trust him? I mean, it was wrong but, it would be a lie to say I didn't like it.

The adults checked Harry over. He said a 'mangy criminal' beat him up. I smiled a small, secretive smile to myself. Violet looked at me, but said nothing. She then went back to her own friends.

I've contemplated going down to the dungeons and having a conversation, but I'm not sure that's allowed.

I've told the draik man what happened to the grave. He's seen, and he's angry too. He said there's not much he can do right now. I hope he find a way to do something soon.

Week Four

Harry hasn't said anything to me since the incident. Not directly, at least. He's been giving me dirty looks, something the huge bruise on his face adds toughness and menace to, but he hasn't done anything else.

I've got some grass seed, and I've planted it on Summer's grave. I've bought a new vase and picked some new flowers and placed that by the stone.

I've tried rubbing the graffiti off with a wet flannel, but it won't move.

"Summer Vines" Is circled, and is labelled 'What sort of a name is that?' and her motto is labelled as 'A load of old rubbish.'

I no longer feel so good when I stare at the stone. I feel angry. Incredibly, dangerously angry.


	8. August at age 7

**Just to say, I have no idea if grass grows this quickly. It will make sense if you read this chapter. Anyway, if it grows slower then, um... oops? It isn't too important how fast the grass grows anyway. And, apologies in advance for this kinda shortish chapter. It's sort of middley. Important, but middley in size.**

The Month of Hiding (August) at age 7

Week 1

The clearing up is going pretty well. The grass has started to grow back, although it's pretty sickly green and almost see-through. The draik man says it will become a better colour as it grows older and takes in more sunlight. However, I think it seems a bit unlikely the colour could change so drastically.

I've been replacing the flowers in the new vase every day. I just go with what I find. If I find roses growing by the door, Summer gets roses. If I stumble across daisies, she gets daisies. It just depends on what I find and what's growing around Brightvale.

The ofensive words are fading a little, but that's more thanks to last night's thunderstorm than my tedious efforts at scrubbing it over the last few days.

Week 2

I found I awoke this morning silently praying that I bump into Hanso on my patrol again. I didn't, and for some reason that makes me sad. I don't know why.

I mean, he's a criminal. Why do I see so much potential in him? Why do I trust him at all? I mean, he's a thief, and I'm a guard. It's how I've been brought up- guards are enemies of thieves. So, why do I not want to catch him and lock him up with the other thieves. I guess he isn't just 'other thieves'. He's Hanso, and he's different.

I'm not sure if it's because of not meeting him that patrol seemed almost... boring today. I never thought it could be, but it was.

The criminals kept getting away from me, and the older guards took over instead. They kept asking if I was alright, telling me I wasn't usually this way. I know. I'm rarely so unfocused, and it's confusing me like crazy!

Week three

I finally see what the draik man meant; the grass is a darker, healthier-looking green now.

I went out today with Violet and the draik man on a 'shopping trip'. Violet insisted on going in all the clothes shops and all the make-up shops. She wanted to spend a fortune in each one, but we only had 800NP each to spend, and we weren't going to blow it all on rubbish little nothings. Well, I wasn't at least.

Violet bought a pair of shoes and some new hairbands. To be honest, I wasn't paying much attention to what she bought, and I don't think the draik man was either. Our minds were elsewhere. We nodded in all the right places to Violet's bubbly conversation, but I doubt either of us was actually listening.

I bought a cleaning fluid that's supposed to move incredibly tough stains from incredibly tough services. It left me with only 25NP, and I plan to save that for when I need it. As it is, I've got more money left than Violet- she blew all of hers!

I'm going to go and use this cleaning fluid right now...

Week 4

It worked like a dream! The carved in writing of her name and motto are a little more chipped and harder to read, but the offensive things Harry and his gang wrote are no longer visible!

With the graffiti gone and the grass it's usual green, I actually feel happy there again. I can sit by her grave, putting flowers into her vase, and I'm happy. I'm actually happy.

I hope she's happy with all I've done for her too.


	9. September at age 7

The month of Gathering (September) at age 7

Week 1

I haven't been feeling too good. I've been feeling dizzy, and I have a bad tummy ache.

In fact, when I stand up it feels like the whole world is spinning and I can't walk straight. Or, if I can, it doesn't feel like it.

I've also, to top it all off, feel like little petpetpets are inside my head and are whacking it from the inside with hammers.

I've got to get better before next week. I need my patrol. I need it. It's so much more interesting than staying here. And I at least need my sword practice- I haven't been allowed to while I've been in this state.

The adults actually said something along the lines of 'Brynneth, go to bed. You need your rest.' That was four days ago, and I still don't feel any better. Great. Chances of getting better suddenly in time for patrol are looking really bleak.

They've even been getting Violet to bring my food up from the dining hall so I don't get out of bed. It's gotta be bad for them to not let me out even for that!

Week 2

I missed my patrol! I missed my patrol! I just... RRRR! I know that's not technically a word, but I can't find a better word to describe it. I feel like rubbish still, in fact I think the headache is worse and not better. There isn't an actual word to describe it. Except RRRR! I'm not usually they type of girl to say things like that, but I'm not myself really right now.

I missed my patrol! And my sword-fighting practice! We're doing archery next week, it's something I've never done but I've always wanted to try.

I am going to try and will myself to get better. Okay, I shall stop now and start willing.

Week 3

I'm no longer so dizzy, I have a slight tummy ache, but that's about it. So, I got to do the archery!

It was lots of fun. Violet was actually better than me, but I had fun anyway. She was very good at aiming- top of the class in fact. We all have our strengths here and I guess hers is archery. And I'm happy for her. Mines swords. I'm happy for myself too.

Especially now that I'm better. Staying cooped up in that dorm for two weeks or so was just so boring! I'm a rather active girl, and I have a lot of energy. Admittedly, I didn't have much while I was ill, but I had quite a bit still and nowhere to release it.

It's my birthday next month. I'll be a whole eight years old! I'm hoping my mum can visit for the day or something. That would be great, I haven't seen her for so long! It's been... woah, since the start of January!

Week 4

They finally decided I was well enough to do sword practice today. I've been telling them for a while that all I had was a slight tummy cramp, but they 'wanted to be on the safe side'. Seriously, grown-ups are annoying like that. It's not just me, is it? Oh, you wouldn't reply- you're a notebook.

Seriously I need to get myself some proper friends. In the guard. Hanso doesn't count. I'm not even sure if he IS a friend or that he can be trusted, him being a thief and all. But he punched Harry. Looking back, that actually makes me smile.

Harry still has a bruise; it's going to take a while to heal. It must have been an incredibly hard punch! I don't think Hanso would have punched him were he not my friend, but I still don't know.

He's a thief, I'm a guard. They are enemies. Always have been, always will be. At least, that's what I think it's supposed to be.

Okay, so back to sword-practice. I fought really well, releasing all the energy I wasn't able to release while I was cooped up in our dorm. I think I shocked the grown-ups and the other kids. In fact, I think I shocked myself a little. I did well. Like I mentioned before- sword fighting is my area of expertise.

I've really got to stop now. The sunset is supposed to be in about two minutes and I promised Violet I'd watch it with her and her friends. It's quite pretty, admittedly (especially over the palace), but I don't see why she has to watch it EVERY NIGHT. Still, a promise is a promise.


	10. October at ages 7 and 8

The Month of Collecting (October) at age 7/8

Week 1

Even though it isn't my birthday for two weeks, I've still noticed people planning it. I enter a room and everyone looks a little guilty, and give me false smiles and tell me they're doing nothing.

Luckily for me, I share a dorm with Violet, who is by far the worst at keeping secrets ever.

She doesn't know too much (I guess the adults know she's rubbish with secrets too) but she's told me the cake's going to have strawberry icing (my favourite flavour). She's said Harry's not too pleased everyone's giving my birthday so much attention, but there's nothing he can do.

It would actually explain why Harry's been glaring at me so much this week. If I'm getting all the attention without actually realising, it would make sense for him to get mad at me. It's exactly the sort of thing he does normally.

Week 2

I had my patrol again, and boy have I missed them!

The draik man said there was a small robbery on a little market stall and he'd be along in a minute, and said for me to go and see how much I could do until he got there.

When I got there, I was quiet relieved to find I was dealing with a familiar face, even if a little shocked.

"You again?" I asked.

"Brynn," He said, turning to face me over-dramatically. Then he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked, confused. He pointed behind me and I turned. I turned back round to find him running off, still holding the fruit he'd stolen from the market stall.

I apologised to the stalls owner for his behaviour, and chased after him. I have to say, he's far more agile than he looks. He was climbing walls, leaping over benches and, more than once, I nearly lost him in crowds of shoppers.

I didn't actually catch him. The draik man asked where he was, and I said he'd got away. I was so disappointed with myself. The draik man said these things happen, and how it wasn't my fault. But it was, or at least it was how I see it.

Week 3

I woke up on my birthday to find Violet staring over me.

"Happy birthday!" She squealed, jumping up and down excitedly. She actually seemed more excited than me.

I got changed into my green and white guard shirt and some jeans before following my excited roommate downstairs.

I followed her to the dining hall. I think I must have gasped as I entered the room. On the table was a big cake, covered in green icing.

"It's strawberry icing," Violet explained. "But we know how you hate pink. So it's got green food colouring in instead."

"And that's not even your present." One of the other kids added. I was curious as to what my present was now, however no-one, not even Violet, would spit it out.

We sat down to eat the cake and played some party games after. It was about midday when the door opened to reveal the present. And it was the best present I could wish for.

There stood my mother. She still wore her raggedy clothes, still looked tired, but she was here. I got up and ran over to her, hugging her tightly. She hugged me back, and ran her fingers through my hair which, in my haste that morning, I hadn't had time to put up.

She stayed until about eight pm, when all of us kids have to go to bed. I gave her one last hug.

"Thank you," I said. "For coming. I've missed you so much."

"And I you," She said. She slipped a small parcel into my hand. "Open this in secret," She told me. "Now go to bed."

I kept the parcel closed tight in my hand and ran up to my dorm. Violet was sitting on her bed, already in her night dress.

I slipped my hand casually under the pillow, pretending to fluff it with my other. I put the parcel underneath it and slid my hand out.

I got changed into my own pyjamas and got into bed. The adults came round, as usual, and turned the lights off. Violet fell asleep, I got up quietly and went to check she was asleep and not just pretending. The steady rise, fall motion her body was making as she breathed told me she was. That, and she wasn't talking.

I crept back to my bed and pulled the parcel out from under my pillow. I took it over to the window and used the moonlight (it was very bright that night) to show me where I should tear. I've always been one to open parcels carefully, tearing as little as I have to.

I read the tag, something I hadn't had a chance to do before. It said 'Dear Brynneth, if you've got this from me, I'd have told you to open it in secret. The reason being that I've spent a long time saving up for this, since before you left in fact. Anyway, it'll be nice for us to have our own little secret, and who knows, maybe it will bring you good luck. Love now and always- Mother'

I smiled at the message and teased the end open. Inside I found a necklace so beautiful that I almost squealed in delight, but I didn't want to wake Violet. Anyway, I don't do that sort of thing. But it was just so beautiful.

It had a chain made of silver, and a teardrop-shaped green stone. The stone was my favourite shade of green, Brightvale green.

I stared at it for a while, mesmerised by the beauty of it, before slipping it back into its package and then back under my pillow before going to sleep myself.

Week 4

I've been wearing the necklace every day this week. I've had it round my neck, and tucked it under my shirt so it remains hidden. I have to say, it does seem to give me luck. I've felt a lot happier since I began wearing it, and Harry hasn't bothered me. He hasn't even been glaring at me from a distance. But, then again, I've only seen him once or twice. Mind you, that's good luck in itself.

Whatever happens, I've decided keeping the necklace with me at all times is the safest thing. It means I'm not risking someone stealing it while I'm out. Well, sword-practice now. I've got to go.


	11. November at age 8

The month of Storing (November) at age 8

Week 1

I knew Harry would take revenge on what Hanso did at some point but _this_ is just silly!

He told the draik man not only how he'd got his black eye, when Hanso punched him, but also how I was Hanso's 'accomplice' and I was 'working to bring the guard down from the inside'. When the draik man called me along to ask about this, I burst out laughing. I mean, me? Hanso's accomplice? Hanso doesn't even seem like the kind of guy to have an accomplice!

Whenever the grown-ups weren't looking, Harry would send a smirk my way. When they'd finished discussing what to do, they came back. They said I 'wasn't the accomplice type' to which Harry pointed out that if I was acting like an accomplice then it would be easier to catch me, and that wasn't the idea. I just rolled my eyes.

Honestly, how he thinks he can make me look like a baddie I may never know. In fact, I don't think I will.

The adults dismissed the idea, telling Harry that I most certainly wasn't Hanso's evil accomplice. They did, however, say they are going to 'keep an eye on me' to make sure I'm not secretly making plans with Hanso.

"I know you aren't," The draik man added after they'd told me the plan. "It's just we have to be on the safe side. Anyway, he's a criminal. He could be highly dangerous."

Hanso doesn't really strike me as the highly dangerous type, but there's not much I can do really. On my patrol next week I'm going to have someone with me at all times. And I'm really hoping Hanso doesn't show, for his sake, and for mine too.

Week 2

I guess this necklace has decided to stop the flow of good luck; we bumped into Hanso on patrol. Actually, Hanso was the least of my worries on patrol.

The draik man made sure I had Violet with me. He said she was a good archer, and she deserved a patrol.

He stayed with us at first but, once again, got called off to deal with a more urgent case the likes of which kids like us could never handle.

Violet wanted to go and look at all the stalls, despite me telling her that on patrol you're supposed to look for criminals, not look for new shoes. However, she pointed out that most of the criminals were likely to be hanging around the stalls waiting to steal something. Anyway, she walked off and I'd been given strict orders to stay with her. So I ended up (much to my dismay) looking at shoes with her at one of the stalls.

I wasn't paying much attention to the shoes, and just nodding my head when Violet asked questions about which shoes went best with her helmet and such. I was actually scanning the crowds, looking for the smallest sign that something was wrong.

I saw a flash of blue, and an old scorchio woman was knocked over, shouting about how a thief had stolen her purse and how someone should stop him.

I grabbed Violet's arm and ran, hearing her drop the shoe back on the stall and run with me.

I kept following the flash of blue until he stopped at a wall. My thoughts were found true- it was Hanso.

"I am going to catch you this time." I warned.

"You seem rather certain about that, Brynneth." He said, smiling.

"I am rather certain about that." I said confidently.

"Yeah," Violet added. "Brynn and me could take down the whole thieves guild with our eyes shut!"

"Really?" Hanso asked, he smiled again. "How about three of the best?"

Violet and I turned our heads to see three burly-looking guys coming towards us. One was a grey zafara, who still managed to look scary somehow. Another, the one in the middle of the three, was a blue gelert with a scar across his face and a black hood. The last one, he was the one who scared me most. He was the same one who had threatened to kill me unless my mother handed over her money all those years ago. And Summer Vines couldn't save me this time.

Violet's one of the few people who know of that day, and I think my face must have paled because she held my hand and squeezed reassuringly.

"One of them is one of the guys who mugged your mum, right?" She asked. I nodded slowly.

"Which one?" She asked. I gestured to the culprit, a yellow lupe with almost red eyes and a scar running down his face.

"I've got it." She whispered. And then she ran for him.

I would've stopped her, but I was frozen on the spot. It's not often I get as scared as I was, but this lupe was my nightmares come to life. In fact, many years since the incident, I'd still have nightmares about him and his partner. I wasn't sure where the partner was, but I was glad he wasn't there.

"Are you going to fight?" Hanso asked, stepping up beside me. "You don't seem like the kind of person who'd just stand back and watch something like this."

I didn't speak. I didn't know what I could say.

"That guy," Hanso gestured to the blue gelert, who was now fighting Violet with the others. "He's the leader of the thieves' guild."

"And that guy," I pointed to the lupe. "I've had dealings with before."

"When?" Hanso asked, shocked. "He's a master thief! How do you know him?"

I looked up to find they'd got Violet pinned up against the floor, and the zafara pulled a dagger out.

"Say goodbye!" He told her.

Something inside me struck. I was behind the zafara quickly and silently before he could do anything I had my sword out and my arm round his neck, the other holding the blunted sword. However, he didn't know it was blunt. And I'd found that the blunt swords made pretty good clubs.

"How about you say yours?" I asked.

The three all turned to look at me, giving Violet the chance she needed to kick the gelert holding her legs away and stand up.

She pulled her own blunted sword out, knowing we were the only people here who knew she couldn't use it.

We backed away, swords pointing at the three, as we tried to think of what to do next.

"Brynneth!" I heard the familiar voice of the draik man behind me. "Violet! Thank goodness you're safe! These are some tough guys, I'm pleasantly surprised at how well you've done! However, this is a job for us. Girls, do you think you can take Hanso?"

At that, Hanso jumped over the wall.

"No," Violet said. "Although I could quite happily take a shower."

That's the first thing she did when we got back.

Now that that lupe is behind bars, I'm very happy. However, I'm a little nervous of what will happen if he escapes, especially after that little episode. But he's not going to escape. I hope.

Week 3

This week has been constant sword practice, not that I'm complaining. I like sword-practice.

I've been sneaking out to Summer's grave when I've got a moment, but that hasn't been all that often this week.

Next week we've got archery practice all week instead. Violet's practically bouncing off the walls, which makes it incredibly hard to get any sleep until she's asleep (which has been taking a while).

Week 4

I'm getting better at archery. I've got a bulls eye on more than one occasion. Violet, unsurprisingly, nearly always gets a bull's eye.

She'll be a force to be reckoned with with that bow and arrow some day. I hope I will be one with my sword too.


	12. December at age 8

**Just saying, in this one there's Christmas celebrating. That's there because it's something Neopets do, so Brynn in this story does it too. **

The month of Celebrating (December) at age 8

Week 1

Everybody's rushing around getting ready for Christmas. I've been told the place is absolutely beautiful once all the decorations are up. So far, all that's up is a few streamers and I really don't feel all too Christmassy.

Mind you, for a kid I never really do feel as Christmassy as you'd expect. My mother would rush around, putting what little decorations she had around the house. We'd always have a twig-like Christmas tree (one year it WAS a twig) and she's decorate it with fresh gingerbread shapes.

So seeing the streamers across the dining hall ceiling did make me a little excited at first. But, I've never been too excited at Christmas.

Of course, I'd pretend to be. My mother would try so hard to give me an enjoyable time, and I always did. I just didn't feel the whole Christmas spirit stuff. It never really happened. But she'd always get so excited, almost like she was the child and I was the adult at times.

I'm glad we get to go home for Christmas day though. Some of the adults and the captains are staying, just to keep the order. Otherwise all the criminals would use the day to go and commit crimes, and that would ruin everyone's Christmas.

So at least I get to go home.

Week 2

When they wheeled in the Christmas tree I was not expecting it to be THAT big.

It nearly touches the dining hall ceiling, and the dining hall ceiling is very, very, very high up.

Looking at it, I understand what it's like to feel Christmassy. I still don't think I truly feel it, I never think I truly will. But I feel a little more Christmassy, and I'm glad of that.

It's been snowing, something I wasn't aware happened in Brightvale that often. On patrol, there was barely anyone out. Anyone with any sense would be inside sitting by a warm fire. That's exactly where I wanted to be.

We browsed the few stalls set up. Violet was confused as to where all the Christmas shoppers were, but I pointed out that not many sane people would want to be out in this weather.

Violet seemed a little confused, but went along with it.

I've got a present for my mother. It's a necklace, like she got me, only this one has a dagger instead of a stone.

The dagger is incredibly beautiful, and I really hope she likes it.

I spent all my money on that necklace, and Violet spent hers on presents for both parents, her brother, her sister and her best friend.

Week 3

My mother came to pick me up at the start of the week. I went home with her.

It's smaller than I remembered, although I'm not sure if that's because the guards base is so big in order to accommodate all the people there.

My home with my mother is small, with a living room and a kitchen as one, a small bedroom at the back for me and another one beside it for her, and a bathroom. It's not all that big, we aren't a rich family. It's very dark in there too, the only light after dark being candlelight and moonlight.

She'd set up this year's little tree before I arrived, but asked for help with decorating it. I helped her, glad to be home, however small it may be, and happy to spend time with her.

When the day arrived, I gave her the necklace. She beamed, her whole face lighting up as she thanked me and hugged me close.

She told me she hadn't managed to get me anything big, considering the cost of my birthday present. I said it was okay, and that I was grateful whatever she gave me, which I was.

She gave me a parcel wrapped up in newspaper, which I opened carefully. Inside was a cuddly toy kougra.

I thanked her, hugged her close and hugged my new toy close too.

It's my last night here before I go back tomorrow. I've named the kougra Blue, it just seems to fit.

Week four

I've taken to hugging Blue in bed while I sleep since I got back. I've been missing home more than I did before I went, and I think having Blue to hug makes me feel better.

I guess that's why mum gave her to me; she's clever like that.

Violet's got a new set of hair stuff- bands, brushes and the like, and she's been using it every morning. She's been trying to talk me into letting her do some stuff on it, 'experiment' as I've taken to calling it.

She says something like 'You'd look fabulous with curls, Brynn!' or 'If I just dye that strand blue, it will go perfectly with your eyes!'.

Once or twice I've run down the corridor and locked myself in the bathroom in order to get away from her.


	13. January at age 8

**Apolgies in advance for the short chapter!**

The month of Sleeping (January) at age 8

Week 1

It's the start of a new year, and all of us were making our resolutions and our hopes for the year ahead.

My resolution for this year is to try and get along better with Violet. Maybe even let her play with my hair on her birthday or something.

My hope, that was that Harry would stop being and idiot, but I've not told anyone that.

To be honest, I tend to forget my resolution in a matter of weeks. If I remember it this time next year, I'll be incredibly surprised.

Week 2

Out on patrol with Violet again today. It was busier than last time, but still not that busy.

To be honest, it was a pretty boring patrol. We ended up spending most of the day shopping at the stalls, AGAIN, as Violet insisted we didn't 'waste time searching for criminals that weren't there'.

I didn't even get a proper chase! It was boring as far as patrols go. So, there's another hope for this year- I hope patrols get more interesting as the year goes on. If they don't, and they're all like today, I am doomed to die of boredom.

Week 3

Today we had a day for practicing whatever skills we wanted. Violet was over at archery, as I'd known she would be, and I was in the sword arena most of the day.

I spent a bit of time at the running track too, working on speed and stamina. I need to have good speed and stamina for all the chases I'm hoping I'm going to have.

I was quite fast, I beat the other kids training there at sprinting. However, I'm not all that good at the big long distance track- I got out of breath about half the way around the track.

Well, it gives me an area to practice I suppose. Like I said before, we can't be good at everything. I just need some practice.

Week 4

Today we were told that often on patrol we need to work as a team with our partner we've been assigned. I just looked at Violet knowingly.

So the challenge was to work with our assigned partner, whom we were all paired up with on our first day, and go through a series of challenges. We had to do a three-legged race, partnered fighting of punchbag bob, who we had visiting for the days events.

I was with Violet, as she's the partner I was given. She kept falling over in the three-legged race, and as a result we came almost last.

But in the fighting, we were the best in the class. Violet had her bow and arrow, and I had my sword, and we were second to none.

The amount if times we were told that we 'had potential' was just astoundingly big. Looking back at that event with the thieves guild leader and that lupe, I'm starting to agree with them.

Who knows, maybe us being better will spice up patrols a little. Maybe we'll start getting the big crimes. One day.


	14. February at age 8

**I've been busy all day, so I've only just had time for this chapter! So, my other stories won't be updated today- sorry! (yes, you can poke me with the pokey stick). I know that doesn't apply to everyone, but if you have been reading my other stories- extra big chapter tomorrow? Two chapters? Anyway, I'll make up for it.**

The month of Awakening (February) at age 8

Week 1

We had a surprise visit from Hagan. He said it was 'just to see how we're doing' although I personally think he's come here for a bit of a break. At first, admittedly, everyone does crowd round him, call him 'King Hagan, your royal majesty' and do the things you'd expect. But after a while, it's just reduced to 'King Hagan' without the whole 'Your most gracious royal majesty of Brightvale Castle' part. He's not unapproachable as a king. You'd expect a king to be very high and above everybody, maybe pushing his money around a little. Well, that was my idea of kings at first, before I met him. He's not like that at all, and I'm glad of that.

He went through the whole 'My goodness you've grown!' thing, which can be expected- he's a grown-up, and grown-ups always says stuff like that.

He then watched our sword practice, in which I did best in our age group, once again. He told me, once again, that I had potential.

In archery practice, which has become a regular thing we practice now, the spotlight was on Violet. I was actually pretty happy that it wasn't on me- I need some time to not be fussed over and being told I 'have potential'. It's quite nice to sit back and watch someone else being fussed over, and I can tell Violet likes the attention.

She likes lots of attention, I don't like too much. If life was one giant movie, I'd be someone in the background, trying to avoid the cameras, and Violet would be the one jumping up and down shouting in front of it.

Week 2

I was told that instead of going on patrol, I was going to sit with the draik man in the prison cell for a few hours, guarding them and making sure no-one escaped.

Now, as you can imagine, I wasn't too happy about that! Either way, I couldn't find a way to get out of it. Violet left, waving and sticking her tongue out, really rubbing it in that she was going out and I was stuck guarding a bunch of criminals.

I went down with the draik man, and spent a while just sitting on a chair. I avoided contact with the yellow lupe, and tried very hard not to listen in on his conversation with the guild's leader and the grey zafara, but I found myself listening without meaning to. They were within earshot and, as helpful as it would be, I cannot turn my ears off.

"Okay," the leader said. "If we wait until a guard comes with food, we smash their head on the bars and we steal the keys, which are always on the left side of their belt. Then we can escape."

"Why didn't we do this sooner, Kanrik?" Someone, I guess it was the grey zafara, asked.

"Because I hadn't thought of it sooner." The boss, Kanrik, said. "Anyway, in prison we have free food, free shelter, and it means we aren't searching for somewhere to stay."

"I think we're all just rubbish when it comes to escaping." The yellow lupe argued. I found myself nodding slowly in agreement, before I realised and stopped.

Then it registered, they had an escape plan. I looked to the draik man, who was down the other end of the corridor (the cells are either side of a corridor).

He nodded; he knew. However, my heart started beating quicker when I realised he was carrying three bowls of food to their cell. So, they were going to attack him. At least they'd lost the element of surprise, but I was still scared I was about to witness a bloody battle, maybe even to the death.

He reached down, still not within their eyeshot, and moved his keys to the right side of his belt. Clever. Then he carried on.

A saw a grey arm shoot out, looking like it was aiming for a pretty powerful punch. However, the draik man dodged, and it hit nothing. A yellow arm shot out, the draik man dodged again, each time not spilling a single drop of the soup-like food he'd brought for them.

This went on for a few minutes, me watching the whole while in amazement. Suddenly, and arm shot out with a jacket over it, a blue hand at the end- Kanrik. He reached for the left side of the belt, clasped thin air.

"Why you..." He didn't finish, he broke off. The draik passed them their food through the bars, placing it on the floor to their cell, before turning to me and getting up, walking over to me.

"Come along, Brynneth," He said, as though the whole thing hadn't even happened. "I believe our shift is over."

Seriously, it was really weird. He manages to do things so calm it's scary!

Week 3

Violet's been boasting since last week about how she want on patrol. Eventually, I just got fed up and told her what the draik man did. She was lost for words, as I knew she would be, and hasn't mentioned patrols since.

In fact, I actually got a few minutes of silence after I told her. Silence from Violet is a rare thing, and I thoroughly enjoyed it.

Week 4

Harry's planning something. I've learnt that when he glares at you any chance he gets, before breaking into a wicked-looking smirk then he is almost always planning something. He's been doing just that a lot this week.

I'm scared, but part of me isn't. I mean, what else can he do? He's struck me already, and Summer Vines, and he wouldn't dare try to use someone as popular as Violet to get to me and risk becoming unpopular with the popular kids- he's that kind of guy.

So I really don't know what else there is here for him to use against me. He can't use the necklace, or Blue- he doesn't know about them. No-one knows about my lucky necklace except me and my mother, and I wear it all the time anyway. Except in bed, but then it's safely under my pillow.

Violet knows about Blue, something so 3D is a little harder to hide under my pillow. But she won't tell, or else I'll tell everyone about her pink fluffy cybunny she takes to bed. We never swore to secrecy, but we know where we stand. If one of us tells, the other will tell to.

So I honestly don't know what he's planning. And, understandably, I'm not looking forward to finding out.


	15. March at age 8

The month of Running (March) at age 8

Week 1

I don't know how he knew. I don't know how he knew I had it, where it would be. But somehow, Harry found out about my lucky necklace.

Just after our lunch, we always have a bit of a break. We have the gardens, and we can play, run, sit and chat underneath the trees. We can do what we want, within reason, before going back to training.

Harry came up to me as I ran. I was using the track we have on the feild we were in today to practice my stamina. Harry stuck a foot in front of me and I tripped over.

As I lay on the floor, caked in mud, Harry bent down and put his head level with mine. He put his hand round the back of the neck and found the chain, then he ran his fingers along the chain and pulled the green stone out once he'd got to the front of my neck.

"Look here, boys," He said to his friends. "Looks like little miss Loser's got herself a lucky stone." His friends laughed with him. I glared at him fiercely, wishing with all my heart that he would just go away.

He yanked on my necklace, the chain snapping at the back. He turned the stone over in his hand, inspecting it thoroughly. I reached up to take it back, but he pushed me back into the mud.

He threw it down and stomped on it before turning and leaving.

I picked up my necklace, or rather, what was once my necklace. The chain was no longer together, I pulled it out through the hoop in the top of the metal case around the back of the green stone.

Then I wiped the mud off of the stone. There was a large crack through the middle where he'd stomped on it, but the crack wasn't big enough to break it.

I held it tightly in a hand, standing up and brushing myself down with the other, before tucking the stone safely into a pocket in my belt.

I've washed my stone in the sink since then, and it's clean and sparkling once again. However, it's still got the crack through it, and I know I can't just wash that away. I could, maybe, buy myself another chain though. Maybe I'll do that next patrol if I get a chance.

Week 2

Yet another quiet day. I'm really hoping something picks up- patrols have just been so boring!

On the bright side, I got myself a chain. It's thin, like the last one, but golden instead of silver. It's not real gold, obviously, but it looks like it.

I couldn't afford as much as I'd lost, so my necklace is tighter. It no longer hangs lose and gets tucked under my chest. It's tight, and doesn't hang low enough for me to hide in my shirt.

The draik man, when I told him of how the chain broke and the only one I could afford was shorter, told me it was fine. So long as I took it off at times I could be strangled, such as in sword practice, it was fine to wear it visibly. Then he asked how it happened.

I told him about how the necklace was from my mother for my birthday before talking about what Harry did, and he promised he'd punish Harry.

Although that pleases me, I'm a little afraid that Harry will seek revenge again.

Week 3

Today I, with lack of interesting things to do, let Violet play with my hair.

I found myself regretting the decision nearly straight away when I found she'd brought out all her hair ties, brushes, dryers, curlers, straightners. In fact, I think she had enough there to open her own hair shop the size of Brightvale castle- she has that much hair stuff!

She took it out of it's ponytail, and I felt a lot of tugging as she brushed all the tangles out.

"Don't you ever brush your hair, Brynn?" She asked.

"Not really," I admitted. "Unless it's a special occasion."

Violet tutted and continued.

When she'd finished, which felt like it must have been hours later, I looked in her hand mirror. It actually looked pretty good.

She'd made it wavy, and put a little glitter in it.

"Simple," She said. "But effective."

The bell rang to tell us we had sword practice, and I reached for a hairband and tied it back into a ponytail again, to keep it out of the way.

"Honestly, Brynn," Violet protested. "It looked so nice!"

"I little too nice for sword practice." I told her before running out.

The amount of puzzled looks I got at my wavy, glittery hair. I just ignored them. It did mean I had an advantage over my opponents, who were busy looking at my hair.

Week 4

I guess Harry's punishment's been carried out, because he's been glaring at me again. He hasn't been adding the wicked smirk, so I think I'm safe. Well, at least for now.

The necklace is proving to be okay. It was a little annoying having it tighter at first, but I think that was just because I wasn't used to it.


	16. April at age 8

The Month of Eating (April) at age 8

Week 1

Today I tripped over at break and scraped my knee, bruised my thigh on the opposite leg.

What actually happened was I fell over, hit my thigh on a bar on the climbing frame and then scraped my knee on the floor. It sounds more painful than it feels, looking back.

I was sure I was fine, but the draik man insisted I went and sat in the medical room.

It was my first time properly in there, not taking someone else who was feeling dizzy or who'd hit their head (I've been with Violet a few times when she's hit her head before).

When you're told to sit with a pack of ice on your thigh and wait for a while, you notice little things. I noticed how the walls were very pale white, and the floor was made of shimmery blue and white tiles. The room was so clean it looked as though it was cleaned every ten minutes, although sitting in there for as long as I did I know that's not the case.

After a while (I'm sure it felt longer than it was), the nurse kau lady, who's name badge said her name was Selma, came back in. She was very friendly, if anything she was too friendly, always checking stuff that really needn't be checked.

She took the ice, looked at the bruise and told me it would be a bit nasty for a few weeks. Then she wiped my grazed knee with an antiseptic wipe and asked if I'd like a plaster.

"No thank you," I said. "I don't like plasters. They get stuck to my fur, and they're really painful when they come off."

"Are you sure?" She asked doubtfully.

"And my mother always said it heals quicker if you let the air get to it." I added. Selma nodded.

"Okay," She said. "You're a very brave girl."

She put the wipe in the bin, and unrolled my trouser leg so it covered my knee again.

"Now," She said. "Since you were so brave, you can pick a sticker!"

She said it as though it was the most amazing opportunity in the world, and I suppose to most girls my age it is.

She showed me a sheet with pink, glittery faeries on it. I wrinkled my nose a little in disgust- I had never thought it possible before today to see so much pink and glitter on one page.

Selma must have seen the look on my face, because she took another sheet out of the drawer in her desk and passed it to me.

This sheet was covered in stickers of swords and knights. I picked one of a particularly shiny and sharp-looking sword before passing the two sheets back to her.

"Most girls go for the faeries," She told me as she put the stickers away. "Then again, I knew from the moment you said you didn't want a plaster that you weren't most girls."

I've stuck the sticker at the head end of my bed, by my pillow. I guess stickers are pretty cool seen as Violet's quite jealous over the fact I got a sticker AND got out of maths (we do still have normal lessons, just nowhere near as often as if we were at school).

Week 2

Today I was with Violet on patrol, and guess who we bumped into. If you guessed Hanso, you're wrong. Sorry, notebook.

No, we bumped into my mummy!

She comes out to the Brightvale shops and stalls every once in a while. Even if she can't buy much, she likes to see the sights, meet people, marvel at all the colour and such.

I told her about my trip to the medical room, and she seemed quite concerned. I said I was fine, and I even showed her the graze.

"You've had far worse than that before!" She said with a chuckle. "I remember a time you fell out of that tree, do you remember, Brynn?"

I remembered alright. I scratched all the way up on side of my leg on the way down, and cut my hand and other leg when I landed in the blackberry bush at the bottom.

We stayed and chatted for a while before we spotted a couple of pickpockets and had to go.

It was actually rather annoying, and for once I was angry that I was out on patrol. But this is what I signed up for, it's what I said I'd do. So, I didn't really have much choice.

Week 3

I bumped into Selma carrying some bandages down the corridor the other day. She needs to restock sometimes, and there's generally some stored in a cupboard down the corridor by the main entrance. It's kept restocked by people on patrol who, if given a spare moment, can buy some more bandages.

She asked how my legs were, and I showed her my knee.

"That is healing fast!" She said, a little shocked. I would have shown her my thigh, but the bruise is a little too high for me to roll my trouser leg up. And there was no way I was pulling my trousers down in the middle of the corridor.

I think she understood that, for she said goodbye and carried on down to the medical room. I rolled my trouser leg down and carried on down on my way to Summer's grave.

Week 4

I was exploring earlier out on this field round the back. It's one we're allowed to play on, but everyone tends to stay at the end nearer the building. I went up to the end nearer the woods, just to see what was there.

There were lots of brambles, spread across the ground with spikes pointed in all directions. I stepped over each vine carefully and continued to explore.

There were a few petpetpets buzzing around, being annoying and biting my arm. I ignored them.

My exploration was cut short when I fell over a bramble vine and cut my hands and legs. I couple got stuck, so I stood up and pulled a few thorns out of my hands. Then I decided it was probably a good idea to go back down to the safer, already explored end of the field.

Though you can bet I'll be back exploring again soon.


	17. May at age 8

The Month of Hunting (May) at age 8

Week 1

I've done some more exploring around the back of the field and found a lake.

It's actually very pretty, and there's a tree I've found that hangs a little over the water. I was experimenting with the tree the other day, seeing if it could support my weight. I sat on the overhanging branch, and it held my weight pretty well.

I was content with that for a few days, but then I finished my book I'd been reading in the tree and wanted a little more adventure. So I tried crawling along the branch and seeing how far I could get. It wasn't going to end well, and I knew that, but I was very bored at the time and anything that seemed remotely fun was well worth doing at the time.

I nearly reached the end, but the branch was very thin and bendy by that point, so it bent right down to the water. I fell off, and the branch pinged back.

I got completely soaked through. My shirt is a fairly light one, so it dried quickly, but the trousers I was wearing were very thick, and still are a little damp even now, days later.

I learnt my lesson now. Don't climb thin branches to trees overhanging a lake. Even if you are incredibly bored and have finished your book.

When Violet, who was spending break in her room doing her nails, saw me come in teeth-chattering and dripping, she burst out laughing.

"What have you done now?" She asked. Honestly, I was too cold to answer. I quickly got my trousers and boots off, and sat wrapped up in my duvet shivering. Violet offered to warm me up with her hairdryer, but I honestly couldn't see that helping much. I was far too cold for that.

Week 2

I've been told off by many different adults many different times about the whole lake affair. I've been told I 'shouldn't use the lake as a swimming pool' to 'It was foolish to climb the tree'. But I'm a kid, and kids do these things. Otherwise we would never learn, would we? I mean, how do we learn that bramble thorns hurt if you fall on top of them? We fall on them and find out from firsthand experience. How do we learn trees with thin branches won't hold our weight? We climb them, and fall from the branches. Kids learn through doing.

Patrol was, once again, rather boring. I wasn't expecting much, though I'm expecting crime levels to pick up in the summer months. It's been a fairly rainy spring. The trees in the woods offer shelter, so I go there at break, and Violet spends break in her room.

On patrol, however, there is no such shelter, and so I end up soaked. Violet complains, but since the lake affair a little rain doesn't bother me. It never really bothered me anyway, but now I know what it feel like to suddenly be underwater in all your clothes, I no longer noticed rain falling on me until either someone points it out or I look around and see puddles.

I think I've definitely learnt a lot from that experience.

Week 3

Archery, which is normally outside, as well as running was called off today as we've had thunderstorms and heavy rain all day. This rain is actually heavy enough for me to notice, and stepping outside for just a few minutes results in you coming back soaked to the bone and shivering.

So we've had a break day. Most of the day I've spent in my room, watching the rain. I've never really liked being cooped up inside much, but since the other day I know from experience that it's not pleasant to be soaked through like that.

Violet's been playing with her hair at her little desk, with her mirror and her drawers full of hair stuff. I've been ignoring her, watching the rain hit the floor. It takes up far more time than you'd expect, but at least it's something to do.

Next patrol, I seriously need to buy some books. If days are going to be like this, and if Violet is determined to spend each rain day with so much hair stuff and nail varnish bottles scattered across the floor that I can't practice swords, I'm seriously going to need a lot of books.

Week 4

It's been a rather sunny week after last week, and so, thankfully, everything is back on schedule. Sword practice, archery, running, maths. As boring as the last may be, at least it's not watching rain all day while Violet babbles on about how 'pink would bring out my eyes' or something. I don't really understand how nail varnish would bring out my eyes if it's on my hands. Unless I had this odd habit of walking round with my hand pushed against my face, which I don't.

Training's been a little more intense to make up for lost time. In fact, I'm expecting the bell to go any minute to say I've got running practice, as that's what's next. Ah, there's the bell.


	18. June at age 8

**Kinda short, sorry! But it has Hanso in, so hopefully that sorta makes up for it... Okay, it doesn't really, but still! It's a chapter :)**

The month of Relaxing (June) at age 8

Week 1

There've been a lot of sudden summer storms. It's all bright and sunny one moment, but suddenly there's a heavy rush of rain, with thunder and lightning. Often you don't even see the clouds coming, the sky just goes dark and you know you've got literally seconds to find shelter before you're drenched.

It's got to the point where we don't have to wear our heavy trousers and boots. We can wear loose jogging bottoms or trousers, ones that keep us much warmer.

I've noticed since this rain started that Violet no longer laughs if I come in completely soaked. It seems not a day has gone by this week when one of us hasn't turned up soaked through, teeth chattering.

Week 2

On patrol today, true to my word, I bought myself a book. It's a very big, thick one called _Darkest Nights_ and, from what I've read so far, is about knights and princesses and great kingdoms falling. It's a very good story.

On the way back I had my book tucked safely in this waterproof bag I have. We were nearly back when Hanso practically jumped out at us.

"Brynn!" He exclaimed. "And... er... Her friend."

"The name's Violet, Mister." Violet said.

"So, what's in the bag?" He asked.

"Nothing concerning you." Violet said. Hanso, however, was obviously in a curious sort of mood because he snatched the bag off of me and looked inside. Thank goodness it wasn't raining.

"That's a thick book," He said, pulling the book out and examining it. "How do you plan on finding time to read it all?"

"I'll manage." I said.

"It looks like a pretty dark book," He said, having looked at the picture of the full moon and the dark tower on the front and reading the blurb on the back. "I really didn't take you for the type who'd like dark books."

"Life's full of surprises." I said, snatching the book back and the bag and tucking it safely in the bag. Just in time too, for another dark cloud covered the sky.

"Bye!" Violet said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a run the last few metres. We made it through the gate and into the hallway just as the downpour started. You could hear it crash down behind.

Feeling rather guilty at leaving him out in the rain, I turned round to see if Hanso was still there. He was, and he flashed me a grin before running off.

Thief of not, I hope he got back okay.

Week 3

Woah, that book is DARK! I mean, the main knight hero dies, the princess turns out to be an evil sorceress and she starts to plot the downfall of this magical kingdom with her lover, one of the king's most trusted knights. It's dark, but so exciting! I literally have to struggle to put it down, but I can do it. I just tell myself I can read more later, that it gives me something to look forward to.

Week 4

I have finished it! I'm pretty proud with myself, it's a really, really thick book! Hanso did have a point, it was huge! But I've read it all, and I have to say it was awesome!

I've also found it comes in useful. Whenever Violet tried to peer over my shoulder or something while I'm writing in my diary, it's a very heavy book and very useful for whacking her round the head with. That stopped her from peering over my shoulder! I can't see her doing it again for a long time!


	19. July at age 8

**Woo! Long chapter :D! AND more Hanso. Lucky, lucky people!**

The month of Swimming (July) at age 8

Week 1

Today Harry had his first patrol with a few of his friends. He came into the lunch hall afterwards. I was sitting alone in the corner as Violet was sitting with a few of her more... disruptive friends i.e The ones I really, really don't get along with.

He came right over to me, towering above me (I was sitting on a chair, he wasn't. And he's taller than me anyway).

"I caught a thief on my first patrol." He boasted.

"I've caught the thieves guild leader," I shot back.

"He escaped the other day." True, true. But I wasn't going to be beaten. To be honest, I had been a little nervous to know that Kanrik was back on the streets, but I didn't say. Anyway, I had scarier things to think about (meaning the big, tall guy standing next to me).

"Well I caught him," I pointed out.

"Particularly hard one this guy I caught," harry continued. A few of his friends nodded in agreement. "Blue, jacket that looks a little too big for him, ixi, 'bout your age actually." He must have seen the look on my face as he added. "You're his accomplice, I believe."

"That was just a stupid story you made up to get me in trouble!"

"It's very true!" Harry seemed so sure, it would have made me laugh. But I was scared. I was scared of him, I was scared of just how much he'd beaten up Hanso in revenge for the punch fiasco even though it was ages ago.

"If you aren't going to protest against it," He smiled. "Then I guess it must be true."

Him and his friends began to come towards me, ready to trap me in this corner. I reached out, grabbed my lunch box (with was thankfully empty, otherwise crisp packets and such would've gone everywhere) and dived through a gap between two of Harry's friends.

We aren't supposed to run in the corridors, but I did anyway. I was literally running through random corridors, any direction that would take me away from him.

I found this door down some steps with bolts on that seemed roughly familiar. I could hear Harry and his friends, yelling my name and insults. Seeing no other choice, I flung the door open and ran through.

I quickly turned around a locked it before leaning on it and panting heavily. Stamina practice is one thing, but it doesn't have so many sharp corners and so many twists. And you're not genuinely scared and running for your life in stamina practice.

"Hello," I heard a familiar voice say. "I was waiting for you, I knew you'd show up."

My head shot up quickly, scanning the room, though I was still breathing heavily.

"Brynneth," The voice said again. It was Hanso's voice, I recognised it.

I managed to find the strength to leave the door and walked slowly down the corridor. I found Hanso's sell and stood staring, arms crossed.

"Stop acting like you're not pleased to see me." He grinned.

"I'm not pleased to see you!" I lied, though it was partly true.

"And after I got beaten up so badly by that guy earlier too," Hanso said, casually looking at his finger nails.

"You look fine." I said. He held up a hand, his fingers looked as though they'd been pulled across concrete. Something similar had happened to my fingers when I fell over once. It hurt to bend them for ages after.

I gasped.

"See," he said. "So, enough about me, how's the book?"

"Finished." I said flatly.

"Was it a good book?" he asked. "Because when I saw it in your bag the other day, I thought..."

I reached into my rucksack and pulled the book out. I threw it at him, and he caught it. Then the bell rang, and I had to go for sword practice.

"At least I've got something to do now!" He said. "Thanks!"

I stopped walking, smiled a little, realised what I was doing and stopped. If thieves are meant to be bad, why'd he just say thanks? I mean, Harry never says thanks or please, and Violet often has to blurt it out about five minutes after she should have done. I'm not complaining, it's nice. It just goes against what I've been told, and that makes it rather confusing.

Week 2

My patrol wouldn't measure up to Harry's in terms of excitement, but it is summer. I had my fair share of chases today.

Once or twice, Violet went after one guy and I went after another. There were so many little crimes today that it was useful to be able to say

"You go that way, I'll go the other."

When we got back we had no training, as one of the older groups were using the running track for some training. They've got a tournament coming up, a little like an exam for them. They need all the training they can get.

So we had the afternoon free. I got changed into some trousers that weren't as heavy (we only get the loose ones when it's likely to rain, it's all summery again now) and a t-shirt. I then ran down to Summer's grave.

I placed a few daisies and a tulip I'd found on the way there, sat for a while and then decided I needed to find something better to do.

I meant to go to my dorm, but I found my feet taking me to the dungeons. In all fairness, the draik man was on guard duty there and I sometimes go to help him.

I was surprised when the door almost hit me in the face once I reached it. I was confused for a moment, until I saw Hanso run out, the book under his arm.

"Brynn!" He greeted. "Wonderful book, loving it so far."

"But..." I said. He was meant to be in the cell, and he wasn't and... Oh, I was so confused.

"Well, gotta dash!" he said. "You tend to be the only person here who's actually nice to me." Then he ran.

I was still in a confused state when the draik ran past.

"Guard the others!" he shouted as he chased Hanso.

I stepped through the door, still a bit confused.

"So," I said. "Um, hi?"

I wasn't really back to myself until about dinner time. Seriously, I was quite confused. And then I was confused as to why I was confused. And it made a big circle like that.

Week 3

We had the track again today, and so we were made to do extra laps to make up for lost time.

A couple of Violet's more girly friends complained, but I just got on with it. It would get it over with quicker than complaining would.

Week 4

Today Violet asked after my book.

"Umm... A friend's borrowing it." I said. It wasn't lying, but it wasn't the full truth. I mean, I'm not sure Hanso considers me a friend, and I really can't see him giving the book back.

"Which friend would this be?" She asked suspiciously.

"You don't know him." I lied.

"Is this that blue ixi we met on that patrol? 'Cos Harry caught him and..."

"No, not him! Where would you get that crazy idea?" I tried to laugh, but it came out a nervous giggle.

Great, the last thing I need is Violet suspecting I'm secretly friends with the thief. Then Harry will have more 'evidence' to back up his theory.


	20. August at age 8

The month of Hiding (August) at age 8

Week 1

Today I went down to the lunch hall for breakfast and was stopped by Harry just before I reached the door.

"Where'd your boss go?" He asked suspiciously. I was, of course, rather confused at that statement. Then I remembered that Harry had that crazy plan to get me in trouble for being Hanso's accomplice.

"He's not my boss!" I said. "He's only about our age!"

"You've been talking with him."

"So what? How was I supposed to avoid it? He starts up a conversation, I have to answer or else it's rude." Plus he's one if the few people I've found I can actually have a conversation with that isn't about hair (like with Violet), some horrible plan, or a plan that's just plan nonsense (like with Harry). I didn't actually say that though.

"Traitor," He muttered as he stepped aside and let me through.

I ate my breakfast on the same table as Violet and her friends, though a little to the side of them so that I wasn't sitting with them. I don't get on too well with Violet's friends.

Week 2

On patrol, we once again bumped into that Kanrik fellow.

"Hello, ladies," he said. "I'm alone this time."

"Really?" Violet asked suspiciously. I took my blunt sword out of the holster on my belt and pointed it at him.

"Really," he said. "Even thieves like a bit of fresh air every once in a while."

"Violet," I said, hooking my arm round hers and trying to pull her away. "I think we should go."

"No!" Violet complained, yanking her arm out of mine. "He's a theif, Brynn!"

"Brynn?" Kanrik asked.

"Yes?" I asked, a little scared. How did he know me?

"Oh, so that's you." He said. I must have looked pretty confused because he added "Hanso's mentioned you many times." That made sense.

"Why would Hanso mention Brynn?" Violet asked Kanrik. He pretty much ignored her.

"You've got yourself a friend, Brynn." He said, patting my shoulder. I was a little confused as to whether he meant Violet or Hanso or himself. Or someone else. "Even if he can be a little silly at times, he's a good friend to have on your side."

"Who?" I asked. "Hanso?"

"Yes, who else would it be?" Kanrik gave a small hint of a smile before leaving.

"What a looney!" Violet said as soon as he was out of earshot. "How could he think you were friends with that theif boy?"

"I sort of am." I say. I ignored her many questions after that.

Week 3

I guess news got out about our little meeting with Kanrik (I _wonder_ how _that_ could have happened. It couldn't _possibly_ have been Violet, _could it_?)

The draik man came and found me, and asked me about it.

"Rumour has it you met the leader of the Thieves Guild on your patrol." He said. "Is that true?"

"Yes," I said.

"And you didn't capture him?" he asked, a confused expression on his face. "If you needed help, you could've sent for us."

"He wasn't doing anything wrong." I reasoned. "It would be capturing an innocent person, sir."

"There are a number of crimes to his name and..."

"He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"I'll trust your judgement on this matter and let it drop," he said. Then he let me go back to break.

I spent break in my dorm practicing with my sword. I've been letting myself practice less and less, and it isn't a good thing.

Week 4

I've been having to avoid the many comments I've been getting about letting Kanrik go. Harry says it's proof of a more treacherous thing than me being Hanso's accomplice- I'm must obviously be the thieves guild's secret spy sent to spy on what they're doing and warn them so they can escape.

I laughed so hard when I heard that. Honestly, that's even more silly than me being Hanso's accomplice! How he can keep a straight face as he says it I'll never know! Me? And spy? It's so silly!


	21. September at age 8

The month of Gathering (September) at age 8

Week 1

Today we had another little tournament, just in our age groups. We used the same arena as our big fight before, when I beat Harry, to practice as the adults said it would 'make us more used to the surroundings and atmosphere' ready for the tournament in two weeks.

Yes, I know, it was a short notice, but we literally only found out today. The actual tournament will be all the age brackets again like before, so I'm hoping I do as well as I did in practice against my group if not better.

Week 2

There was a big robbery in the town and we were told we weren't allowed to leave the building. So I missed my patrol, but for once I didn't mind.

No, I'm not going mad. Most of us were pushed up against the windows facing the town, looking out for what was happening and how it could be so dangerous.

We could see flames flickering in the distance at one point, but soon they died down.

We often saw the adult guards running away from something we couldn't see.

"There's too many!" We'd hear through the glass. "There's too many!"

We all got a little nervous- it'd have to be big to scare the adults. As members of the guard, we are supposed to be brave and strong in life-and-death situations. If these adults just crumbled then...

Well, it's Sunday and I'm sleepy. Hopefully they'll tell us what happened.

Week 3

They told us the very next day! Well, sort of.

The alarm went off during practice, and the draik man said we should go. So we went down to the assembly hall. The adults in charge of all the different groups stood in a row at the front, and the groups themselves sat on the floor in neat rows. We sat down at the back in rows of our own.

"Guys," One of the adults, a pretty purple ixi in charge of the group above us, said. "Some of you may be aware that something happened in Brightvale yesterday."

We all nodded, not even the loud people daring to speak.

"It was nowhere near as bad as you would think watching what glimpses you could from the base," She explained. "But it wasn't very pleasant. It was a rather confusing matter. A house caught fire, we still aren't sure we caught the culprit. We have many suspects locked in the dungeons whom we believe could possibly have done the crime, but we aren't sure. Could those people who missed their patrols because of the incident please go down to the dungeons. You're going to do some guarding to make up for it. We know it's not as exciting, and we apologise, but it's the best we can do."

After assembly, I meet with Violet and together we go down to the dungeons. There's a couple of older kids who I guessed missed their patrols too just sitting around chatting, paying no attention to the suspects in here whatsoever.

However, I was feeling curious, and Violet seemed to be feeling about ten times more curious than me. Together we went down the aisle, looking into each cell.

Most the people were big and burly, though there were a few kids. I was quite shocked, some of the kids looked even younger than me! How could they be suspects?

Then I reached the last cell and found a book being thrown at my head.

"Catch!"

Instead, as it was too late, I ducked and the book hit Violet in the face.

"Whoops!" Hanso said. "Sorry!"

"I would hit you really hard were these bars not in the way!" Violet seethed with fury.

"I have no doubt you would," Hanso agreed.

"Hanso," I said. I had many questions about the incident, and I was hoping he could answer. I mean, he must have been there to have been caught, right?

"Yes, Brynneth?"

"What exactly happened yesterday?"

"Is this my interrogation?" He said, teasing me slightly. "'Cos I was expecting to be tied to a chair or a stretching rack or something for that sort of thing."

"Hanso!"

"Alright, I'll tell you!" He said quickly. "Some of the rich kids from the other side of down set this house on fire. They had a bit of a falling out with a little boy there and took their revenge a little too far. Us thieves, well most of us anyway, were there to try and help the family inside. There were a few scavenging the wreckage, sure, but a lot of us were helping the woman and her young son out. The husband was at work."

Violet was staring at him as though she didn't believe a word, but I did. He didn't have an expression that said he was lying.

"Have they managed to catch the actual culprits?" I asked, ignoring Violet's little complaints by my side.

Hanso came and pushed his head up against the bars, looking up and down the hall.

"I don't think they have." He said finally.

"So who did they catch?"

"Any thieves in the area." He said, before adding. "Guards typically always blame the thieves- it's not fair!"

"And they should!" Violet said. "I mean, you guys do break the law for fun!"

"Not nessacarily." Hanso argued. "Some people have no other option. You two live in a big castle with, I've no doubt, soft beds and big gardens. A lot of thieves have nothing like that!"

"I didn't automatically think it was the thieves." I said quietly.

"I heard that!" Hanso said. "And I thank you."

"Brynn!" Violet complained. "Don't talk to the suspect!"

"We should go." I said, picking my book up from the floor where it had fallen.

"At last, something we agree on!" Violet sighed with relief at the whole fact we were leaving.

"Bye, Brynn." Hanso said. "Oh, and if I 'accidently' helped a couple of innocent kids escape, you wouldn't mind, would you? I mean, they didn't do it and there are some kids in here I know who are only four years old so..."

"Okay," I agreed, he was right in that it was wrong to keep them in here. "But I never said that." Violet stared at me open mouthed. "Tell and I'll beat you to a pulp." And after seeing me fighting off thieves many times, I don't think she'll tell. Violet knows better than most how well I can fight, through firsthand experience.

I hope Hanso's got those kids out. I know I shouldn't. I know I should never have said he could let them out, but I'd feel so much worse than I do now if I hadn't let him. They're kids a lot younger than us. It makes me wonder who in the guard would capture little kids for a crime. Some of them were in cells all alone, others at least had a sister of a brother to keep them company. But... Arrggh! It's so hard to explain! I feel guilty, but I'm glad I let him do it. It's so confusing!

Week 4

It would seem Hanso let himself out along with the little kids. Then again, I never really expected him not to.

The draik man was confused as to where everyone had gone, as were the other adults.

"I think I know who it was," I told him when we were quietly alone. "And it wasn't any of the thieves."

"Really?" he asked, his face glowing with hope. "Who?"

"Some rich kids from the other side of Brightvale," I say.

"How do you know this?" He asked suspiciously.

"A friend told me." It wasn't lying really.

"And do you trust this friend?" He asked. I swallowed. Did I? He was a thief and everything, but here I was, telling the draik man what he'd said had happened.

"I guess so," I say.

He's said he'll look into it. I hope they do something. I hope Hanso wasn't lying and hasn't made me look like a total fool now.

They should've called this the Month of Hoping with the amount of hoping I'm doing at the end of entries this month!


	22. October at ages 8 and 9

The Month of Collecting (October) at ages 8 and 9

Week 1

I've been wondering how everyone else is planning to top last year's birthday celebration for me. Violet's been asking what I'd like. I think the others use her as a messenger between me and them.

I said I want my mother to visit again.

"But that happened last year!" Violet complained. "Don't you want something new?"

"Well, I'd like a proper sword," I said. "But that's not going to happen for a few years."

"Anything else?" Well, I did think maybe Hanso could come seen as I'd then have a promise of a good conversation. However, that wasn't going to happen. He's a theif. Thieves don't really go to guard's birthday parties.

Week 2

I bumped into Hanso. Luckily Violet wasn't there, she was chasing a skeith who'd run off with an old kau lady's handbag. The guy didn't look very hard for her, and I had promised to wait by the fruit stall for her unless something else sprung up. It was there I met Hanso.

He was creeping over to the fruit stall, and the owner hadn't saw. However, I had. I looked at him, crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

He looked up and smiled.

"Um... Hi?"

"I know what you're thinking," I said. "And you can be sure that if you so much as touch that fruit I will drag you back to the dungeons."

"Stressy!"

"Hanso!"

"Yes?"

I glared at him. He smiled again and stood up.

The stall owner looked at him with wide eyes and instinctly reached for a broom, no doubt to whack him with. He covered his head as she lifted the broom, but I grabbed the broom stick before it hit him.

"He hasn't done anything," I point out to the stall owner. Then I looked back at him. "And he knows what will happen to him if he does."

"Only too well." Hanso agreed, putting his arms back by his sides. Violet began coming over.

"You should go," I warned him.

"Yeah," He agreed. "You know, I don't think Violet likes me."

"I don't think she likes you either. So it would be a good idea to run before she gets here."

"Okay," Hanso turned and began to run. Then he stopped and turned to face me. "Thanks. For letting me help those kids out. You know it wasn't them, don't you?"

I nodded. Hanso ran then.

Violet, it turned out, had seen me talking to someone but wasn't sure who.

"It wasn't any criminals you should have caught instead of let escape like last time, was it Brynn?" She asked.

"No," It wasn't lying. He hadn't actually committed a crime, just been trying to. And I'm still sure I should have let Hanso and the kids escape the other day.

Week 3

My birthday did not measure up to last year at all. My mother did not turn up, though she sent a card and a few pennies to wish me a happy birthday. She said in the card that it would be hard to get here in time, that traffic this way was pretty bad and that she was also helping out the family who's house was burnt down. She says they're living in our house and that she needs to look after them as they're still very shaken up even though the incident was weeks ago.

I was sad, but I understand what she means. She always was very kind to others, and I remember many times we'd have people staying in our house if they couldn't stay at their own for some reason, like a fire or they were expecting an illness to strike their village and a family would stay in ours, the village nearby but not too close. It meant I had friends for a while, but they'd always leave after a few months at the most.

I wore the necklace and some casual clothes, and we had a bit of a party. But I didn't see my mother.

The cake was great, and I was glad of that. The rest of the food we had for my birthday lunch was great too.

Harry's 'present' was a slap round the face. He says where he comes from it's lucky to slap the birthday boy or girl. I think he was making it up.

Week 4

My mother came this week. She says the family have gone to stay with relatives, and she came to see me while she had the chance.

I gave her a really big hug the moment she walked through the door. She smiled and hugged me back.

She asked about the necklace and why the chain was different. I explained what Harry did and she was shocked. She's been glaring at him most the day, she knows who he is from my eight birthday.

She left before bed. I'll miss her, but at least I saw her again.


	23. November at age 9

**Okay, darker chapter this one. And yeah, it might be a little confusing at first. Also, I'm going out tomorrow to see my cousins. I've got no idea how long I'll be out for, so I might not be able to update (yeah, sorry) so just warning you now. I'll update if I can.**

The Month of Storing (November) at age 9

Week 1

Violet's been acting rather strangely. In fact, once or twice I've caught her hanging around with Harry. I hope she's not up to something. With all she knows about me...

Week 2

Today on patrol Violet kept refusing to make eye contact with me. She'd look over my shoulder or above my eyes when she spoke to me, never in them. Whenever I tried to make eye contact, she'd look away.

I'm a little worried now. Actually that's a lie; I'm very worried! I've been hoping more than usual that my lucky necklace is really, really lucky for me. I'm going to need it to be if Violet's planning something with Harry.

I know I'm probably just jumping to conclusions here. I know she's probably just having a conversation with him. She may even be a little sad about something and that's why I'm refusing to make eye contact. Though I think that the most likely reason I think what I just said is because my mind is trying to put me at ease. I don't want to think she'd do anything like Harry would to me.

Week 3

That stupid... ARRGGH! I just... There are no words to describe what I think of her right now.

Harry came up to me at lunch in the canteen. I was sitting down, just putting my lunch box back in my rucksack. He stood by me, did the towering over my head thing. His friends crowded round me- I couldn't escape this time. They'd got it covered, and there were no gaps.

"So," Harry said. "A little birdie whispered in my ear that somebody goes to sleep cuddling a blue kougra toy. Is that so?" I felt myself pale a little.

"What proof do you have?" I asked quietly.

"Only this." And he held up Blue. He was holding her by her ear. Instinctively I stood and reached to grab her, but he's a lot taller than me and he held her above his head. I couldn't reach.

"And wait 'til you find out who got this thing for us," he said. Two of his friends stepped aside to reveal... Violet.

"Sorry, Brynn." She said. "He was threatening me too. It was the only way to..."

"Save yourself?" I guessed. She nodded.

I stood up on my chair and made a grab for Blue. Harry threw her across the hall.

"Oops."

I leapt off the chair and dived between his legs, my bag in my hand. I pulled it on as I ran across the hall. When I reached the other side, I found Blue had landed in a big pot of soup.

"Did you throw that?" The dinner lady, a plump peophin, asked sternly. I shook my head.

"She was taken." I explained. "And they threw her." I pointed at Harry. He glared at me.

The peophin is generally a very nice lady, even if her food is a little gross sometimes she does make a great pie and lovely cakes. She used her ladle to scoop Blue out and handed her to me.

"Can't use this soup now," She said. "Goes against the hygiene rules of the kitchen." Then she gave me a smile. "But since it's your toy, I can't see a problem with giving you a free bowl. It'd be wastin' otherwise."

She scooped up some of the soup with her ladle and put it in a bowl for me with a spoon.

I sat down in a chair in the kitchen, eating the soup. It wasn't the best soup ever, my mother's is far better, but it was a cold day and the soup was still warm. I ate it all.

"How will I clean up Blue?" I asked the peophin. She stopped washing up and turned to face me.

"The medical room have a washing machine," She told me. "It's there for bandages and things, as well as clothes when the wash room is full. I'd try there."

I thanked her for the soup, gave her the bowl and the spoon to wash up, and carried Blue by the scruff of her neck between my finger and thumb down the corridor to the medical room.

The nurse was surprised to see me. I told her what had happened and asked if I could borrow the washing machine.

"We're just about to put in a load of tea towels and wash cloths from the kitchen," She said. "So one little kougra won't be much more."

She ran a note to my archery class to say I wasn't coming today, and let me sit cross-legged on the floor watching the washing spin round and round.

I watched Blue spin round and round for a while before she was sucked in by the towels. I drifted off into a daydream then consisting of fighting big dragons trying to destroy the city with their fire.

The daydream passed the time and before I knew it the nurse was back to take the washing out.

"Shall I use the tumble dryer on your little friend?" She asked, handing me Blue in gently cupped hands.

"Can I just take her now?" I asked. "It's nearly dinner and I want to put her in my room before I go to the hall."

"Of course," She said. "Though she'll be a little soggy."

I've got her on my lap while I write this. Yes, she is a little damp, but I'll put her on the radiator in a minute. I'm not going straight to sleep; I never do.

Week 4

This time it's me who's been avoiding eye-contact out of me and Violet. She keeps on looking at me with pleading eyes, almost as though she's begging me to forgive her. But real friends don't betray you like that.

She's been hanging out with Harry more and more. She's practically ignoring her friends. I'm starting to think Harry is her new best friend.

Her friends seem a little confused too. They've tried to get her back, I've seen it. But Harry's sent them off with bruised faces and black eyes.

I don't know why anyone would want him as a friend. Maybe it's the power he has here, power he's earned through making everyone scared. Or maybe she's being forced, I mean she is very pretty. Maybe Harry just wants to keep her his so he has the prettiest girl to himself. I really don't know how his mind works, but I hope it stops soon.


	24. December at age 9

**Becuase I've been off school sick (hence the morning updates the past few days) the going to see my cousins has been postponed to some point some day. So new chapter! :D**

The month of Celebrating (December) at age 9

Week 1

The draik man has said that he's noticed me and Violet aren't so friendly. He's going to split us up room wise. He's hoping she's okay on her own, but doesn't want to take the risk.

My new room is with this girl called Sophia. She's a disco zafara, but despite that is very quiet. The draik thinks I'll get on better with her, though Violet's still my fighting and patrol partner. I'm hoping that, seen as Harry's never with us on patrol, it'll be okay.

I don't know what cleaner they used on Blue, but it can't have been very good. She still smells of soup.

Week 2

I've moved all my stuff into my new room. It's nearer the stairs, a lot nearer. The first time I walked out of the room, I forgot how near we are to the stairs and nearly fell down them. Sophia grabbed my arm, which had flown back with the force pulling me forward, and pulled me back in. Then we just started giggling.

Sophia used to share the room with one of Violet's more disruptive friends, Sharon. Sharon is always and in-it-for-herself kind of girl, and would probably sell out her own friends if it would benefit her.

Violet's been more easy to work with on patrol. There were Christmas shoppers hanging around, a lot more than last year. She spotted someone acting suspiciously and went to go and check it out, and I went and bought myself a mug or hot chocolate.

I was standing there, holding it cupped in my hands to warm it a little and waiting for it to grow cool enough for me to sip without burning my mouth, when I heard the lady owning the hot chocolate stall saying.

"Great, not you again!" I turned around carefully, so as not to spill the hot drink (it would be painful if I did- it was very hot!) and saw a familiar blue ixi grinning back at me.

"Hello, Brynneth!" He said cheerily. I raised an eyebrow. "I was planning on actually buying something." He insisted.

"Of course you were," I said sarcastically.

"I was! Look," He showed me a pouch of coins he held in his hand.

"Okay, where'd you get those?" I asked.

"They were an early Christmas present." He said.

"From...?"

"From that random guy over there." He pointed at a rich-looking kyrii with a top hat and a walking stick.

"Hanso!"

"Yes?"

I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just glared at him over the rim of my cup.

"Brynneth," The shopkeeper said, "You don't honestly know this rogue, do you?"

"Yes, I do." I said. The shopkeeper shook her head and muttered something like 'What is the world coming to?'.

"So," Hanso said, turning to face me. "Are you here with... Viola? Vinny? What was her name again?"

"Violet," I said, having to use all my strength not to scream it out. I'm still very angry with her. Stupid traitor! "And yes, I am."

"You don't look too happy about that." He noticed.

"I'm not."

"What's she done?"

I looked at him, confused. It wasn't like he could help or anything. I mean, she's an amazing fighter long distance, second to none with a bow and arrow, an alright runner, yet here he was, the thief, asking if I, the guard, was okay and what had happened.

"You'll feel a lot better if you tell someone." Hanso told me. I looked at him, having spent the last two or so minutes staring into my mug as though it contained the most interesting thing in the world.

"That's what my mum always says." I told him quietly. Oh, how I miss her. At least I'll see her again next week.

"Even more reason to tell me, right?" He asked. I just looked at him and, though I hate to admit it, started crying. I cry so rarely, but I'd been holding it in for such a long time. I just let it all out.

He sat down next to me on a nearby bench, and I just told him everything. The necklace, the Blue/soup fiasco, Violet. I told him it all. And he was right, I did feel a bit better afterwards.

I put my now empty plastic mug in the bin, and took my helmet off. I began to wipe the inside with a tissue as it was pretty soaked where I'd been crying.

He just sat, watching, until he spotted Violet in the distance.

"I've gotta go." He said. I nodded. He began to go.

"Hanso," I said, not shouting so Violet could here but loud enough for him to notice. He stopped and spun round.

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

He smiled again.

"You're welcome." Before leaving.

Violet is determined that it was Hanso.

"And it was Hanso last time too, wasn't it?"

I kept silent. That way I couldn't get in trouble for betraying the guard, but I wasn't giving them reason to catch Hanso.

"Brynn, answer me!"

"No," I replied. Then I walked off ahead.

I waited until I was in my new dorm, where she wasn't allowed to go, and then I cried.

Week 3

I'm home! As in little home, with mum. I've missed it so much! Even if it is a lot smaller than I remember, although I think that's something to do with the fact that I've been living in a castle-like building for the past year.

I told her everything, about Violet and Blue and Harry. She listened, just as I knew she would. Then she asked

"This Sophia, she's not going to do that too?"

"She's practically the complete opposite of Violet." I explained. "She likes to spend her time sitting in a quiet corner reading a book. She'll grow up to be the guard who negotiates peacefully before trying violence, I think."

Mother just nodded. She doesn't talk that much really, she's a quiet person. She gives good advice, and she helps when you need her, but often she helps just by being there.

For Christmas this year, I gave her a wooden spoon. Her other one she's had as far back as I can remember, and it's got splinters coming off and such. I've got splinters from it before just by experimentally poking the handle. She was therefore, as you can imagine, very pleased with the present.

My present from her was a little hat for Blue. She'd made it herself, I could tell. It was a little woolly hat, done in green and white stripes (the colours of my guard uniform). I thanked her and put it on Blue straight away. It fit perfectly, but I'd known it would before I'd even put it on.

I'm going back to the guard base tomorrow. I've got to admit, part of me doesn't want to. But part of me always gets bored whenever I come home. It's nice to have some quiet time, but I don't think I could live my whole life like this. I never really did think I could, even when I was little. And I think mother sees that, that's why she uses a lot of her money on sending me to train to be a guard; she knows I can live an interesting life if she does it.

Week 4

Harry's been going round boasting about how he got a new games console, six games for it and a BMX bike.

To be honest, I really don't care what he's got. It seems to me that his parents buy him lots of presents to keep him out of their way, I mean look at it; games consoles would have him shut up in his room, and a bike would have him cycling off far away. You see where I'm coming from?

Either way, I'm happy with Blue's little woollen hat. Sophia said it looks really sweet. She's quite nice really. I never really gave her a glance before, but Harry bullies her too so... Maybe she's a bit of a misfit too.


	25. January at age 9

The month of Sleeping (January) at age 9

Week 1

I can't for the life of me remember last year's resolutions. I do, however, remember saying I won't remember. So, I can't remember, I predicted that! Yes! I got it right! Shows how well I know myself!

My resolutions for this year (which I will no doubt forget again) are... Well, I would like to practice my sword-fighting more. I've let it slip a little and I practice nowhere near as much as I did when I first came here.

Mind you, it was new and exciting then.

Week 2

Violet's a lot nicer in general when she's not with Harry. I think it helps a lot we're in different rooms now too, her with Sharon and me with Sophia, because that way we aren't together all the time, just for patrols and partnered training.

I'm really, really hoping she doesn't tell Harry everything she knows. She knows I know Hanso, she knows about the book, she knows where my hide-out in the woods at the back of the field is. If Harry finds me there, if he messes that hiding place up like he did to Summer's grave, I honestly do not know what I'd do. I'd either hit him or cry. Or hit him then cry, or hit him while crying perhaps. It would involve at least one of the two, I just don't know which. Part of me hopes I'd do the first, just to experience it and get my revenge on all he's done, but part of me hopes I'd do the second as crying won't get me in serious trouble with the guard- hitting him may well do.

Week 3

Let's just say that today I found out that I've got at least one friend in the guard, and I'm fairly sure she won't betray me.

Harry had pushed me over in the mud on the field at break. I'd got mud plastered over my face, all up my arms and my shirt, up my trousers. It was pretty much everywhere.

I'd sat up cross-legged on the floor, but couldn't stand or crawl away as Harry and his friends had created a wall around me, separating me from the outside world.

Harry was talking to them about what do to with me. His plans involved kicking me, punching me and just generally beating me up. They knew my sword was in my room, so they knew I was pretty much defenceless.

Because looking at them talking about what ways to torture me was not very relaxing or comforting (in fact, quite the opposite), I decided to look at the sky. That way I could only see part of their heads, which are just so very tall, and lots of clouds.

So when I saw a book flying through the air, I was a little confused.

Said book whacked Harry on the back of the head. It was a pretty good throw as well, because his whole head jolted forward with the impact.

He bent over and picked it up, looking around for who'd done it.

"Pick on someone in your own age group!" I heard Sophia shout at him. "Better still, don't pick on anyone at all."

"You're going to regret that!" Harry warned, his voice filled with a tone that I've learnt is not good.

His friends and him forgot about me, and made their way to Sophia. She looked at me, her eyes filled with dread, but kept her head high after that, not letting Harry know he was scaring her. I admire her courage.

I grabbed the book and stood up. I knew what I had to do to repay the favour. I threw it at Harry's head.

"That's it!" He shouted. "I've had it!" Then he glared at me. "Don't think this is over, girl." He warned before leaving, his friends following after. Violet shot me an apologetic glance before hurrying after them.

I picked up Sophia's book and rushed over to her.

"Thanks," I said.

"Thanks too." She said back. We both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

As I handed back the book to her, I recognised the cover; it was _Darkest Nights_!

"I've read this!" I told her.

"I haven't actually," She said. "I bought it on my patrol. Sharon said books are a waste of time and I shouldn't have bought it, but I did anyway."

"It's a very good book." I said.

"I was actually looking for you," Sophia said. "On the way back, I started reading the book. I'm very good at walking whilst reading. Anyway, this blue ixi said it was a good book, and to say 'Hi to Brynn'. He said you'd understand, because I'm really confused."

"Hanso," I whispered under my breath, just straightening it out in my mind.

"Hanso?" Sophia repeated. "Wait, isn't he that thief who keeps escaping?"

"He's not that bad." I told her.

"Okay, Brynn." She said, obviously wanting to change the subject. I was all for that. "Anyway, lucky I found you when I did!"

"Very lucky!" I agreed.

We carried on talking until the end of break. Also, Sophia doesn't insist on pillow fights and midnight snacks late at night like Violet would do sometimes. It's quite nice to actually be able to sleep all night with no interruptions.

Week 4

Sophia's already finished the book! I told her that it was a crazily short amount of time, to which she replied

"I'm a crazily quick reader." And I couldn't argue to that. It's common knowledge throughout the guard that she's a quick reader. I just didn't think it was that quick!


	26. February at age 9

The month of Awakening (February) at age 9

Week 1

I practiced my sword skills today! I'm finally getting back into the swing of things.

I've been leaving Blue on the window sill in our dorm to air (she stinks of a mix of soup and whatever disinfectant the nurse used in the washing machine- not a nice combination!) and earlier she fell down when I accidently hit her with my sword while I practiced.

I rushed to the window, leaned out. As luck would have it, Sophia was sitting and reading just below the window at the bench. She brought Blue up. I straight away tucked the little blue kougra into my bed. I'd rather she smelled than I lost her altogether.

It's a little odd that Sophia's always in the right place when I need her, but I'm hoping that's just luck, not that she's following me (that would be creepy).

Week 2

Today I decided on a change of plan. You see, I'm almost always by the fruit stand, and Violet's almost always by the shoe stall (on 'work' apparently. Because work _definitely_ involves buying new high heels) so today we chose different stalls and hung around there. That way, criminals who thought it would be easy to visit stalls where we never were would get a nasty surprise. And we'd get some action.

I was at the toy stall, Violet was by the cake stand. I had no action whatsoever, just saw lots of sweet little kids, probably no older than three, attached to parent's hands and pointing out teddies to buy. It reminded me a little of the trips my mother and I used to have, the ones we'd go on the afternoon after she'd just sold one of her homemade cakes she sometimes sold. We'd have a little money we could spare on things such as toys and books, and it was with one of these books bought with her cake money that I first learnt to read properly on my own.

Suddenly, I felt a rush of wind as someone ran past and realised that the someone was Hanso. He had good reason to run; Violet was chasing after him and, as we all know, she doesn't really like Hanso.

Thinking quickly, because I knew Violet would shove someone she doesn't like in prison simply for looking at her, I stuck my leg out. Hanso, just as I'd hoped he would, tripped over my leg and fell headfirst into a bush. He stuck his head out and glared at me, but I put a finger to my lips to gesture for him to be quiet and then mouthed 'get down'. Luckily, he did so.

"Have you seen the blue ixi guy?" Violet asked me, slowing.

"He just ran past!" I lied. "I think he's heading for the fruit stall!" She nodded and ran that way.

The moment she was far enough away, Hanso came out of the bush. He had a lot of scratches, making me wish I'd checked the bush out first. But there hadn't been any time, and he'd be on his way to prison (again) if I didn't.

"You had to pick a thorn bush, didn't you?" He complained, though his face and tone told me her wasn't really as hurt as he was pretending to be.

"There wasn't time to check the bush!" I pointed out. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." He began to walk away, but stopped. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome." I replied.

Seriously, I'm starting to wonder if these people that I keep bumping into are following me or if it's just coincidence. I mean, I bump into Harry a lot in the corridor (pushing me into a bit of a fight sometimes), and Violet's almost always nearby to help when something goes wrong. And then there's Hanso. Honestly, are they following me or is it all just coincidence?

Week 3

Today Harry got into a fight with one of the boys in our age group. The boy's younger than me, very timid, and this was a full-on fisticuffs fight, not an insults fight like he usually has with me.

This little kid had a lot of hidden strength. He was going for Harry, but one of his friends stepped in the way, taking the blow for him.

The little boy looked at his fist as though he was shocked he had such strength. Harry and his other friends just left this poor guy lying on the floor, a large bruise forming over his eye.

Sophia and I waited for the crowd to die down before going to check if the guy was alright. He's a kyrii, a red one, and looked pretty upset.

We helped him up, asked if he was okay.

"Some friends they are," Sophia muttered, looking Harry's way. Him and his friends were acting as though nothing ever happened.

"Why did you help?" The kyrii asked. "I mean, I'm always with Harry, on his side when he teases and bullies both of you. Why help me?"

Sophia looked at me, as though unsure why herself. But I knew why I did it, and I guess it's probably why she did it too, she just didn't realise.

"Because we think you're good guy, just trying to make sure you aren't the one he bullies by hanging around with him." I said. "And the reason that made me do it is because it's a personal matter- I think something similar's happening to Violet."

"With Violet it's different." The kyrii explained. "She's a pretty girl, and Harry wants to make sure that the prettiest girl is on his side."

"That's just silly!" Sophia said. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm Sam," The kyrii introduced himself.

"I'm Brynneth," I said. "Or Brynn if you want."

"And I'm Sophia." Sophia introduced. Then she added "Are you going back to Harry?"

"No," Sam said. "I'm going to start up a group to work against him, to stop him from doing this. If he just leaves his friends like that, I dread to think what you guys have been through."

"We're with you," Sophia said. "Every step of the way, right Brynn?"

"Yes," I agreed.

So, Sam's trying to create a group who can work against Harry, stop him from his reign of terror. So far he's only got me and Sophia in this group, but he's certain that he can get more people. We can only hope so too.

Week 4

Sam's managed to persuade a couple of the guys he was friends with in Harry's gang to join too!

One of the guys, Dylan, is very friendly. He's a shoyru, the same age as Harry. I've known him as a good opponent in the sword ring, a challenge for me even on my good days, but never really as anything more. Apparently, he also used to be in Harry's gang. Still, Sam insists that Dylan's always been _his_ best friend, not Harry's. Just goes to show what I previously thought was true- a lot of people in Harry's gang are nice people who want to avoid being on the receiving end of his wrath.


	27. March at age 9

The month of Running (March) at age 9

Week 1

Today at lunch I was sitting with Sophia and eating my lunch (which was nice because it meant I wasn't alone) when Harry came over.

I put my lunch back in my bag, knowing it would be useful should I need a quick getaway. Sophia, most likely having been in a similar situation with Harry at lunch as I have before, put hers away too.

"I think that not only are you working for the thieve's guild," He said bitterly. "But you must be a witch."

"Why would Brynn be a witch?" Sophia asked. She's so much braver with words than I am in these situations.

"Because she's enchanted one of my best guys," He explained. "He won't talk to me properly anymore."

"He got angry at you!" Sophia nearly shouted. "He saw your true colours after that fight the other day, and he didn't want to be involved with you anymore!"

"Harry," I heard an incredibly familiar voice say. It was strange though, because it was little more than a whisper. I hardly ever heard Violet whisper. "Leave them alone."

"Silence!" Harry shouted at her. Violet shrank back. She's usually fight back, think of some witty remark. It was so strange.

"Leave her alone." I said quietly.

"What did you say?" He asked, as though he didn't believe I'd just said it.

"Leave her alone!" I said a lot louder. He looked at me for a moment, as though he wasn't believing what he heard, before slapping me really hard across the face.

I reached a hand up to my cheek. Sophia began shouting curse words. Not swear words, it's not her sort of thing, but curse words nonetheless. Violet put a hand over her mouth, gasped, but didn't speak up. She's changed.

"I've not even started yet!" Harry declared.

I closed my eyes, bracing myself for the next blow, but it never came.

"Leave the girls alone." I heard a familiar voice say. Not Violet, nothing like Violet's voice at all. It was Sam.

"Traitor!" Harry shouted to him.

"Idiot!" Sam shouted back. He looked at my cheek where Harry had slapped me.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. It had stopped stinging a few seconds after it had happened.

"Follow Dylan out, girls." He told me and Sophia.

"Don't you dare!" Harry growled. Me and Sophia looked at each other and back at same. Angry Harry is scary.

"Go with Dylan," Sam said gently. "I'll deal with Harry."

I took Sophia's hand and helped her climb over the table and let go once she jumped down. Then she ran for Dylan, who stood by the door to the lunch hall. I followed.

On of Harry's friends stepped in the way. Sam glared at him and he moved.

Sam ended up beating Harry. He's got a lot of bruises, which show through seen as our guard tops have short sleeves, but he's acting as though they aren't even there. With him leading our little rebellion against Harry, I think we've got a pretty good chance.

Week 2

Patrol was pretty uneventful. After patrol, Harry waited by the door and ambushed me and Violet.

He grabbed Violet's arm and pulled her behind him. She was a little feisty, she always is after an uneventful patrol. She tried punching his arm to get him to let go.

"A little feisty today, are we?" Harry sneered at her. "Won't be for long, will we? Or else I'll have to knock some sense into you!"

He lifted his other hand in a fist and Violet, with wide eyes, stopped punching.

"Let her go." I said.

"What are you gonna do?" He said, a bit of his wicked smile emerging. "You've still just got a blunt sword."

"So have you." I countered.

"Not with me," he said. "But a blunt sword won't do much could."

"Use it as a club." Violet suggested. I burst out laughing. As annoying as she may have been, I missed the old Violet.

"Enough of the attitude." Harry hissed at her. She shrank back a little again.

"All this talk of blunt swords," I heard a familiar voice say behind me. "Reminds me that I've got the proper one!" Sam leapt out between me and Harry, sword in his hands. And it was a real sword too! I could see the sharp edges, the dagger-like tip. It was beautiful.

"Fear not, fair maiden," He told Violet. "I shall save thou from this beast." He used the tip of his sword to point to Harry. Harry glared.

"You're not making her join your stupid group of dumb outcasts and freaks." Harry said.

"You mean the Rebellion!" Sam said proudly. He looked back at me. "See, I've got a cool name for us too now!" I smiled, despite everything.

Harry glared, and looked like he wanted to hit Sam. But Sam had a sharp sword, and not even Harry is stupid enough to attack someone with a sharp sword when he himself does not. So he left, dragging Violet along with him.

"Sophia's in your dorm." He told me.

"But what about Violet?" I asked.

"We'll save her one day." He promised. "Alright?"

"Alright." And I ran off to find Sophia.

It was when the old Violet shone through in those few seconds that I realised how much I miss her. This quiet girl, the one who Harry forces to stand by his side or hide behind him, it isn't her. She doesn't even look like Violet. Her hair isn't as neat, or dyed as often. Her nails, I noticed on patrol when she gripped my arm to get my attention, have chipped nail varnish. Violet would never let that happen. She'd a apply a new coat as soon as a tiny chip occurred before. I miss the old, feisty, loud Violet. I think even on patrol, though she's more the same as before than when she's with Harry, she isn't as open. I miss her.

Week 3

The little boy who Harry got into that fight with has joined the Rebellion. I thought he would. I mean, the reason for Sam seeing how heartless Harry could be and creating the whole cause was because the kid accidently punched him in the eye.

The kid's called Luke, and he's a red lupe. He's like a little brother, quite sweet yet quite cheeky, and he can stand up for himself pretty well.

I think Sam's pleased. He says we've got more people than he'd thought we'd have in this time. I thought that six is a small number, but he promised that small numbers don't mean we can't do anything.

He's really good at these motivating leader speeches.

Week 4

At break I noticed a large crowd. I rushed over with Sophia to investigate.

It looked like Harry was angry about something, or was just getting revenge. Either way, Luke was on the floor, caked in mud, while Harry kicked him and yelled insults.

"Stop!" I shouted. He looked at me.

"Getting more courage, Witch, I'll give you that." He said, turning to face me.

"She's no witch," Sophia shouted back, stepping to my side.

Harry continued to kick Luke until Sam turned up.

He punched Harry in the jaw, kicked him in the stomach too.

"Leave the kid alone." He warned. Harry ran off with his gang, swearing revenge on our 'cursed Rebellion' once again.

I took Luke to the Medical room. As I walked past, I noticed Sam waiting outside the staffroom, which is for the grown-up teacher guards. That could only mean one thing; he was in trouble.

"It's okay," He said, probably noticing the look of shock on my face. "I knew violence would end up with me being here."

"That's not fair!" I said. "Harry never ends up in trouble!"

"No-one dares tell on Harry," He pointed out. "But we can change that."

He gave me a reassuring smile before he was called in by a stern voice.

I hope he's right.


	28. April at age 9

**Bit more Harry-beating up in this chapter (I think we all like a bit of a Harry being beaten up chapter). **

The Month of Eating (April) at age 9

Week 1

We've been told that in a few weeks, the older groups are having a big tournament. We, the youngest group, are going to watch. The draik man said we should look out for strategies and tips.

"There are some promising individuals in the upper classes," He told us. "Watch out for them."

Sam's mentioned it briefly once or twice. He says he 'has plans' but won't say what. Sophia and I have tried pressuring him, but he's very good at resisting anything little nine year old girls can throw at him. We've tried begging, asking, puppy-dog eyes. We've tried everything we can, and nothing worked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," He said.

"Will we like it?" I asked cautiously.

"No," he said after some thought. "Though you'll thank me in the long run."

You know, after that comment I can't help but think he's going to do something stupid.

Week 2

Violet was quiet. I mean, she's been quieter since hanging around with Harry, but she was even quieter. It was as if she knew something important but was afraid to say it.

I managed to get her to speak, though she didn't say much.

"Harry's got plans for the tournament." Was all she said.

I assured her that all would be fine, not mentioning Sam's plans in case she told Harry. It's not that I don't trust Violet, but Harry could have pressured her into telling him anything she knows about the Rebellion. And Harry has ways of finding out everything, he'd know if she wasn't telling and make things horrible for her.

Week 3

It was the tournament today.

I sat next to Sophia in the front row (we both wanted to clearly see what Sam's plan was). Violet left the gang of Harry's 'friends' in our age group and sort of edged over to us.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked so quietly you could barely hear.

"Sure," Sophia said. I moved up and let Violet sit between us. She sat down, looked at us both with such gratitude in her eyes, and then turned her gaze to the now beginning tournament.

Eventually, Harry and Sam were both through to the final against each other.

I think now practically everyone's chosen a side. You're either with Harry or with Sam, and very few people are somewhere in between. So I think practically everyone was on the edge of their seat, gripping it tightly.

Harry soon had Sam against the floor, a foot on his chest holding him down, and the sword at his throat. Both swords were blunt to make the fight fair.

Something from the look on Sam's face told me this wasn't part of the plan, and I began to panic. One look at Sophia told me she was feeling the same; we had to do something.

"Violet?" I said quietly. She turned to look at me.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"Can you do something?"

She looked back to the situation, at Harry muttering some no doubt horrendous insults to Sam, and turned back to us. She shook her head.

"Harry would kill me." She whispered back.

I looked back to the situation, to Sophia, and then back at Violet.

"Sam's our only chance for things to get better." I told her. She looked like she'd regret it, but she stood up. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she gave me a grateful smile.

"Harry!" She shouted. He looked at her, not moving his foot or sword.

"What?"

"Please, Harry!" He let his foot slacken, giving Sam the opportunity to whack the sword away and stand up. In a moment, Sam had Harry in the same position he himself had been in moments before.

"I win." Sam said. One of the adults rung the bell to say the battle was over, and everyone gave Harry a giant clap. Violet sat down silently, and me and Sophia both gave her a quick, friendly hug. She's still our old Violet underneath it all, and she proved that.

Harry stood and came towards her, anger in each stride and purpose on his face.

"You idiot!" he roared at her. "You cost me this fight you stupid girl!"

He came towards her. She covered her head with her hands as Harry lifted his fist to strike, but it never came. Sam caught the first with his hand before it could.

"Lost your little pet, Harry?" he mocked. Harry growled at him.

"I'm not a pet!" Violet snapped. I smiled.

"No, you're not." Sam agreed. "Want to joing our Rebellion?"

"Don't you dare!" harry said warningly. She looked at him, still looking terrified, and part of me was afraid she'd not accept, that we'd lose her again. But I knew in my heart that Violet would never do that. Not again.

Week 4

Violet's in the Rebellion! She's left Harry and she's with us now!

Me and Sophia have been introducing her to everyone, telling them how she's isn't so bad. We can already see her coming out of the shell she's put herself in. It may be a while before we have her back completely, I mean she's still little more than a ghost of her former self. But she's on the way back, and I've missed her. Annoying as she may be, I've missed her.


	29. May at age 9

**I'm probably going to update every other day now, and do my other story, the Pirate Challenge, on the days between. You may get some days where I update both, but the chances are most updates will be every other day ones now. I might have more time in the summer holidays (okay, probably will) so I can hopefully try and get back to both updating every day then. Until then... it'll probably be every other day. Sorry!- Amethyst**

* * *

><p><span>The Month of Hunting (May) at age 9<span>

Week 1

Today Harry's been doing a lot of his glaring thing. You know I said that when he's planning something he'll glare and then smirk a little? Well he's been doing that. And not just at me.

He's been doing it at Sophia and at Violet and at Sam too. And Luke. I can't think of anything Luke's done off the top of my head; he's just to sweet and innocent in my opinion. But he can punch pretty hard. I wonder what Harry's planning.

Week 2

It's something big. His side, despite the fact that Sam won the tournament, has pretty much doubled in size. We've got a more people, but it still looks like Harry's going to win. I've even noticed a few of the girls from our side talking about joining his. I'm not sure why; his side believe in torturing and hurting anyone they see as weaker. Then again, these were some of the most popular girls- I doubt Harry's ever dared pick on them.

Harry's given us all little jobs. Well, I say little, but actually some of them are pretty big.

He's the leader, obviously, and he's a really good leader in almost every way. He can fight really well, he can give you confidence in a few words, and he can just nod his head and have some of the guys in Harry's side flinch a little.

He said that seen as me and Sophia were his first official members, we should have pretty good jobs. Sophia's the head researcher, so she gets to read lots of books on battle strategies and tactics to tell fighters. Violet, for her bravery, is effectively the tell-tale; she tells us all she knows about Harry, such as what he likes to do, where he likes to hang around etc.

And I'm helping Dylan with being in charge of fights. It's looking like we're going to have a very big one coming, either that or Harry's planning to spring a sneak attack on us. Either way, we're ready. And we've got the best fighters trained up to be even better than they were before joining the Rebellion.

Also, on another note, there's a new girl joining next week. Sam's pretty sure she'll join our side. He says that the chances are Harry will take one look at her and refuse her to join his guys unless she looks really strong or really pretty.

I'm not sure. I have a feeling she won't be quite the misfit Sam seems to be expecting her to be.

Week 3

Her name is Susan and she's a shadow cybunny. At first, when she came over to me, Sophia and Violet at break, we didn't even notice her. She moves like a shadow, she's silent as one too. That was when she introduced herself to us.

She's joined our Rebellion, agreeing to do so after meeting Sam.

Violet doesn't trust her. She says she seems familiar, though she isn't sure where from. I trust Violet, she's my fighting partner so I have to trust her or else the whole partnered fighting thing wouldn't work. But Susan is ever so friendly. I think Violet's being a little jumpy; she has been since coming back from Harry's side. I think it's probably her nerves again.

Week 4

We were ambushed! Well, sort of. More importantly- we were betrayed.

We were all sitting in Sam's room (it's become our secret base) when the door flew open. Harry strode in, his strongest-looking guys following after, each with a proper sword. There were six of them plus Harry.

None of us were prepared. Sam grabbed his sword from under his bed, but my sword was in my room! I was defenceless, and so was everyone else.

"Who told you this is where we'd be?" Sam asked Harry.

"Let's just say you have a traitor in your midst." Harry laughed.

Everyone turned to look at Violet.

"It isn't me!" She almost yelled. She was nearly in tears.

"Who else would it be?" Sophia asked angrily.

"It isn't me, I promise!" Violet promised. Then she really did burst into tears.

I'm not sure why, but I trusted Violet. I realised today that I trust her an awful lot more than most other people do.

"I think we should trust Violet," I said. "She wouldn't do something like that again."

"Are you sure?" Sam asked. He didn't look angry, like the others did, just doubtful.

"Yes," I said. And I meant it.

"Then who is it?" Sophia asked. I still don't think she fully trusts Violet.

"Susan." Violet said.

"Why do you think that?" Susan asked. "I would never do such a thing!"

"You're trying to turn them against me!" Violet said.

"No I'm not!"

"You..." Violet studied Susan's angry face. "I know you! You're... You were in our house... You... You were a servant..."

Violet comes from a very rich background. She's pointed out her house before while we were out on patrol; it's a big mansion on top of a hill. She's very rich.

"You... Hid things, and blamed me for it." Violet remembered. "It started off small, things like spoons and pencils. But it got worse- Mummy's pearl necklace, Daddy's golden watch. Every time I'd say it was you, but Cook would always say you were with her the whole time. You were a green Xweetok then."

"How do you recognise her then?" Sophia asked, no longer seeming so angry. "If this servant in your old house was a green xweetok?"

"The eyes," Violet explained. We looked. And the thing with bright red eyes is that they're rather hard to forget.

"Sasha," Violet told Susan. "Get out."

"But my name is..." Susan began, but Violet cut her off. She had that look in her eyes that meant 'don't mess with me' and, trust me, you learn to afraid of that look.

"I recognise you." Violet said. "This is my home. These are my friends. You aren't taking these friends away from me. Not like the last lot."

We looked at Violet quizzically. Her servant took her friends? How? Unless... she framed Violet for the stealing and hiding, causing her friends to not trust her anymore. Poor Violet!

'Susan' has been kicked out of the Rebellion, Sam said

"Forced betrayal like Violet's is one thing, but betraying the whole team just to get back at one person is something else entirely. And I will not allow it."

Violet's going to talk to the Draik man about it. He always had good advice for me, I've told her he'll help.


	30. June at age 9

The Month of Relaxing (June) at age 9

Week 1

Susan's being sent back home. The draik man said that it was against what the guard stands for to betray someone or stand someone up, especially more than once. And from what I can gather, Susan's done this sort of thing to Violet before.

"Home," Violet told me and Sophia after we found out Susan was leaving. "Just isn't home with her in it. My house, despite the fact that she was only a servant, didn't feel right when she started hiding objects, stealing objects, and blaming me. That's why the guard feels like home, and I don't want her ruining this place for me too."

"Sorry I didn't believe you at first." Sophia apologised. "It's just that after the whole Harry thing it seemed like it could be you and..."

"I know," Violet said. "And I'm sorry for being on Harry's side. But it's helping us in the long run, right?"

"Right," I agreed. Sophia nodded to say she agreed too.

Violet's been a bit perkier since we got the news that Susan's leaving, which will happen next week. It's as if with every passing day she's more and more like herself. And I like that. It means she's nearly back with us.

Week 2

On patrol today, I was sitting on a bench with Violet. We were both scanning the crowds of the marketplace, looking for anyone who was acting suspiciously or carrying out a crime.

We could see the draik man dealing with some tough-looking thugs who had been mugging an old gnorbu lady. He generally lets us get on with patrols on our own, keeping an eye on us and intervening if we get ourselves in over our heads. But we're probably one of the best patrolling pairs in our age group, maybe one day even the entire guard. So generally he doesn't need to interfere and just glances over every so often.

Violet pointed towards a stall where two kids were reaching up to grab some little faerie cakes. We stood up and rushed over to them.

Sure enough, the two kids crept away, one cake each, without paying and looking rather guilty. Violet began to head towards them and I followed.

We stopped the kids and, if I'm honest, I felt quite bad.

They were skinny. Really skinny. Their clothes practically hung off of their bodies and were ripped in various places. These were kids from a background far poorer than mine.

Violet shot me a glance, as though unsure what to do. She's softened up a little. Not much, and her hard no-nonsense-from-thieves attitude is sure to come back soon, but for now she is softer than before, especially with little kids.

The two kids, one boy and one girl, looked like brother and sister. The girl was older than the boy, she looked about six. The boy looked around three, and his sister help his hand tightly, most likely to prevent him from running off and getting lost in the crowd.

The boy didn't understand what was happening, he was busy watching the crowd. But the girl knew. There was fear in her eyes and she looked up at us, knowing that we could decide whether she'd get to go home and see her mother tonight or if she'd be stuck in a prison cell.

"Come with me," I told her. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she didn't. Instead she let me take her hand and lead her off. Violet followed behind to make sure she didn't run.

I think I shocked both the kids and Violet when I stopped at the cake stall.

The girl looked up at me, puzzled. I used my hand that wasn't holding her to reach into my little pouch on my belt and pull out a few coins. I paid for both of their cakes, shocking the stall owner a little, before letting both the kids go.

The girl smiled at me gratefully before running off, still holding her brother's hand.

"I won't tell." Violet promised as we headed back.

"I know you won't." I replied.

Week 3

Harry seems to be trying hard to get Violet back, especially since Susan's gone and he has no pretty ladies. Except for a few of Violet's ex-friends, but they're more annoying than helpful to anyone- even Harry seems to find them irritating. He's been winking at her across tables, trying to flirt and charm her back over to his side. But I really don't think charming is one of Harry's strong points, and anyway, Violet's with us now. She's made that clear to everyone.

In fact, at lunch earlier she punched Harry in the jaw. Violet can pack a good punch, and her preferred form of self defence when she hasn't got her bow and arrow is generally punching and kicking. Harry walked off grumbling. He really wants her back though.

"No way in hell," Violet's told him on more than one occasion. He just doesn't seem to get the hint.

Week 4

He _really_ can't take a hint. And that's what triggered a chain of events resulting in... well we still aren't sure what.

You see, he jumped on her as she was leaving me and Sophia's dorm, which is where we were sitting chatting. It's somewhere no-one can go without permission from either me or Sophia, so it means we won't be jumped on by Harry.

She, in self defence, followed her natural instinct. For Violet, that means grabbing hold of whoever threatens you and throwing them, in this case down the stairs.

Harry broke both his arms. Violet looked really guilty, though we all know Harry shouldn't have jumped on her in the first place.

As luck would have it, or maybe as bad luck would have it, Sam saw the whole thing. He was walking down the corridor past the stairs at the time.

He looked up at the guilty Violet, saw me and Sophia nervously poking our heads round our dorm's door, and came up the stairs.

"What happened?" He asked Violet. She explained.

"He really can be an idiot." Sam said after she'd finished.

We heard footsteps and talking; some of the adults were coming. Violet tensed and me and Sophia both instantly wrapped an arm round her shoulders, told her it would be okay.

"If anyone asks," Sam told us. "I did this."

"But you didn't!" I said.

"They don't know that." Sam gestured to the door which was now opening. "And I've got a lot less to lose than our little Violet here, haven't I?"

"Really?" Sophia asked.

"She's got you two," Sam told us. "And years left in the guard to lose. I've only got one."

"Then you'll have thrown away all the years you've been here!" I whispered, knowing the adults were close. "They could chuck you out!"

"You guys can be my three leaders of the rebellion if that happens." He told us.

The adults came before we could reply. The looked up the stairs, saw an unconscious Harry, and saw a tearful Violet being hugged by a no-doubt nervous-looking Brynn and Sophia.

"Sam!" One of them, a grumpy-looking graal bellowed. "What happened here? Who did this?"

"I did." Sam lied.

"Get down here!" The graal ordered. Sam did as he was told.

The other two adults began to check Harry over.

"If you knew who that idiot was for real," Sophia said, sounding as though she was trying hard not to cry. "You would know he's not worth the trouble."

"Sophia!" The draik man, who was standing with the guard, said, sounding surprised.

"It's true!" Sophia insisted. "Sam's the real hero here. Yet I bet that you're going to make him have a horrible punishment. Harry never gets punished."

Sam looked back at us. He was nearly at the bottom of the stairs.

"His say will come," I told Sophia, knowing it's what Sam wanted to say and getting there before him. "That's what we're working for. Not just to save ourselves from the terror he puts us through, but to make sure he gets punished for all he's done."

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Sam said. He smiled despite his current situation.

"Sam!" Violet shouted. "You don't need to..."

"It's okay," Sam told us. "I'll be fine." Then he was lead off to the staffroom by and angry-looking graal.

"Do this to save me." Violet finished quietly. Then we all burst into tears, rushing back into mine and Sophia's dorm.

If they kick Sam out of the guard, I don't know what we'll do. I mean, Sam always gets us out of trouble, always saves us from Harry. Without him, the Rebellion will be crushed within a day. Does he know that? Does he realise? Does he know what he's risking in doing this?


	31. July at age 9

**Summer Solstice today- The longest day of the year. Just a little fact :)**

The month of Swimming (July) at age 9

Week 1

Sam's fate is still being decided. He's being kept in isolation somewhere where the kids aren't usually allowed, like the staffroom, but we aren't sure where. He has to spend all day every day since the whole Harry-and-the-stairs incident and at he's let out half an hour after we're all sent to our rooms to he's less likely to meet us. The only person who's really seen him other than the adults is Dylan, but that's only because Dylan shares a room with him.

Sophia, Violet and I are quite worried. It's understandable. So today we went down to the staffroom and knocked on the door.

We were a little nervous. Generally you're only allowed to do that if you have a real emergency. We exchanged nervous glances once we'd knocked, but there was no turning back.

The draik man opened the door.

"Hello, girls." He said. "Are you alright?"

"We have something we'd like to discuss, sir." Sophia said politely. He nodded and lead us down the corridor to his office.

We went in and he sat us down on one side of his desk before sitting himself down on the other.

"What is it?" He asked us. We looked at each other, all a little scared to speak up.

"It's Sam," I said eventually. The draik man sighed in a way that said 'Great, not this again'.

"What about him?"

"He doesn't deserve to be isolated." Sophia said.

"He pushed Harry down the stairs!"

"HE DID NOT!" Violet yelled. She stood up as she said it, pushed her hands on the tabled to aid her way up. There was a fiery anger in her eyes, on her face. And I think we all know that an angry Violet isn't a nice one.

"I'm sure he did," The draik man said. "He admitted to it. He was at the scene."

"I did it!" Violet shouted. "Happy now?"

I looked at Sophia. She looked just as shocked as I felt.

"Violet," The draik man told her. "You don't need to lie in order to save Sam. I know it wasn't you and..."

"Yes. It. Was." By now it was obvious Violet was seething with anger. It wasn't hard to imagine steam coming out of her ears. Now she was trying to control her anger.

"Oh," The draik man managed after a while. He was shocked, we could tell.

"Harry just pressures me and pressures me." Violet explained. "I was on his side. I thought it would be better for me in the long run. But I didn't agree with what he did. I did what he said at first. But he kept on pushing. Eventually I wasn't allowed to even talk without his say so. And I was sick of it. If you're going to punish someone, punish him!"

"I can't." The draik man told us sadly. "I know he does wrong, but his parents are very wealthy. They could take him out of the guard and..."

"I don't care!" Violet said.

"The guard's supposed to be all about justice!" Sophia added. "We're supposed to fight for what's right, to be on the side of the people. I assure you, sir, most of the people in Brightvale are not wealthy rich kids living in mansions."

"I live in a hut pretty much." I added.

The draik man nodded. He looked like he wanted to say more, but the bell went.

"Go off to lessons, girls." He told us. "I'll think about what you said."

"You better." Violet warned as we walked out. I agree with her. He'd better do something.

Week 2

I think that the amount of thieves I let slip through my fingers on patrol today is pretty big.

Violet caught sight of a big group of people. It could have just been protestors or something, we get those sort of people marching up to the palace protesting against something or another. However, Violet noticed they were being talked to by Kanrik. Which would, she said, probably mean they were planning something.

"We can't just walk over there!" I pointed out. "I mean, the armour is a bit of a giveaway. We'll either be beaten up or they'll just run away!"

"We need back-up."

In a few minutes we had the draik man and two other guards, a blue tonu and a yellow skeith, had come to help.

"I have a plan," I said. "We shouldn't just rush in and start whacking people with swords and handcuffing them up."

"That's what we did in the old days." The tonu muttered.

"The thieves aren't all pure evil." I pointed out. "Look at the crowd- a lot of those people are my age. Some are even younger."

The adults looked and nodded, even if somewhat a little grumpy about it.

"Okay," the draik said. "We'll sneak over. No drastic action unless you need it in defence. We'll aim to arrest the leaders. Girls, go back."

"No way!" Violet said. "We saw the crowd, we're going too!"

After some persuading, the adults allowed us to go too.

We crept up to the edge of the crowd. Kanrik was on a platform at the other side of the sea of people. I was always a little worried that he'd catch us. And he did.

"Be careful guys," He said, adding it into the speech he'd been giving as though it was something he was planning on saying anyway. "There are a couple of guards among us."

In less than a second, I swear practically all the thieves had daggers out and in their hands. I was very nervous. I had no doubt that these guys wouldn't think twice about using those daggers. They may be nice guys really, but I didn't think they'd give a guard as much time to explain themselves as Hanso probably would. There's a bit of a hatred between guards and thieves.

"We're just here," The draik man said. "To get your leader. No children, no women, no..." He was interrupted by an uproar of angry shouts from the crowd. We were in the middle now, no escape.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Violet shouted. It didn't help.

"SILENCE!" Kanrik yelled loudly. A hush fell over the crowd. "Yes?" He said, turning to face Violet.

"Umm..." Violet said, and it was plain to see she'd forgotten what she wanted to say.

"May I speak?" I asked Kanrik, saving her from the crowds watching eyes. I felt loads of pairs of eyes on me, but I ignored it.

"Prove you aren't here to kill us!" Someone yelled, which I'm sure is a slight over reaction to the situation. There were five of us, how would we kill them all?

I took my helmet off, dropped my blunted sword on the floor. The other guards looked at me like I was crazy, but I ignored them. I couldn't do much damage without a sword to fight with (my punches and kicks are pretty good, but nowhere near as good as my sword) and without a helmet a knock to the head could be fatal.

"Brynneth," Kanrik said. "Hello again."

"Didn't she catch you before?" Someone asked.

"A very promising future guard," Kanrik said. I couldn't actually believe the leader of the thieves guild would tell me I have a potential as a guard. But he did. "So, what do you want to say?"

I took a deep breath.

"Are you planning anything?"

"Why would we tell you?" Someone shouted.

"Yes," Kanrik said. "I'm not going to lie. But there's more of us than there are of you."

"Point taken." Violet said. "Let's get out of here!"

"No," the draik man said. "Planning to thieve must be illegal and..."

"They haven't carried it out." I pointed out. I turned back to Kanrik. "You haven't done anything yet, have you?"

"Not yet."

"Good," I turned back to the other guards. "So they haven't technically broken the law."

"But they will!" The skeith urged.

"We were PLANNING." Kanrik stressed the last word. "It's different to DOING."

"We'll keep an eye on you." The draik man warned. Then he left. The skeith and tonu grudgingly followed.

Violet began to leave. She turned back, caught my eye as if to ask why I wasn't following.

I picked up my sword, put my helmet back on and began to leave.

"Bye, guys." Kanrik called after us.

"Bye." I said a lot quieter.

They aren't that bad really. Hanso's quite friendly, Kanrik doesn't seem pure evil. I know there are some thieves who are only in it to steal and terrorise innocent people. But they aren't all like that.

Week 3

Sam is free! Violet's got no break and lunch for a few weeks, but no-one's being kicked out of the guard! The bad new- Harry's not been punished yet. Hopefully he will be soon.

Week 4

Still no news about Harry punishment wise. Sophia went and asked the draik man about it earlier. He said he was 'working on it' but that he couldn't promise anything. Seriously, adults always say that sort of thing. I bet you he forgot all about it. Or he won't do anything and just doesn't want to tell us.


	32. August at age 9

**Sorry for not updating yesterday! So there's a big, eventful chapter now that's packed with... events... So... YAY!**

The month of Hiding (August) at age 9

Week 1

Lunch has been quite quiet with Violet in her detentions. She's generally the one who sparks up our conversations. Sophia started talking about some book she's reading, but it made absolutely no sense to me at all as it's one I've never read.

In the end, we decided to just hang around in my secret area in the woods. There are a few wild blackberries around there now, and the scramble through the thorns over rocks and logs to reach the berries, falling in once or twice, reminded me of when I used to do a similar thing with my mother. It was free food, and fun to find as well.

Sophia, being a stay-inside girl at heart, hadn't done it before. I had to show her how to keep your balance on the rocks, what to do if you did fall so that you didn't hurt yourself so much. And not to pick the green berries- they weren't ready.

She was nearly as good at me by the end of lunch, and I've been picking wild berries like this since before I can remember. Probably since I could walk.

My mother taught me how to reach the blackberries fairly early on so that I could help her. There were some months in Autumn and late Summer when she'd go out every morning with a tatty old basket to collect herbs and berries. At first I'd just go with her and watch, carefully studying how she did it. After a while, she showed me properly and now I'm pretty good. Except for the odd slip, but I'm so used to falling over on much harder surfaces, like concrete, that a few thorns only create a small amount of pain which is gone in a few seconds.

Week 2

Today we had an assembly. The adult guards all stood at the front.

"In the guard," The graal who told Sam off said. "We are all about justice. You must do what is right and fair."

"You don't." Violet stated. I swear that the old her is back now. She has quiet, weak moments, but the most the time the old her is back. But she hangs around with me and Sophia all the same.

"Excuse me?" The graal asked as though it was the silliest thing he'd ever heard. "Who said that?"

"I did." Violet said, standing up. Sophia put her head in her hands and looked at the floor, unable to believe what Violet was doing.

"Well, you are a little trouble maker." The graal told her. "You pushed Master Harold down the stairs and..."

"He deserved it!" She shouted, interrupting him. "I do one thing and get punished. He was following me like some creepy, aggressive lost puppy!"

"That's quite enough."

"No!" Violet insisited. "No it's not! I'm fed up of this!"

"You are one person." The graal said. "What can one person do?"

Violet looked a little lost. Sophia lifted her head from her hands and stood up, next to Violet.

"One person can find a friend." She said. I followed suite and stood up too.

The graal glared at us.

"Trouble-makers all three of you." He grumbled. "Three little girls can't do much."

"Sir," Sam said, standing up too. He was in a different row with his age group. "Is it fair and just to tease young ladies?"

"Well, no! Of course not!"

"Then shouldn't you leave Violet alone?"

"I suppose." The graal replied.

"I know why you do nothing about Harry," Violet said to the graal bitterly. "You're just weak, sir. You're all just weak!" She shouted the last bit and stormed out of the room.

I looked to Sophia, then back to the draik man, asking permission to follow. He nodded his head and I ran after Violet, Sophia following close behind.

We found her at a table on our breaktime field, head in her folded arms on the table. She wasn't crying, just stressed.

"You're right," Sophia said, putting an arm round her shoulders. "Those guys are just weak. We'll find a way to deal with Harry."

"It's going to be hard." Violet said. "They tend to have more respect for his family. They wouldn't do anything to disappoint them ever."

"Whoever said it was going to be easy?" We heard a familiar voice asked. We all spun our heads round to see Sam, standing there with his hands on his hips. He came over, sat down on the opposite side of the bench to us.

"Well..." Violet began, but he cut her off.

"If it was easy," Sam told her. "There'd be no fun in it." He smiled.

"How did you get the graal guy to listen to you?" I asked, needing to know. That guy just seemed so unapproachable.

"I was raised by my mother," He told us. "She was quite poor. In fact, she was a thief in her younger days. Her sister, Masila, is very famous for being a two-faced, double-crossing traitor. My mother is a lot nicer."

I think that we were all listening as hard as was possible. It was a very interesting little story.

"Well, the graal only knew about my mother the other week when he took me off for pushing Harry down the stairs. Which I didn't but... Well, I was happy to take the blame for Violet."

Violet looked a little guilty at that, but he gave her a reassuring smile before continuing.

"While I was in isolation, one of the days I had him watching me. He gave me this big sheet and told me to fill it in. It had stuff like 'Where are you from?' and 'Do you have any siblings?' and things like that. There was one that said 'Who are your parents?' and I filled those in. My mother, Mrs Maria Ritch, and my father in the space on the sheet below, Sir John Ritch."

"What does this have to do with the thing just now?" Violet asked curiously.

"My father was a general." Sam explained. "Well, sort of. He was in a few important battles while I was still small. He was so good that soon he was in charge of his own little group of guards for the battles. There were some of the best in there."

"So what happened?" I asked.

"There was a big battle," He said sadly. "The only one he lost. He died in that one. A lot of good guards died that day."

"Like who?" I asked.

"Let's see..." He thought. "George Green, Eric McKenzie, Summer Vines,"

I think my many emotions at the last one, shock, surprise, sadness, all showed through on the last one.

"Did you know her?" He asked.

"Sort of," I said. I told him the story about when I was small, about the crooks and how Summer saved me and my mother. "She was my reason for joining the guard in the first place."

"She was nice," He said, though almost as if he was only half there. "Sure knew how to make a kid have the strength to follow their dreams." That was something I knew from experiance. Did he too?

He was brought back to reality by the sound of the other kids leaving assembly.

"You should go to lessons, girls." He advised. "See you around!" And he went to his own lessons.

I stood up with Sophia and Violet and we headed off to archery.

Week 3

Today I was sitting by Summer's grave having a quiet moment when Sophia ran over. She was out of breath, and looked a bit panicky.

"The draik man said there's a bunch of people threatening another group of people on the square." She gushed.

"That happens all the time." I pointed out.

"Things could get violent," She explained. "There are kids in the group being threatened apparently. And the group threatening them are the posh kids from where Violet used to live."

Posh kids reminded me of what Hanso said. That they'd started that big fire. So... things could easily get violent.

I stood up and ran inside. I saw Violet with some other kids crowded round a window.

"There aren't enough guards!" I heard the graal's voice say. "We haven't got enough people!"

"Send the best students we have."

"Will that even work? They're just kids. What will they do?"

"Wait," I heard the draik man say. He poked his head round the window. "Violet, Brynneth?" We looked at him. "Come here a minute."

He explained the situation, and that we needed to sort it before things got violent. He knew these were the guys I strongly believed started the fire.

"Girls," The graal said, if anything a little reluctantly. "Take these. You're gonna need them."

He gave us both real swords. Real, sharp, working swords.

"Can I take my bow and arrow instead?" Violet asked. "I don't really do swords."

The graal muttered something under his breath, but the draik man said she could and Violet gave back the sword and ran off. She came back a minute or so later with her bow and arrow.

"Let's go wind up some rich kids." She said smiling.

We got there with the draik man to see one or two people from the older age group already there. One turned and looked at us.

"Girls!" Sam greeted. "You two must be good if your here for this!"

"What's happening?" I asked.

"The rich kids have weapons." Sam said grimly. "The poor people don't."

The draik man, Violet, Sam and me all headed to stand between the rich kids and the civilians.

"They're sending kids after us now!" One of them mocked.

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared." Another joked.

"You will be." Violet warned. "Oh, you will be."

I turned to face the civillains. There weren't just a few kids like Sophia had said. There were lots of little kids, burying their faces in their parent's clothes to try and hide.

"Who in their right mind would threaten a bunch of toddlers?" Violet asked the rich kids.

"They were in our area!" One explained. He seemed like their leader. "So they needed to learn that they can't go there."

"You're in my area," Violet countered. She turned back and studied the street we were in. "Near the market place. My bet is that you chased these guys," she gestured to the civilians "Away from 'your area' and they ended up here. Then you pulled out your dagger, got all menacing and said something along the lines of 'You don't step on my land, peasants'."

"How did you know all that?" The leader guy asked, shocked. Violet pulled her helmet off.

"Let's just say that we've had dealings before, brother dear."

"Woah," Sam whispered beside me, and I couldn't help but agree. Violet doesn't tend to do threatening innocent civilians, and this was her _brother_ leading these rich kids. It was pretty shocking.

"You traitor!" Her brother yelled. "You hid all those items and then you joined the GUARD?"

"I did get mum's permission first."

"TRAITOR!"

He made a lunge for her with his dagger, but I pushed her out the way. I still had my helmet on, she didn't.

He scratched my armour, but it's pretty thick and it didn't do much more.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

"Yep," I nodded.

"Are you guys leaving peacefully?" The draik man asked. "Or are thing going to get violent."

"Bring it on, old man." Violet's brother challenged.

I pulled my sword out.

"Nice sword," Sam commented. "Very... Pretty."

He pulled his out too. Violet had her bow out and was already putting her first arrow in place.

"Don't aim to kill," The draik man said. "Aim to capture."

"The amount of these guys I wouldn't mind killing." Violet whispered between clenched teeth as she pulled the string back.

A bit of a battle happened then. The rich kids were aiming to hurt, but we had our orders; aim to capture. So we mainly just hit next to them and shook them up a little.

When we had Violet's brother and a few other guys in hand-cuffs, being held onto my tough-looking guards, the others ran away before they got caught too.

"What kind of sister would do this to her brother?" Violet's brother asked her.

"What kind of brother would do all the things you did to me?" She asked bitterly.

She was completely emotionless as he got lead away to the dungeons. He must really have done something bad.

The draik man told us to check the kids over before we went back, make sure they were okay.

"Those guys," Sam pointed his finger to a group of kids. "Are thieves."

"... I'm confused!" I admitted. I mean, I thought we were dealing with rich kids who thought they owned the whole of Brightvale, not some thieves.

"They're just kids," Sam said. "You're age. Just treat them how you would anyone else." He ruffled my hair (my helmet was off now). "News does get back to me about how you treat thieves, Brynneth."

"She's friends with a thief." Violet said.

"Nothing wrong with that." Sam said. "Just make sure he doesn't go all Masila on you."

I saw a hooded guy in the crowd stiffen at Masila's name.

"Now, off you go, girls." Sam said. He pushed us off gently.

Knowing how Violet felt with thieves, I went over their way.

"Are you okay?" I asked a little kid, who's face I couldn't see because it was buried in another woman's skirt.

"He's fine." The woman hissed. "Go away."

"I'm only trying to help!"

"We don't need your help, guard."

Feeling quite upset, I left the thieves and headed for Violet, who was tending to a small baby whilst Sam dealt with its shocked mother.

However, before I reached them I was stopped by an arm. It belonged to the hooded man.

"Who's the older boy?" The hooded figure asked.

"A guard."

"Yes, I noticed that. What's his name?"

"Sam," I said.

"Who are his parents?"

"Sir John and..." I struggled to remember. "Maria Ritch." The hooded figure stiffened again.

"Sweet girl," The figure said. "Much better than that sister of hers."

"Excuse me," I said, as politely as I could. I shouldn't, but my curiosity got the better of me. "But who are you?"

"Miss Brynneth," The hooded figure said, pulling his hood down to reveal his face. "I expected better of you."

"Kanrik." I almost gasped.

"You did well today." He told me. "You'll make a very tough challenge for us in a few years time."

"See!" I heard someone yell. "I TOLD you she's Hanso's accomplice!" Harry. They must have sent him along to deal with it at some point too.

"Harry, go away!" I shouted.

"Yes, I'm making secret plans with my spy here." Kanrik joked.

"I KNEW IT!" Harry said triumphantly before running back to the guard's base.

I ran to Violet and Sam.

"Buddies with the Thieves Guild leader , are we?" Sam teased.

"No..." I said. "Just... Know him."

"We caught him once!" Violet said proudly.

"You two really are good at this!" Sam commented. "One day you two will be... Just amazing."

"Aren't we now?" Violet asked. He chuckled.

"Even more amazing."

We left later that day with smiles on our faces, despite the whole reason we were called out. Maybe one day we will be amazing. Maybe criminals will pale at the mention of Brynn and Violet. It's a nice thought.

Week 4

In archery today, Violet got a bullseye on the target every single time.

"Very promising," Our teacher, who was a cover teacher as the draik man was off doing some sort of grown-up training (we were told it's so that he doesn't forget skills he doesn't use every day, like his own archery).

When the cover teacher reached me, he just told me to hold it higher and aim more to the left. Violet giggled.

"Just you wait 'til sword practice." I whispered to her. She shut up then.


	33. September at age 9

The Month of Gathering (September) at age 9

Week 1

Today in sword practice, I was amazing. I think it may be something to do with the fact that most of the other people in our age group still have blunt swords, and the fact that I don't must mean I'm good. Even though I have to use a blunt sword too to make the fight fair, I think they're a little nervous of my skills.

Week 2

Violet was quiet on patrol. I was worried. Last time she was so quiet it was because Harry was being mean to her.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay!" She admitted. "I'm worried. My brother was always so... mean! He's part of the reason I left for the guard in the first place!"

"The other was 'Susan', right?"

"Right." She agreed sadly. "I can't believe my family would favour her over me."

"They did what?"

"Long story!" Violet said quickly. "Not enough time!" She began to walk faster.

"Violet!"

"Maybe another day." Violet said. "I still haven't come to terms with it myself yet."

And I couldn't push her, could I?

Week 3

Today, whilst Sam was going over some meditation techniques with Violet to help her forget the past with her family (I'm not sure how that will help either, but he's sure it will), Sophia insisted on dragging me down to the library.

The orange yurble librarian seemed pretty scowly when I first went in. He was shouting at some people we couldn't see behind one of the shelves.

"Stupid kids." He grumbled as he went back to his desk. I think he noticed me watching because he added "What do you want?"

"Hello!" Sophia said cheerily, stepping around me and coming in. "I'm here to return my book and she's here to look for one."

I hadn't really had a say in the matter, and seen as we didn't have loads of days off right now because of the rain I wasn't sure I'd have time to read. Sophia, however, was sure I would.

She returned her big stack of six or so books, all of which she'd read in three days despite the fact that they all looked like they were at least three hundred pages long, and dragged me round the shelves on my own little private tour.

"These are the fantasy fiction novels," She said. "And these are the romantic horror novels."

"Romantic horror?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied. "I read one once. This girl fell in love with this zombie guy and..."

"I get it!" I said hurriedly before she got into this in-depth description of the book. More than once she's practically said the whole story, word for word what it says in the book, and I've had to quickly change the subject before she bored Violet to sleep. And me too, but I'd never admit that to her.

"Moving on." She said, pulling me around to the next shelf. "Historical fantasies," She said, gazing at the bookcase as though it was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "Aren't they amazing?"

"I don't know." I said a little awkwardly. "I've never read one."

"You've never read one?" She almost yelled. "We will soon change that!" She looked along the shelf, found a book and almost threw it at me.

"That one!" She said. "It's about highwaymen and pretty ladies with long flowing dresses and highwaymen falling in love with ladies with long flowing dresses."

"Romance isn't really my thing." I told her.

"Just try the story!" Sophia said. "It's not all about romance, that would be boring! It's about baabaas too."

"...What?"

"Oh, you'll see!" She said excitedly.

I swear, Sophia in a library is like an extreme version of a kid in a candy shop. Her eyes go all sparkly, and she talks really fast, whisks you round as though you weigh nothing at all.

"And finally," She said after she'd been whisking me round for at least two hours (and given me four books to hold). "The non-fiction section!" She dragged me round the book shelf.

Nothing could have prepared me for the sight that met my eyes.

Hanso was sitting there, reading a book.

Well, at least he had been before Miss Crazy Bookworm aka Violet came spinning into the aisle (literally).

"Hello," He said.

"Hello," I replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been told I have to study more." He said, holding up the book to show the cover; How to Pickpocket Effectively. "You?"

"Sophia insisted on spending our free afternoon here." I explained.

Sophia, who had now stopped spinning long ago, was running her fingers along the shelves, looking for a book. Her eyes were still sparkling, a smile spreading along her face.

"Got one!" She said, wrenching a book from the shelf. "Okay, let's go!" She headed towards the desk.

"Bye." I said to Hanso, following her.

"She's in a world of her own, isn't she?" He asked, looking at Sophia as she skipped towards the desk.

"You have no idea." I replied.

Even now, I have no idea how I will finish all of these books in the two weeks I've got them.

Week 4

Violet's meditation session with Sam has paid off. Someone will mention that fight with her brother, and whereas before she'd probably have to use all her strength not to rip their head off at the neck, she just stands their whispering

"Inner peace. I am calm." Over and over to herself with her eyes closed.

"I did a good job, didn't I?" Sam commented after he caught her doing it as she walked past a bunch of Harry's friends talking about the event in the lunch hall. They'll be talking about Violet's brother for a long time to come, I think.

I've finished one of the books. ONE! How I'll finish the other three in one week I don't know.


	34. October at ages 9 and 10

The month of Collecting (October) at ages 9 and 10

Week 1

I finished two of the books. Two. Sophia asked if I wanted to renew the other two so that I could read them.

"It's okay," I insisted. "Maybe I'll take them out when I have more free time to read them."

She seemed alright with that. Thankfully.

Week 2

Today, out on patrol, Violet once again noticed an unusually big crowd.

"Thieves," She said. "I swear this is happening a lot."

"I think it is." I agreed.

We took our helmets off, held them pressed over the guard symbol on our uniforms, held our weapons in our free hands and headed over towards the crowd.

To be honest, I'm not quite sure what we were looking for. I think it was answers as to why the thieves keep holding these meetings. They must be planning something. Something big.

We got quite a bit of the way into the crowd when we were recognised. So far in that we had no chance of escape. We'd have to fight our way out.

I put my helmet back on, got my sword in a more comfortable position and looked to Violet.

"Ready?" I asked. She had her helmet on again, and was just putting an arrow into her bow.

"Oh, I'm ready alright."

"We're not aiming to kill," I warned. "Just move out the way."

"Got it."

Those thieves seemed to try anything to bring us down. Once or twice someone would skid across the floor on their stomach, trying to knock our legs out from underneath us. It worked the first time, I've still got a sore back where I fell flat on the floor, but after that we knew it was coming.

We ignored the hateful remarks we were thrown, ignored the glares and the scowls. When we made it to the edge, which took probably around twenty minutes or so from where we were.

"Nearly there." Violet said. She was slightly in front of me. She'd given up with the bow now, seen as it's better for long distance, and gone for punching and kicking. Like I've said before- she's pretty good.

"How much further?" I asked.

"I can see a gap." She said. "We might be able to squeeze through it."

"I doubt that, ladies." A deep voice said. A deep, incredibly familiar voice.

I froze. I couldn't move. It was that yellow lupe with the scar. The one who threatened to kill me.

"It's okay," Violet assured me. "We've beaten him before, we can do it again."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." He grinned wickedly, pulling a dagger out from behind his cloak.

I was still frozen, scared stiff. This guy was, for me, quite literally the stuff of nightmares. Harry scares me, Harry annoys me, but he never makes me feel the way this lupe can.

This lupe can make me feel as though I have literally no escape. Every time we meet, I feel as though he's going to kill me.

"Brynn!" Violet shouted, trying to get my attention. "Brynn? Brynn! Are you in there?" She tapped my helmet with her knuckle.

"Yeah," I said, pulling myself back together. "What do we do?"

"I..." Violet thought about it. "Don't actually know."

The lupe seemed to be enjoying himself. He raised a fist, was about to punch Violet square in the chest (and, looking at him, just that would probably knock her into Meridell), when he fell to the ground unconscious.

Behind him stood Sam. He was holding a shield, one that had the guard logo and colours on. I could tell he'd just hit the lupe with it.

"Come on, girls." He said with an encouraging smile. "You're nearly there now."

I just stood staring, Violet too. We saw a thief sneaking up behind Sam with a dagger ready to stab his head (he was not wearing a helmet for some reason).

"What is it?" he asked us. Our concern must have been showing through.

Violet lifted a trembling hand and pointed behind him.

Lightning quick, he reached up and grabbed the guy creeping up behind him's tunic. He pulled on it, flung the guy over his shoulder in front of him and put his foot in the guys back.

"If I had my sword," He said. "I'd be pointing it at your throat right about now."

"Have mercy!" The guy begged him.

"You're lucky evil doesn't run in the family." He said bitterly, taking his foot off of the guys back. He turned to us, a cheery smile on his face. "Come along, girls."

"So how did you know to find us?" Violet asked as we walked alongside him. Well, it was more like trotted. Sam walks pretty fast, he's got longer legs, and so we had to go quite fast to keep up.

"You're lucky I was in the area." He told us.

"But why were you in the area?" Violet pushed.

"Um... Family matters..."

"Sam," I said. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"My mum needed to see me." He said simply, though I knew full well that wasn't the whole story. He knew I knew too, I could see it on his face.

"Why?"

"It's... personal." He patted our heads, we'd now reached the gates into the guard's base. "Look, don't worry about it. I was just in the area, attending to personal family stuff and I happened to notice the thieves were in a bit of a scuffle. Thieves tend to get scuffly about guards, your both on patrol today, I had to go see if you were okay."

He walked off before we could ask more.

He's almost as confusing in family terms as Violet. They're both a puzzle in that respect, one that I'm having to piece together in order to work out what's happened to make them the people they are today. It's incredibly hard to do though.

Week 3

Today, seen as it was my birthday, most people were trying too hard to be nice to me. Being a notebook, I'm not sure you'd understand, but when people try too hard to be nice and make you fit in it generally just makes you feel more like a sore thumb that couldn't possibly ever fit in. Today was like that quite a bit.

I was told at least twenty times how now I was 'in double digits'. I don't really see what all the commotion's about; it's just a number like all the other years. I think Sam, being older than me, had the same thing when he reached ten too because he warned me that;

"The next time they'll start fussing over you like this will be when you're thirteen, because 'you'll be a teenager then'." He said the last part in a high-pitched voice, making me laugh. Violet and Sophia, who have been with me most of the day, laughed too.

When my mother came into the dining hall, which she did during lunch time, all she had to do was put her hands on her hips and I ran towards her, leaving my roast dinner half-eaten in order to hug her tightly.

"Hello, dear," She said, hugging me back. "Have you missed me?" Though we both knew that she already knew the answer to that.

This year, in terms of presents, I got far more than I expected. I expected one at the most, that's what I generally get.

Violet got me an electric blue hairbrush.

"See," She told me when I opened the parcel. "No excuse not to have nicely brushed hair now. And look, it matches your eyes!"

Sophia got me a library card.

"So you can go to the library whenever you want now!" She said excitedly. "And you don't need me with you! Unless you want me with you, of course."

Sam said

"I haven't had time to get a present for you."

"I wasn't expecting one." I said.

"Really?"

"Really. I wasn't expecting presents from Sophia and Violet either."

"Alright then." He ruffled my hair. "There's today's present." He went off with Dylan after that.

"He messed up your hair!" Violet fussed. "Where's that hairbrush I gave you? You have to use it now- it's an emergency!"

My mother gave me a green pen. It still writes in black ink, but the outside casing is green.

"I couldn't afford much." She said. "Money's been a bit tight."

"It's wonderful." I assured her, and it is. I'm writing with it now.

Week 4

Violet's using the hairbrush as an excuse to make me have nice hair. I personally think it's nicest when it's out of the way where I don't have to worry about it, but she obviously has other ideas.

"You didn't brush your hair." Was the first thing she said to me this morning when I met her in the dining hall for breakfast. "Why?"

"More important things to do." I said. "Like eat breakfast."

"Brynn!"

"Violet!" I said, matching her tone.

She's incredibly persistent on these things though. I doubt she'll stop pestering me on my hair for a while to come.


	35. November at age 10

**This took AGES to write. It's so long! But important- very important.**

The month of Storing (November) at age 10

Week 1

Sam's been sneaking out a lot. It's been raining. But then again, that's typical at this time of year. He's been going out, wrapped in a dark hooded cloak so that anyone who didn't know him wouldn't recognise him. But we know him. We know it's him. Me, Sophia, Violet, Luke- we all know. We just don't know where he goes.

We tried to ask Dylan today. He's in Sam's age group, he spends the most time with him; maybe he'd know. He certainly would if it was guard business. Or so we thought.

"I really don't know." Dylan admitted to use a little sadly. "Sam's a very mysterious guy. He's always had meetings, the whole time I've known him."

"There are more though." Sophia said. "Why?"

Dylan shrugged.

"I can't help you, kids." He told us. "Sorry."

So Sam's mysterious too? Violet actually turns out to be pretty mysterious underneath her happy, girly nature. I wonder if Sophia's hiding anything?

Actually, she probably isn't. Sophia's the sort of girl who would tell you if anything important was happening or had already.

Week 2

We had one of the most strange patrols ever. I think it was quite possibly one of the strangest patrols any guard has ever had since the start of the guard- and the guard has been round for a really long time.

It started off pretty average. A couple of pockets being picked by some little thieves I guess were just starting out, nothing big.

That was when we heard a scream.

We ran over to the jewellery stand (in a place with so many thieves, I think a jewellery stand is a pretty silly idea, but then who am I to judge that?) and found the yellow lupe of my nightmares with a his arm wrapped around the shopkeeper, a pretty pink acara woman, whilst a young-looking green gelert stuffed the valuables into a sack.

Violet shot a glance at me the moment we realised it was the lupe doing this.

"I can do this." I told her.

She nodded, and had her bow and arrow loaded up in seconds. It takes me about ten minutes to do that, I just find it so fiddly!

I got out my sword (my real, sharp, sparkling... Man, I love having a real sword!) and tried to look like a professional, angry-looking guard. I don't think it worked as it made the lupe burst out laughing, though he kept his grip on the acara shopkeeper.

"I'll take Goldilocks." Violet said. I stifled a giggle. "You take mini green guy."

The gelert looked a little nervous. He only looked a little older than us.

"Hello," I said to him, pointing my sword at him. "You going to hand it over?"

He looked at the sack and then back up on me.

"Or are things gonna get violent?"

He threw the sack on the floor, still full of all the jewellery, and ran off.

"You stupid idiot!" The lupe shouted after him. "You never dessert such a find because of some wannabe guard girls! Get back here!"

Either the gelert didn't hear or did hear and just ignored it because he didn't turn back.

The yellow lupe swore, scowled and then ran after the gelert, the sack of jewellery left on the floor.

I picked it up and handed it to the acara who took it with a grateful but somewhat shaken-up look on her face.

"Thank you!" She smiled at me and Violet.

We were heading back again after patrol when Violet said.

"Thief. Cake stand."

"Why would a thief want to steal a cake?" I asked her, turning to look.

"Maybe he's hungry." Violet said with a shrug. "Ask him; he's your friend."

"Hanso?" I asked her, finally spotting the cake stand. Sure enough, Hanso was stealing a cake. Or, at least he had been.

"Put your hands up!" Violet commanded once we reached him. He turned around.

"Hi," He said.

"Hello." I said back. Violet stood on my foot and glared at me. I glared back before turning back to Hanso.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Violet spoke first.

"Firstly," She said. "Why would you want to steal a cake?"

"I'm... hungry?" He said, almost as though he wasn't sure.

"Really?"

"Yeah. That is most certainly why I'm here."

"Hanso." I said harshly, raising an eyebrow.

Before he could come up with a reply, a black acara in the background, who I've got to admit blended in so well I never saw her, said

"Hanso, we should go."

"Hold on a minute, Kayley. I'm just..."

"Now!"

"Okay, I'm coming!"

The black acara glared at me and then began to walk off. Hanso gave me and Violet one of his smiles before running after her.

"You have some really weird friends." Violet told me, shaking her head.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Like you and Sophia. Weird."

"Brynn!

I smiled. I like the old Violet.

We went on our way back to the base once again when we saw the hooded figure of Sam.

I think he saw us staring, because he pulled his cloak tighter around him.

"Sam!" Violet shouted after him. But he must have been ignoring her, blotting out the calls. Because he didn't turn back. Didn't come back. Not until late at night.

Our room's on the stairs by the girl's toilets, and the stairs go down into the hallway that joins to the entrance door. So we heard him come in.

"Is that Sam?" Sophia asked me in the darkness.

"I think so." I replied. "Where is he going?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." She replied. "It could be anywhere."

Week 3

Today, Sophia, me, Violet and Luke caught Sam leaving again.

"This can't go on!" Sophia said. "We've been worried sick about him!"

"Anyway, I wanna know where he's going." Violet added.

"Let's follow him!" Sophia suggested.

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea." Luke told them. But our worry and concern, as well as our curiosity, pushed us into doing it.

We wore normal clothes, seen as guard clothes are big and clunky and bright, and crept along paths, hiding behind buildings and trees. Sam was surprisingly good as being hard to find, blending into crowds and such. But we always caught sight of him again.

He came to a building quite a way away from the guard base and went in.

"The Dancing Lady." Sophia read from the sign by the door. "Wait a minute- that's a pub!"

"So that's what Sam's been doing!" Violet said. "Getting drunk!"

"No," I said. "Sam wouldn't do that. He's doing something inside the pub."

"That isn't getting drunk." Luke added.

"We're a bunch of three girls, about 9, and a little lupe boy around 8! How are we going to blend into a pub?"

"We're doing undercover work."Sophia suggested.

"They do juice." Luke said. "My mummy used to buy me some sometimes. It's nice juice- all flavours nearly."

"Let's say we were on a trip around the village," Sophia said. "And we got thirsty and went in for some juice."

"Okay." We agreed.

Sophia pulled out a little purse, assured us she should have enough to buy us all a drink, and we followed her in.

There were a lot of grumpy, tough-looking people in there, glaring at us as we walked through.

"Four orange juices please." Sophia told the bartender. He looked at us, confused, but went to get us a drink anyway.

He brought the juices back and we sat at a table near to Sam's, but not so near he would suspect we were following him. We'd talk a little, just to throw him off our scent, but we listened to him.

He was sitting at a table with two other hooded figures.

"She's here." A female voice said. "Though we can't let the guild know!"

"Yes," A different female voice added, similar in some ways although sounding more slippery than the first, if that makes sense. "Kanrik is in charge now, so I'm told. I don't believe he will wish to see me again. Galem, he was easy to bring round to my side. But Kanrik... He's something else."

"People are going to realise you're here soon enough." Sam told one of them, I'm guessing the slippery lady.

"Then the sooner I get this assassination out of the way the better."

"No!" The other woman almost screamed. I guess they get lots of shouting in this pub, because no-one turned around to stare like you'd expect.

"Sister, I must!" The slippery lady said.

"You can't!" The other woman said, sounding a little panicked. "He's a great man. He's such a great man. Things changed since you left! They've changed for the better!"

"Really? I have a hard time believing that."

Sam looked at the door.

"I should go." He said, realising the sun was going to set soon. "After the other night, I should get back. My team will be worrying about me."

"Your team?" The slippery lady asked with interest.

"There's a bully." Sam explained. "We're rebelling against him."

"You have potential, my nephew." She said. "You're far more like me than your mother."

"You're mistaken." Sam told her. "I'm not a traitor."

"It was what I had to do!"

"I'm nothing like you!" He shouted.

He turned and left, clutching his cloak around him.

As he walked past our table, we all visibly held our breaths, hoping he wouldn't recognise us.

He did.

"Guys!" He said quietly. He checked the two hooded women weren't looking before sliding into a seat beside us and taking his hood off. If the hooded guy sat with us, people would be confused. If a normal teenage boy sat with us, it'd just look normal.

"You shouldn't be here." He told us. "It's a dangerous neighbourhood."

"We were walking and needed a drink." Sophia lied. "It seemed the nearest place."

"You were following me, weren't you?"

"No!" Violet said. "Of course not!"

"I can tell you're lying!" He said. "You may be good liars, but I'm even better at telling when people do it!"

"Why can you tell?" Luke asked. "They don't teach that in the guard. Not unless you're a questionerner."

He laughed at Luke's made-up word.

"I wasn't always in the guard." Sam said. "I helped my mother. And her job means you have to lie."

"What's her job?" Violet pressed.

"You know too much already." Sam warned.

"Are you going to assassinate Kanrik?" I asked. He looked at me, shocked.

"You heard that?"

I nodded.

"No," He promised. "I. She," He corrected himself. "Won't kill Kanrik."

"Who is she?" Sophia asked. "I don't think I like her."

"You and me both." Sam said with a smile. "She's my auntie."

Before that could click into place, he stood up.

"Let's go, kids." He said. "Let's go."

We stood up, followed him out.

I don't know why, but I don't want Kanrik to die. He's a thief and everything, but he's not evil. At least, he doesn't seem evil.

Week 4

Sam is incredibly good at holding information. He really doesn't tell you something he doesn't want you to know.


	36. December at age 10

The month of Celebrating (December) at age 10

Week 1

Today we were sitting in the lounge area by the front of the base. It's got comfy chairs and a table, so it's perfect for our Rebellion meetings. Harry hasn't dared try anything recently. He probably realised just what a formidable foe Sam can be. Especially after today.

Harry and his gang were having a meeting on the other side of the room near the door. We weren't scared though- we had Sam. Sam could win in a fight against all of them.

The draik man came in and said

"Sam,"

"Yep?" Sam said, spinning round in his chair to see the draik man.

"There's someone at the door to see you."

"Excuse me, kids." He said to us. Dylan gave a jokey glare.

"Excuse me, kids and Dylan." Sam corrected, smiling a little. "I'll be back in a minute."

He got up.

I looked over at Sophia. She had the glint in her eye she gets when she's about to do something either very brave or very stupid.

"Let's follow him." She suggested. "It could give us a clue as to who those hooded ladies were."

Despite the fact that I wasn't too keen on the idea, I found myself and Violet creeping with Sophia down the corridor to the door.

We peeked round the edge, watching the entrance. The slippery hooded lady was there, still with the hood.

"Auntie," Sam said, leaning on the doorframe. "It's dangerous coming here!" He dropped his voice a little. "You're still a wanted criminal!"

Me, Violet and Sophia all gasped, clasped a hand over our mouth to try and disguise it once we realised what we'd done. We hoped he hadn't heard. He had.

"Girls," He said, turning to face us. "I know you're there."

We stepped into the hallway, hands behind our backs and eyes cast on the floor.

"Sorry, Sam." Sophia apologised.

"If you're going to sneak up on me, try to keep quiet." He advised with a smile.

"Who are these people?" The hooded lady asked.

"My Rebellion." Sam said.

"Really? I wasn't expecting young girls."

"Girls?" Dylan asked, coming out with Luke.

"I'm not a girl!" Luke complained, offended.

"This is your team?" The hooded lady said in disbelief to Sam. "Pathetic! You are like your mother in more ways than you let show."

Violet had her bow out from its carrier on her back and an arrow threaded up in a second. She aimed it at the hooded lady.

"No-one messes with us." She warned.

"Really?" The hooded lady laughed, and not in a nice way.

Sam kicked her.

"Listen to little lady Robin Hood," He gestured to Violet, who smiled a little at his nickname for her. "No-one messes with us."

"Men!" The hooded lady complained. "You're all the same! So weak!"

I got my sword out too, looked at Violet.

"We go partnered attack if we need to." Violet said.

"Yeah," I agreed. "We will."

The hooded lady laughed again, pulled down her hood to show us her face.

"Masila!" Sophia gasped. "I saw your picture in a book once! You're evil."

"I try." Masila said modestly, as though that was a good thing.

"What do you want here?" Violet asked angrily.

"My nephew to tell me where the Thieves' Guild's new hideout is."

"And then what?"

"I have some... Unsettled business with the leader."

"You're gonna kill him!" I said in horror.

"You catch on quick." Masila said. "Sam, there's potential in that one."

I glared.

Sam didn't tell her anything. He knows were the Thieves Guild base is, I can tell. But he won't tell her, will he?

Week 2

He hasn't told her as far as I know. Though hopefully the guild know to expect her. Why, you ask? I told them.

Well, I told a member of the guild and he promised to tell them.

We bumped into Hanso on our patrol.

Violet had whipped handcuffs out pretty quickly, but I stopped her before she could actually do anything with them.

"Brynn!" Violet complained. "It's obvious he's been stealing! He's even holding a bag of money!"

Hanso tried to sneak away when he thought I was occupied arguing with Violet, but I grabbed his arm.

"I need information." I said simply.

"Usually guards interrogate thieves after they've taken them to prison." Hanso said.

"Yes," I agreed. "But this isn't an interrogation."

"What is it then?"

"You give me information," I said. "And I let you go with an important message for Kanrik, okay?"

"Okay," Hanso agreed. "Sounds fair. What do you want to know?"

"Who's Masila?" I asked. "What did Kanrik do to her?"

Hanso tensed a little.

"She was in the guild before I signed up, before Kanrik was leader." Hanso explained. "She had a habit of using people, convincing them to trust her and making them do the dirty work but betraying them should she either lose need of them or should they get caught."

"Okay," I said.

"What's the message for Kanrik?"

"She's coming for him." I said. "Think you can manage that?"

"Yeah," Hanso said. "You can let go of my arm now."

I'd completely forgotten I was holding it! I let go and he ran, hopefully to warn Kanrik of Masila's return.

Week 3

I'm back at home with my mum again. It's Christmas tomorrow. Nothing much has happened. I'm hoping that's a good thing.

No news of Hanso. No news of Kanrik. No news of the guild. No news of Masila. But then again, no news is good news. Right?

Week 4

Having got a new pair of warm, woolly socks for Christmas to help me through the winter, I'm back at the guild.

Sam seems a little tense.

"Did you spend Christmas with your Auntie Masila?" Luke asked.

"No," Sam said. "Thank goodness. It was just me and mum."

"Is Kanrik okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam said sadly, kneeling down so he could look me straight in the eye. "I'm sorry, Brynn. But I don't know."


	37. January at age 10

The Month of Sleeping (January) at age 10

Week 1

Something's got Violet spooked. She overheard the draik man in his office making arrangements for something and she's convinced she knows what.

"He's coming." She's been saying, over and over. "He's coming for me."

"Who?" I've been asking. Sophia's been asking too, but whenever we ask we get the same response.

"It's better left unsaid."

We've tried asking Sam for advice, but he didn't help much.

"Brynn," He said. "You've got a loving mother, right? No dad, but a mum who loves you."

"Yes," I confirmed.

"And Sophia," He said to her. "You've got two loving parents, you lucky thing."

"Yes," She agreed.

"I've got just a mother, like Brynn. An annoying auntie who likes plotting ways on overthrowing the leader of the thieves guild, but a nice mum."

"Yes," Sophia and I both said together.

"Violet doesn't have that." He told us.

"So you know who's coming?" I asked. "She's convinced someone's coming for her."

"Oh, I know alright." Sam agreed. "And she can chill- he's not coming for a few weeks."

"How can you be sure?" Sophia asked.

"I was in the draik man's office when he was making arrangements." Sam told us. "Helping out with paperwork like a good boy." He smiled. Then the smile disappeared, a serious expression replacing it. "I can't help her." He told us. "I can't. This is one battle little miss Robin Hood will have to do on her own."

I'm still confused. Sophia's still confused.

The thing is, we know Sam knows why Violet's spooked. He just won't tell us. Which either means he wants Violet to say when she's ready or that it will get us spooked too. Or we'll just get overprotective; we do that sometimes.

Week 2

I tried to get Violet to talk while we were on patrol today. If anything she's more spooked than she was last week.

"Sam said that you'll have to deal with whatever this is alone." I told her. She looked at me, eyes wide with fear.

"Will you stay with me when he comes?" She asked, so quietly I could barely hear her.

She hasn't been so quiet since she was with Harry.

"Of course," I told her. What kind of friend would leave her to face whatever this is alone?

Week 3

Okay, I now understand why she's been so spooked.

We were eating lunch, Sophia and I either side of Violet, when the purple ixi who teaches the age group above us came in.

"Violet," She said. "The draik man wants you in his office."

She paled. Sophia stood up, Violet stood up and I stood up with them.

"Just Violet," The ixi lady insisted.

"Wherever she goes, we go too." Sophia said angrily. An angry Sophia isn't that nice to deal with, and the ixi lady allowed us to go too.

"Don't get overprotective." Sam mouthed at me on our way out from the table he was sitting at.

"I won't." I mouthed back.

We reached the door to the draik man's office and looked at Violet. Her eyes had gone wide again, filled with fear of whatever was in here.

Sophia knocked for her.

"Come in." The draik man's voice called.

Sophia opened the door and we stood there, either side of Violet.

"I asked for just Violet." The draik man told us.

"And Violet isn't going anywhere without us." Sophia insisted.

"Little girls," A deep voice said. "I want to see my daughter."

Violet tensed up. She grabbed my arm.

"Don't leave me!" She begged.

"I'm not going anywhere." I promised.

"Brynneth! Sophia!" The draik man shouted angrily.

"This guy has our friend more afraid than I've ever seen her," Sophia stated. "We stay."

The draik man grumbled as he pulled out two extra chairs either side of the one he'd set out for Violet.

"Right, my girl." The deep voice said, an usul stepping out from the shadows.

He was very tall, and brown. He wore a suit and a tie, and he looked incredibly smart and rich. His outfit only probably cost enough to feed me and my mother for at least a year, probably even more.

"Ah, my daughter!" He said, trying to look like a kind and loving father. He couldn't pull it off, and anyone who fell for it would have to be very stupid.

He tried to put an arm round her for a hug but she kicked him and punched him, causing him to step back.

"Stay away from me!" She glared. There was still fear in her eyes, but now there was also a lot of hatred.

"Violet!" The brown usul said sternly. "Your brother has been worried about you!"

Violet glared even harder at him.

"My brother," She spat out. "Saw me a few months ago. And my brother also didn't seem too pleased to see me."

"He probably didn't recognise you." The usul insisted.

"Oh, he knew me alright." Violet said.

"Violet, he misses you so much!"

"He can go die for all I care." Violet said angrily.

"Don't speak about him that way!" The brown usul roared. The draik man shot him a curious glance and he instantly went back to being the doting father. "What about your sister? She's so quiet these days since you left."

"Oh, so you've traumatised her too now?" Violet shouted. "I don't believe you! You ruin my life! You trust the servant over me, you favour my stupid bully of a brother and then, having sent me here where I'll be out of your hair, you decide to traumatise my sister? What did we ever do to you?"

"Violet!" The usul shouted back, no longer trying so hard to be a loving father. "You don't talk to your father that way!"

"Oh, I can!" She shouted back. "I don't care anymore!"

"You've lost all that sense of discipline your mother and I used on you throughout your life! You have no idea where the boundaries are! I'm going to have to take you out of the guard and sort it."

"No!" Violet said. She stopped shouting. She slid onto her knees on the floor, and begged. "Please don't take me back. Please don't."

"He is your legal guardian, Violet." The draik man spoke up. "So if he wants to take you home, there's nothing to stop him."

Violet let her head drop, hair falling over her face and hiding it. She hadn't brushed her hair for days. That's how worked up over this she's been.

"Daddy," A little voice called. It was quiet, like Violet's when she was scared, but sounded a lot more delicate and dainty. I guess it's owner hadn't had the guard to toughen her up.

Big brown eyes peeked round the rim of the door, but their owner didn't come in.

"Get back outside!" The brown usul yelled at her. "I told you to stay outside!"

"I just wanted to se Vio..."

"Out!" He yelled. "I'll deal with you later."

The big eyes went wider as their owner considered what that could mean; it couldn't have been good.

Violet got up and ran to the door, hugging an usul who looked about six. She was a very sweet little girl, even if she was terrified.

She hugged Violet back incredibly tightly, clutching the back of her shirt so hard her knuckled turned white.

"Put each other down immediately!" She girls instantly stopped their embrace, stepping back.

The little usul ran outside the door, closing it behind her.

"I must deal with your sister for now." The brown usul told Violet sternly. "But I will be back, my lady. And you will learn your place."

She glared at his back as he walked out, glared at the closed door for a while after he'd gone.

"Come on," Sophia said. "There's no use staring at something. It won't help the situation in any way."

Violet still looked scared. She had tears coming to her eyes, though I could tell she was desperately trying to fight them off.

Before I could say anything, she ran from the room.

Sophia and I went after her, saw he whoosh past a startled Sam as he made his way down the corridor, and then saw her rush down the path that lead to the steps to her dorm. We'd leave her be.

"I guess it didn't go to well." Sam commented.

"She's still with us." Sophia pointed out.

"But her dad's coming back for her at some point." I added.

"I thought that might happen." He said grimly. "Mum always said to avoid him. Growing up, Mum taught me who would be the sort of person who'd smile and give a little kid sweets and who would yell and smack them for something tiny. Violet's father was always one of the not-so-nice guys."

"He certainly scares her." Sophia agreed. "What happened to her?"

"Now that's a question," Sam told us. "That only she truly knows the answer to."

Then he walked off.

Week 4

Violet's dad hasn't turned up again, thank goodness. Sophia thinks he'll leave it a few months and turn up when she leas expects it.

"That's what they do in stories." She said. "That way they won't reach the victim while they're already low and scared. They wait until the victim is happy and feels nothing can go wrong and then they strike."

It would make sense, thinking about it. But I hope he's not planning on bringing Violet down like that.


	38. February at age 10

**Another looooong chapter!**

The month of Awakening (February) at age 10

Week 1

With nothing much happening in the way of exciting, my mind found itself wandering back to Kanrik and wondering if Hanso delivered the message in time. Mind you, news such as the Thieves Guild's leader going down would reach the Guard in next to no time. And Sam would probably know about it before it happened anyway. He just knows these things.

Week 2

No news of Violet's dad and no news of Kanrik. Then again, no news is good news I guess.

It was a quiet patrol, not a single thief at all. That in itself was strange; there's always at least one each time, even if they just do something small like steal a penny sweet from the sweet stand, there's always one. But not today.

It's as if they know something's coming, something big. I know I'm probably exaggerating but...

Week 3

I guess the thieves did know something was coming.

We were eating breakfast, me with Violet and Sophia at one side of the lunch hall and Sam with Dylan on the other, when we noticed the draik man come in and say something to Sam. Sam then got up and began to leave.

We all looked at each other.

"Let's go." Sophia whispered. We all got up and silently followed after him, still in our pyjamas seen as it was still quite early.

We peeked round the corner, watching Sam open the door.

"Hello," Said a slippery voice. It was Masila. If the voice hadn't given it away, then what Sam said next would most definitely have done.

"Auntie, if you're here to try and pester me into telling you the location of the Thieves Guild then I'm afraid you're going to be awfully disappointed."

"Why pester you," Masila said, and though I couldn't see her I knew she'd be smiling beneath the cloak. "When I already know the location?"

"...What?" Sam asked.

"Yes," Masila replied. "I found out from an old acquaintance. I came to ask if you wish to join me."

"I wouldn't join you if my life depended on it."

"Why? Because your dear mother taught you to respect Kanrik as a hero? He's no hero, Sam! He's killed people before. He's betrayed friends. Yet you refuse to join me, your own flesh and blood, in an attempt to bring him down. Why?"

"Because Kanrik gave it up." Sam said coolly. "Because Kanrik hasn't done it since Galem. Because Kanrik actually listens to reason. And, most importantly, Kanrik was there for mum when Dad died."

"I was busy, Sam!"

"He had an entire guild to lead! Yet he sees everyone as an individual and he let mum off for not doing so well at thieving after it happened, gave her ways to cope with the grief and the pain. He even babysat me once or twice to give her some peace and quiet. He was there for mum when she needed a friend. You only came back to see her to please yourself."

"That's not true!"

"Really? I'm not the gullible little kid I used to be."

"Yet you joined the guard to be like your father? Pathetic!"

Sam was getting angry, it was showing through.

"He wasn't even that good." Masila continued. "He was only made a general because Hagan liked him."

Sam lunged towards her, tried to punch her, but she moved out of the way before he could reach her.

"Well," She said. "Got to dash. You know how it is; leaders to overthrow and such."

She turned and left, leaving Sam lying on the floor, his body inside and his elbows in the gravel outside the door.

I crept out from behind the corner, Sophia and Violet behind me.

"How much of that did you hear?" He asked, standing up and brushing the little stones out of his fur.

"All of it." Sophia said. He looked a little guilty.

"Girls, I was angry! We all get angry and she deserves to be punched so hard that..."

"Sam," I interrupted. "What are we going to do?"

"Guards don't help thieves, remember?" Sam said sadly.

"Well we do!" Sophia said, shocking me a little. I looked at her, confused.

"Since when have you liked the thieves too?" Violet asked.

"Well," Sophia began. "Brynn's got Hanso, and we all know they're friends. Then there's Kanrik, who not only does Brynn know but so does Sam it would seem." She looked to Sam to confirm this.

"Yeah," He agreed. "I know Kanrik." Though his expression told us there was more to it than just knowing Kanrik.

"There we go!" Sophia said. "Two friends in the guild amongst us."

"Plus all the little children," I added. "Their lives would be changed drastically by something they couldn't fully understand."

"Okay," Sam said. "Let's get Dylan and the others over here, and we'll go save Kanrik."

"I don't like this." Violet complained, crossing her arms. But there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Go get dressed girls," Kanrik told us. "Meet back here in ten minutes."

We ran to our dorms to get dressed. Wearing normal clothes once again, we met back at the door.

Sam stood there with Dylan, Luke and a quiet little boy who's recently joined and been hanging around with Luke. His name's Jip.

"These are all I could find." Sam said. "But it's okay. Let's go!" He left, us following like little ducklings.

We followed Sam through lots of alleys, so many twists and turns it would be impossible for any of us to remember how to get back. Then again, I guess his idea was that we wouldn't remember where the Guild's base was, and thus wouldn't be able to go back again after today.

We soon reached a door in one of the many dark alleys he'd lead us down.

"It doesn't look like much." Violet said, inspecting the door. "It looks like a shed."

"It's a back entrance!" Sam said, laughing a little. "And it's pretty well disguised if you ask me."

Sam took a paperclip out of his pocket and stretched it out. He then began to use it to pick the lock.

"I didn't think they taught that sort of thing in the Guard." Luke commented, a little confused. Sam smiled.

"They don't." He confirmed.

Sam managed to get the door open and we followed him down numerous corridors, confused as to how he knew his way around.

"I'm guessing here, kids." He told us in a hushed whisper. "I think the lunch room is here..."

He looked around the door into a room, quickly shot his head back before anyone could see him inside.

"Maybe not." He said.

Eventually we got the feeling that we were walking around in circles. I felt it, and I could see the others did too.

"Sam," Sophia said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I thought I did." Sam looked at us. "They've moved stuff around. I haven't been here for years, remember?"

"We didn't know you'd even been here." Violet said.

"Yeah," Sam remembered. "I came here as a little kid with my mum."

"So your mum was a thief?"

"Maybe. Look, I'm not gonna tell the guard that, am I?"

"You can trust us." Sophia promised. Sam sighed.

"Yes. Okay. Fine. My mum was a theif. My mum _is_ a thief. Okay?"

We looked at him. I had not been expecting him to just come out with it so easily.

"We have to find Kanrik, okay?" Sam said. "It's important."

We nodded, and once again began walking down corridors.

"Maybe we should ask for directions." Dylan suggested.

"In the Thieves' Guild?" Violet scoffed. "We may not be in uniform, but someone's bound to recognise us!"

"Brynn," Sam said under his breath, as though thinking. He turned to look at me. "You have to stick with me."

"I have been." I pointed out. He took hold of my hand.

"Next to me."

"Why?"

"Because you'll be easily recognised here." I looked a little confused. "Brynn, the Guild know you. They'll recognise you, and there are people in here who will take you off and lock you up in a cage if they get the chance."

"How is staying next to you going to help?"

"Because they'll recognise me." Sam said with a smile. "And they won't dare lock me up in a cage."

After a while, Luke began complaining that he was tired. Soon, usually quiet Jip began moaning too. I'd been holding Sam's hand like he'd instructed, just to make sure I wasn't caught, but we hadn't bumped into many people. We'd seen one or two people, but we'd hidden behind corners and they'd pass by.

We were hiding behind a corner when I recognised someone. He was with some people I didn't recognise, but I knew him for sure.

I looked up at Sam, who was still holding my hand.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" He whispered, reading my mind.

"It's the only way." I said. "We've been walking for ages!"

Sam sighed and let go of my hand.

"Be quick." He whispered. "And if I see anything happen I don't like the look of I'll be out there to..."

"I'll be fine." I assured him.

I stepped out from behind the corner, hoping the civilian clothes and the not tied up hair would help disguise the fact that I was actually a guard.

The other people with Hanso didn't recognise me, thank goodness, but he did. I gave him a glare that said 'say anything and you die' and he kept his mouth shut.

"Excuse me a minute." He said to the others and gestured for me to follow him to another corridor, one that was empty. I could see Sam peeking out and watching from behind the corner, that bit was still visible from here.

"What are you doing here?" Hanso asked once we were out of earshot of the other thieves he was with. "Are you crazy? They'll notice you straight away!"

"I know." I agreed.

"If they catch you do you have any idea what they'll do to you?"

"Yes,"

"Brynn, seriously this is..."

"Hanso!" I interrupted. I needed to get this done with quickly.

"What?"

"I need to know where Kanrik's office is."

"Why?"

"Masila's coming."

"Masila?" Hanso looked pretty shocked. "How does she know where the base is? Kanrik said he'd moved it since she was in the guild!"

"I don't know."

"How do you even know where the base is?"

"I don't!"

"Then how are you here?"

"Sam took us here."

"Us?"

"Don't worry, I promise this isn't an ambush or anything. I just need to know where Kanrik's office is."

"If I tell you and you kill him or something..." Hanso shook his head.

"I'm not going to kill him!"

"It's down there," Hanso pointed down the corridor. "Then left. It says 'Kanrik' on the door."

"Thanks," I thanked him.

I ran back to the corner where Sam and the others were. Sam grabbed my hand again before I'd even stopped running and I lead them all to where Hanso had said to go.

When I reached the door, I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Kanrik's voice say. I opened the door and he looked up. His jaw dropped, but he closed it pretty quickly.

"Brynn," He said. "How did you get here?"

"Kanrik," Sam said, dropping my hand and stepping into the light so Kanrik could see him. "Your life is in danger. I came as soon as I could but..."

"Sam?" Kanrik said in disbelief. "Goodness, you've grown!" Sam smiled.

"We've really got to go." Sam warned. "Masila's probably on her way as we speak."

"Masila?" Kanrik stood up, gathered together a few essential supplies. "Where are we going?"

"Umm..." Sam obviously hadn't thought about that.

I then had an idea.

"Prison." I suggested.

"Brynn!" Sam scolded. "We aren't here to arrest Kanrik!"

"Well it would be weird if we just turned up with him and asked if he could stay the night!" I pointed out. "And anyway, the master thief cells are just as hard to break into as they are to break out; he'd be pretty safe."

Sam thought about it, before ruffling my hair.

"You're a genius in the making, kid." He said with a smile.

Sam checked with Kanrik if he was okay with the plan, which he was, and then we left.

Kanrik lead us out, actually knowing where he was going unlike Sam had before.

After that, Sam put handcuffs on Kanrik so any passing guards wouldn't be confused as to why he was with us and lead us all back to the guard.

The draik man was surprised when we walked past in civilian clothes, Thieves' Guild leader trudging behind in handcuffs.

We locked him up in a master thief cell.

"I don't think you'll want to escape really." Sam said. "If she does come, shout like crazy."

There was no need to explain who 'she' was; we all knew.

Week 4

'She' hasn't shown up. She probably hasn't figured out where Kanrik's secret hiding place is.

The rest of the guard think we caught him off guard and he doesn't want to be there. Only we know why he's actually there. And that's how it's going to stay. Masila getting hold of anyone who knew the truth and... That's too horrible to think about.

We've been checking on Kanrik every day, under Sam's instruction. We'll sneak him extra food from the kitchen, tell him any news we've learnt about his thieves or Masila. There's been none of the latter thankfully.


	39. March at age 10

The month of Running (March) at age 10

Week 1

I've been going down with Violet and Sophia to check on Kanrik each morning. Sam wants to be sure that he's as comfortable as he can be in there without arousing suspicion.

Today Violet was trying to sort out her hair.

"It simply won't go right!" She was shouting. I couldn't see what the problem was. It was a bit more poofy than usual, but I couldn't see how that was a big deal. To Violet though it was a very big deal and she refused to leave her dorm, no matter how much Sophia and I nagged her, until her hair was straightened and tied up. Then Sophia realised they were doing her favourite for breakfast in the lunch hall and if she didn't get to the kitchens quickly then it would all be sold out, so she made a run for the lunch hall.

Sam suggested I go and see Kanrik alone. I was a little nervous. He's so tall, and has this glare he sometimes does at guards. Most the time he's actually scarily nice to me, but he is the leader of the guards and most the guards do have this rather large hatred for guards. A part of my brain insists that he doesn't, but another part says that if he's the leader than maybe that's where they get their ideas of guards being evil from. I know it's crazy, but I couldn't help wondering on my way down to his maximum security cell with a bowl of porridge Sam had given me for him just why guards and thieves just naturally hate each other so much.

When I handed him his bowl of porridge with the spoon, he looked at it as though checking it wasn't alive and going to jump out at him. I don't really blame him; the porridge here does look a little strange sometimes.

"Thank you." He said, probably once he was sure the porridge wasn't alive.

I turned to go and leave him to eat his porridge in peace, wondering what all the fuss was about.

It was one of those moments a bit like when you're told to see a teacher after class; you instantly worry about it and expect the worst, when normally it's just to pat you on the back and congratulate you (that happened a lot the first few weeks of sword practice).

Week 2

Today on patrol we saw Hanso. Violet made a move to go and sneak attack him, shifted her foot to the side to slide over that way, but I stopped her. Something wasn't right.

He wasn't stealing. He wasn't even trying and failing to steal. He was staring at his shoes, looking like a thundercloud was about to form over his head and follow him around- one of those moods.

Ignoring Violet's protests of 'You shouldn't do it!' and 'He's a thief!' and all that, I ran over to him.

"Hanso, are you okay?"

He looked up at me, turned around and began to walk the other way.

"Wait!" I called after him. "Hanso! What's the matter?"

He stopped walking, but didn't turn around. I ran round to the front side of him and tried to look him in the eye. He was purposely avoiding it, I could tell.

"Hanso," I said. "What is the matter with you today?"

"You arrested Kanrik!" He almost shouted. That's when I remembered; he didn't know we only pretended to arrest Kanrik!

"How bad does that make me look?" He continued. "They all think I've betrayed Kanrik to the guard and without Kanrik there..." he trailed off. "I'm hanging by an incredibly thin thread, Brynneth."

I honestly felt awful then.

"It's not what it looks like." I tried to explain. "Masila's coming! Putting Kanrik back in prison was the only place we could be sure he'd be safe!"

"Out of interest," Hanso said. "Why would a load of guards sneak into the Thieves Guild base and rescue their leader?"

"Kanrik has a history with Sam." Hanso looked blank.

"He's one of the older kids, looks out for me."

Hanso nodded.

"They have some sort of history." I explained. "I don't know exactly what, but they have one."

"So..." Hanso looked up again, finally making eye contact with me for a moment or two. "Kanrik's okay?"

"Yes, he's okay." I confirmed, trying to add a reassuring smile.

Hanso smiled, went back to his usual self. Well, at least as far as I could see.

"Now..." he exaggerated it, looking around the stalls. "Maybe I should..."

"No stealing!" Violet said, running to my side. She's been keeping her distance up until now, probably not wanting to be caught talking to a guard.

"I was going to say go home!" He said cheekily. He then left. "Bye, Brynn and... Viol... Violet! I got it!"

"Good for you." Violet said sarcastically.

"Bye!" I said with a wave.

Let's hope he isn't kicked out of the Guild or something now for helping us out with Kanrik.

Then again, if Kanrik's the leader then things most likely have to go through him anyway so... I don't know how things work in the Thieves Guild!

Anyway, I'm tired now, it's late, and Sophia's reading out loud something out of... Whatever book she's reading and because she's doing small snippets out of somewhere in the middle of the book it's making absolutely no sense for me!

Week 3

It's strange how when Violet's busy and Sophia's busy, I end up visiting Kanrik alone and everyone's fine with it. Yet when I'm busy and Sophia's busy, Violet has a temper tantrum about how Kanrik is a thief who will 'murder her through the bars' and ends up going with Sam. She was overreacting!

Sam didn't take much persuading to make go though. I personally think he wanted to go and check on Kanrik but didn't want to stop us from going for some reason.

Week 4

Today I went down to sneak Kanrik his extra breakfast with Sophia and Violet, as usual.

I was talking with Kanrik about sneak tactics in fights seen as he knows some being a thief and I know some concerning swords and sliding behind your opponent. Sophia was leaning against the bars to his cell, reading her latest book. Violet was lagging behind a little.

It was when we suddenly heard a scream that all our heads shot to the door.

Violet stood there, screaming her heart out. A hand from behind clasped over her mouth and a hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and in through the door.

"Hush, child." Said a slippery voice. "We wouldn't want anyone being alerted to our presence, would we now?"

"Masila!" Kanrik growled.

"Kanrik, my dear." Masila said, dropping a fuming Violet and almost gliding down the corridor like a ghost. "It's been too long."

"In my opinion it hasn't been long enough." Kanrik shot back.

Violet stood by the door while Kanrik and Masila continued their bickering.

"Go get Sam." Sophia mouthed. Violet nodded and, swiftly and silently as we'd been taught, ran to find help.

Kanrik had cleverly gone and sat right in the back corner where Masila wouldn't be able to reach him. Unless she through a knife at him or used a spell or... We had to face it; there were still a lot of ways she could kill him.

She stopped at the bars, glared at him through them for a while, and then turned back to the now open door.

"Where's the purple one?" She asked.

"Here!" Violet said, running into view and skidding to a stop.

"Where have you been?" Masila asked.

"Getting back-up." Violet said simply.

Masila glared at her then, and Violet stepped back a little. Masila's glares, in a similar way to Kanrik's, are really scary when they're directed at you.

"Auntie," We heard Sam say. He came to a stop beside Violet and both me and Sophia let out a sigh of relief. If any of us could sort this, it was Sam.

"Sam," Masila said.

"Go. Now." Sam had that warning tone his voice that he gets very rarely but that generally spells trouble.

"You should know better than to threaten me, child. I'd have thought your mother would have taught you that."

Sam tensed a little before relaxing again. You wouldn't have noticed if you weren't watching as closely as I was.

"Leave my mother out of this."

As they argued, Masila began to walk towards Sam and Violet. I'm not sure she even realised she was doing it, but she was.

I looked at Sophia to check. I had a plan, but it wasn't a very guard-like one.

She must have guessed what it was because a concerned look flickered across her face, but moments later it was replaced with determination and she nodded.

I reached to my belt and took the keys to Kanrik's cell.

Holding them tightly so they wouldn't make a noise, I unlocked the lock on Kanrik's door.

He shot me a grateful glance and carefully eased the door open.

He must have used one of those thief sneaking tactics he was talking about earlier because he was behind Masila pretty quickly.

She looked from the now empty cell and then back to Kanrik. A smile briefly spread across her face as she realised what had happened.

Kanrik gave her a large shove into the cell and Sophia pulled the door closed.

She held it shut for me whilst I locked it, Masila shaking it all the while. Bearing that in mind, Sophia did a great job holding it tight enough for me to lock it properly.

Masila began screaming from inside the cell, probably thinking something along the lines of 'if I go then he (meaning Kanrik) is going down with me', however, we weren't going to let that happen.

We ;accidently' let Kanrik 'escape' by telling him where the nearest exit was. He thanked us and ran before the actual adult guards got down.

They reached the dungeons not long after Kanrik left.

"Kanrik escaped, sir." Sam explained. "We did manage to catch a woman we believe to be Masila though, sir."

The adult, a green kacheek, looked at us with wide eyes at the mention of her name.

"M... Masila?" He asked shakily.

"Yes," Sam confirmed. "We caught her with some help from Kanrik himself before he disappeared. Masila seemed the bigger threat, sir. We thought it best to keep her under control first."

"You did a good job, kids." The kacheek congratulated us. "We'll take it from here."

They then went to check it was Masila, that we hadn't damaged anything, all those things the rules said they had to check for.

They're transporting Masila to a better prison in Faerieland in a few days time, one with better security. It's also apparently monitored by Queen Fyora herself, so not many criminals escape from there.


	40. April at age 10

The Month of eating (April) at age 10

Week 1

Masila is now out of our hair. With any luck, she won't be back. And if she does come back, it will be when I'm all grown-up and an expert and swords and fighting. I'm not aiming too high, but I quite like the idea of being a captain or something. Captain Brynneth- it has a nice ring to it.

Week 2

Today the draik man gave us a new patrol route.

"It's just for today," he said. "There's some individuals in that area we've been having problems with for a while."

When we found out about the streets and the estates we'd be patrolling Violet paled a little.

"Is this okay?" The draik man asked her. "Oh, it's your old area and..."

"I can handle it!" She insisted loudly. She was shouting, almost as if trying to push it into her own mind too. She was trying to make herself handle it.

It looked like a quite pretty neighbourhood. The houses were big, with pillars and six floors in some cases.

I was, growing up in a poor neighbourhood, pretty amazed by the buildings. Violet, however, seemed to want to be out of there as soon as possible.

"Come on." She kept muttering to herself, probably not realising I could hear her. "It's nearly over."

"Violet?" Someone called. She swore under her breath.

I glared at her and she glared back, but our glaring contest was interrupted by a big, surprised-looking graal in a suit.

"Hey," Violet greeted, turning and waving her hand in a rough greeting.

I was still trying to get over the fact that it was a graal _in a suit_ (that just isn't what you think of graals wearing) when Violet grabbed my arm and dragged me away down the road.

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Old acquaintance," She said. "Let's go."

"Guys!" The graal shouted to a crowd of rich-looking posh kids. "Violet's back!"

She swore under her breath again and started walking faster.

"Violet," I said, wrenching my arm from her grasp and hurrying along after her. "Who are these people."

"Violet," Someone called. The blood drained from her face and she grabbed my arm and pulled me along.

"We need to go!" She told me, fear in her eyes. She was more scared than she had been of Kanrik, more scared than she had been even of Masila. This was pure, undiluted fear.

"You know it's no use running." The voice that had Violet so whirled up about said warningly. "I always find you."

Violet grabbed my arm and squeezed it.

"You have to help me." She begged. Violet was begging me. It was a shocking position to be in and one I never thought I'd have to experience.

I turned to face the source of her fear. It was the rich kid who'd been stirring up town a few weeks back. Violet's brother if I recall. So that explained why she was scared. I don't think she has the nicest family.

"Okay," I said, fixing my helmet on straight and pulling out my sword. "You guys better tell me why you've got my friend so worked up."

"I'll tell you." Violet's brother said. "She left us. She ran away. Boy, was Dad mad at Mum that night for giving her the money to go. You see, women are just for show, right? Well, generally speaking."

"Just for show?" I repeated. "Girl guards don't ring a bell for you?"

"It's hardly an admirable job, is it?"

My mind shot back to Summer Vines. I couldn't help it. She _died_ doing this job. That's how devoted she was.

I didn't tear up. No, I got angry. I feel myself boiling up with rage.

Violet gave me a warning look, still squeezing my arm so hard as though letting go would kill her.

"Okay, boys." I warned. "That wasn't clever."

"Struck a nerve?" One of them teased.

Violet stood up straight, released my arm and shouted

"You struck a nerve the moment you turned up, _brother_."

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said, raising his hands a little. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I'm leaving." Violet said, turning on one foot in a rather grumpy sort of way. "And you can't do anything to change my mind."

"Violet?" A voice called out. It was a woman, and we both turned to face her. "Violet, is that you?"

"Yes, mother" Violet said. "It is."

Violet's mum, I have to say, is very pretty in a delicate and porcelain-doll sort of way. Though she's quiet.

"Have you come home to us?"

"No," Violet shook her head. "Why would I do that after what HE did." She glared at her brother.

"What did I do?"

Violet's mum was doing nothing to break up this fight between her two children, so I stepped in.

"Okay, guys, let's break this up." I said. "Violet, we're leaving."

"You can't hide, sister." Her brother warned. "Father said he'd get you out of the guard and he will."

"No he won't." A little voice piped up which I recognised as Violet's younger sister.

"Get back inside!" Violet's mum said, scooping up Violet's sister and carrying her in. She waved to Violet and Violet smiled back before turning a glaring face at her brother.

"Us girls gotta stick together, _right Brynn_?" She emphasized the last part, her hateful gaze never leaving her brother's eyes. "Okay, let's go."

She straightened up and walked off without once looking back.

You know, I understand why Violet doesn't like going home. Last Christmas she managed to get out of going home and stayed with the guards who stay over the holiday.

Week 3

Sophia's been asking why Violet was so grumpy after her patrol. I refused to say; it's Violet's news to tell. But she's been pestering me for a week now and it's getting on my nerves!

Week 4

Sam was talking to Violet, doing those meditation things. He told her it was best to get these things out and that she'd feel better talking about them.

"What's your mum like?" He asked her.

"Quiet," Violet replied. "And kind really. Though she sides with Father a lot. When he's gone, she would apologise. But when he was there..."

"Your brother?"

Violet's expression looked incredibly angry.

"His friends were idiots. He was an idiot. He was the ringleader of their group of idiots. And he thinks he's the best."

"Charming." Sam commented sarcastically.

Sophia dragged me off to see some petpetpet she'd found in one of the gardens then.

"It's green!" She said.

"I know." I said.

"But... They're not normally green!"

"... And...?"

Then she insisted on keeping it in a match box in case she'd made an 'important new discovery'. I do wonder about that girl sometimes.


	41. May at age 10

**I think this is the longest chapter so far. It took AGES!**

The month of Hunting (May) at age 10

Week 1

Today I was woken up by Sophia shaking me violently. She was sitting on my bed, fully awake but wearing her pyjamas still, with the lamp by her bed turned on.

I looked at the clock. It was six in the morning.

"You're awake!" She said excitedly, happy about that fact. Then her face turned serious.

I looked to her bed to see Violet. She was still in her pyjamas too, her dark hair falling across her face. I could just about see her eyes; she'd been crying.

"Okay," I said, sitting up on my pillow. "What's going on?"

"My dad's come back." Violet said.

"It's a little early in the morning, isn't it?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"He likes to wake up first." Violet explained. "It means he can get things done before Mother wakes up and tries to stop him."

"Just how successful is she in stopping him?" Sophia asked. Violet looked down at her knees.

"Not very."

"Violet!" The draik man called from outside our dorm. "I know you're in there! Come down here to the meeting with your father, he says it's urgent."

Violet looked up and Sophia and I (we were both still sitting on my bed, her on Sophia's).

"He says that if you aren't down soon, he will bring your brother next time."

Violet's eyes filled with pure fear.

"Coming." She said quietly and stood up. She turned to me and Violet. "Come with me."

And we couldn't say no. Not to our friend when she was as scared as this.

Downstairs, in the Draik's office, the brown usul whom I recognised as Violet's father was pacing up and down.

"Ah, there you are." He said to her when she entered the room, Sophia and me on either side of her. "Pack your bag, girl. And put your clothes on; we're leaving."

"No we are not!" Violet blurted out, quickly covering her mouth with a hand.

"Getting feisty, are we?" Her father chuckled a little. "We'll soon knock that out of you. You're brother has a wonderful way of dealing with these things."

Violet's eyes widened a little.

"I'll go pack." Violet said quietly. She had a tear coming to her eye, but she was trying not to show it. She turned and opened the door.

Sam, who by the looks of the cup in his hand had been listening at the door, gave us one of his smiles and pushed her back in before following after her and closing the door.

"No-one's going anyway." He said sternly. "Except you." He pointed at Violet's dad. "You're going out or you're going down. It's your choice but I warn you not to underestimate me."

"Who's this guy?" Violet's dad asked everyone in general.

"Sam," Sophia said.

"He's a trainee guard here." The draik man added.

"For another three years." Sam added happily. "Then I can kick your butt legally, sir, for it will be my job."

Violet's dad glared.

"Get out of here, kid. We don't have need of you."

"She does." Sam ruffled Violet's hair. She glared at him for messing it up, and he smiled at her cheekily.

"Violet," Her dad said forcefully. "Get your stuff."

"She's staying here." Sam said with equal force despite the fact that he's much younger.

The two where glaring at each other as if they were ready to pounce on each other and fight. I quickly glance at Sam's belt to make sure his sword was there. It was, thankfully. Sam's really good with a sword. Then again, Violet's Dad looks pretty strong.

Eventually, they stopped glaring.

"I'll go." Violet's dad backed down. "But next time, my girl," he looked at Violet. "I _will_ bring your brother."

Violet's paled, but she stood strong and tall still. She was standing next to Sam and he has that effect on people; he makes you feel as if no-one can take you down, no matter how scared you are.

Violet's been nervous, and we've been staying with her as much as possible the whole day. She's brightened up quicker than she did last time, although I think the idea of her brother coming scares her a little. I don't blame her really; he's rather scary to me and I barely know him.

Week 2

Today the draik man gave us our usual patrol but said

"If you hear of anything over in the rich estate, you have to go and sort it out."

You could almost see Violet silently praying for nothing to happen over there for us to sort out.

When we were on our patrol, chasing pickpockets and such (nothing out of the ordinary), I spotted Hanso sitting on a bench with his arm round a little brown wocky who was in tears. Hanso looked upset and angry, not a good combination with anyone at the best of times. The other side of the little wocky was a rich-looking kacheek who also seemed unhappy and trying to comfort the little wocky.

Violet must have seen that I noticed him because she was glaring at me fiercely.

"You're a guard, Brynn!" She insisted. "And guards aren't supposed to be friends with thieves!"

"So Sam's not allowed to be friends with his mum?"

That confused her and I slipped away while she was busy puzzling over it.

"What's up?" I asked, sliding onto the bench next to Hanso. He looked up from the wocky and stared at me for what felt like ages before saying

"There's absolutely nothing you can do to help."

"Of course there is." I said. I'll admit, I wasn't sure what the problem was let alone whether I could fix it, but that's just the sort of thing you say when you're cheering somebody up.

Violet must have snapped out of her confusion because she came storming over to me.

"Brynn!" She said grumpily. "Sam's mother is different! Hanso is not your mother so it is wrong to be friends with him!"

"I'm actually kinda glad I'm not your mother." Hanso said. He added quickly "Not that I don't like her but..."

"How would you know about Brynn's mother?" Violet asked sternly, crossing her arms.

"I've got my ways." Hanso said simply and refused to elaborate on that.

"You still haven't told me what's up." I pointed out to him. The little brown wocky held up a headless teddy bear body, holding the head in his other hand.

"He bwoke Teddy." He told me, tears welling up in his eyes again.

I've never had younger brothers or sisters so I wasn't sure what to do. I was a little surprised, though nice surprised mind you, when Violet got down on one knee so she was at the same height as the little wocky and gently took the teddy bear from his hands.

She inspected it thoroughly.

"Brynn's mummy can fix this." She said carefully and softly. She turned back to me and made her voice harsh again "Can't she?"

"Yes," I promised. "It might take a few days, but she's very good at sewing."

The wocky looked at Violet thankfully and took the headless teddy back.

"Who did this?" Violet asked him. The wocky was too occupied in his teddy to listen. Violet looked at Hanso, that glimmer of determination she gets when she's angry glinting in her eye.

"Who did this?" She repeated, directing the question at him this time.

"You won't like my answer." Hanso said, shaking his head.

"Tell me." Violet pushed.

"Your brother." The posh-looking kacheek said, looking up and speaking for the first time. "It is you, isn't it? I would feel awfully foolish if it wasn't."

Violet gritted her teeth.

"Last time I checked, yes I am me."

"You never would have said that sort of thing before all this... business." He waved his hand as if in gesture to Violet's current 'business'.

"That idiot can't hold on to me forever." Violet said fiercely.

"I doubt you would say that to his face." The kacheek told her. She had a look on her face that said he was right and that she wasn't happy about it.

"So," I checked. "Violet's brother did this?"

"Yep." Hanso confirmed.

"And we're sitting here doing nothing?" I added.

"What can we do?" Hanso asked. "He's older than us, bigger than us. Anyway, we only have one dagger between the three of us."

"Add on a sword and a bow and arrow between the five of us." I said.

"Okay," He said. "It's still nothing. He probably has big guns or something hidden in his shed."

Violet tried not to laugh.

"As if mum would allow that." She said. "Mind you, dad has all the power..." She paled, eyes going wide again with fear. "We can't go."

"Violet," I said sternly. "Our job is to look after the citizens of Brightvale."

"Not yet." She answered back just as sternly. She turned her back to me. "Not until we're older."

"Did he do anything else?" I asked the boys, ignoring my stroppy guard friend for the minute.

They stayed silent for a moment before the kacheek said

"He locked Hazel up in that shed of theirs."

"We tried to stop him..." Hanso started trying to explain.

"But they were too swong." The little wocky finished for him.

"I suppose Violet would prefer not to be involved," The kacheek said. "I understand that."

"No!" Violet said fiercely, turning back around to face us with her determined fire back in her eye. "He's taken it too far." He then looked at the kacheek. "Did he hurt her?"

"She was screaming an awful lot." He said after thinking for a minute. "Though we didn't see very well."

"Okay." Violet said. "We're going to sort this out now."

She stormed off for her old neighbourhood. Hanso looked a little nervous (generally I think angry Violet is aimed at him and so he was a little scared of her) and so I gave him a reassuring smile before standing up.

"Coming?" I asked.

"Yeah," Hanso replied, standing up too. "Timmy? Charlie? You two ready?"

"Yes, we jolly well are!" The kacheek said, standing up.

"Timmy?" Hanso asked.

"Yep," The little wocky, who I guess is called Timmy, said as he slid off the bench. So that would make the kacheek Charlie, I guess.

We hurried after Violet (she can walk incredibly fast when she wants to). Eventually we reached a very big, fancy looking house.

She took a deep breath before striding up the pathway and knocking on the door. I ran after her, Hanso hot on my heels, practically dragging Timmy along by the hand, and Charlie came behind them.

The door was opened by the pretty, kindly woman I recognised as Violet's mother.

"Who are you?" She asked cautiously. Then she realised just who was standing there with the determined look on her face.

"Violet!" She gasped. "You have to go! If your father catches you here..."

"Honey!" Violet's dad's voice shouted through the house. "Who is it?"

"Some... Beggars, Sir." She called back. "I'll shoo them away."

"Mother," Violet said in a hushed voice. "I'm here on a rescue mission. Apparently, according to these... people" She waved her hand vaguely in the direction of the boys. "Hazel's trapped in the shed."

"I do like your speech now, dear." Her mother commented. "So carefree and harsh. Keep hold of that speech pattern, dear."

"I will." Violet said, gritting her teeth and glaring at the floor as her mum rubbed her head and messed up her hair. "Now, is the shed in the same place?"

"It sure is." Her mother said.

"Honey!" Violet's father yelled. "Get in here and sort out my tea!"

"Coming, sir!" She called back. "Be careful, kids." She whispered before closing the door.

"Now where?" She asked. "The quickest way I can think of is getting over the back gate, but how do we do that?"

"I can help with that." Hanso offered. "It's the sort of thing they teach us thieves."

"Why do they never teach us guards anything that we'll actually use other than weapon use?" Violet asked no-one in particular.

"Hanso," I said.

"Yeah?"

"Could you show us how to get over the gate?"

"I sure can!"

Violet lead us to the gate and Hanso climbed over it with ease.

"It's easy!" he shouted from the other side.

I helped Timmy climb up, Hanso taking over once he reached the top and helped him climb back down.

Violet practically jumped most of it. I guess she was desperate to reach her sister quickly.

Charlie looked a little nervous, but he eventually managed to climb over. He was a little slow, but I guess he wanted to reach Hazel too.

I climbed up last so that I could help the others get up should they need it.

When I reached the bottom, we followed Violet through loads of gardens, each one seeming to stretch past the horizon, when eventually we reached one with a stone shed in the centre.

We walked up to it, looking around for Violet's brother or any lingering friends he'd left to keep watch for us. There was no-one.

"Hazel?" Violet asked, knocking on the door. "Are you in there?"

"No!" A little voice shouted from behind the door.

"It's me, Hazel." Violet replied. "It's Violet. It's okay, I'm here to get you out."

"Violet?" The little voice inside the shed didn't sound like its owner really believed that. "Really? Ebony said you weren't gonna come."

"When's Ebony ever been right?"

A little giggle came from inside the shed.

"I hate to break it to you," Hanso said, making Violet snap back round to face us again. "But how are we actually going to get in? We don't have anything of use really."

"He does have a point." I told Violet, who was looking at me as if asking me to confirm all the thief had said. She glared at no-one in particular before turning back to the door.

"Hazel," She said. "Is there anything you can use in there to get out?"

"There are some boxes at the back." Hazel said after a pause, probably during which she was inspecting the inside of the shed. "I think Daddy keeps his and Ebony's hunting things in there."

"Okay," Violet yelled. "Is there anything you could use in there?"

There was noises of clutter being moved around and boxes being searched through coming from the shed. They eventually stopped and Hazel said

"I found Daddy's rifle."

"Okay," Violet said. "I'll let you know when we're all out the way and then you can shoot the door and get out."

"All? Who else is there?"

Violet took in a breath.

"Brynn, she's my friend from the guard."

"Who else? There's someone else or you would have said 'when both of us are out the way'."

Violet took a deep breath.

"There's a little wocky kid,"

"Timmy?" Hazel shouted from the door.

"Yeah," Timmy shouted back to her.

"There's... The thief friend of Brynn's..."

"Hanso, Hazel." Hanso shouted.

"And there's..." Violet glared at Charlie. "There's Charlie."

"Charlie!" Hazel squealed excitedly. Violet rolled her eyes and made sure we were all out the way of the door.

"Fire away." She said.

There was a loud bang followed by another loud bang, probably to make a bigger hole than the first one did on its own. We ran back round to the door.

Hazel, who looks so fragile that it would seem that simply touching her could break her, was standing there holding a big rifle about the same size as her. She put it back in the box and ran outside.

Violet dropped down on her knees and Hazel ran over, giving her a really big hug. Violet hugged her back.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Hazel said.

"We should go." Violet said eventually, untangling her sister from around her shoulders and standing up. "If Ebony gets here, I'm dead."

"If anything happens," I told Hazel. "Send someone to come and get us."

"Yep." She nodded her head.

"Let's go." Violet told me.

I turned back to Hanso.

"Are you going to get back alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He assured me. "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah," I agreed. "We always bump into each other so I think that's a safe bet."

"Bye." He said. Timmy waved.

"Bye, boys." I said to them both.

Hazel had run over to Charlie and began having a conversation with him.

"Bye, guys." I said.

"Goodbye..." Charlie stopped. "I don't recall you telling me your name."

"Brynn," I told him.

"Aha!" He said with a smile. "Glad to finally meet you, Brynn." He shook my hand. I was a little confused, but one look at Hanso as he watched with a knowing smile explained it all; he'd been talking about me.

"Bye, Brynn!" Hazel said sweetly. Everything she says comes out sweet, I find.

Violet grabbed my arm and dragged me off back to the guard base. I'm not sure if she was doing it so we wouldn't bump into her brother or if it was because she doesn't like Hanso. Mind you, she didn't seem too keen on Charlie either, and I don't think he's a thief.

Week 3

We explained to Sophia, Sam, Luke and Jip what happened on our patrol. Sophia looked shocked, Luke and Jip looked as though they didn't quite believe it all. Sam smiled quite a bit.

"My little girls are growing up." He told us. "You'll go from little miss Robin Hood and Bat-Brynn to Miss Robin Hood and... Still Captain Brynn."

"When have you called me Captain Brynn?" I asked him.

"Not to your face." He said cheekily.

"And more importantly; Why?"

"It's fits. One day... Captain Brynn of the Brightvale guard. Don't say you haven't thought about it!"

It was my turn to smile.

"I might have done. Doesn't mean it's going to happen."

"It might one day, Brynn. It might one day."

Week 4

Today, while I was having some quiet time by Summer's grave, Sophia decided she wanted to join me.

"These flowers are really good for attracting bees." She commented, pointing at a bunch of yellow weeds growing on the path.

She spent a long time inspecting flowers for bees before getting bored and reading her book silently. I just sat there listening to the wind in the trees and wondering what my mother was doing, whether Hazel was okay now or whether her brother had started being mean to her again, what Hanso was doing. I spent hours thinking about what they were doing.


	42. June at age 10

The month of Relaxing (June) at age 10

Week 1

Today I had some free time so I went for a walk.

Normally I'm out around Brightvale in my guard uniform on a patrol, and criminals will take one look and either smirk at my age or run for fear of me catching them. The second usually happens with people I've caught before, Hanso being the exception to that rule. And Kanrik, come to think of it. He generally comes over, says 'Hello, little Brynn' or something like that and, sometimes, pats my head. _Very _scary (not the sarcasm).

It was nice to be able to just walk and not have people running up to me while I was queuing up for an ice-cream to tell me such-and-such a place was being robbed or so-and-so started a fight with what's-his-name. It was nice to sit and eat my ice-cream in peace on the bench, no adults coming over to tell me off for not concentrating on patrolling, no Violet to change the subject to hair or tell me not to talk to thieves.

I might have to go out for walks more often.

Week 2

Today was fairly quiet in terms of crime.

"Let's go visit your house!" Violet suggested.

"Why?" I asked. I was pretty confused. Violet lives in a big, posh house with maids and butlers, you know the sort of thing. I live in this house that has one room, with a small bathroom at the back and two small bedrooms either side. It's a teeny, tiny house compared to hers, probably little more than a hut to her.

"Because you've seen my house and met my mum," Violet said. "And it's only fair!"

I eventually gave in once I was certain there were no thieves planning on making their moves once we were gone, and lead her through lots of thin, winding streets to my house.

I opened the door and poked my head in.

"Mum?" I called out. "Are you in there?"

"Brynneth!" She said, putting down her sewing by the window and rushing over to me, sweeping me up in a big hug. "I wasn't expecting you!"

"We were in the area and Violet wanted to meet you." I explained.

Violet was still standing outside, watching me and my mother with great interest.

My mother quickly hurried her in, closed the door and found a chair for her to sit on. I got my own chair and we sat down.

Violet was very quiet, as if she was intently listening to my mother and the way she talked. I think her mother is a quiet, weak, does-what-you-tell-her-with-no-fuss sort of mother, whereas my mother is quiet, but a bit of a chatterbox if you give her the chance. She's very strong, and she does all the housework as well as the shopping and the sewing and she stills finds time to make and sew little odds and ends to sell for money.

My mother was sewing something the whole while she talked, but I didn't take much interest in that; she's been sewing my whole life, it would be strange for me to find her in our house not sitting sewing (unless she was doing housework or something like that).

Violet, however, was watching her hands move with interest, and eventually said

"Brynn, isn't that Timmy's teddy?"

I looked a little closer and realised it was.

"How did... When did... How could..." I didn't know which question to start with! How had Timmy's teddy got here?

"Are you confused, dear?" She asked me. As if that wasn't obvious! I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"Well, a few weeks ago a little kid turned up with a thief and a headless teddy." She explained. "So, I said I'd treat Teddy's terrible sickness and well, I've only just got round to it. It shouldn't take too long to finish though; do you want to take it back to him?"

"I can't remember where the Thieves Guild's base is." I told her. "Though I have noticed that sometimes, if I stand in the middle of the market place, Hanso runs past."

"I thought he knew you." Mum said with a bit of a smile. "He says things about you and then quickly tries to cover it up."

"Oh no." Violet insisted once my mother handed me a fixed-up Teddy. "We are not going hunting for Hanso."

"Considering he helped save your sister the other day, I think we at least owe him this as a favour."

Violet wasn't happy about it, that part was obvious, but she couldn't do anything about it.

I asked the fruit stall owner and the baker at his stall whether or not they'd seen him. They both said no.

After a while, I was beginning to listen to Violet and about to call it a day and head back, when I spotted Hanso arguing with... Well, it was hard to see at first. When we got closer, we realised it was Harry.

Violet looked a little afraid, but nowhere near as afraid as she was of her brother.

"Harry," I said. "What are you even doing out? Week 2 is _our_ patrol week!"

"I could see this guy out my dorm window," Harry explained, shaking Hanso a little. He had a hold on the back of Hanso's jacket. "And I knew he was up to no good."

"Put him down." I said calmly.

"You're just gonna help him escape! You're his accomplice, and you're gonna let him go just because he's your boss!"

"Harry!" I was getting frustrated. Then I thought of a different approach to it. "I caught him stealing from a stall a few minutes ago," I lied.

"Brynn, I didn..." Hanso began to protest, but I glared at him warningly and he stopped.

"I would like to torture the reason why this was out of him," I continued. "And then I will lock him in the Master Thief cell because Hanso truly is a most dangerous criminal." Violet was trying not to laugh by that point.

Thankfully, Harry fell for it and his guys followed him inside.

"I'll be waiting outside the dungeons," Harry shouted as he left. "You'd better take him there."

Once they were gone, I released the grip I'd taken on Hanso's arm.

"What did you say that for?" Hanso asked. "Now I'm going to go to jail and I didn't even do anything!"

I gave him the teddy.

"Right," I said. "Now that's taken care of, I'm taking you to prison."

"Brynn! You can't take _me_ to prison because _you_ wanted to give me Timmy's teddy! Anyway, for once I wasn't even planning on doing anything illegal. I was going to see your... I mean, this lady who I know who fixes teddies and..."

"You took the teddy to my mum." I guessed. "I noticed."

I began to drag him off to the dungeons, him protesting all the while and Violet happily almost-skipping by my side.

When we reached the entrance to the guard's base, Hanso stopped walking and started leaning backwards. He's a lot stronger than he looks, and I had to pull forwards pretty hard to prevent myself from falling backwards into him.

Then, having a sudden idea, I let go of his wrist and let him fall backwards.

"Ha ha, very funny." He grumbled sarcastically from his place on the floor.

"Hanso, stand up." I said.

"No." He said stubbornly. "You're taking me to prison for no reason; I'm staying here."

"Hanso, I know you didn't do anything." I told him. "But if I don't take you to the dungeons, think of what Harry will do, to me today and you whenever he sees you next."

Hanso stood up looked at me as if trying to size the situation up.

"What are you doing, creep?" Violet asked him. "I don't think you can read Brynn's mind or anything fancy."

"You were so much nicer when you were trying to save Hazel." Hanso told her. Her jaw dropped a little, and he turned back around to me.

"Harry's not so good with which cell is which," I explained. "I can put you in one of the normal ones and he'd believe me if I said it was the master thief one."

"Are you sure?" He asked doubtfully.

"Knowing you, even a master thief cell wouldn't hold you for long."

"Especially if we leave you with a lock pick, some rope and... Some other escape thingy." Violet added.

"Wait... Are you helping me?" Hanso asked, looking rather confused. I must admit, I was confused too.

"You know how it goes." Violet said. "Good deeds need to be repaid and all that. You let me know where Hazel was and you helped me save her- that's a pretty good deed." She quickly added. "This doesn't mean I like you, because I don't!"

Hanso smiled, like he does so often, and I grabbed hold of his arm and continued dragging him to the dungeons.

Harry was standing outside the entrance.

"You're such a traitor, Brynn." Harry said, shaking his head. "You betray us to your boss, but then betray your boss to us. This tells us an important fact; never trust girls."

Violet scowled at him, a look in her eyes that gave away just how much she wanted to punch him at that moment. However, she didn't and just pushed him out the way, walked down the steps and opened the door to the dungeons. I followed, dragging Hanso behind me.

Violet stopped outside the lowest security cell we have.

"Here it is!" She said. "The master security cell. Wink wink."

I unlocked the door, Hanso went in pretty willingly (I guess he believed me and Violet, which is good considering the amount of times I've had to trust him) and I locked the door.

When I was sure Harry wasn't looking, I passed Hanso the key.

"I'm fairly sure you aren't allowed to do this." He said, taking the key from me.

"I'm fairly sure we aren't as well." Violet agreed. "You better not make me regret this, thief."

She went off out the dungeons.

"Good luck." I said.

"Bye, Brynn. Thanks for giving me Timmy's teddy, by the way" He made the teddy move its paw as if it was waving.

"Oh, and don't escape." I said sarcastically before turning around and leaving.

Harry and his guys were laughing and joking about how I'd double-crossed Hanso in a big group outside the door.

Violet grabbed me by the wrist and dragged me off when I stepped out the door, probably wanting to get away from Harry as soon as possible. After what he did, I don't really blame her.

Week 3

Harry's still wondering how Hanso got out in under one hour last week.

"You didn't lock the cell up right, did you?"

"Of course I did!" I've been saying. It's not really lying. I did lock the cell door, I just gave him the key afterwards.

Speaking of which, he left it in the cell by the window. I ran down there once the alarm went off to say someone had escaped and found it there.

I left it with the other keys on the hooks outside the staffroom.

Week 4

I'm actually quite glad that most people take what Harry says as a joke when it concerns me. Today he shouted out in front of everyone in the dinner hall that I helped Hanso escape.

"Is that because she's his accomplice?" Someone joked.

"Yeah, I bet she broke him out using her witchcraft." Someone else added. The hall was filled with laughter.

From the look on Harry's face, he isn't to used to being laughed at.


	43. July at age 10

**This chapter goes a little into Violet's past, bits of it I know I've mentioned before, but she says them again. It also explains about that old yurble lady in the flashback in the TFR comic.**

The Month of Swimming (July) at age 10

Week 1

Today the adults were out training and so, because there was only one left and she couldn't really watch all the age groups at the same time (that would be a LOT of people), she gave the oldest age group little groups of us younger children to look after and entertain for the day. She went around each room all day, in and out of them all making sure everyone was okay.

When we were told, people instantly clung to their friend; it's just what happens in these situations when we're put in groups like this. Violet hooked an arm round mine and her other arm round Sophia's.

"We're sticking together." She said firmly.

The older age group came in and got to choose if they had, say, a younger sibling in the guard too and they wanted to be with them. I have no siblings, Sophia has none either as far as I know, and Violet's brother (thankfully) isn't in the guard.

After people with brothers and sisters had taken their siblings groups, the others were allocated groups. Most of the people left looked really quite scary.

Sophia was reading her book, holding it up with the arm that wasn't being held onto by Violet. Violet was watching with me, making cheeky comments about the older kids and making me giggle. Sophia giggled once or twice at Violet's remarks, which made it easy to see that she wasn't actually not listening and completely absorbed in her book like she was making herself out to be.

We were the second to last group left, the other group being Harry and some of his guys, and there was only one older kid left. He had a scar and a black eye. He had this glare that said 'I want to hurt you so badly' about him, and I secretly hoped he was with Harry's group and not ours.

It looked like our group would have to go together with Harry's group when Sam burst in through the doors of the assembly hall, which was where we were.

"Hello, miss. Sorry I'm late." He said as he came in. "Can I chose my group?"

"Yes," The teacher lady said. She seemed slightly taken aback by this sudden stroke of luck which meant she had enough big kids for groups.

"Being a boy, I guess you'll go for the group of boys?" She guessed. Sam smiled.

"No, I'm taking my Rebellion." He said. He came over to us and bent down, seen as we were sitting cross-legged on the floor having got tired of standing for so long.

"Sam!" Violet squealed. Sophia put her book in her bag and looked hopeful.

Sam patted Violet's head, purposely messing up her hair; you could tell from the smile on his face that it wasn't an accident.

Then he turned back to the teacher.

"Yeah, I'll be taking my girls with me." He informed her.

We stood up and he lead us out.

"So what room are we in?" I asked as we walked.

"The garden."

"Why were you so late?" Violet asked curiously.

"You know when your dad comes in to have scary conversations with you?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it was like that except it was my mum."

"You aren't leaving, are you?" Sophia asked.

I think all three of us had an almost pleading look in our eyes at that moment. If Sam left, where would we be? He's always there to cheer us up or save us from bullies. Sometimes he's even there to save us from teachers!

"Not if I have a say in it, Robin." Sam told her, though he said it as though talking to us all.

"We've got a few hours left before we can go in for dinner." Sophia said once we sat down at the picnic table outside. "What are we going to do?"

"Story time." Sam said to us like we were three. The only difference to when the teachers do it was that he said it with a cheeky smile so we knew he was joking, and we all found ourselves smiling with him.

"What will the story be about?" Sophia asked.

"I could do a really over-the-top one on you guys." Sam suggested. "Captain Brynneth, Robin Hood and Book-worm and the attack of the zombie guys."

"No." Violet insisted. "We are not three years old! I'm telling the story."

"This better be good." Sophia warned.

"Once upon a time..." Violet began. Sophia groaned at the cliché beginning, but Sam clamped a hand over her mouth so she couldn't say anything else and gave Violet a nod.

"Okay," Violet continued. "Once upon a time there was a princess. She had dark, purple-black hair, dark purple-brown eyes and this really nice dress from the market stall with these little gold trimmings at the bottom.

Life wasn't easy for the princess. Her mother, the queen, was very quiet and did as she was told by her husband. Her husband, the princess's mother, was the king. He liked to be in charge, liked to put people in their places and, more than anything else, he liked his court magician.

I better name for the magician would have been a warlock. He was horrible and evil and he despised the princess. When they were young, he used to lock her in small, dark cupboards and wait for her to be found by one of the serving girls. As they grew older, his 'games' grew worse and worse.

There was a serving girl named Susan who the royal family, including the warlock, liked a lot. They treated her far better than she should have been treated. Susan would be very mean to the princess behind the king and queen's back, but the king always favoured the serving girl and the queen always agreed with the king. The only person who agreed with the princess was her younger sister, a much quieter and sweet little princess who didn't have quite as wonderfully styled hair.

One day, objects began to go missing. Susan would blame the princess, though it wasn't her, and the king believed the serving girl and nod the princess.

The princess woke up late at night for the bathroom, and saw the servant girl smuggling valuable jewels from the ornaments on the fire place into her apron pocket. When the princess told the others the next day, only her sister believed her.

The warlock had also seen Susan steal the objects, he'd been with the princess at the time. He could have easily saved the princess from a lot of trouble by admitting what he saw. He said Susan was innocent and that he still thought the princess was to blame.

The king grew angry at the princess. She was unhappy before, but now it was as though everyone except her younger sister was against her.

One day, while the king was out, the princess begged her mother to believe her. The queen gave the princess some money and a letter and sent her away to be a knight.

The king wasn't too happy, but the princess was long gone before he knew anything about it."

Violet told it with more detail in some places, I can't remember quiet every word she said. After it was done, Sophia asked

"How did you get it so detailed?"

"Because I was there." Violet said simply and refused to expand on it.

Week 2

Today I caught Hanso running past with a pink handbag.

Naturally, I put an arm out to grab his arm.

"Hanso," I said warningly. He tried to give me a smile.

"I'm trying a new look." He said. It was obviously a lie.

"Hanso, I don't really think it's your colour." I joked. Then I got serious. "Who did you steal from?"

"Oh, so you're automatically assuming I'm stealing now?"

"You're a theif." Violet pointed out. "That's generally what thieves do."

Hanso looked back into the crowd.

"The old lady has something in this bag I need." He tried to explain.

"What and why?"

"I can't say. It's strictly confidential."

"Hanso!"

"It involves Kanrik, a lady called Marie and the fact that those two think the woman I stole this from could be..." he looked around to make sure no-one was looking. "A spy..."

I looked into the crowd and saw a small, frail and weak-looking old yurble lady trotting after Hanso with a walking stick.

"Thief!" She was shouting weakly.

"Yeah, she soooo looks like a spy." Violet said sarcastically.

"Believe what you will," Hanso said. "But I am taking this handbag to Kanrik."

"I don't think Kanrik, being the tough and masculine leader that he is, would appreciate a pink handbag." Violet said.

Hanso tried to run, but I caught his arm again.

To check his claims were true, I opened the handbag and searched through it. There was nothing out of the ordinanry in there- a purse, some make-up, a spare pair of glasses.

"It all looks fine to me." I said, handing the old yurble lady back her handbag and keeping a firm hold on Hanso.

"You don't understand!" Hanso insisted.

"Thank you, guards." The old lady said, taking her hand bag and leaving.

"Okay," I said. "Off to the dungeons."

"Brynn, she's a spy!" Hanso protested.

"She looked like it." I said sarcastically. This was almost as bad as Harry's 'Brynn's Hanso's secret accomplice' thing.

I locked Hanso up, and took away any keys or anything he may have in order to escape because this time, unlike last time, we didn't want him to do so.

He escaped anyway.

Week 3

We realised eating lunch the other day that Hanso mentioned a Marie.

"Who in Neopia is Marie?" Violet asked.

"Isn't she Sam's mother?" I asked.

We asked Sam.

"Yes, my mum's been doing undercover work." Sam told us. "I will say no more."

"What's it got to do with an old yurble lady?" Violet asked. Sam tensed.

"Did you give her back her purse?"

"Well, there was nothing out of the ordianary in it so I gathered that Hanso's claims were excuses to get away." I explained.

"No notebook?"

Me and Violet shook our heads.

"Or pieces of paper with writing on?"

Again we shook our heads. Sam relaxed. He won't say any more.

Week 4

We still have no idea what Sam's mum has to do with old yurble ladies, notebooks or the thieves guild.

We've figured out that she's a thief, which explains the last one. But what about old yurble ladies and notebooks?

The thing is, we know Sam knows. Sophia now knows all me and Violet know, which doesn't feel like a lot.

I also think Sam knows that we know he knows. So he's not going to subconsciously let anything slip.

That could make things a lot harder for me, Sophia and Violet.


	44. August at age 10

**I'm definately not updating tomorrow because we have a school trip and I won't be back until quite late. So no update ): Hopefully this chapter sort of makes up for it as it's long and, in my opinion, pretty eventful. It should reveal a teeny, tiny bit more on Sam and the... Situation he's currently in... Just a little though.**

The Month of Hiding (August) at age 10

Week 1

Still no luck with this 'guessing game' as Sophia's taken to calling it.

Sophia's been reading lots of detective books recently, so earlier she went and got herself a coat that's too big, a silly detective hat and a magnifying glass. Luke and Jip wanted to use the magnifying glass to look at every little thing. This included everything, from the dust on the window sills to the bees on the flowers. Sophia said

"It's rare and delicate! Anyway, it's mine." Then she stuck her tongue out.

She stopped acting childish and began pacing up and down going 'Hmm'. Eventually it got rather boring as nothing really was happening. Violet, standing next to me, must have felt the same because she said

"Can you please hurry up and do something!"

Sophia stopped pacing and saying 'Hmm' every ten seconds or so.

"We need to question Sam." She said.

"Violet and Brynn already tried that!" Luke pointed out. "He won't answer!" Jip shook his head.

"We just need to be more sneaky with words." Sophia insisted. "Now, we just need a sneaky teacher..."

"They don't really teach that in the guard." Violet told her. "It's more about how to defend yourself when you're caught by thugs, not how to avoid being caught by thugs in the first place."

"I think they teach that when you get older." Luke said. Jip nodded.

"We can't wait 'til we're OLDER!" Violet complained. "That will take FOREVER!"

"We need a teacher." I said. "But who?"

I could think of a few people; Hanso, Kanrik etc. but they were all thieves. I didn't think the others would be too happy about being taught tips by thieves. And I don't think any sensible thief would be too happy about teaching tactics to a group of guards.

Sam came in eventually while we were puzzling this over and asked Sophia why she was wearing a detective outfit.

"Just... playing a game." She lied. He raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to question me, weren't you?"

"No! Where did you get that crazy idea?"

"Just got a feeling." He crossed his arms. "You do know I won't tell you, right?"

"Why?" Sophia asked, matching his tone and crossing her arms too.

"It's better for you kids if you don't know."

"How?" Violet asked, joining in.

"You wouldn't understand. Dealing with dangerous criminals undercover so that not even the Guard know is a dangerous job."

"You're working with dangerous criminals?" I asked. He made a face as though he shouldn't have let that fact out.

"I... Might be..." He said.

"And when were you planning on telling us this?" I continued.

"Never." Sam said. At least he was being honest here, I suppose.

Then the draik man came in with a lady. She wore a hooded cloak, but the hood was down and hung around her shoulders. I'd have thought it was too hot for a cloak today, what with the weather being as hot as it is and everything, but she didn't seem the slightest bit hot or tired.

"Sam," She said softly. "I need a word."

Sam went off with her.

"She looked familiar." Luke said.

"Very." Jip agreed.

"Like..." Sophia thought for a moment. Her face paled. "We have to go, guys!"

I realised too. She looked like Masila. But too pretty. I mean, Masila's pretty but this person was a different pretty. Masila was an evil pretty, the sort the evil sorceresses have in fairy tales before they drown the knights in lakes or something. This woman was more princess pretty, a nicer pretty.

"She's not Masila." I told them.

"Then who is she?" Violet asked.

"Maybe she's Sam's mum," Sophia suggested. "Masila's sister."

That made sense. To check (and see if we could find out any more information) we headed after him silently down the corridor.

They were standing by the door, and we hid behind the corner of wall we hid behind last time we followed Sam. We hoped he didn't think about checking there for us again.

"I need you with me, Sam." His mum was saying. "_We _need you with _us._"

"Who's this 'we' and who's this 'us'?" Sophia whispered. We all shook our heads, not knowing the answer, and I put a finger to my lips to warn the others to be quiet.

"Mum," Sam said. "I can't leave here. There's a group of kids who need me."

"There's a group of thieves who need you more."

"Want a bet?"

"Their lives are in danger! My life's in danger at the moment! All the while I have the necklace, I'll be a target."

"Isn't it safer if I stay here and not with you then?"

"I haven't met someone as good with a sword as you since your father died." She said sadly. "Sam, the time will come that in your staying here you put the entire Guard in danger."

"That time's a while away."

"No it's not. Give it a few weeks, a month at the most, and I can assure you that this place will no longer be safe. Not while you're here, not while your Aunt's assassins are walking the streets day in and day out."

She left eventually and Sam rubbed his head in frustration. Then he stopped, put his hands back by his sides and looked round the corner.

"Guys! It's not good to spy on people when they're having private conversations!" He said sternly.

"We were worried." I told him.

"And you aren't exactly giving us much information!" Violet added.

We stayed quiet for a minute before I said

"You aren't leaving, are you?"

Sam was quiet for a long time.

"I don't know." He said eventually. "It depends."

"On what?" Sophia pushed. "You still haven't said what's happening!"

"I'm not going to." He told us firmly.

Everything we found out today was through our spy work. Actually, we're getting scarily good at it. If we'd used a different hiding place, Sam probably wouldn't have found us.

Actually, he probably would've done. He's good at that sort of thing.

Week 2

Today we bumped into Hanso again on patrol. He had the little wocky, Timmy, with him. Timmy was holding a sewn-up teddy.

"Try anything," Violet warned Hanso. "And we kill you."

"Are you even allowed to do that?" Hanso asked.

"If I say so, then yes, I can." Violet said.

"You sounded so much like your brother just then." Hanso said, though I highly doubt that the moment the words left his mouth he wished he'd kept them to himself.

Violet had taken my sword from it's holder, which she was standing next to so it was pretty easy for her to do, and had it pointing at Hanso's throat.

"I am nothing like him." She said between gritted teeth. She put my sword back in its place and said sweetly "How's Hazel?"

"Alwite." Timmy said. Hanso nodded.

"Ebony still gives her a bit of a hard time."

Violet looked like she wanted to punch something. Hard. She could probably have punched a brick wall and I would not have been surprised if she made a dent in the solid brickwork- one of those looks.

Hanso left with Timmy and I began trying to calm down Violet. Then I realised that Hanso might actually know what had Sam's mother so worried. After all, we knew it involved the thieves guild in some way or another.

I ran after Hanso.

"Wait!" I shouted. They stopped and turned around.

"See, Timmy," Hanso said to the little wocky by his side with a cheeky smile. "She can't bear to be apart from me for more than a few minutes." Timmy giggled. I glared, instantly wiping the smiles from both of their faces. I must be getting _good_.

"Hanso," I said. "I need to ask you some questions."

"I didn't do it!" He said quickly.

"Didn't do what?"

"Oh, nothing."

"Hanso!"

"I honestly haven't done anything! What did you want to know?"

"Something's happening." I told him. "I still don't know what. Neither does Violet, or Sophia, or anyone in the guard. At least, no-one we've asked. Sam does, but we don't know what it is and he won't tell us. But he's somehow involved, and his mum's involved and... What's going on?"

Hanso looked at me for a minute, as if trying to work out what sort of 'something' I was talking about. Either that or he was trying to work out just how much I knew about this 'something'.

"Who's Sam?" He asked.

"A kyrii, a few years older than me. He's taller than me, very kind and he always sticks up for us whenever someone picks on us."

"And who's him mum?" Hanso continued.

I stopped and thought. I could remember hearing it, just couldn't remember what it was.

"What's who's what?" Violet asked, running over. Seeing Hanso, she glared at me. "Brynn!"

"He might have information on the 'little problem'!" I pointed out to Violet. She was quiet.

"Repeat the question." She told Hanso.

"Who's Sam's mum?" Hanso asked again.

"Marie," Violet said. I swear Hanso tensed a little, though I can't be sure. "Easy peasy. Got any more? Because I'm fairly sure _we're_ supposed to question _you_."

"Um, yeah." Hanso said awkwardly. "We'd better get going and..."

"Hanso," I said. "Who's Marie?"

"Sam's mum."

"Apart from that?"

"I'm not too sure myself, Brynn." Hanso admitted. "She's lots of things. Sometimes she's a spy, sometimes she isn't even in the Guild, sometimes she is. She's friend with Kanrik, that much I know. Okay, my turn."

"Fire away." Violet said.

"How much do you need this Sam guy?"

"Well..." I said. "He's the leader of our Rebellion. Without him, nothing stops Harry from beating us up and bullying us really."

"Or taking me back." Violet said with a shudder.

"Can you manage with that?" Hanso asked. "Because you seem to have toughened up a lot. And if this 'Sam' is anywhere near as amazing as Marie says he is, we need him pretty badly right now."

"What's going on?" I asked. I was scared. No, I still am scared. I don't know what's happening!

"I can't tell you." Hanso said sadly.

"Hanso,"

"Look, I would if I could, okay?"

I nodded.

"Okay." I said quietly.

He took hold of Timmy's arm, probably to stop him from running off or something.

"Thanks," He said. "Bye."

"Bye!" Timmy said with a wave.

"Bye." I said. Violet ran over to Timmy and ruffled his hair, which he instantly straightened out.

"If only my sister could be more like you with her hair." Violet told him with a smile. He giggled a little.

"Bye bye, Timmy." She said. "Bye bye, Teddy. Bye bye, Thief."

"Hanso." Hanso corrected her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

I still am a little scared. It seems Hanso's another one of these people who knows what's going on but still won't tell us.

Week 3

Sam's mother, Marie, has been visiting lots this week. Even though we haven't been following Sam and listening, we can tell what they've been talking about; the look on his face says it all. She wants him to leave, and he's not happy.

The thing is, I think it may get to the point where he has no choice. He might have to. And we still don't even know why.

Week 4

Earlier, when Marie came, Sophia grabbed her arm as she left.

"Why do you need Sam?" She asked. "What's going on?"

"I don't want to worry you." She said. "You're just children."

Luke pulled out his wooden sword.

"Still children?" He repeated. "I'm actually pretty good with this."

"He is as well!" Jip backed up his comment. Marie smiled.

"Sam's Rebellion?" She asked. We nodded.

"It wouldn't be forever," Marie told us. "He'd come back. Hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Violet repeated. "What exactly do you want him to do?"

"He's our best chance." Marie continued, ignoring Violet's question. "He's had different training, Masila will easily underestimate him and..."

"You want him to fight her?" Sophia guessed. Marie turned her head to face away from us.

"Want isn't the right word." Marie told us quietly. "I don't want him to. But we need him to."

Sophia let her arm go and she ran. She stopped and looked back. She was crying silently, tears streaming down her cheeks.

It looks like a lot of people's fates rest in Sam's hands. It might explain the evenings he spends just sitting down in a chair thinking. He's thinking about what to do.


	45. September at age 10

The Month of Gathering (September) at age 10

Week 1

Today when Marie came, like she's been doing every day for weeks now, Sam gave us a smile before he got up to see her. But it wasn't his usual smile, filled with cheekiness and courage, not the sort of smile that makes you believe you can take on the world and win with flying colours. It was a sad smile, a goodbye smile.

As he walked out Luke, who was sitting on the floor, grabbed hold of his leg and hugged it as if he wouldn't let go. Luke has a very strong grip.

Sam eased him off gently. Violet rushed over to check Luke over, the big sister in her taking over again. Sam patted her head, waved to me and Sophia as we sat watching from the bench in the corner, and then left to see his mother.

He hasn't come back.

I'm not really expecting him to. Marie said he was needed, that he wouldn't be back for a while. She said he would be back.

Week 2

The amount of suspicious people sneaking around Brightvale today was unbelievable. I stopped many people, Violet would use her 'tell-me-what-I-need-to-know-or-you-will-DIE' look, but they didn't say much.

One man, a scorchio wearing really raggedy clothes and with hair that looked as though he hadn't brushed it once in his life, told us something rather peculiar;

"You'd think you to ladies would want Kanrik to be overthrown, what with him being the leader of the Thieves Guild and everything."

Violet, who had a strong grip on this guys shirt, tightened her grip on it so the neck of the shirt began to pull his neck.

"What do you mean?" She asked sternly.

"Wouldn't you like to know, guard." He laughed.

Eventually, seen as we hadn't caught him doing anything illegal, we had to let him go. You could tell Violet didn't want to. In fact, I didn't want to either. But they're the rules, and we had to go with them.

Week 3

The draik man has told us to stay inside.

"Some individuals have helped a dangerous criminal escape from prison and it is thought she'll come here." He told us.

"Who?" I asked.

"It's best you don't know, children."

"She asked a question!" Violet said angrily. "So answer it!"

The draik man put his head to the floor, refusing to make eye contact with us as though he was ashamed of the fact that this person had broken out.

"Masila."

Which means Sam's going to have to fight her. Sophia thinks those shady-looking people, well not all of them, but some of them could be waiting for Masila's return so that they can help her overthrow Kanrik.

"Like that scorchio said..." Violet gasped. "It was true."

I think we all have the same useless feeling. We can't do anything to help Sam, anything to warn Kanrik. I think he knows, Marie must have told him. But we can't help. We can just sit around, like little children, and do nothing.

I think this is probably the worst feeling I've experienced so far in my life.

Week 4

We still can't leave the base. Looking out the window, there are a lot more shady-looking people and people wearing hoods.

The draik man has got a few guards undercover, dressed and acting as civilians in order to keep an eye on things. They've been giving him news, and he tells us this news when he gets it.

Our Rebellion has been listening intently every day. I think it's in case there's news of Sam. I know that's the main reason I have been. That, and to make sure the thieves are okay. Which I shouldn't be doing and I never would admit to out loud.

I hope he's okay. I hope _they're_ okay. And I hope they stop her. She was scary.


	46. October at age 10 and 11

**This one took a while, and may be a little confusing. Sorry in advance if that's the case and hopefully most of it will be sorted next chapter. Feel free to ask any questions though and I'll answer as best I can :)**

The month of Collecting (October) at ages 10 and 11

Week 1

Dylan, being a metaphorical brother to Sam in many ways, should have a rough idea of where he's gone to. Or so we thought.

"I've told you before, girls." He said sadly. "No-one knows much about Sam and his family life except for himself and his family."

"Sam's family is scary though." Luke told him matter-of-factly.

"Sophia, Brynn, come here a minute."

I shot Sophia a quick glance before heading to the corner with her where Violet sat cross-legged waiting for us.

"How much do you two know about Masila?" She asked as we sat down on the floor with her.

"Oh, I've read this book about her!" Sophia said loudly. Both me and Violet told her to shh quite loudly and Dylan gave us a concerned, though strict and adult-looking, glance.

Red cheeks showing her embarrassment, Sophia said in a whisper

"It had Kanrik in it, and a girl called Hannah. It was supposed to be based on real life, but there are bits of it I don't actually believe."

"Such as?" Violet asked.

"The author of this book is known for twisting the truth a lot." Sophia explained quietly. "He made out that Kanrik was absolutely amazing with no faults, that Hannah had a tendency to blurt things out and, wait for it, that Masila was a good girl who obeyed the rules."

I looked at Violet, could tell she was bottling up laughter too. Then, after a few seconds, neither of us could hold it in any more and we just burst out laughing.

"Masila tried to kill Kanrik, remember?" I said once I'd managed to finish laughing, though I could steal feel a smile on my face that simply refused to go.

"That's why I don't think this book is a reliable source of information." Sophia said. "Why do you want to know?"

Violet took a deep breath.

"So that we can go and find Sam." She said.

"Are you joking?" I asked her after we'd had a few moments of shocked silence.

"No," She said. "It's been a month!"

"Marie said he'd be back." I told her. "Maybe we should trust her."

"Two weeks." Violet said. "If he isn't back in two weeks, we go after him."

"We still don't where Masila will be, Violet!" I pointed out.

"Terror Mountain," Sophia said quietly. She'd been looking at the floor for a few minutes while I'd been talking with Violet, but after she said those two words she looked back up at us. "The old Thieves Guild base is there."

"How do you know that?" Violet asked.

Sophia pulled a little, pocket-sized book from her trouser pocket and held it up a little. The title said 'Pocket-sized Guide to Neopia'.

"It has Terror Mountain in here somewhere." She said. She rested the book on her lap and flicked through the pages until she reached one with a subheading of 'Terror Mountain'. In the centre of the double page was a beautiful, snow-covered mountain.

"Why's it called Terror Mountain?" Violet asked. "I think it actually looks quite pretty." I nodded in agreement.

"I guess it's something to do with the thieves who used to live there." Sophia said, snapping the book shut and putting it back in her pocket.

"In two weeks," Violet told us, taking control again (she's good at that). "If Sam isn't back, we'll go to Terror Mountain."

"I hope you're not planning something, girls." Dylan said loudly, making me jump. We all looked round at him.

"We weren't planning anything." Violet said innocently.

"If anything happened to you guys while Sam's away, you do realise he would kill me don't you?"

"Good we aren't planning anything then, isn't it?" Violet said as she stood up, purposely making her voice sound like sugary syrup.

She's gotten surprisingly good at lying.

Week 2

"Sam still isn't back." Violet said as we patrolled around the usual crime places. Most of the shady-looking guys are gone now, though we don't know where. The good thing is that we got our patrols back, and we can go out now.

When we saw a hooded woman chasing after a creepy-looking blue mynci, we both began running after them.

They were very fast, but eventually the mynci was stopped by a wall and couldn't run any further.

The hooded woman had pulled a dagger out of her cloak and had pointed it at the mynci.

"Tell me what you've done with my son!" She said, not shouting but still sounding angry and dangerous.

"I didn't do nufin', miss." The mynci said, almost pleading with her. "The mistress said sumfin' about how if the guild won't help then she'd need bait and..." He broke off.

"You're using him as BAIT?" The woman asked angrily. "It takes a lot to make me angry, Jonathon. But you've succeeded. He's all I have left in the world, Jon. I have nothing else since..."

"You betrayed the guild?"

"I did not! It was better. Don't you see that?"

"Your sister didn't."

"I'm nothing like her!"

"Miss," The mynci said, looking relieved to find us there, however confused we must have looked we were still guards and were supposed to help break up fights like this.

The hooded woman spun around, saw us and pulled the hood down.

"Hello, girls." Marie said. "I'm just sorting out some... personal matters."

"He's missing?" Violet asked her quietly. There was no need to ask who she meant by 'he'. Marie's face softened a little.

"He'll be alright, dear." She assured her. "This is Sam we're talking about. He's gotten out of worse."

"Daddy's not 'ere to save 'im this time." The mynci said gleefully, though he shrank back against the wall when Marie gave him a hateful glare.

"Are they at Terror Mountain?" Violet asked. "Because we were wondering..."

"Yeah, Masila and her guys are." The mynci told her, though I knew she really meant whether or not Sam was.

Marie tensed up.

"Which means..." She said, thinking partly aloud but not enough to make sense. "And they're going to... No!"

She put her dagger back in her pocket and began to walk away, leaving the mynci looking very relieved by the wall.

Violet grabbed her arm quickly.

"You've just been caught threatening a man with a dagger," Violet said. "Explain yourself."

"We've had past dealings." Marie said simply.

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Look," Marie told her. "When guards have fallings out they deal with it legally, maybe take it to the king and resolve it with fines and prison sentences, that sort of thing. Correct?"

Violet nodded slowly.

"In the Thieves Guild, we don't deal with things that way. There are people in the guild who would kill me if they got the chance. These people also have a rough idea of where my son is." She shot a glare at the mynci. "And so I have to get that out of them. It's a mother thing. Wouldn't your mother search for you if something happened?"

I nodded and she smiled in acknowledgement. Then she looked to Violet, who was still gripping her arm.

"She'd want to." Violet said eventually. "But she wouldn't."

"Why not?" Marie asked.

"Because Father is in charge," Violet said sadly. "And he'd say it was my own fault. Same thing probably if Hazel ever got lost. Ebony's different. Father always liked Ebony more."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Marie said, and you could tell she meant it. "Though, I'll need to go."

Violet didn't let go, probably thinking about the fact Marie is a thief.

"Violet," I said, standing myself next to her. "If Marie doesn't go, Masila will keep hold of Sam. Do you want that?"

Violet turned to look at me, her expression showing she was being torn both ways. She could either let the thief go and break the guard rules, or she could keep hold of her but risk Sam being hurt.

Sighing, she let Marie go.

"Good luck," I told her.

"Or we'll come after him ourselves." Violet said quietly.

Luckily Marie didn't hear. I don't think she'd be too keen on us going.

To be honest, I'm still hoping Sam gets back before the end of next week so that we don't have to go after him.

Week 3

No sign of Sam, which means we had to take Violet up on her offer.

The problem was that it was my birthday. My mother would certainly realise I was missing if she turned up and I wasn't here.

"Birthdays are nice." Sophia had said. "Mine's in the month of eating. When's yours, Violet?"

We both looked to her.

Violet was sitting in amongst a load of maps, trying to find a quick and easy route to Terror Mountain.

"Umm... Are you guys gonna help me or what?" She asked, clearly avoiding the subject.

"Violet," Sophia said sternly.

"I have bad memories of birthdays." Violet said. "It's better I don't have one."

In typical Violet fashion, she refused to elaborate on that.

"Violet," I said, noticing a very big problem with what she was planning for us to do. "We don't know where the old guild base is. We don't know enough about fighting to defeat any of the men Masila may leave to stop us. And we aren't even sure if Sam is even at the old guild base. We don't know if Kanrik has defeated her already. Sam could already be on his way back and..."

"Stop worrying, Brynneth." Violet assured me. "All will be fine. We just need a boat."

"Where will we get one of those?" Sophia asked her.

"Or a hot air balloon." Violet suggested.

"Maybe we should just find an adult who would be willing to help us." I suggested.

"What adult in their right mind would help three little girls go on a dangerous mission to save some guy?" Violet asked, her tone showing she thought I was crazy.

Sophia immediately pulled a book out of her pocket.

"What's that?" Violet asked her.

"Just checking something..." Sophia said, flicking through pages rapidly. "Ah, found it. This says Hannah likes hanging around at the Golden Dubloon in Kwark Island."

"How's that gonna help?" Violet asked.

"She's an adult!" I said excitedly. "And she probably knows where the old guild base is!"

"I'm not sure she does," Sophia warned. "But it's the best lead we've got."

"Um, no it's not." Violet said. "We still need a boat to get to Kwark Island."

"Brynn!" The draik man shouted from the doorway, snapping us out of our conversation. "Your mother's here."

She came in, smiling happily. I ran over and hugged her.

I then quickly sat down again on the floor, knowing this needed to be finished up so we could go save Sam. She sat down beside me.

"Maps," She said. "For Terror Mountain. Brynn, tell me you aren't tangled up in all this Masila business."

"No," I said. "Not yet."

"Brynn, it's dangerous and..."

"Do you know where we can find Hannah?" Violet interrupted. "As in 'Hannah the Brave'?" Sophia and I both looked at her quizically.

"What?" She said innocently. "I've been doing some research!"

"I've seen her before," Mum replied. "She comes to Brightvale every so often, to see friends I believe."

"Like Kanrik?" Sophia asked. Mum laughed.

"I don't know for certain," She said. "But they probably keep in touch."

"How do you know what happened, mum?" I asked, wondering how she knew about Hannah, Masila and Kanrik.

"Word gets around, Brynn." She said. "When the thieves guild moved here, word leaked out from there at what happened."

I didn't fully understand what she was getting at, but didn't get a chance to ask her because Violet said

"Any idea when Hannah's next visit will be?"

"Well I saw her on my way here..." Mum began. Violet stood up.

"Brynn, Sophia, let's go." She said.

"Wait." I told her. She stopped, though you could tell she was getting impatient.

Mum hugged me tightly.

"This is going to be one exciting birthday for you." She said, handing me a parcel. "Just get back in a week. Or I mean it, I will come after you."

And I knew she meant every word of it.

I left with Violet and Sophia, clutching my parcel tightly, when we saw an usul standing on a table telling a group of people around the picnic table about an adventure she'd apparently been on.

"And then," She said. "I told the pirate captain that..."

"Excuse me," Sophia asked her, tugging her skirt a little. "Are you Hannah?"

"Yes, I am." She said, stepping off the table and pretending the people around it weren't complaining about how she'd suddenly stopped (which she had).

"Can we have some help please?" Sophia asked.

"With what, girls?"

We explained the situation to her.

"Okay," She said, taking it in. "Wait a minute, you want to go after _Masila_?" We nodded.

We went back to the base, Hannah with us, to tell the draik man that we were going away. Knowing he wouldn't let us go on a dangerous mission, we planned a cover story on the way there.

"And so," Hannah said (I've skipped most of the conversation because, to be honest, I didn't remember it all and parts of it were just boring) "I saw your three girls here and I think they'd be perfect helpers on my next adventure. You see, it's important that I find this treasure. I promise I'll keep them safe."

Eventually he agreed and my mother, who was just leaving, smiled and gave me a hug.

"I used to hate it when my mum did that." Hannah said after she'd gone.

We walked for a long time (Violet was complaining), until eventually we reached the seaside. By then, it was dark.

"Now watch, ladies." Hannah said. She went up to a man who had a ship, one that looked big enough for us all with some spare room.

"Excuse me, sir." She said. "Could we possibly borrow that ship."

"It'll cost ya." The man said.

Violet threw a bag of money at him.

"That enough?" She asked. He nodded, gleefully staring at the bag of coins, whilst Hannah lead us onto the ship.

She's given herself the captain's cabin, and appointed herself Captain. We're alright with that though, she does deserve it after helping us.

I'm sharing a cabin with Violet and Sophia. It has two bunk beds. Sophia's in one of the bottom bunks, I'm in the top bunk above her and Violet's got the top bunk on the other bed.

It's pretty cosy actually, not as cold us you'd probably expect.

In case it is, as well as the stuff Violet made sure we'd all packed weeks ago in case we had to leave to find Sam, I've got my present from mum. It's a green scarf, very pretty.

Week 4

Boat journeys take a while.

"A few more days, girls." Hannah keeps saying. "You can see the mountain in the distance. This is also where we have to be on the look out for hidden icebergs." She added.

We must have had pretty shocked expressions because she laughed and continued with her steering the ship.

We should be there in a few days. Just a few more days. I really hope this wasn't a mistake.


	47. November at age 11

The month of Storing (November) at age 10

Week 1

The nearer we got, the colder it got. Our cabin is still nice and warm, but standing up on the deck is a different matter entirely.

The reason we are still in the ship having reached the base of Terror Mountain, or at least the land around it, is because or a rather annoying occurrence earlier today.

We'd all wrapped up warm and gotten off the ship. We stood near the boat (I don't think I could describe it as a beach, there was so much snow everywhere that it's impossible to see where a beach would end and actual land would start!)

"Okay, which way do we go?" Sophia asked.

"Um..." Hannah said. "I'm not really sure."

"You WHAT?" Violet shouted. Luckily, no-one was there at the time except for us.

"I'm an explorer." Hannah explained. "I explore places. If I was certain I knew where it was, there would be no adventure, would there?"

"Do you at least have a rough idea?" I asked her.

"No." She replied.

Violet muttered something and went back to the ship, to our cabin to be exact, where she sulked for hours.

She's still in a bit of a bad mood now.

Week 2

Today we actually set off.

"Hannah, do we need a tent each?" Sophia asked before we left. "Or do we all squeeze into one?"

"Tent?" Hannah asked. "I was hoping we could find a cave."

"With all the bats?" Violet squealed. "What if they get stuck in my hair?" She stroked a lock of hair lovingly. I rolled my eyes.

Hannah ignored her.

"Well, I suppose we _should _bring tents." Hannah said. "Good job, Sophie."

"It's Sophia." Sophia corrected.

"Alrighty then," Hannah said. "Let's get going!"

Hannah can walk very fast. Then again, I guess she does this sort of thing all the time seen as she's an explorer.

Sophia couldn't read her book while she walked, like she would usually, because the snow that was constantly swirling everywhere could soak it in a similar way to rain. Or freeze the pages together. I'm not quite sure what she said it would do, but she didn't want to risk losing her precious books. She's actually quite a fast walker too. She was only a little behind Hannah most of the time.

I was next, stopping a lot to wait for Violet. She was complaining about five minutes into the walk that her knees were cold and that her nose was cold. Then it was that she was tired and then it was that it was too far and that she swore she was going to die. All this was just in the first half hour.

As it was growing dark, Sophia pointed out that we really ought to find somewhere to sleep. Hannah found a cave, something she amazingly managed to do in about five minutes or less, and went inside to check there wasn't any snowbeasts or anything inside.

"It's safe, girls." She said after a few minutes, sticking her head out the entrance. We followed her in a little bit.

We've got a fire going, and we all have a sleeping bag each. We've had some of the jelly beans Violet had brought (she likes to eat sweets at night sometimes so that she goes really crazy hyper and no-one else in the same room us her gets any sleep. For some reason she thinks this is great fun. It's not for me.) as well as some proper lunch that Hannah and Sophia had thought to bring.

When we were just settling to sleep, Hannah said

"I was going to ask if you wanted a story, but I guess you're a bit old for that."

"Yes, we most certainl..." Violet began, but Sophia in the sleeping bag next to her swiftly clamped a hand over her mouth before she could complete that sentence.

"No, you're never too old for a story." She said brightly. Then Violet bit her hand.

"You're hand tastes horrible!" Violet complained. Sophia glared at her and rubbed her sore hand.

"Well that's a surprise." Hannah said. "Still, it's a nice surprise nonetheless. What story do you want?"

"Well..." Sophia began.

"It totally won't beat _my _story." Violet boasted. "Because my story had me in it."

"Yeah, you were that princess." Sophia remembered. "You were, weren't you?"

"Well I guess I am pretty as a princess." Violet said with a hair toss. We all laughed.

"Seriously, girls." Hannah said, still smiling. "Is there anything in particular?"

"Well..." Sophia said. "I'm not sure you'd be okay with it...

"Of course I will be." Hannah assured her.

"Could you tell us about what happened here?" Sophia asked quietly, almost as if she was scared of what the answer would be. "As in with the thieves guild, and the bori. I only know a little bit, and the book I read it from didn't seem very accurate."

Hannah looked a little shocked to say the least.

"I guess so." She said eventually. "Out of interest, what did this book say?"

Sophia reached into her bag, searched with her hand for a bit and then passed a book to Hannah.

Hannah read through bits of it quickly, laughing out loud quite a lot.

"Well that didn't happen." She would say. Or "I didn't do that." Once she even said. "Kanrik? Do THAT? Ha!"

She looked at Sophia.

"Do you mind if I keep this for a while?" She asked.

Sophia nodded and Hannah tucked it into her backpack.

"Okay, story time."

We all shuffled in a little closer, partly to be nearer to the fire because we were cold, but mostly so we could hear better. She laughed a little at that.

"Very eager, aren't we?" She said.

"Just get on with the story!" Violet said.

"Okay, okay." Hannah said. "I'll start. So, I was working," Insert fake cough here. "Dancing on tables and telling stories of my adventures," cough. "When Kanrik came over and asked if he could have some help. He said his sister was ill, could I use my amazing adventuring skills to help him find the cure. His clue to its whereabouts were these runes he had, which I'd seen before in the Lost Desert."

"So did you go there?" I asked. She nodded.

"We found lots more of the runes, and I was walking along exploring the place and reading them when I was evilly cursed."

"Were you okay?" Violet asked, after gasping.

"Yeah," Hannah said. "Though not at the time. I am now. When I did it, I thought it was just some burn that formed in a cool eye shape so I just ignored it. Then I fell off a ledge and Kanrik ditched me after I gave him some information regarding treasure and Terror Mountain."

"He ditched you?" Violet said. "Some friend he was!"

"That's what I thought too." Hannah agreed. "Anyway, I explored the tomb for a little longer and found a necklace, one which I later found could connect with the Heart of the Mountain, and left. A doctor checked me over, told me my burn was very bad and then gave me a coat. I set off for Terror Mountain the next day. Then I got,"

"Lost?" Violet guessed.

"Well not exactly _lost_." Hannah said.

"Yes you did!" Violet said. "You can admit it, we won't tell anyone!"

"Well, after I got... Misplaced..."

"That word doesn't work there!" Sophia said.

"It does!" Hannah insisted. "I fainted. Then a little bori called Armin found me. He took me to a cave and looked after me until I woke up. Then he told me about how the bori were frozen in the mountain, protected by the Heart of the Mountain, to hide from the Bringer of Night. Then Kanrik came in and I attacked him."

"Woo!" Violet cheered. "Go Hannah!"

"It turned out that he'd been kicked out of the Thieves Guild and needed help stopping them. They released the Bringer of Night."

"So you went to find them." Sophia guessed. "And stopped the Bringer of Night."

"There was a big battle." Hannah said. "Kanrik killed Galem, the old leader of the Thieves Guild, I reunited the necklace jewel with the Heart of the Mountain which froze the Bringer. Then Armin destroyed him with his slingshot. After that, I fainted again."

"Where you okay?" Violet asked, gasping again.

"Yes," Hannah said. "Kanrik and Armin took me, at the bori leader's command, to see Taelia and she cured me. But now I've got this..." She lifted her sleeve to show picture burnt into her arm. It looked like a sun, with an eye in its centre.

"Woah," I breathed.

"It looks like a tattoo." Violet breathed. We all laughed.

Week 3

Sophia's really getting into this exploring. Whenever Hannah says which water is safe to drink, or which animal is safe to eat, Sophia always asks how she knows so that she can use it later on.

Week 4

We're in an area now that Hannah swears is familiar.

"I think the guild base is nearby." She said earlier. "I think I've been there once."

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"Was it with your booooooyfriend?" Violet teased.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Hannah said, turning a furious shade of pink. "Just a friend who is a boy."

"Who you fancy." Violet added.

"No!" Hannah said. "I honestly shouldn't have told you I ever knew Kanrik at all, should I?"

She's more like a big sister than the grown-up she made out to be to our teachers before we left. I like it.


	48. December at age 11

**Sorry it's been so long! This chapter is definately the longest so far, and it took me a few days seen as some week (particularly the first one) are about the length of the average chapter. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait!**

The Month of Celebrating (December) at age 11

Week 1

Today, Hannah 'accidently' stumbled upon a cave.

She lead us down the passageways, knowing exactly where to go to not hit a dead end.

"How do you know this place so well?" Sophia asked her.

"I just do, okay?" Hannah replied. "It's hard to explain. I've been here before."

Refusing to elaborate on that, Hannah basically just chatted away like a school girl to us about lots of random things. We reached a sharp turn in the cave passage we were walking down and, in the light of the flaming torch she held, she put her free finger to her lips.

"We're going to give them a surprise." She whispered. We nodded and she blew the flame out, leaving us in pitch black darkness.

I heard Hannah searching for the door handle,

"Hey!" Violet said loudly.

"SHH!" We all warned.

"You just touched me, Hannah!" Violet said in a whisper. I smiled a little, wiping it from my face just as Hannah opened the door.

"Surprise!" She said brightly. "Oh, look! You've moved everything round!"

I stepped out behind Hannah, following her as quick as I could, trying to blink away the sudden brightness of the room.

"Okay," She said, stopping at a desk. A bruce was sitting there, doing a lot of paperwork. An awful lot.

"What are you doing here?" The bruce asked gruffly.

"Where's Masila?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not telling YOU that!" The bruce insisted with a smug smile.

"Well, I'll just have to do some exploring..." Hannah said casually, snatching a piece of paper from the desk.

"Plans to take over the Guild," She read aloud. "Ha! As if that's gonna work!"

Hannah continued to read the rest in her head, smiling quite a bit, laughing out loud once or twice. Her head shot up when she heard the door opening.

When a hooded figure entered, my first thought was that it was Masila. Sophia and Violet must've thought this too, for they stepped behind me and Hannah.

However, I noticed that it wasn't a woman. It couldn't be. Despite the cloak, you could tell that much.

"Okay," An unfamiliar voice said. I'd later learn that this was because the voice's owner was disguising his real voice. "Masila sent me to take the prisoners somewhere else."

Hannah was staring at the figure over the top of the paper. Whenever the hooded man turned our way, she quickly ducked down behind the paper, hiding her face.

"You'll have to remove your hood, sir." A pink kau said, getting up from her place at a desk much like the grumpy bruce's we still stood next to and heading towards the hooded man.

"Masila keeps hers on," The man insisted. "Marie keeps hers. I'm keeping mine."

"Please, if you really are Masila's then take that garbage out." She waved a hand in our direction.

"To the current prisoners residence." The man told her. "It'll be free once I've taken the prisoners to their next place." The kau nodded and the hooded man came over.

"Come along, girls." He shuffled us along. Hannah still held the piece of paper, now not even bothering to hide her face with it. She seemed a bit annoyed at the hooded man, who was hustling her along, us in front being pushed along too.

When we were alone together in a hall way, Hannah turned round and said angrily

"I don't know what you think you're doing, mister!"

The man pulled his hood down.

"Kanrik!" I said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Brynn." He replied.

"We're saving Sam." Sophia piped up.

"And you. Mister Thief, can't do anything to stop us!" Violet added.

"Stop you?" Kanrik asked, smiling a little. "I don't want to stop you! He's one of the prisoners I'm saving!"

"It was still stupid of you to come here." Hannah said, crossing her arms. "It's dangerous!"

"It's dangerous taking kids here, Hannah." Kanrik pointed out to her. "At least I came alone."

"Okay, adults, can you please stop arguing?" I said, getting fed up of their bickering; it wasn't getting anyone anywhere.

Kanrik and Hannah both looked at me, silent.

"He started it!" Hannah insisted.

"Just stop arguing!" I insisted. "It isn't getting us anywhere!"

"She has a point." Kanrik told Hannah. "So, how are things."

"Oh, I have something!" Hannah said quickly, rummaging around in her bag and pulling out the book she's borrowing from Sophia. She flicked through it and found a specific page. "Read this! It's so funny!"

Kanrik took the book off of her, a confused look clear on his face. He read the page and looked back at her, lifting an eyebrow.

"Mind if I borrow this?" He asked. Hannah looked at Sophia, who simply said

"If you promise to give it back."

"I'll get it back to you somehow." He promised. "Even if I have to get someone else to deliver it, you'll get it back."

He put it in a pocket (I guess he has lots of pockets to hide things he's stolen in) and pulled the hood back up over his face. People here, considering Masila has taken over this base with her people, would recognise him and waste no time in doing... something bad to him.

Kanrik knew his way around, I guess that would have something to do with it being the old Guild headquarters. He had Hannah walking in front of him, me with Sophia and Violet in front of her. That way it looked more like we were prisoners and he worked for Masila.

He'd give us directions, things like

"Go left," When we reached a junction in the corridor. Eventually we reached a room. There were a lot of people in cages. However, the moment we stepped into the room we knew there was no use searching them for Sam; we knew he wasn't in them.

He was sitting at a table, in the centre of the room, having what looked like a cup of tea with Marie and Masila. In the middle of a dungeon.

"Hey, it's my girls!" Sam said, looking up at us. He then added strictly, sounding so much like he was telling us off "What are you doing here?"

"Some thanks." Violet complained. "We've come all the way up some stupid mountain, walked through countless snowstorms. I've got a blister on my foot, my hood on my coat completely messes up my hair, but I brave all that for you and now you're complaining that we're here? Honestly, boys are all the same."

I gave her a warning tap with my hand and looked towards Kanrik who, despite the hood covering his head, was obviously giving her a glare.

Masila, who had been watching with interest, came over and inspected us as if we were objects, as if she was buying us. I purposely glared, trying to make it icy. Sophia was trying to look uninterested. Violet looked like if you pushed one more button she would explode.

Hannah didn't look anything. She wasn't scared, angry, annoyed. She didn't even look happy or anything.

"Oh, look." Masila said, lifting Hannah's chin. "Hannah. What a pleasant surprise."

"Not for you it isn't." Hannah said.

"It looks like I've got the high ground, Hannah." Masila said, stepping back and realeasing Hannah's chin.

"Which we'll be pushing you off of and back to... Fyora's prison, was it?"

"Yes." I confirmed.

"Back there then."

"Have your fun." Masila said. "Because soon all four of you will be locked in a cold, damp cell. Then all I need to do is find Kanrik and with some... Persuasion, the Thieves Guild will be mine."

"Oh, I'm so scared." Violet said sarcastically.

Getting bored of listening to Masila going on about how she was going to 'be the greatest leader the guild has ever seen', I let my eyes wander back to the table. Sam was watching, smiling a little at Violet's remarks but quickly hiding it before someone noticed. Marie was staring at Kanrik, a puzzled expression on her face.

"Excuse me," She said eventually, standing up. "Sister, I wish to talk with your worker here." She gestured to Kanrik. "He's brought these prisoners, I do believe I should take him outside to discuss his reward."

"Very well." Masila agreed. "If you are longer than ten minutes, I shall send for you."

Marie nodded in a thank you gesture and lead Kanrik from the room, closing the door behind them.

Masila went to talk to Sam about something. Hannah bent a little and whispered

"Who's she?"

"Marie," Sophia whispered back.

"Don't worry, I think she's a friend." I added. "She won't betray Kanrik, that much I know."

"Why?" Violet asked Hannah quietly. "Scared you'll steal your boyfriend?"

"For the last time!" Hannah practically yelled. "He's NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

Sam and Masila both turned round and looked at her.

"But he's not!" Hannah insisted.

Sam and Masila went back to their conversation. Sam kept looking over Masila's shoulder at us, looking back to her and shaking his head. She didn't seem to be taking much notice.

She turned and headed for us. Sam ran in front of her and blocked her path.

"Please, Aunt Masila!" He said. He was almost pleading. Sam doesn't plead often. "Don't do this!"

"Child," Masila said, a bit of a sneer in her voice and a smirk showing on her face. "What can you do?"

She pushed him aside and made her way towards us again.

I lifted my chin high, trying hard to look like I wasn't afraid of her. I am afraid of her; she's really scary, but she didn't need to know that.

Violet was glaring again, squeezing my hand to release her anger (she does that sometimes when she's afraid that otherwise she will throw something important at the wall and smash it to smithereens, which has actually happened once or twice).

Sophia had one hand on her hip, still trying to look as if she didn't care about anything.

I don't know about Hannah, she was behind me.

"You know," Masila said, looking me right in the eye before doing the same to Violet and Sophia. "It would be really evil if I put you all in separate cells. Alone." She laughed.

"I promised I'd get these girls back safely and I intend to do so." Hannah warned.

"How are you planning on doing that?" Masila asked. Hannah didn't reply.

Sam was creeping up behind Masila as she spoke, as she teased us. We all kept quiet.

However, she must've known he was coming as when he was about to jump on her back and deliver his attack, she spun round and grabbed his wrist.

"I know every move you could possibly try on me, boy." She whispered harshly in his ear, though we could hear clearly standing next to him.

"Let me say goodbye to them, at least." Sam asked quietly. Masila rolled her eyes, but she released her grip on his arm.

"Make it quick." She told him, making her way back to the table where she began pouring herself out another cup of tea.

Sam knelt down so he was at our level.

"The fight didn't quite go according to plan." Sam told us, lifting his sleeve to show a deep wound. "Luckily, Mum's pretty good at first aid." He smiled a little before looking back up at us, face very serious.

"Why did you come here?" He asked,

"We were worried." Sophia explained.

"I expected you to be, but it was wrong to follow me."

"Sam," Masila called. "You're time is up. Go get your mother, she's been far to long."

Sam glanced at her over his shoulder before giving us another worried look.

"Sam," I said quietly. I untied my coat from around my waist, where I'd put it since coming inside, and took my sword from the belt. I'd been hiding it under my coat's sleeve so that it wouldn't be taken off of me. Well, not unless they searched under my coat.

I passed my sword to Sam.

He gave me such an apologetic look at that moment.

"Thanks," He whispered, ruffling my hair. "Don't worry, I'll use it." He stood up, checked Masila wasn't looking and then tucked the sword down his trouser leg.

Marie came back in with Kanrik after Sam had gone back to Masila.

"Take those five to the dungeons," Masila told her sister.

"Five?" Marie asked. "I only thought there were four and..."

"No, there's five." Masila insisted. "Hannah, Brynneth, Violet, Sophia and..." She looked at our hooded captor. "Kanrik."

"What?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, that's what I wanna know!" Violet said loudly. "How do you know our names. Have you been stalking us or something, you creep?"

Ignoring Violet, Masila went up to Kanrik and pulled his hood down.

"I've known a while, no use being surprised." She told him. Kanrik glared. Hannah didn't look best pleased with Masila. I'm not sure any of us where, but Hannah looked very, very angry.

"Put the thief down." Hannah told Masila. Masila looked at her.

"_You're _telling _me _what to do?"

"Yes," Hannah said.

"I can fight my own battles, Hannah." Kanrik told her. Hannah stepped back a little, probably scared by Kanrik. He's scary sometimes. He's a nice guy, but he can still be scary.

Marie, having no choice, lead us to the dungeons. All five of us.

"I'll break you out, girls!" Sam shouted after us as we were lead away. "Oh, and Kanrik!"

At least we're not in separate cells. We're in the same one. Kanrik's made a few light-hearted jokes about being the only boy, but I'm sure that was just to lighten the mood. It's not the first time he's been in a cell, after all.

Guards aren't supposed to be in cells. At least, that's what we're told. In those stories where right and wrong is always clear, where good always prevails over evil and only bad people break the law. And where thieves and guards aren't friends, but let's not dwell on that one too much.

Is this how thieves feel in cells? I guess their cells are closer to home. If they break out, there's no sea between them and their home.

Of course, Kanrik would know. But he's just fallen asleep, and I'm not going to wake him. Violet's asleep too, leaning on Hannah's shoulder and cuddling her arm. That would be an interesting subject to bring up tomorrow when she's teasing me about something or another...

Sophia's sitting by the little flaming torch we have in here, reading one of the books she brought with her.

And Hannah's just thinking. I don't know what she's thinking about, but she's thinking.

Week 2

"You're a master thief," Violet said to Kanrik. "How do we get out?"

"I don't know!" Kanrik said. "I don't know everything!"

"Woah, you actually admitted that!" Hannah said, pretending to be surprised. "You _have _grown up since the whole ice caves thing."

Kanrik tried to glare at her, but it wasn't very effective because he was trying not to smile at the same time.

We were talking, something I knew the two adults were doing to take our minds off of our position, when we heard someone fiddling with the lock.

Turning round (I'd had my back to the door), I saw Sam. But it wasn't a pretty sight.

He had a black eye, what looked like a stab wound on one arm and cut down one cheek.

"Ouch." Violet commented.

"It probably looks worse than it is." Sam assured us, finally unlocking the lock and letting the cell's door swing open.

"Won't Masila catch us?" Sophia asked doubtfully.

"Nope," Sam said.

"Why not?" I asked. "I'd have thought she'd be chasing after you right now."

"Let's just say that she's been... Taken care of." Sam said, obviously wanting to avoid telling us what happened. I must admit, I was a little disappointed at that. But then again, he probably had a good reason for not telling us.

We were escorted out by Marie, who was getting us to play by the cover story that we were being transported somewhere else, somewhere with better cells and better security. Masila's people bought the lie and we got out unharmed. Well, Sam didn't, but he didn't get harmed any more on the way out.

Hannah completely forgot where we left the boat, so Kanrik offered us a ride back on his. It's actually really, really fast. Hannah thinks we'll be back in time for Christmas. That's such a relief; mum's probably worried sick!

Sam's giving my sword back once he's cleaned it. He says it will need lots of cleaning.

Week 3

By the time we got back, most people had left for their holiday already.

Hannah had left us at the gate to the Guard's base before going off somewhere. With her, you can never really be sure exactly where she's going.

Kanrik left almost as soon as we reached Brightvale. My guess is that he went back to the Guild, to see if they're alright. If they knew where he'd been, they'd probably be very worried about him. If not, they probably thought the Guard did something. I know how quick one group is to blame the other for something like that.

Sam headed off with his mum, probably to their house.

The draik man, being one of the adults who stays over the holidays in case Brightvale needs him, was in his office. I headed there with Sophia and Violet, all three of us knowing we'd need to let him know we were back safely.

Sophia knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called. We opened the door and went in, closing it behind us.

He looked up from his paperwork and his jaw dropped.

"You're back!" He said. "It's been ages!"

"Yes, we're back." Violet agreed. "Now what?"

"You should go home!" The draik man said.

I nodded. Sophia smiled and thanked him. It wasn't until we were half way down the corridor to the exit door that we noticed just how pale and afraid Violet was looking.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. She said nothing.

"This is something to do with your family being stupid jerks, isn't it?" Sophia asked softly. Violet nodded.

Sophia wrapped an arm round Violet's shoulders and we made our way through Brightvale.

Sophia broke off from us after a while and went down a road that led to her house. I walked along with Violet for a while. We were totally silent, Violet too afraid to speak and me unsure of what to say.

When we reached my house, I knocked on the door.

"Hold on," I heard my mother saying. "I'm just coming."

I smiled a little, which changed to a lot when she opened the door and I saw her face. She was surprised, but happy, and she scooped my up in a big hug.

"You're back!" She said. "You're back in time!"

I smiled once she put me down and she brought me inside, closing the door.

I sat down with her by the window, saw Violet running away in the complete opposite direction of her house. She wasn't planning on going home for Christmas.

"Mum," I said.

"Is this about your friend?" She guessed. She's really good at that.

"Yes,"

"Ask her if she wants to spend Christmas here."

I stood up and opened the door.

"Violet," I called. She stopped, turned to face me. She looked like she was about to cry, as if she thought she'd have to be alone.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with us this year?"

Nothing could've prepared me for what she did next. She ran over to me, and wrapped her arms round me in a tight cuddle.

"Thank you." She whispered, finally letting me go. "Thank you so much."

Week 4

We've been back in the base for a few days now. Violet eats a lot. You wouldn't expect it considering she looks so thin and, if she wants to, quite dainty. However, she eats a lot.

I'm also in the next age group now. It feels strange going from being the oldest of one group, back to being the youngest again. And Harry's in this group. He hasn't tried anything yet, and all I have to do is give Sam a look if I'm in over my head with Harry and he sorts it out in a flash. Violet's joining this age group in January, Sophia in April.

Anyway, today Violet's dad turned up. Again. Except this time, he wasn't alone.

Violet was called to the Draik man's office and, as always, Sophia and I insisted we go too.

Violet was practically shaking when her father came in, though she had a look on her face that I've come to recognise as her determined look, her look that tells the world that she's not going to give in easily.

He tried to persuade her again to leave, but she refused again.

"Where were you last week?" He asked. "You didn't turn up for Christmas."

"I spent it at a friend's house." Violet said.

"Why didn't you ask first?"

"Because you would have said no. I'm not stupid!"

"Excuse me a moment." Violet's father said, addressing the draik man. He went outside and came back a moment later with two familiar-looking usuls.

"Violet!" Hazel said excitedly, but Ebony stood on her toe and she quickly went back to being silent.

"Don't you miss your brother and sister?" Violet's dad asked her.

"I miss Hazel." Violet replied, earning herself a sweet smile from the little girl. "I don't miss _him_."

"Things might've changed, Violet." Her father told her. "How would you know?"

"I highly doubt _he _would change in a hurry."

"Can you at least refer to me with my name?" Her brother asked. "It's annoying being called _him_ all the time!"

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, I'd feel your name was suitable for you."

"Alright, that's it!" Ebony made a lunge for Violet, but I got my sword out and blocked him.

"Violence isn't used in the teacher's office." I told him.

He glared, but considering the fact that I had a weapon and he didn't there was nothing he could do.

They left eventually. Violet's still a little shaken up. She's getting better at dealing with it now. She was talking to her father without fear. Well, without as much fear as she had before at least.


	49. January at age 11

The Month of Sleeping (January) at age 11

Week 1

Violet's moved up an age group too now! Sophia's was in a bad mood about 'being on her own', but we told her she could hang around with Luke and Jip. She still isn't too happy about it, but there's not an awful lot she can do.

Now we're in the same set as Harry, he has lesson time to... do his evil things.

"Violet," He said today. "Welcome to the next age set. What are you doing hanging around with this loser?" He prodded me.

"Only loser I see would be, hmm let me think... You!" Violet said.

"Be careful here, missy." Harry warned. "I rule this set, and Sammy won't be able to save you."

I think we should be scared. For some reason I'm not. Is that good?

Week 2

On our patrol, we saw Hanso again.

"Brynn!" He said, running over. "I was looking for you!"

"Oh, that's soooo normal." Violet said sarcastically. "Thieves are _totally _supposed to look for the guards."

I elbowed her to make her shut up. She glared at me, but it worked nonetheless.

"Anyway," Hanso said. "Kanrik gave me this book to give to you to give to Sophia." Then, seen as he said all that pretty quickly, he took lots of deep breaths afterwards.

Once he had his breath back, he threw the book. However, he completely missed my hands and hit Violet's head.

"You did that on purpose!" Violet complained.

"No I didn't!" Hanso insisted, though I was fairly sure that it was a complete lie, as he was smiling.

"Hanso," I said warningly, picking the book up from where it had fallen on the ground and dusting the cover off. "That wasn't very clever, was it?"

"Maybe we should arrest him." Violet suggested through gritted teeth. It was pretty obvious that she didn't just want to arrest him- she wanted to make him _pay._

"I haven't broken the law though." Hanso told us. And, as the worst we'd seen him do was throw a book at Violet's head, he did have a point.

"Yet." Violet added. "You haven't broken the law yet."

"So I'm not allowed out for a walk?" Hanso asked.

"You'd have a reason." Violet insisted, crossing her arms.

"Maybe I just wanted some fresh air." Hanso suggested. Violet glared. I don't think she believed him one little bit.

"Violet," I said, shifting her attention from Hanso on to myself. "Maybe we should go."

"Where?" Violet said, looking around before fixing her eyes back on Hanso. "He's the only thief I can see."

"Thieves don't necessarily look like thieves," Hanso pointed out. "Otherwise guards would know what to look for."

That sparked up another argument between them both.

During the argument, I let my eyes wander around the market until the saw a familiar hooded figure. My first thought was 'Masila!', but closer examination revealed that she was, in fact, Marie. Marie was talking to a shopkeeper about something, and I still had a question I wanted to ask her.

"Excuse me a minute." I said to Violet and Brynn.

"Brynn!" Hanso protested. "You can't leave me alone with her! She'll kill me!"

"And that's if you're lucky." Violet added.

Annoyingly, he had a point.

"Violet," I told her. "Go investigate that guy." I pointed to a green uni who was sneaking around stalls. It must have been his first day, because it was obvious that he hadn't figured out you don't tiptoe round like a shadow in broad daylight, right through the middle of the market square.

Violet looked, scoffed a little and ran off to question him.

Then, in case he _had _stolen anything, I grabbed Hanso's arm and dragged him with me.

"Brynn," He said as I dragged him across to Marie. "Is this really nessacary?"

"Yes," I told him. "I still haven't got round to questioning you."

"You don't have to do that."

"You're right... I could get Violet to do it for me."

"Where are we even going? The prison is that way." He pointed with his free arm.

"I know. We aren't going to the prison."

I let that sink into Hanso's brain for a minute before adding

"Of course, if you _want_ to go to the prison, I could easily make something up and lock you in there."

"No, I'm good."

When we reached Marie I, still holding Hanso's wrist, ducked round in front of her.

"Marie," I said. "I need to ask you something."

She looked down, saw me holding on to Hanso, who seemed to be trying to hide his face behind his arm, and lifted her eyebrow.

"I've got a question too." She said. "Why have you brought Hanso to the shoe stall?"

"I needed to see you and I couldn't leave him alone with Violet." I answered. "My turn."

"Yes," Marie agreed.

"What did Sam to do Masila?" She looked a little shocked.

"If he hasn't told you, then he doesn't think you're ready to know." She said finally.

"I am!" I insisted. "In what way would I not be?"

"Remember how Sam looked when he came to get you?" Marie asked. I remembered all too clearly; it was not a pretty sight.

"Yes,"

"She was about ten times worse than that by the end of it." Marie said flatly, turning back to the shopkeeper. My jaw dropped, but I quickly sorted it out.

"In what way?" I pressed.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by someone coming over saying

"Mum, I got the milk and bread and I also found a..." Sam saw me, and dropped the milk and bread he was carrying. "Brynn?"

"No, I found the Brynn." Marie told him.

"Actually," Hanso interrupted. "I think I found her first."

"Hanso?" Sam was clearly confused.

"Sam, pick the milk and bread up." Marie told him.

Still looking incredibly confused, Sam did as she asked.

"Mum," Sam said to Marie, handing her the milk and bread. "Why's Brynn shopping with us now?"

"She was asking a question." Marie told him. "You could actually answer it."

"Really?" Sam asked. He bent over a little so that he was at my level.

"What did you do to Masila?" I asked.

"Brynn," He said, a little taken aback. "You're not old enough to know just yet and..."

"That was helpful." I said sarcastically.

I then saw Violet, having finished yelling at the green uni, heading over and I ran to her, dragging Hanso along with me.

"Oh, so you take him with you." Violet complained. "Favouritism!"

"It was either that or leave him with you." I pointed out. She thought about that before nodding her head.

"Right," I looked back to Hanso.

"I didn't steal anything!" He insisted. "I swear!"

"THIEF!" A zafara screeched, running over and pointing at Hanso. Hanso had a bit of a guilty look on his face, but was desperately trying to hide it.

"What did he steal, miss?" I asked her.

"My necklace!" She said in a really high, screeching voice. She shoved a hand in Hanso's coat pocket and brought out the necklace before leaving.

"Looks like somebody's been stealing." Violet said sweetly, looking at Hanso before adding in her normal voice "You're going to jail!" She skipped off towards the base, humming a tune she was no doubt making up as she went along.

"What was your reason for stealing this time?" I asked Hanso as we headed towards the guard base.

"I was doing this assignment for Kanrik," He explained. "Bringing the book back, and the lady annoyed me. It only seemed fair to annoy her back. Anyway, I'm good at being annoying, aren't I? You can just admit it."

"Yes, you are." I agreed, before adding. "Though you do have your moments."

"And what would they be?" Hanso asked curiously as I opened the door.

I knew full well my cheeks had turned pink; I'd seen my reflection as I opened the door. I just quickened my pace.

After I'd locked Hanso up, I was halfway to the door out from the dungeons when I realised I'd forgotten something.

I spun round and ran back down to Hanso's cell.

"Missing me already?" He asked cheekily.

"Just hand over the lock picking tools." I said.

"I was hoping you'd forgotten." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out loads of really weird looking bits of metal, all of which probably had some use or another to a thief. To a guard, however, they were incredibly confusing.

I put them with the guard by the door.

"Anything else?" I asked Hanso.

Sighing a little, he put more pieces of metal into my hand.

"That's it." He said, turning his pockets inside out in order to prove this.

He somehow broke out within a few hours. I'm starting to think he hides these lock-picking things in his boots and down his coat and, hey, maybe in his ears. He must have an endless supply of them!

Week 3

Having got her book back, Sophia's been reading bits of it to me and Violet every day. It's hard to get a quiet moment more than two seconds long before Sophia interrupts it by reading more of her book to us.

Violet's discovered that locking herself in the bathroom helps. But other than the dungeons, they're the only place we could think of in the whole base with a lock. I wasn't locking myself in a cell in a hurry, and it would look really weird if we both locked ourselves in the toilet at the same time.

Guess we'll just have to hide the book.

Week 4

I hid Sophia's book under her bed last night before she came up to our dorm. She still hasn't found it.


	50. February at age 11

**Sorry for the long wait- my mind just went completely blank in terms of this story! I had thousands of ideas for Night of the Panther, my new Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction, but absolutely none for this. So I brought Harry back into things a little more, because I was feeling evil after the Night of the Panther chapter I'd recently written (it was an evil chapter too). Anyway, enjoy!**

The month of Awakening (February) at age 11

Week 1

I had the feeling that I was being watched most of today. During sword practice, during break, even during maths! I felt as if someone was watching, planning, scheming against me.

It's not good for me being in the same set as Harry, is it? I know it's probably just my imagination, but I can't escape the feeling that he's planning something. The amount of times he's sworn revenge but taken none... It's all got to add up to something big, hasn't it?

Sophia thinks I'm just over-reacting. She's not in our set though; not yet. There is still another couple of months. So she wasn't there to know what it was like to be watched today. At least, I think I was being watched.

Week 2

Stupid sneak attack by that stupid blue... I should probably start from the beginning, shouldn't I?

We were out on patrol, Violet and me, nothing out the ordinary there. Violet gets asked to go help a kindly-looking lady with a crying, no; screaming baby and an awful lot of shopping bags. Little kids being Violet's speciality, I let her go handle that case.

I decided to sit down on a bench near where Violet was so that I could watch out for any trouble but at the same time keep an eye on her and run in should she need help. I couldn't see the latter happening, but it's best to be prepared.

When someone leapt on me from behind, saying 'Boo!', I jumped up, had my sword out in a flash, and was all for smashing whoever had leapt on me in the head with it! I was scared, so I overreacted. It happens.

"Brynn, calm down!" Hanso said, standing beside the bench. "It's just me!"

"What were you thinking?" I asked him. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry!" Hanso said, hopping over the back of the bench and sitting down on it. I was still standing up, trying to get my breath back and convince myself that I was not scared. There was no reason to be scared. It was just Hanso; what's scary about him?

"Aw, did I scare you?" Hanso asked, teasing. I glared at him.

"No!" I insisted. "It will take far more than you jumping on me and shouting 'boo' in my ear to scare me!"

"Of course it will." Hanso said sarcastically. I glared at him and flopped down on the bench. I was there to start with; it was only fair I sit back down.

I watched Violet trying to calm down the screaming nimmo baby, his mother watching carefully, obviously tired and carrying around six bags of shopping in each hand.

"Brynn," Hanso said, interrupting my fun spy-on-Violet session.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"If someone robs the Brightvale bank later today," He said carefully. "Don't arrest them!" He smiled and then ran.

Guess what, someone robbed the Brightvale bank around eight this evening! Sophia went to the girls bathroom to do her teeth at the sink and came back. Sharon had told her.

Sharon and her girls spend hours in there every morning putting make-up on, and hours every evening taking it off very carefully. I can't really see why they bother; it's not as if anyone's going to see it underneath your helmet. Anyway, shouldn't you be more worried about surviving in a big sword fight with an enemy than looking pretty? I honestly do not understand those girls at times.

Week 3

Today instead of sword practice, they decided to spring on us a tournament and gave us half an hour to prepare. Most the girls made a run for the toilets, make-up bags in hand. I just rolled my eyes, put my helmet on my bed and practiced my sword fighting with Violet, Sophia sat on her bed watching in a huffy mood. Her age group were only watching, and she wasn't best pleased that she was sitting with Luke and Jip.

"They're small and... Annoying!" She'd said, clearly frustrated. "And they keep getting in my hair, jumping round in circles and shouting in my ears!"

"Get a grip, Soph!" Violet told her. Sophia quietened down a little, but didn't stop doing her huffy look at the floor, glaring at the wall every so often and then grumbling under her breath.

When we got back downstairs, we still had ten minutes left. We were leapt on from behind my Luke and Jip, who I did not take my sword out in front of and threaten to bash like I'd done with Hanso previously.

"Sophia, come sit with us!" Luke said excitedly once the draik man had grabbed the megaphone and begun announcing the start of the tournament. Sophia found herself being dragged off to a front row seat by Luke and Jip.

I headed over to the other side of the field, which was where our class were sitting. We watched the first few duels until I was told I was up, Violet against me.

"I'm totally doomed." She whispered as we made our way over. We glanced to Sophia, who probably didn't know who to cheer on. She made do with 'Go Brynn! Go Violet! Go Brynn! Go Violet!' instead.

In the end, I won. Violet high-fived me, whispering

"We both know I would've won were this archery." Which was completely true.

My next battle, near the end of the entire tournament, was against Harry. I think he'd been planning it. He'd been talking about something with some of his 'friends' before the tournament, and he was smirking when I made my way over.

"Ready to be hurt, Brynn?" He asked,

"Ready to be beaten by a girl?" I snapped back. We both said

"Never!" In response to each other's question.

"Too bad." I said, suddenly lunging and kicking out, trying to knock his legs out from underneath him. He leapt over them. He tried punching me, but I blocked. He tried to punch, I blocked again. This went on for quite a while.

I realised I was stepping backwards, but there was no set ring so I couldn't lose by stepping out; I just couldn't step into the crowd.

Speaking of which, as I neared them I tripped over something and hit my head on the floor. Despite the helmet, it hurt. A lot.

I put a hand to my head, tried to sit up, but Harry pointed his sword at me. The countdown begun. He was going to win.

I looked to my left to see one of his friend grinning down at me, leg no longer outstretched. Suddenly, it all made sense.

"Cheater." I growled at Harry.

"Idiot." Was his reply.

Week 4

The amount of people the Rebellion lost after Harry's 'amazing victory' is unbelievable! It doesn't help that Harry's begun the 'Brynn is Hanso's secret accomplice' thing up again. I haven't the faintest idea how anyone believes that rubbish, but for some reason they do.

Sam keeps assuring us that all will work itself out or, as he puts it,

"The sun will shine, the storm will end and the birds will sing once again."

Violet said it sounded like something out of a soppy movie, and I actually agree with her. Still, it made sense and fitted the situation.

"So," Violet asked Sam later on, whilst we were sitting eating our dinner. "You watch soppy happy movies?"

"Occasionly, Robin Hood." Sam told her, messing her hair up whilst grinning. She glared.

"It's Violet, Red-head!" She snapped, taking out her ponytail, smoothing her hair down and then re-tying it before storming off.

"Stressy!" Sam commented after she'd gone, causing both me and Sophia to burst out laughing.

Violet's okay now, no longer giving Sam the death-look like she did for a few hours after he messed her hair up and called her 'Robin Hood'.


	51. March at age 11

**Question for anymone who might know the answer- What actually happened in Torchwood last night? Did Vera die? Because she was burnt, right? So she should have died, but then there's miracle day. But then ashes aren't really big enough to do alive things so... What happened? I think she was burnt, thus dying but I don't know.**

**Question over. Now for angriness. STUPID IDIOT SHOT VERA IN TORCHWOOD! AME= ANGRY! Ooh, Doctor who's coming back on :)**

**Right, chapter:**

The Month of Running (March) at age 11

Week 1

My hair still smells of custard. Despite the fact that Violet must have spent a total of _at_ _least_ four hours washing it with various shampoos, it still smells of custard.

It didn't smell of custard when I woke up this morning. No, it wasn't until lunchtime when Harry walked past with a big bowl of it. He was helping the kitchen staff out. I guess it was the closest to a punishment he's ever been given really; help the kitchen staff tidy up and give out the food. Yet Sam nearly got kicked out of the Guard! It's so unfair!

Anyway, I was sitting eating my sandwich with Sophia and Violet when Harry 'accidently' tipped a completely full bowl of custard on my head.

"Oops," He said sarcastically. "My mistake." I swear he practically skipped off after that, grinning happily.

I closed my eyes after he'd left to stop the custard from dripping into them; that could not be good. Sophia was shouting various curse words at Harry's retreating back and Violet was fussing over me. Before I knew it, she'd grabbed my hand and pulled me off to the girls' bathroom where she made me lean over a sink and began to wash my hair with one of the shower hoses and various shampoos.

And, despite the fact that she must have used a whole bottle of cherry-scented shampoo and at least half a bottle of strawberry conditioner, my hair still smells of custard. It's rather annoying.

Week 2

Despite showers and what-not, there's still a trace of custard-scent left in my hair. It actually turned out to be more annoying today, on patrol, than it did before when it was just a smell constantly following me around.

Violet and I had both caught a really tall thief. He was really strong as well and actually quite scary. He was so heavy that, once we'd handcuffed him, it took both me and Violet to drag him into the dungeons, and even then I think we only just managed it.

Once we'd confiscated his escape tools, including the ones he left in his socks and boots (Mental note: Check Hanso's shoes and socks for lock picks when he is next arrested) and he flopped down in front of the door.

Violet ran off with the escape tools, telling me to wait by the door. I did so, trying not to look intimidated by the tall, scary man.

"Little girl," He said after a long while of silence. "You're hair smells of custard."

I glared at him and he sat back down in the corner. I decided it best to turn away from him, face the door and wait for Violet. It was best to pretend he wasn't even there before I lost my temper- which I was close to doing.

Criminals are noticing I smell of custard! It's not professional for a guard to smell of custard! It's just not!

Week 3

I have no idea what Violet tipped on my hair when she washed it earlier, but it most certainly was not shampoo.

"It doesn't smell of custard anymore." Violet stated, showing me to the mirror. I screamed. I literally screamed.

She's dyed my hair blonde! She died my hair BLONDE! Without permission!

"It's only temporary!" Violet assured me. "It'll wash out in a few weeks! And anyway, you don't smell of custard anymore." Which was true. It just doesn't mean I appreciate having my hair dyed without my permission.

Sam thinks it's hilarious. He also learnt earlier not to laugh at it within my hearing. He learnt this when I stomped on his foot. Hard.

The amount of comments Sharon's girls have given me about it 'bringing out my eyes' and all that. It just... Grr! I've been silently fuming. I think it's obvious.

Violet had better hope this washes out in a few weeks. For her sake.

Week 4

It hasn't washed out yet. My hair isn't glowing with blonde-ness as much as it was this time last week, but it still isn't red-brown like it was.

Sam walked into our dorm whilst I was in the process of silently fuming on my bed. Sophia has not got used to blonde Brynn and the anger that came with it, and so was sitting in the corner reading. Wise plan.

"Brynn," Sam said, using his 'I'm-about-to-make-an-amazing-suggestion' voice. "Maybe you should go for a walk. Walks always help me when I'm angry."

It's a rare occurrence to see Sam angry. I told him that, to which he laughed and replied

"That's because I go on lots of walks."

I did not point out that at one point most of these walks involved ending up in secret places, wearing a hood and making plans with his evil Auntie. Instead, I put on a t-shirt and some jeans and did as he suggested.

I was kicking stones across the floor (they aren't living- I can easily take my anger out on them and not get in trouble for various crimes. Plus people don't own the stones in the market place, so it isn't vandalism either) when someone behind me came up.

"Excuse me, miss." An incredibly familiar voice said. "I'm looking for a wocky. He's small, brown and has a messy mop of hair which he doesn't like in his eyes. Have you seen..."

I think I looked up at Hanso after that. I'd had my head down and my eyes on the stone I was kicking.

"Nope." I told Hanso. "Sorry." I continued to kick any chance of life in this stone out of it.

"Brynn?" Hanso asked. I'd confused him. No, Violet had confused him. I'm going to get her back for this somehow.

"Yes?" I asked, looking back up from my stone.

"What happened to your...?" He gestured to his hair.

"Violet happened." I said angrily, pounding the stone with my foot so hard it flew out from underneath it and hit a grumpy-looking lady in the ankle. I apologised, to which she made a 'Humph!' noise and stormed off.

I explained to Hanso about Harry and the custard and about how Violet had tried to wash it out, but it hadn't worked. Then I explained about how she dyed it blonde.

"So," I said after I'd finished. "You were looking for someone?"

"Oh, yeah, right!" Hanso said quickly, as if he'd temporarily forgotten about it. "Timmy, the little kid you sometimes see me with. Have you seen him?"

I shook my head.

"Need some help looking?" I asked. After all, I had nothing better to do. We'd finished our lessons for the day, and this was the period of time Violet would usually pester me about hair whilst Sophia read random sections of book out at us which made no sense on their own. Sam was right; walks are better than all that.

We walked around the market place, asking people if they'd seen a child matching Timmy's description. No-one had.

"I'm so dead." Hanso kept repeating, hitting his head against a lamp post each time the sentence left his mouth.

"You're not!" I assured him. "I'm sure he's just hiding and..." I stopped when I saw a small flash of brown. Quickly, guard instincts kicking in I guess, I grabbed Hanso's arm and pulled him after me as I chased the brown flash.

Timmy had stopped outside the sweet shop. We got there in time to see him run out with a packet of mints, the shopkeeper yelling at him from inside. He would have gotten away had he not crashed into Hanso. I'd stepped aside just into to avoid being knocked in to.

I looked into the shop to see a furious shopkeeper, yelling out at Timmy to pay for his sweets. I looked back at Timmy; he was trying to give me an innocent smile. Typical. Hanso did that too when he was in similar positions.

"I was hungy." Timmy said innocently. I thought about what to do. Arrest the young thief like a good little girl guard, or let him off just this once.

"Brynn, he's thinking with his stomach so he..." Hanso trailed off when I gave him 'the glare'.

"It's my day off." I said simply, turned on my heel and walked off.


	52. April at age 11

**I did not mean for week 1 to be so long (hee hee hee!)**

* * *

><p><span>The Month of Eating (April) at age 11<span>

Week 1

April Fools day; the perfect time to get Violet back for the 'blonde Brynn' incident. It's washed out now. My hair's still a little lighter than it was before, but I'm sure it won't be for much longer. You'd have to be looking at my hair _really _close to notice the difference. So close, in fact, that it would just be plain creepy.

The problem with this pranking business is that it generally isn't what I do. After sitting on my bed for about two hours with a page torn out the back of this notebook, I hadn't got a single decent plan written down. I did consider swapping Violet's shampoo with a bottle of hair dye and seeing whether or not she noticed, but I had no idea how to do it. And anyway, she's an expert with hair accessories; she'd know the difference immediately.

I refused to answer Sophia when she asked what I was doing. She'd most likely tell Violet and I didn't want to risk that. Instead I told her it was a letter to Hannah. Of course, that means now I have to write a letter to Hannah later or else Sophia will know I was lying.

I asked our new teacher, the purple ixi lady who I recognised from assembly, if I could do something important. It was half way through pur archery lesson so I wasn't expecting her to say yes.

"Mandy," I asked politely. She told us to use her first name because otherwise she doesn't feel right, or rather

"It feels so queer asking after me so formally. I know your last tutor preferred you to address him as thus, but I don't see the point in it. Call me Mandy."

So we do.

Anyway, after I'd called her, she came over.

"Straighten your back, Brynneth." She told me, no doubt thinking I wanted to ask her for help. "And lift your bow a little higher."

"Actually, I need to go see someone in another class." I told her. "May I?"

"Of course." She agreed. "But come straight back."

I was actually quite shocked she said yes, but decided to head off before she changed her mind. Not that she would have done, Mandy is a very friendly teacher, but I wanted to be on the safe side.

Sam's class have been preparing for next month's graduation tournament in which, if they prove themselves worthy, they'll be recognised as a proper guard and no longer have to do lessons, heading out on proper guard duties and that sort of thing.

Poor Sam; looked like his teacher was the grumpy graal whom I'm fairly sure does not much like Sam.

I knocked on the door to the hall where we tend to practice sword fighting.

"Enter." I heard the graal say. I opened the door and poked my head round.

"Brynn!" Sam said. It looked like he was fighting in the sword ring at the time against someone; I couldn't see who because their helmet covered their face.

Sam's opponent tried to use the fact that Sam had turned to face me as an opportunity to attack him, but Sam blocked with his sword without even turning round to face him. I smiled a little and Sam said something to both his teacher and opponent before hopping out of the training ring and running over.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Brightvale's criminals won't know what hit them." I told him, which made him smile.

"What brings you up to the big boys class." He asked me, sitting on a bench and patting beside him like I was three. I sat down where he said to and said

"Firstly, there are girls in your class too. Secondly, I'm here to get Violet back." I explained my situation.

"Hmm..." He said after my explanation. "Do you know what I do when I'm in a situation like that?"

"If this is go for a walk..." I warned. He chuckled at that.

"Well, I was going to say ask my mum, but I guess you could go for a walk if you want to."

"No, I'm okay!"

"Aw, Brynn." Sam protested. "I mean, last time I suggested you go for a walk, didn't you bump into your boyfriend?"

I glared and elbowed him in the side.

"Ow!" He complained.

"He's my friend who is a boy." I told him fiercely. "Not my boyfriend!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Just teasing, Tiger!"

"Good."

Despite saying I don't want to go for a walk, Sam told his teacher he was taking me out and then took me back to my class.

"Excuse me, miss." He said to Mandy.

"Sam?" She asked. "Oh, it's been a while!"

"Yes, it has." He agreed. "Do you mind if I take little miss Brynneth out for a walk? I won't let her get hurt."

"Just make sure she 's back before this afternoon's lessons start." Mandy told him and Sam led me off.

He took me to a really tall oak tree on the edges of the market place.

"This is where I always sit when I need a moment to think." He told me. We sat down under the tree and started brain storming ideas.

We'd been there for a while when I heard a branch in the tree crack above my head. I leapt to the side, pushing Sam over and landing me on top of him just in time as the branch cracked leaving an embarrassed-looking blue ixi staring at me meekly.

"How long have you been up there?" I asked, standing up and folding my arms.

"A while?" He said as if it was a question.

"Hanso!"

"It's a very good look-out post!" Hanso insisted before adding. "And there are some people I _really_ don't want to find me right now."

"What did you do?"

"Hanso," Sam said quickly. "Angry guild leader heading this way."

Hanso looked, saw Kanrik heading over and quickly shot up the tree.

"Hanso, if you think climbing up a tree is going to stop me from..." Kanrik was interrupted in his yelling up the tree by a cough from Sam.

"Need some assistance, sir?" Sam asked. I rolled my eyes at him and sat back down against the tree trunk.

"Yes," Kanrik told Sam. "Could you fetch Hanso out of the tree?"

"My pleasure." Sam said, doing a very melodramatic bow and heading up the tree. He came back down moments later holding Hanso by the arm.

"Got him!" He said proudly.

"Yeah, you got me." Hanso grumbled. Kanrik gripped Hanso's shoulder and Sam let go of his arm.

"If you think of running off," Kanrik warned. "Sam will send Brynneth after you and we all know she'll have no trouble catching you."

"Want a bet?" Hanso asked.

"Do I what?" Kanrik asked, but it was two late; Hanso had ducked out of his grasp and made a run for it.

Without needing to think twice, I grabbed Sam's sword from his belt (mine was in my room considering I had been in an archery lesson) and ran after him.

I chased him up a hill until we were outside the gates of Brightvale Castle. He couldn't go any further after that; the castle was in the way.

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Just seemed like a good place to go." He said.

"Are you coming back or am I going to have to make you?" I pointed Sam's sword at him.

"I'm coming!" He insisted.

"So what did you do?" I asked as we headed down the hill again.

"I may have 'accidently' played a prank on Kanrik and he may not have liked it."

"'Accidently'?" I asked.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not this time, Hanso."

When we got back, the first thing Sam did was snatch his sword back and stroke the handle lovingly before putting it back in its place on his belt.

"Honestly, Brynn!" He joked. "You're supposed stop the thieves, not steal things too!"

I ignored him and made sure Kanrik got Hanso back okay.

"We should go, Brynn." Sam said.

"Hold on." I turned to Kanrik. "If I was to send a letter to Hannah, where exactly would I send it to?"

"Is this a riddle?" He asked.

"No, it's a question."

"She works here." He said after giving it some thought, scribbling an adress on a scrap of paper and handing it to me.

"Thanks." I took the paper and followed Sam back.

As we headed back, Sam apologised for not being much help. I told him it was okay, and that I had a plan to get Violet back anyway.

After putting those little plastic petpetpets in her bed before coming to my dorm for bed, I believe she will think twice before dying my hair blonde again.

Week 2

She treated me rather icily for a few days after April Fools' Day, but now Violet's back to normal.

My letter to Hannah went something along the lines of:

'Dear Hannah,

I sort of had to write this. You see, Violet dyed my hair blonde and so, to get her back, I decided to prank her. But Sophia saw me planning on a scrap of paper and asked what I was doing. I had to lie in case she told Violet, so I said I was sending a letter to you. Of course, that now means I have to send you a letter or she'll get suspicious. Kanrik gave me the address in case you were wondering, and I think I half remember you saying something about working at a bar on Krawk Island so his address makes sense.

Oh, Violet's been asking us this question about you which we, of course, can't answer. The question is; "Are you engaged to Kanrik yet?" I know you won't be because the chances are that Hanso and Kanrik would have mentioned it the other day, but I'd like you tp say so yourself so that I have written proof for Violet.

Brynn"

Week 3

Sophia's moved up into our age group too now! It was her birthday. Now knowing what to get, I just picked up a random book on the shelf of the book shop. Sophia reads old cereal packets sometimes if she's desperate; she'd surely read some random book, right?

Wrong.

"King Jazan's Biography?" She read aloud. "He's the most annoying king ever! I'll read it once I've finished my other books." There must have been at least twenty other books.

"Ooh!" Violet said, picking the book up off of the floor. "He's kinda hot."

"He's kinda married." I said, matching her tone. She stuck her tongue out at me and flipped it open.

"I never thought I'd see the day." Sophia said happily.

"What day?" I asked.

"The day Violet willingly read a book."

Week 4

I'm scared now.

Violet came back from the market place earlier with a GIANT poster of King Jazan and she has stuck it to her bedroom wall. Sharon's overjoyed about Violet finally getting 'her first celebrity crush' and asked me and Sophia if we had crushes too.

"Umm..." We struggled; lie and say yes? Or say no and annoy Sharon?

"Roxton Colchester." Sophia lied.

"The third." I added.

"Very good-looking guy, right Brynn?" Sophia nudged me.

"What? Oh, yeah!" I lied. "Yes, yes. He's so... Orange..."

"Orange is so in style!" Sharon said.

I'm really glad she does not know who Roxton Colchester III is, otherwise she would have said more than 'orange is in style' and something more like 'he is, like, such a rubbish explorer!'


	53. May at age 11

**No, guys- I do not have a celebrity crush. My friends, however, have had many. They also like to have crushes on the most stupid, idiotic jerks in our year group and when I tell them said boys are jerks, they reply with something along the lines of 'but he's so hot!'. Said jerks also like to tease our little group of friends, to which I have come incredibly close to unleashing my much-feared anger on them. Trust me- my anger is NOT pretty but, thankfully, it takes a lot for me to let the full extent of it out :)**

The Month of Hunting (May) at age 11

Week 1

Hannah replied to my letter!

"Dear Brynn,

Tell Violet this for me; I do NOT have a crush on Kanrik! I am NOT engaged to Kanrik. I will most likely NEVER be engaged to Kanrik unless he magically turned into a handsome prince with a big castle, private ship and lots of money and treasure. Oh, and he wasn't a thief- that too.

Say 'hi' to Sophia for me too!

Hannah"

After seeing the letter, Violet has been searching frantically for a magic spell that will turn Kanrik into a magical, rich prince. When I asked her why, because we all know Hannah will not be best pleased when she hears of this, Violet just said

"They look so cute together!"

"Kind of like Jazan and Nabile?" Sophia asked cheekily, clearly smirking. Violet glared and continued searching through Sophia's books for a magical spell book. She's convinced Sophia will have one for some reason.

Week 2

Violet was convinced we had the right spell when we set out this morning on our patrol. I, of course, didn't believe her for a second. I wouldn't have anyway, but the fact that she found the 'spell' in a children's nursery rhyme book just further backed up my theory; there was no spell, as far as she could ever find, that could turn Kanrik, leader of the thieves' guild, into a handsome prince with a castle and his own private ship.

Violet actually wanted to find Kanrik. She wanted to ask the public if they had seen him, and to track down the Guild base. I insisted that she didn't do this and she reluctantly gave in.

This did mean that she pointed her 'magic wand' (pencil with sparkly sticky tape wrapped around it) at any thief we came across in an attempt to turn him into a prince. Needless to say, we got some really weird looks on our patrol today.

Week 3

Having got angry at the 'magical spell book', also known as Mrs Baabaa's Nursery Fun Book, Violet has thrown it out the window.

"That was the first book I bought with my own money!" Sophia practically screamed. It looked like she wanted to strangle Violet. Or maybe rip Violet's head off. One of those two. One thing, however, was clear; Sophia was not happy.

Grabbing my sword, just in case, I ran downstairs, along the corridors, outside and stood just below our window. Sophia's book lay on the floor, undamaged. I was just about to grab it when Harry kicked me back and picked it up.

"Mrs Baabaa's Nursery Fun?" he read. "You read this junk?"

"Not me." I replied. "A friend."

"Geeky bookworm?" He asked, flicking through the pages.

"She has a name." I hissed, standing up and taking my sword into my hands, ready to fight if need be.

Harry put the book down and, to my surprise, took his own sort from behind his back.

"Are you sure you want to fight me?" he asked. His face said he thought it was hilarious. "Especially after last time?"

"You cheated." I reminded him. He shrugged and lunged with his sword. I caught his attack with my blade.

I found myself simply blocking. He lunged, I blocked. He dove, I blocked. He was highly predictable. Highly predictable, that is, until one of his friends crept up behind me and grabbed me by the arms.

No matter how much I kicked, shouted, pulled at my arms, my captor would not let go.

"The rules say I'm not supposed to hurt a fellow guard," He said quietly, leaning in closer. "But they also say we shall not be friends with thieves. We both break the rules, Brynneth. I'm sure you getting battered up a little will go relatively unnoticed."

He put his sword down and pulled a dagger from his belt.

"What are you doing with a dagger?" I asked suspiciously.

"It was a gift." He said.

"Because I'm sure that's a thief's weapon of choice." I continued.

"I'M NOT A THIEF, ALRIGHT?" He yelled, coming towards me with a dagger. He said softly, menacingly "It's not like I'm going to kill you!" He added, no doubt noticing my shocked expression. I looked to his hand. Far away still. Phew. He wouldn't actually use it, would he?

The moment he was in range, I kicked. He flew backwards. My captor, understandably shocked at my sudden outburst, let his grip slacken. I managed to wrench one arm free before he realised what was going on and tightened his grip on the arm he still held.

I punched him as hard as I could. He glared, but kept hold of my arm.

"Brynn!" I looked up and saw Sophia leaning out of her window, looking down.

"Oh my fyora, is Brynn down there?" Violet asked, shocked.

"I'm alright!" I called back up.

"Not for long." Harry said angrily. He came towards me, dagger still clutched tightly in his hand.

One of his friends had taken my sword from me. So I was stuck, weapon less and only with one free available hand, in the middle of a group idiots, the leader of which wanted to give me a few scratches with a dagger.

"Brynn!" Sam shouted. "Catch!" His sword flew through the air and I just about managed to catch the handle.

Sam cut his way through Harry's gang and grabbed my sword from the floor.

"Okay," He said. "You know, I don't think this is a fair fight."

"It isn't meant to be." Harry pointed out.

"Aww, poor Brynneth." Sam cooed. I glared at him, but he just gave me a cheeky smile and went back to teasing Harry.

"Now, here's the plan," Sam said. "What we're gonna do is..." He grabbed my free arm at the wrist, yanked on it so that my other arm came free, and then pulled me through the crowd and back upstairs to mine and Sophia's dorm.

We burst through the door, closed it and, upon hearing Harry's guys come running up the stairs for us, moved Sophia's bed in front of the door so that they couldn't open it.

Once Sam and I had swapped swords back, all four of us sat on my bed and listened to Harry try and break in.

"He did that when I was with him." Violet explained. "He wouldn't actually _use_ the dagger. He might give you a few scratches, but..."

"It was generally just to make you scared." Sam finished. "Yeah, it's a typical Harry thing to do."

"You did good, Brynn." Sophia told me, patting my back.

"Of course, _I_ could do better." Violet said, but receiving a glare from me she added "Probably."

Week 4

Sophia's begun writing up a report on the many reasons why Harry should be expelled from the Guard.

"Sam," She said today. "Who else was threatened the same way as Brynn?"

"I was, for one." Sam said. "Harry didn't like my intelligence, laid-back attitude and all-round amazingness."

Violet, Sophia and I laughed.

"I believe Dylan was once," Sam continued. "Theresa, in my age group, was once. I don't think you know her; pretty thing, very blue eyes. Nice hair."

"Oh my goodness!" Violet said excitedly. "Is she _the_ Theresa? The one who's hair is naturally blonde with purple highlights?"

"The very same." Sam said. Violet started squealing.

"Can we see her? Please? Pleeeeese?" She begged.

"I suppose so." Sam said, trying to sound reluctant despite the fact that his facial expression seemed very happy with the idea.

Theresa Woods is a green eyrie with, like Violet said, blonde hair and purple streaks. Violet seemed to have millions of questions, so much that I felt sorry for poor Theresa by the end of it.

"And what was it like when you were in the Neopian Times fashion column?" Violet pressed.

"The Neopian Times has a fashion column?" I asked. Sophia nodded.

"Sadly." She told me.

We eventually got some information about her experience when Harry threatened her, and dragged Violet away. It took all three of us, me, Sophia and Sam, to drag her away from Theresa.

"Sam," I said once we had calmed Violet down. "How long until you're a proper guard?"

"I passed the tournament," He said, smiling. "So the formal ceremony is next week." His smile faltered.

"Isn't that good?" Sophia asked.

"Hm?" Sam asked, looking up and snapping out of his fantasy world. "Oh, yes. Yes, it's great! But they like to invite family."

"They won't invite Masila." I assured him. "She's locked up."

"Do you think that will stop her?" Sam asked.

I didn't reply. I didn't know what I could say to that.

* * *

><p><strong> Ooh, wasn't week 3 scary? And strange. Now I'm going to need to figure out how Harry got the dagger... It'll jump on me suddenly; ideas generally do.<strong>


	54. June at age 11

**it's a sad, sad chapter but it had to happen at some point. And it's the sad things in life that make us stronger, isn't it?**

* * *

><p><span>The month of Relaxing (June) at age 11<span>

Week 1

Having finished her report, I went with Sophia to hand it in to the teachers. We were hoping that, having collected up a lot of the bad things Harry has done, the teachers would see that they _have_ to punish him.

Violet would have come too were she not 'busy', definition of busy here meaning 'listening to some new pop CD Sharon found on her trip to the market earlier'. I have no idea what sort of music is on the CD.

No-one was in the staff room, so we put it on the desk.

"Where is everybody?" Sophia asked. I thought about it before suddenly remembering.

"The new guards!" I said. It wasn't a very in depth description, but luckily she understood.

We ran down to the hall and sat down with Violet, who had already got there and saved two chairs for us.

Jip and Luke came and sat with us a bit later, five minutes or so before the ceremony started. We didn't have to sit in age groups so they were allowed.

"Sam's in this!" Luke said excitedly.

"Yeah!" Jip agreed.

"Oh em gee!" Violet squealed. "Jip- you spoke!"

"Yeah?" Jip said, as though he didn't understand why that was so exciting.

"Jip talks all the time!" Luke told us. I raised my eyebrow. "He just doesn't talk to you in case you try to talk about stinky girl stuff."

"Stinky?" Violet repeated. "Girl stuff tends to smell very nice, actually."

"And anyway," Sophia said, joining the conversation. "Half the stuff I talk about with Brynn could hardly be classified as 'girl stuff'."

"Such as how to drag Violet away from Theresa." I gave an example. "Or how to survive when Harry attacks you with a dagger."

"I still don't know why he would have a dagger." Sophia said, her voice sounding as though she was wondering it out loud.

We didn't get to finish our conversation because King Hagan stepped up on to the stage and asked for silence. He didn't have to do so loudly, in fact all he had to do was raise a hand to cause a silent hush to fall across the hall.

"The Brightvale Guard," He said. "Is known throughout Neopia as being one of the best. These people here," he gestured to where Sam and his class were standing behind him. "Are now joining the Guard as adults. They are our latest edition to the current generation of the Brightvale Guard."

I listened to the first half hour or so, but after that the speech seemed to drone into itself. I didn't hear it, it was just a buzz in my ears after a while. At least I tried to make it look like I was listening. I kept my eyes on King Hagan, I sat up and tried to look alert. Violet wasn't even trying to look like she was listening; she was painting her nails various colours during the speech.

After what felt like hours (it may well have been- we don't have a clock in our hall), the new-to-be-recognised guards stepped up on to the stage.

"What happens now?" I asked Sophia in a whisper as Hagan pulled out a sword from a bag on the floor. "I thought the sword was for knighting."

"It is." Sophia whispered. "But he's not going to the whole 'tappy on the shoulders' thing."

We watched as Hagan gave the sword to one of the students (or should I say guards now?). The student/guard took it with a slight bow.

"I give thee," Hagan said. "Epona."

"Strange," Sophia whispered. "I'm sure Epona is the goddess of horses."

"But it's a sword, stupid!" Violet whispered, apparently hearing Sophia.

"They name the swords!" Sophia whispered back. "So stupid yourself!"

"Shh!" Luke said, leaning over. "It's Sam!"

We'd missed four or so people getting their swords. I felt a little bad, but at least Sam wasn't one of them.

"I give thee," Hagan said to Sam, holding out a sparkling sword. "Thor."

"Thank you." Sam said, taking the sword carefully. I'm not sure what made it so shiny. It seemed to reflect all the light from every flaming torch in the room. It really is one beautiful sword.

"Do we have to get swords when we're older?" Violet whispered. "They're so hard to control!"

As if in answer to her question, Hagan gave the next person in line (who happened to be Theresa) a bow and arrow named Artemis.

"Theresa got a bow!" Violet practically squeaked. "Yes! I knew she was awesome!"

"Shhhhhhhh!" Luke said, far louder than she had been talking.

"Well sor-ree!" Violet said. The moment Luke turned back round to watch the rest of the ceremony, Violet stuck her tongue out at the back of his head.

Sam came to see us after the ceremony, whilst we were sitting in mine and Sophia's dorm.

He came in quietly and sat down on my bed, which is where I sat with the others; Sophia, Violet, Luke and Jip.

"Kids," He said. "You do know that I'm going to have to leave now, don't you?"

I nodded- I knew. Sophia nodded too. Violet, Luke and Jip all shook their heads.

"This place," Sam explained. "Is one of two. The other isn't too far away. In fact, it's on the same plot of land, on the other side of the gardens. But I can't stay in this base once I'm a proper guard; the rules don't allow it. Unless I become a teacher for kids, but that won't happen any time soon."

Luke started crying and grabbed hold of Sam's arm.

"Careful, careful!" Sam said warningly, quickly shifting his sword to the other hand so that Luke didn't accidently slice himself in half on it.

Jip threw himself at Sam's other arm, the one now holding Thor, and Sam made sure to keep the sword away from the two crying boys.

"Brynn, hold my sword." Sam said. I slid off the bed and took the sword, stepping back a little so it was far enough away for Luke and Jip to start kicking, which was inevitable considering that's what generally happens when they're upset- they kick.

I held it up and looked it over. Upon closer inspection, I decided it can't just reflect light- it's too bright for that. It must actually be a light source itself. I know that's impossible, but the blade seemed to be glowing.

"Thor," Sophia said thoughtfully. "The Norse god of thunder."

"How do you know these things?" Violet asked. Sophia shrugged.

"How do you think?" She asked. "I read it in a book once."

Sam has one week left. One week until he has to leave the Rebellion and go off to be a Guard.

Week 2

We got in from our patrol and ran upstairs to mine and Sophia's dorm.

Sophia sat on her bed holding a note, Luke and Jip on either side of her with their faces buried in her shoulders, crying.

"What's with the note?" Violet asked. Sophia handed it to us silently. It read:

"Dear Kids (oh, and Dylan),

Brynn, Robin, sorry I left while you were out. They were getting stroppy with me, and the best goodbye I could manage to persuade them to give me was a note for you all.

I'll see you around Brightvale- by no means think of this as the end. Think of this as a slight parting, a small gap. I promise it's not goodbye forever. I've still got patrols, just like you do. And I'll be called out to the bigger things, so you're sure to bump into me.

In terms of who leads the Rebellion now, I've given it a lot of thought. We all know I can't; I'm in a completely different building now. However, I believe you're ready for Brynn to be your leader (I think my jaw dropped when I read that part). She probably doesn't believe me here- not yet, but she will. One day, like I've said before, you guys are going to be amazing. Brynn's a good leader, she just needs to let it take hold.

See you soon

Sam"

Sophia was biting her lip to keep from crying, Violet was squeezing my arm and buried her face in my shoulder. I was, strangely, the only person in the room not crying. It takes a lot to make me cry, after all.

Week 3

Dylan's read the letter, congratulated me despite the fact I don't feel like being congratulated, before leaving the letter in Sophia's custody.

Sophia's locked it in her special chest. It has a key, and ivy patterns engraved into the wood. She only keeps her most precious things in there: pictures of her family, letters from her parents, her lucky bracelet.

I found myself down by Summer's grave again today. I haven't been for a while, but it didn't look the slightest bit overgrown or untidy, as I'd expected it to be.

It was somewhere quiet to think, to escape the burden of being a leader. Even after a week, and even though we haven't done much, I feel as though it's up to me to heal the wounds left in the Rebellion by Sam's leave. And I haven't got the slightest idea how I'm going to do it.

Week 4

Today, Harry decided to take advantage of Sam's leave. Big mistake.

Admittedly, most people in the Rebellion were sitting in our room being upset. They weren't quite crying, but they were on the verge of it.

When Harry opened the door, dagger in hand, I instinctly had my sword in my own hands.

"Out." I told him. "Now."

"Or else you'll what?" He jeered.

I threw my sword at him.

I was aiming for the wall, so technically I didn't throw my sword _at_ him. I threw it at the wall _near_ him. However, that was still enough to make him run like the wind out of our dorm. His followers, of course, followed him like baabaas.

"Sam was right." Sophia whispered in my ear. "Can you see it yet?"

I shook my head. I wasn't sure. Oh, Fyora, I'm STILL not sure! I mean, what I did earlier was acting almost unconsciously. I wasn't really thinking about it, it just _happened_. That doesn't seem to me like a very leader-like quality. Leaders make plans and think things through, don't they?

Sam must've had his reasons. It seems crazy to me now, but Sam's idea always seemed crazy at first. That's why they were always so brilliant.


	55. July at age 11

**This chapter is, I believe, the longest one in this entire story so far. It is HUGE! Week 1 and 3 are both the same length as average chapters!**

The Month of Swimming (July) at age 11

Week 1

My back hurts so much!

Today started fine. I went downstairs to eat breakfast in the hall, Sophia with me. We meet Violet there, she tells me off for not brushing my hair before coming down- nothing new. We sit down to eat; still all is fine and normal.

All was fine and normal all morning. It was at lunch time.

Despite the rain, we went outside and sat on the field under the cover of a large oak tree. There was myself, Sophia, Violet, Luke, Jip and Dylan. Violet and Sophia were chatting with each other, as were Luke and Jip. I was just silently watching the rain falling, thinking about where it goes. Does it just sink into the ground, like a stone in water? Or does it flow somewhere else, joining a river perhaps? Or maybe it just stays alone, a single raindrop, forever alone in the world? I didn't know.

"Brynn," Dylan said quietly, interrupting my thoughts. "I know what you're thinking about."

I turned my head round to find him sitting cross-legged beside me. Of course, my first thought was something along the lines of 'How long as he been there?', but I didn't think I should ask that. It didn't seem, to me at least, to fit the situation.

"You're thinking about what Sam said," Dylan continued. "About being a leader."

I opened my mouth to object, but I closed it again before I could. I knew he was right. The raindrops were just a distraction. I was thinking about what Sam said before I started watching the raindrops. And I also knew, no matter what I told myself, that the reason I began thinking about raindrops in the first place was so that I didn't find myself thinking about leading.

"In all the years I've known Sam," Dylan told me. "Every plan he had seemed crazy. I can't think of a single time that he's had a plan that wasn't, even if it was only a tiny bit crazy." He looked me in the eyes and said gently. "But it's the fact that they seem so crazy that makes them so brilliant."

"Sorry to break you two up," Luke said, sticking his head between us before smiling innocently. "But you might want to look behind you."

I turned round, as did Dylan. We saw Harry, one arm round a furiously angry Violet.

"Don't mind me." He said. "I'm just taking back my little Violet."

"I said NO!" Violet yelled. She swung a leg up to try and kick him, but he just caught it with his other hand and lowered it back to the ground. She glared, pure hatred clear as day on her face as she did so. How could Harry not see that?

"Let her go." Sophia said slowly.

"I don't think so." Harry said, matching her tone and speed.

"There's only one of you!" Luke pointed out. Harry clapped and six of his guys came out from behind the tree. I cursed in my head, grabbed Luke and Jip and pulled them behind me.

"Brynn, we wanna fight too!" Jip complained. I gave him a glare and he went back to standing behind me with Luke.

Violet was already pounding Harry with her fist. He was holding one arm, but the shoulder she was punching with her one fist would no doubt be very bruised when she'd done with him. Trust me on this; Violet can pack a punch if she wants to.

"Harry!" Someone said, coming out from behind the tree. "You promised you wouldn't hurt Violet!"

"I'm not hurting Violet, Sharon!" Harry insisted.

"No, you're just GRIPPING MY ARM!" Violet screamed before punching him again in the shoulder.

"Better be careful, Harry." Sophia warned. "Violet's become awfully strong."

"Guys," Harry said. "Take Bookworm somewhere she can't be a nuisance." Two guys grabbed Sophia's arms and began to drag her back a little so she couldn't help Violet.

"What are you going to do?" Dylan whispered to me. I took my sword out and he smiled. It was pretty self explanatory.

"Harry," I said. "Let Violet go."

"Make me." He said back. Violet used my distraction to punch Harry again, just about reaching his cheek with her fist.

He turned round a gave her a murderous glare. It was one that would, when she was with him, I have no doubt would send her cowering to a corner. But Violet's grown up since then in more ways than one, and instead she just glared at him with matching ferocity.

A couple more of Harry's 'friends' came over and grabbed Dylan. Of course, he fought, but I think he was going easy. It wouldn't actually be much of a surprise if I find out he's keeping an eye on me and reporting how we do to Sam via letters or something. They were always close as brothers.

The last two members who came out from behind the tree headed for Luke and Jip. I put my sword back in its holster on my belt and held the two boys behind me gently, one with each arm. Every steps Harry's guys made, we took one back. This meant that soon we were no longer in the shelter of the oak tree, but I think anyone is willing to get soaked in rain in order to escape Harry.

A strand of hair was plastered against my face by the rain, another thinner strand found its way across my eyes. I pushed it away.

"Boys," I said quietly as we backed away. "Do you have a plan?"

"That's supposed to be _your_ job!" Luke pointed out.

"I know." I said. "I just can't think of anything right now."

As if thinking for me, Jip ducked out from under my arm and ran towards the two boys who were advancing on us.

"Jip!" Luke shouted. "No!"

Jip ran straight into one of the boys, knocking the poor guy over into the muddy field. The other guy kept on coming, now with his sword pulled out.

"Go help Jip." I whispered to Luke. I let my arm holding him behind me fall back to my side, and the boy ran to help his friend.

I took my own sword out and prepared to fight the last remaining one of Harry's boys.

I have to say, he was good. He didn't just attack, he'd block my attacks too. Harry just attacks, he doesn't do much in the way of blocking. The amount of times I fell over were probably equal to the amount of times he did too. After ten minutes or so, we were both caked in mud and soaked to the bone.

I was blocking his attacks when I managed to sneak a glance over his shoulder. Sophia wasn't being guarded too closely- I guess that was because Harry's interests lay in getting Violet back and beating me up. Sophia was just a small obstacle in his plan. She mouthed

"Are you okay?" I nodded, but looked back to the guy fighting me before looking back at her. Thankfully, she understood my silent message and bust her arms out of the grips of the boys who held her.

I was knocked over backwards, my back sore from falling so often, with a sword pointed at my chest.

"I win." The boy said.

"Check again." I heard Sophia say. I heard a loud 'smack!', and the boy fell over. Sophia stood behind him, the book she'd just hit him with still held in it's attack position. She helped me up and we grabbed Luke and Jip as we headed back under the oak tree. I almost felt sorry for the guy we'd left with the two boys- he was bruised and battered. Luke and Jip haven't yet had the 'don't always aim to kill, aim to shock' lesson, so I couldn't blame them for what they did.

As we went back, Sophia and I made a plan on what to do.

Sophia went for the two boys holding Dylan, got him free, and then the two went for Harry to free Violet. I, however, went round the other side of the tree.

"Sharon," I said.

"What's happened to your hair, Brynn?" She asked, looking more than a little disgusted. "It's, like, all tangled and muddy."

"My hair is fine." I said, more concerned about my back. "I need to ask you something."

She looked afraid of the fight going on the other side of the tree. You could hear Violet's sarcastic remarks, Sophia's comments and Harry's quick answers to both. On top of that, numerous slaps, thwacks and cries of 'OW!' could also be heard.

I grabbed Luke and Jip the first chance I got and pulled them both behind the tree, out of the way.

"Sharon," I asked. "Where did Harry get the dagger?" She shrugged.

"Some thief, I don't know who." She replied. Thief? Interesting. I thought Harry didn't like thieves. That would probably mean it wasn't given willingly. Hmm...

I think the bell rang then and we headed inside.

"Brynn, what happened to you?" Mandy asked. Her tone said she was scolding, but her face was smiling, much like my mother always did when I'd come in covered in mud, blackberry stains and scratches.

"I got into a little argument."I told her. Violet and Sophia didn't say anything against that.

My back hurts though. Sophia had a quick look before I put my pyjama top on.

"Ouch." She said. "There's a lot of bruises, Brynn. Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should take you to the medical room..." I shook my head.

"It probably looks worse than it is." I assured her, wincing a little as I lay down in bed.

"If you say so." She said, not sounding entirely convinced.

Week 2

Fyora, my back hurts! Violet keeps going to hug me, in a girly friendship sort of way, and ends up having to quickly stop hugging and jump back before I 'accidently' punch her. It hurts that much.

After our patrol, I came in in so much pain that Violet practically dragged me to the medical room.

"Selma," She said. "Sort Brynn out."

"What's happened to Brynn?" Selma asked, running over and helping me to sit down in a chair.

"Brynn is fine." I told them. "Can we go to maths now?" Selma shook her head.

"No, no, no!" She insisted. She told Violet to head off to lessons and then began asking me questions.

When she found out about my many fallings over during last week's fight, she lifted my green and white guard shirt up (it is insisted we wear them on patrol so the public know who are we are and that they can ask us for help if they see us). She gasped and quickly rushed off, coming back with a large packet of frozen peas and putting them on my back. I winced a little, but not for long. The frozen peas made my back go numb eventually.

"Were you hurt anyway else?" Selma asked me, her voice worried. I shook my head.

"There are a few scratches on my hand," I admitted. "But they've almost completely healed on their own now." She nodded and smiled.

She's told me that I have to go and see her if my back starts hurting again. I promised I would.

Week 3

We were in casual clothes, just sitting around, when I suggested to the others that we should go on a walk.

"It's what Sam used to say when I was bored." I told them. We headed out; Luke, Sophia, Violet, Jip, Dylan and me.

It was sunny in Brightvale, not too hot but not too cold- just right. I had to keep pushing my hair out of my eyes because, having forgotten to tie it up before we left, the light breeze in the air had decided it was an incredibly fun game to blow my hair into my eyes. It was annoying me to no end. Violet, however, told me I looked pretty and that that was all that mattered.

"There's more to life than looking pretty, Violet." I reminded her.

"And there's more to hair than tying in back and forgetting about it, Brynneth!" She told me.

I walked ahead, the others walking behind and chatting whilst I was deep in thought. My thoughts were interrupted when someone behind said

"Brynn? Um, help please?" I turned round and found Violet with Hanso in a head lock.

"Okay, Hanso." I said, folding my arms. "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Hanso insisted. "Honest, I swear!"

"You were planning!" Violet insisted. "You were hiding and you gave the thumbs up symbol to someone!"

"No," Hanso said, obviously lying. "I was just doing a thumbs up to tell all of Brightvale how cool it is up that tree!"

"Hanso, you do know I don't believe any of this don't you?" I asked. He nodded as best he could in Violet's grip.

"But you guys are in casual clothes," He pointed out. "Which means you aren't working."

I glared and was about to say something back when a particularly large gust of wind blew half my hair into my face.

"Stupid hair." I muttered and pushed it all back where it came from.

"Violet," Sophia suggested. "Maybe you should give Brynn a scrunchie."

Violet reached into her pocket and threw a purple hair tie at me, which I caught and used to tie my hair back in a ponytail.

"Okay," I said, turning back to Hanso. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing," Hanso replied. "My turn to ask a question."

"That wasn't a proper answer!" Violet insisted, but I was willing to let Hanso ask his. It didn't, after all, mean we had to release him.

"You guys are guards, yeah?" He asked. I nodded.

"Question over!" Violet said.

"No, wait!" Hanso protested, but Violet interrupted with another question:

"Who were you hand-signalling too?"

"A friend." Hanso replied. "My turn. Where's that guy, what's his name... Umm... Harry?"

My hand subconsciously went round to my back, and I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from wincing. One sign of pain, and Violet would drag me straight back to the medical room- no matter where we were or what we were doing

"Brynn, are you okay?" Hanso asked.

"Yes," I lied. I could tell he didn't believe me, but luckily he left it at that.

"Harry's on patrol today." Violet said, answering his question from before. "He tends to hang around the..." She thought for a moment.

"Bakery." Luke piped up. He turned to Violet. "At least _I_ pay attention." Violet glared at him, but he just stuck his tongue out at her and high fived Jip.

"Thank you." Hanso said. "And now, I should be leaving." He quickly ducked out of Violet's grip and ran.

"What does he want Harry for?" I wonder aloud.

"Beats me!" Violet replied. "I don't know why _anyone_ would want to find that idiot."

"Maybe we should follow him." Sophia suggested, eyes sparkling. I shook my head.

"That would be very dangerous." I pointed out.

"Not if we stay hidden." Sophia insisted.

"And what about my back?" I asked her. "Harry knows about that."

"Just don't let him get behind you." Violet told me.

Eventually, I agreed that we should follow Hanso. This was only partly because I wanted to see what he wanted Harry for. I guess I'll admit, I was a little worried about him too. After what happened in the rain the other week... Well, Harry wouldn't give it his all during break time; if he gets caught by a teacher, it has to be something that could just about pass as a 'friendly', though out of control, play fight. Out here, with a thief, he doesn't have to go easy at all. He can do much worse than leave Hanso with a painful bruise on his back.

"Luke, Jip," I said. "Stay behind me. Sophia, go with Dylan behind Luke and Jip- that way you can sort out any attacks we might get from behind. Violet, come to the front with me."

We decided to head for the bakery. When we got there, we found a large bush and hid behind that. We could see Harry very clearly, watched his every move.

"Now, Brynn," Violet whispered. "You can't go out there. Even if your little boyfriend," I glared. "Your friend who is a boy,"

"Better."

"Even if he's in trouble, you can't go out!" Violet is too annoyingly sister-like and sensible at times. Still, I knew she was just trying to make sure I didn't get hurt any more. We both knew that, if Harry saw me, I wouldn't be able to put up as much of a fight as I normally do with my bruised back.

We crouched down and watched as Harry paced up and down outside the bakery shop.

"Hello!" Hanso said cheerily, jumping seemingly out of nowhere and in front of Harry.

"You!" Harry growled. "I supposed I should just arrest you now!"

"But I haven't stolen anything!" Hanso protested.

"Unlike _someone_." Another voice entered the conversation as a chocolate-coloured wocky also leapt out from seemingly nowhere and stood behind Harry. So now Harry was sandwiched between two people who honestly didn't look like they wanted to congratulate him on something.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about!" Harry insisted.

"Liar!" The wocky said in a sing-song sort of way. "You have thirty seconds to give it back."

"Give what back?" Harry asked, however the brown-haired wocky ignored him and continued counting down from thirty. When she reached zero and Harry still hadn't given back whatever it was they needed, she looked round him at Hanso, who nodded.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, whipping out that dagger.

"See?" The wocky said. "I said you'd stolen it and there it is! Give it back!"

"How about... No." Harry said.

Hanso tried to jump on Harry's back whilst his attention was turned towards the wocky, but Harry saw it coming and stepped to the side. After that, all three became involved in a very big fight.

It looked like Hanso was losing and, though it was wrong to pick sides with the thief, I really wanted to see Harry get taken down for once.

"Violet?" I said.

"On it!" She piped up, taking her bow out.

"Do you take that thing everywhere?" Dylan asked.

"Of course!" Violet replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She stroked one finger up and down one of the arrows lovingly. "I never leave home without my baby."

"Your baby?" Sophia repeated, trying not to laugh. Violet looked up, cheeks red with embarrassment.

"Um, yeah." She said quickly. She put in a fake cough before adding. "Bye!"

And jumping up, firing an arrow that narrowly missed Harry's head.

"Darn it!" She cursed.

"You _were_ aiming to miss, right?" Dylan checked. It was one of the guard's favourite rules; only aim to kill if you have to.

"What?" Violet asked. "Oh, yes. Yes, of course." I still think she was lying.

She threaded up another arrow and headed over, sticking her leg out and tripping Harry over every so often so that Hanso and the wocky could attack him from above.

"So, where's Brynn?" Hanso asked Violet whilst punching Harry and dodging the Guard's attacks.

"Not fighting today." Violet said bluntly.

"Is that because of our little 'fun in the rain' the other day?" Harry asked. Violet glared at him, but didn't say a word. Instead she stuck her foot out and let him trip over it.

"I can't believe he falls for that _every _time!" She said gleefully.

This time, the wocky sat on Harry's back before he could get back up.

"Hanso, quick!" She said. Hanso crouched on the ground and took the dagger from Harry.

"Thank you!" He said. Harry glared. He stood up, forcing the wocky off of his back and on to the floor, before heading for Hanso. No matter what attacks Violet or the wocky threw at him, he just kept going as if they weren't doing anything.

"Sophia?" I said quietly. "Do you have your sword?"

"Yep." She replied, standing up and whipping the sword out of its sleeve on her back. "On it!"

She ran outside the cover of the bush.

"Soph!" Violet said happily. "Can you get round the other side?"

"Yep." Sophia replied, heading to the other side of Harry. "And don't call me Soph please. I do have a name."

Violet rolled her eyes, a playful smirk on her face as she did so.

Now they had Hanso at the front of Harry, slowly backing away, the pretty wocky round the back, Violet to the left and Sophia to the right. The last three were busy throwing various attacks at their respective sides of Harry, but he was just acting as if nothing was happening.

"Dylan?" I asked. I was a little reluctant to send my last big kid out, but it looked like the only shot we had.

"Already going." He said, standing up and taking his sword out before running to help in the fight.

"Brynn," Luke said, pulling my arm. "There's a hooded man under that tree watching us!"

I looked to where he pointed and saw a person, wearing a hood, watching us carefully. It was definitely a man, which ruled out Masila.

"Is it Kanrik?" Luke asked, gripping my arm tightly. The two boys had only heard stories of the evil Kanrik; I doubt the Guard would tell stories about the heroic exploits of their enemies, would they?

I looked closely at the man before shaking me head.

"No," I told the boys. "Kanrik has broader shoulders. And he's also slightly taller."

But just who it was, we didn't know.

Harry managed to snatch the dagger off of Hanso and it looked, once again, as if he was winning. It was strange because he was tremendously outnumbered.

"Boys," I said quietly. "Stay here."

"But..." Luke began.

"No buts." I insisted. "Stay here no matter what appears to be happening in the battle."

"But..." Luke began again, but Jip put a hand over his friend's mouth.

"Good luck!" He said. I smiled, stood up and took my sword out before running over.

"Brynn!" Violet said angrily. "You were supposed to stay hidden!"

"And miss a fight like this?" I asked. "I don't think so."

Harry seemed to be going for one person at a time and singling them out. I remembered what Violet said; don't let him get behind me. I made sure I had my eyes on him at all times and that he was never behind me.

Hanso managed to sneak the dagger off of Harry and Harry was, once again, closing in on the thief. He had Hanso trapped against the wall of the bakery.

I threw my sword at Harry, though he ducked and narrowly missed it.

"That was clever." He said sarcastically, taking my sword from the wall and turning to face me. "Now you've got no weapon."

"You didn't really think that last move through, did you Brynn?" Violet asked. I had no time to reply because now Harry was after me, eyes murderous. I'm better at hand-to-hand than he is if we do it properly. We just needed to hope he didn't use my sword and didn't get behind me.

I kept walking backwards, keeping my eyes on Harry all the time. The others, including Hanso and his wocky friend, were trying to help out. Hanso had the dagger, which was proving to be useful.

However, I tripped over. Sophia helped me up, but once I was standing I couldn't see Harry.

"Where did he go?" I asked.

"Behind you." Hanso said. Before I had chance to look, I felt Harry's arms either side of my body. Great. Just great.

"Okay, thief," Harry said. "Give me back the dagger."

"Make me." Hanso said.

Harry kneed me in the back. I bit my lip once again. No use crying.

"Hanso, just get out of here!" Violet told him. "We can handle this."

"It looks like it." He said sarcastically.

"If there's anything you can do to help than please do it!" Sophia told him. "Otherwise; go!"

Harry, meanwhile, was only holding me still with one hand and was using my back as some sort of punching bag for the other hand. It hurt. A lot.

I managed to duck out of his grip, spin round and grab my sword from his belt before standing back up again.

I stepped back a little, where Violet was waiting to wrap an arm round my shoulders carefully. The most likely reason for this was, I know, to keep me from running off again.

"Right," Harry growled. "Who do I get next?"

"Try this, loser!" A little voice yelled. Luke stood up behind the bush, slingshot in hand, ready to fire.

"Luke, I told you to stay down!" I reminded him. He shrugged and began firing his slingshot at Harry. He appeared to be firing little stones. Whenever he fired, a hand appeared (no doubt Jip's hand) and gave him another one.

"I just can't take it!" Harry yelled, running away. Luke and Jip came out from behind the bush.

"That man is still there." Jip told me. I looked up and saw they were right. "Is your back okay?" I nodded.

"Sophia, Violet, can you take the boys back?" I asked. They nodded and took Luke and Jip off back to our Guard HQ.

"Dylan," I said. "Do you know anything about the hooded man by the tree?"

He looked and smiled I little.

"I might do." He told me. "But I can't say. You need to figure it out yourself." He then ran after the others.

"Thanks," Hanso said once they were out of sight. "You guys didn't need to do that."

"It was a chance to get back at Harry." I told him. "Do you really think we could pass that up?"

"No," He said, smiling. "I've got a question."

"Me too." I replied. "Yours first."

"What happened to your back?"

"Harry and his friends." I said simply. "Does that answer it?" Hanso nodded.

"What was your question?" He asked.

"What do you need this dagger for?" I asked. Hanso opened his mouth to speak, but the wocky got there first.

"It's my brother's." She explained. "That jerk stole it."

"Speaking of your brother," Hanso said. "Where did Kayley take him?"

"The park I think." The wocky replied.

"Who's Kayley?" I asked, only realising once I said it just how much of an edge there was to my voice.

"I would tell you," Hanso said. "But she would kill me."

They then ran off. I ran after the others back to the Guard.

Week 4

It would seem that Dylan learnt a trick or two from Sam about keeping secrets- he won't tell us a thing about the hooded man (I explained to Sophia and Violet).

"It's obvious if you think about it." He told us.

Yet we've been thinking for ages! I guess it'll just jump on me when I least expect it. Answers like that generally do.


	56. August at age 11

**Sorry this took so long! It took forever to write even though it's nowhere near as long as last chapter. I'm not really quite sure why.**

The month of Hiding (August) at age 11

Week 1

"Brynn!" Violet said to me this morning, waking me up. The first thing I heard was her saying my name, the first thing I saw was a piece of paper she shoved in my face before I'd even had a chance to properly open my eyes. The second thing I saw was her sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me expectantly. I picked the paper up from where she'd put it on my pillow and read it.

"It's just a list of names, Violet." I told her once I'd finished.

"No," She insisted. "It's a list of people who could be that hooded guy who's following us."

I re-read the list, rolled my eyes, took my green pen out from under my pillow and went through crossing off names of people it couldn't be and circling names it could. I crossed out: Kanrik, Masila, King Jazan, That-Stupid-Ixi-Thief (whom I assumed was Hanso) and King Hagan.

"I think it's the ixi thief." Violet said once I handed her the list.

"You're forgetting that Hanso was busy fighting Harry when I saw this hooded figure watching me." I reminded her. "And anyway, they were far too tall to be Hanso."

"It's a clone." Violet said in a serious tone, face straight. I looked at her for a moment before I burst out laughing. She glared and elbowed me, but she was smiling a little too so I know she didn't really believe Hanso had a clone.

I actually think one Hanso is quite enough. Sure, he's a great friend, especially considering that I'm a guard and he's a thief, but he's one of these people where just one of them is enough. Two would be very frustrating. Any more than two and, well, that would be very hard to keep track of. At least we wouldn't have any more of those boring, no-action patrols ever again, I suppose. But I still think one Hanso is plenty.

We seemed to have woken Sophia up. Honestly, why did Violet have to come to me? I'm sure Sophia would _love_ to be woken up to read an impossible list. Actually, there were two people on that list I circled as 'maybe' people; Sam and Ebony.

We didn't get much investigation time because, as Sophia pointed out, she'd overslept and we only had ten minutes before they closed the breakfast hall down; we'd miss breakfast and it doesn't open again until lunch! She also pointed out that we were all still in our pyjamas. Violet dashed off and both Sophia and I quickly pulled on our uniforms and ran down the stairs.

The best food was gone by the time we got there. In fact, all that was left was some sort of cold soup. But it was better than nothing.

Week 2

Today we had one of those boring patrols were nothing happens. Part of me says I should be happy when we have patrols like that. Less criminals make Brightvale safer, and the Guard is all about keeping Brightvale safe, isn't it? However, safe Brightvale means there is nothing for guards to do. I'm a girl who likes to do things- sitting around talking just doesn't cut it for me. Luckily, Violet came up with a plan that not only banished the boredom but was also useful; investigate the possible candidates for this hooded figure.

"Alright," I agreed. "Let's go visit your brother." She froze.

"That's... Not quite what I meant..." She said.

"Look, let's just go see." I grabbed her arm and practically dragged her towards her old neighbourhood.

She kept her helmet on so that she shouldn't be recognised, whereas I took a risk and carried mine. There were two risks with this: That I'd be recognised and that someone tried to attack me by hitting me on the head. Luckily, however, no-one recognised me. Comes from not growing up here, I guess.

I knocked on the door.

"If _he_ opens it," Violet whispered. "We are running." However I highly doubt she'd get far with my hand attached firmly round her wrist.

The door was opened by her father. She tried to wrench her arm out of my grip, but I held on to her harder. She was obviously forgetting that I've had lots of experience holding onto people like that.

"What do you want?" he snapped, not recognising Violet through her helmet.

"We're... Conducting a survey," I lied. "About... Habits of children from different backgrounds."

"Go away!" He said, trying to close the door. I stuck my foot in the way and pointed to the sword in its holder.

"I can use this- you do realise that, don't you?" I said. He glared.

"I do have a rifle in the shed." He stated. "You do realise I'm not afraid to use it, don't you?"

"That's illegal!" I insisted.

"It's not like anyone's going to find out it was me." He said. It took all my strength not to kick him.

Violet gave a nervous giggle from behind.

"We'll be going now." She said in a really screechy, high-pitched voice. I guessed this was so that she wasn't recognised through her voice. I turned to look at her but she grabbed my arm and pulled me off.

"Heeheehee!" She said, adding quickly a "Bye now!" and dragging me down the path.

I opened the front gate and stepped out. I'd got my arm out of her grip and was in the process of latching the gate shut when Violet spotted someone heading towards the house.

"Brynn?" She said shakily. I turned round and looked to find her _darling_ brother. He appeared to have spotted us because he was heading straight for us, a determined look on his face.

"Run." I whispered. I grabbed Violet's arm and we ran back to the market. He followed us, of course.

The good thing about Brightvale marketplace is the fact that even if it isn't filled with crime, it's almost always certain to be filled with people. There are so many shops, so many places to go and people to visit. There's always a crowd somewhere or another, thus making it easy for two little girls to head straight into the middle and lose the particularly evil usul chasing after them.

We got back safely, thank goodness. Violet was, understandably, quite shaken up.

At least I managed to get a good look at Ebony as he approached us outside Violet's house. It's not him (the hooded figure, I mean. Of course Ebony was Ebony).

He doesn't stand the same way, he holds himself higher. I'm not sure how much sense that would make, but it's the best way I can think of to describe it. He holds his head high, with his shoulders back, and he the way he stands is typically how you'd expect him to do so; tall, proud, powerful.

This hooded figure, on the other hand, was leaning against the tree. They didn't hold their head high. The way they stood appeared more relaxed and carefree.

Week 3

The moment we got back and told the others it can't possibly be Ebony, Sophia's been trying to find an excuse to get us all into a visit to the proper Guard headquarters to question Sam. She didn't have much success, so today we just slipped out after lessons and training were both all finished ('we' being me, Violet, Sophia, Luke and Jip).

We stayed in our uniform: green and white shirts with those thick trousers they give the kids who haven't yet made it to the next level in the guard. At the next level, we get armour for our legs. The boys then get stronger, better-protected shirts, the girls get a similar style shirt that looks like some sort of dress/shirt combination.

Of course, kids aren't usually allowed into the real Guard base without special permission- which we didn't have. We just crept around, luckily avoiding the eyes of the adult guards who rushed past, too tied up getting from A to B to notice five children sneaking around. However, we were also avoiding Sam, which was not the intent at all.

The actual Guard base is also very big compared to the students one. It wasn't long before we were completely lost. What made it worse was the fact that we had to stay hidden- if anyone found out we were there we would be in serious trouble. We couldn't even ask anyone if they knew where Sam was because we'd be caught.

After what must have been a couple of hours of sneaking around corridors, we decided we should probably risk being caught if we ever wanted to get out of this building alive. As luck would have it, Theresa decided that the moment I was thinking that exact thought would be a good time to walk past.

Violet moved for me, automatically running over and grabbing Theresa in a really tight hug. Sophia slammed her face into the palm of her hand, rolled her eyes and then followed Violet out. She just stood by, waiting for Violet to finish hugging Theresa. I followed her and Luke and Jip followed me.

"Hello?" She said, sounding unsure. She probably thought she was hallucinating- you hardly ever see kids in the proper guard base.

Sophia prised Violet off the poor girl and held her back.

"Hello," I replied. "We're looking for Sam, do you know where he is?" Theresa nodded slowly. She looked tired, with big bags under her eyes from lack of sleep.

"Are things going okay?" I asked. She nodded, though she didn't look entirely convinced herself.

"Can you take us to Sam?" Sophia asked. Theresa didn't answer. She seemed to be off in a daze.

"Theresa?" Luke said, poking her arm repeatedly. "Are you in there? Hello?"

"What?" She said, snapping back to reality. "Oh, yes. Yes. Follow me."

She walked off down the corridor. Luke and Jip wasted no time in running off after her. Violet probably would have done too had Sophia not been holding onto her still.

"Is it me or does she seem unusually tired?" I asked.

"The second one." Sophia replied. "I noticed it too."

"Are we going with her or what?" Violet asked.

"Come on." I said. We headed after the boys and Theresa.

Theresa stopped outside a room with the name 'Sir Leon' on a gold plaque stuck on the door. She knocked.

"Enter." A deep voice said. She pushed the door open.

Behind the desk sat an orange tonu with a really grumpy expression on his face. Sat at the other side of the desk, the one nearest the door, was Sam.

He was wearing a proper guard uniform, and at first I didn't recognise him. From the back he just looked like any other guard, minus the messy hair. It was when he turned around and gave us one of his 'I'm-happy-to-see-you-but-you-really-shouldn't-be-here' smiles that I knew for sure it was him. He'd pulled that smile off when we found him that time at Terror Mountain.

"Ah, my girls!" He said cheerily. The tonu behind the desk glared, but didn't say anything.

"Excuse me?" Jip said, folding his arms.

"My girls AND Jip and Luke." Sam corrected himself. "What are you doing here?"

"Detective work." Sophia said. "Have you been watching us?"

He gave us a secretive smile.

"Think of it more as a guardian angel sort of thing." He told us.

"Samuel!" The orange tonu said, sounding appalled. "You aren't supposed to sneak out like that! This is going on your record!"

"Is this before or after the gold sticker I was promised for saving your neck the other day?" Sam asked, relatively lazily. The tonu's jaw dropped.

"Um... Well, I... It... Well, I think..." He stuttered, Sam stood up and turned to face us once again, seemingly satisfied with the response he'd got.

"I'm going to take my Rebellion out of this stuffy office, is that alright, sir?" Sam asked. The orange tonu gave a nod, still stuttering about what to say. Sam ignored him and the Rebellion, plus Theresa, out into the corridor.

"I can't believe you're already in trouble!" Theresa said once the door was closed and the tonu couldn't hear. "It's only been a couple of months!"

"We can't all be getting awards for our map skills, can we?" Sam asked.

"Well, no." Theresa admitted. "And I'm still not quite sure how that happened... But still, Sir Leon is not someone you want to get on the wrong side of!"

"Hence the meeting in his office." Sam agreed.

"Sam," Luke said. "Did you get in trouble?"

"For doing the right thing!" Sam insisted.

"They were _thieves_." Theresa stressed.

"They were still people!" Sam protested. "Right, Brynn?" I nodded.

"Yeah." I said.

"Oh, Hanso says hi." He added. "Now, why are you really here?"

"Have you been wearing a hood and following us?" I asked.

"Answer properly." Violet added.

"Maybe." He told me with a smile.

"That's a definite yes." Sophia concluded. "Mystery solved." She turned to Sam and added in a whiny, five-year-old sort of voice "Can you please show us the way out now?"

Sam laughed.

"This way, kids." He said. Theresa headed off in the opposite direction to somewhere or another she needed to be.

Sam led us to the front door. We knew the way back from there.

"Just don't come back again without proper permission, guys." Sam told us on the doorstep. "Alright?"

"Alright." I agreed.

"I'm sure I can lie myself and you guys out of it just this once." He promised.

Luke had at some point during the conversation attached himself to Sam's leg in a tight hug. Sam gently eased him off.

"Off you go with Captain Brynneth." He told the little lupe with a jokey smile. I took Luke's hand to prevent him from grabbing Sam again; otherwise we'd never get back and, as much as I like Sam, I did want to get back the same day I left.

"You're getting better at this leadership stuff already." Sam told me.

"Samuel!" A voice bellowed down the corridor. I recognised it as belonging to that grumpy orange tonu. "Get in here at once! We have much more to discuss concerning your 'rescue' the other week!"

"You help some little kids who just _happen_ to be thieves and looks what happens." Sam muttered quietly, but I heard. He looked at me, realised I'd heard, and gave me a reassuring smile. "They just don't get it, do they?" He asked me. I shook my head in a 'no' gesture, and he ruffled my hair.

"Sam!" Violet said, shocked. "You can't do that! It was so lovely and neat and shiny until you did that!"

"Um, oops?" Sam said meekly. "I've really gotta go now."

We waved as Sam ran down the corridor towards an office where he was no doubt going to be yelled at.

"They just don't get what, Brynn?" Luke asked me.

"Other people," I said, after thinking for a moment about how I was going to put this. "And how they aren't really so different to us after all."

Week 4

Having established that the hooded man is actually Sam, or our 'guardian angel' as he put it, we have got a significant weight off of our shoulders. If it were, say, Ebony- well, then we'd be in trouble. But I see no reason why Ebony would want to follow us. Follow Violet maybe, but the rest of us? I don't think so.

So Sam's still watching over us. Not interfering, just watching from a distance. It's rather sweet really. A little annoying, but still sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry again for the late update! I'm back at school next week too, so updates may be a little slooooooow still...<strong>


	57. September at age 11

The month of Gathering (September) at age 11

Week 1

Being in the same age group as Harry, however annoying as it may be, sure does have its advantages. For instance, today I got to show him up in a little surprise tournament Mandy decided to spring on us.

What made it even more funny was the fact that before he fought me, he insisted he was going to win in front of everybody.

"I'm going to win this, Brynn." He said, right in front of everybody. He did, however, tell me afterwards that he would 'wipe that smile off my face'. I'm sure he will, but I couldn't stop myself from smiling! I beat Harry and the whole age bracket saw it!

Week 2

Today we bumped into Marie on our patrol. She was running from something, or rather someone.

"What's the matter?" I asked her. "Is someone coming after you?"

She looked back over her shoulder. I actually think it was the first time I'd seen her without her hood and cloak. She looks a lot like Masila, but she's pretty in a different way. Masila's beauty is harsh, icy and spooky. Marie's is calmer, kinder, softer.

"Can you hold them off?" She asked quickly, her eyes darting back to me and Violet. "Just for a minute or two."

"Depends on who's chasing you." Violet warned.

"Thieves," Marie said simply.

"Why?" I asked. "I thought you were with them."

"For the most part, yes." Marie agreed. "But occasionally... Matters occur and I'm forced to leave for a while."

"What sort of matters?" Violet asked, folding her arms and doing her 'we-mean-business' face

"Thieves business." Marie explained. "You wouldn't understand."

We heard shouting and footsteps as the crowd chasing Marie ran towards us.

"Please?" She almost begged, eyes wide and afraid. She doesn't seem afraid all that often. In fact, this was the first time. She's been upset before, worried, angry- all of those. But I'd never seen her as truly afraid before as she was at that moment.

"Alright then," I agreed. "We'll hold them off for you. But just for a minute."

"Thank you!" She said. For a moment I thought she was going to hug us, but she didn't. She turned and ran as fast as she could.

I fixed my helmet into a more comfortable position and then made sure to have my sword in front of me. Violet was loading up her 'baby' and getting ready to fire it into the crowd.

The crowd just kept on coming. I'd known the Thieves' Guild was big, but this crowd was _enormous_.

"Brynn," Violet whispered. "I don't think they're going to stop." I moved my sword a little.

"Well than the front few will be skewered on my sword, won't they?" I pointed out.

"I never took you for the type..." Violet commented.

Luckily, they stopped two metres or so away from the top of my sword. I kept it pointed and in place, just in case they tried anything.

"Okay," I said loudly, hoping the people at the back could hear me. "What are you doing?"

"Just move out the way!" Someone in the crowd shouted.

"Make us." Violet said warningly.

"Trust me, I will." Someone in the front row said, drawing his dagger. Many of the other thieves in the crowd followed his example and soon we found ourselves faced with an army of armed thieves.

"Some days I really hate this job." Violet muttered.

"Still," I pointed out. "It keeps things interesting."

"Listen," Someone said. From the loudness of his voice, I'd guess he was on the second row, but I couldn't be certain. "You are just two little girls. There are a least a hundred thieves in this group, all of which would be ready to kill two little guard girls in order to get to Marie." There was a murmur of agreement across the crowd.

"Great." Violet muttered sarcastic. "We need a miracle."

"Or our guardian angel." I added, noticing the hooded figure under the tree shifting slightly, as if debating whether or not to interfere.

I guess he decided he should because no sooner had I turned my attention back to the crowd had our guardian angel leapt behind us.

"I'd have thought you'd learnt not to mess with my girls!" He said, sounding rather bored. I had no doubt that he was smiling beneath that hood of his- he enjoys this sort of thing because gets to sweep in and play the hero.

"Who the hell are you?" Someone asked.

"Don't ever try this, girls." He told me and Violet quietly. "I'm a trained professional."

I smiled a little inside my helmet as Sam took his cloak off in a sweeping motion and stepped between me and Violet. He had Thor in his hand in a second.

"Sam?" Someone whispered in disbelief. That sparked up a lot of hushed conversation amongst the crowd.

"Look," Sam whispered, not dropping his attack stance for a moment. "I have this effect on people- great, isn't it?" He looked back up to the thieves and shouted loudly "Now, what do you want with my mum?"

"We have reason to believe she betrayed usr." Someone said. It was pretty vague, I thought.

"She wouldn't do that!" Sam insisted. "You're like her family! Her double-crossing, slightly evil family."

"Sammy, move out the way." An old lady in the crowd said, pushing to the front. She actually didn't look much like a thief- she didn't look agile enough to get away with her crooked back and her walking stick. Then again, I guess a thief can't look like a thief or else they'll be really easy to catch.

"Mrs Johnson," Sam said. "I'm just picking up my girls and we'll get going. They're only kids; they don't deserve to see your... Revenge ideas."

The old lady, Mrs Johnson, nodded her agreement slowly. Sam put his hands on mine and Violet's heads and spun us both round so we were facing the way back.

"Off we go, girls." Sam said brightly.

He stopped us under his 'thinking tree', the one he took me to on April Fools' Day. He flopped down underneath the tree, seemingly exhausted and unhappy- it wasn't his usual behaviour. One look at Violet showed she was thinking the same thing, and we both sat down either side of him.

"Sam," I said. "What's the matter? What are they going to do?"

"I don't know the matter." Sam replied. "But I have a rough idea of what they'll do, and I don't like it."

"Got any plans on telling us what they're going to do?" Violet asked. Sam shook his head.

"It's nothing to concern yourselves with." He assured us. "This is big kid business." He stood up and put a hand on Thor's handle. He's got a holder for his sword on his back now- it's something they give you when you're an actual guard and you have your proper sword.

Before we could ask him any more questions, he was gone.

"How much NP are you willing to bet on the fact that he's gone to save Marie?" Violet asked. I ignored her, knowing it was there as a rhetorical question sort of joke. But he probably did go to save her.

Week 3

The entire Guard, kids included, are on an alert now. There's been an incredible rise in the amounts of crime across the kingdom in the last week. It sounds crazy, I know. From what I heard from Sophia when she got in from her patrol today, things are really out of hand.

"It makes you actually miss the patrol days when nothing happened." She's told us, and we all know how boring those days are.

I must admit, she looked exhausted when she came in. Her hair was out of its ponytail, she had scratches and the like despite her armour and her eyes were tired (which sounds crazy, I know, but it's the best way to describe it). Everyone who's come in the last few days has looked the same. Tired, sweaty, scratched up.

"You just finish catching one thief," Sophia tried to explain. "And then you spot another while you're taking the first to prison. I must've been holding three thieves at one point, Sharon had another four, and we were walking helplessly past a bank robbery."

It's pretty terrifying if you think about it. It's almost like one big criminal party, and we're losing active guards fast.

Week 4

Today they resorted to sending out anybody who wasn't too tired out to combat the crime wave. That included me, as well as Violet and Sophia, who has had time to recover since her last patrol.

Everywhere you looked, you'd see something illegal or another. There was such a huge variety too. You wouldn't believe how many various crimes there are until you see them. There were raids on shops, people being held at the point of a dagger and being told to hand over their valuables. There weren't any of those truly horrific cases you hear about every so often- murders or any of that sort of thing, but it was still pretty scary. There were even children, some of which couldn't be older than four years old, stealing cookies from stands and teddies from shops.

"See what I mean?" Sophia asked.

"It looks like we just caught the start of it." Violet commented.

"Kids?" Someone asked, running over from behind. We turned round and saw Theresa, all dressed up in her guard uniform with its yellow star to show she's a full guard and not just in training.

"Theresa!" Violet squealed. Sophia instinctively grabbed her arm in order to hold her back.

"Things are bad." Theresa commented. There was a loud crash behind us where someone knocked over the boxes of fruit by the fruit stand. We all looked over our shoulders to see it before looking back to Theresa.

"No kidding." Violet agreed.

"Is Sam okay?" Sophia asked. "Violet and Brynn said he ran off after a Thieves' Guild argument and they think he's..."

"He's okay." Theresa interrupted. "Battered, bruised and sleepy- but okay. You know Sam, always cheery and looking on the bright side. He's seeing it all as one big adventure."

I smiled a little. There was a shout from behind before a member of the public yelled for us to get down. All four of us ducked just in time to miss a rock of some sort that someone had thrown at us.

"Why do they have to hate us so much?" Sophia complained to no-one in particular.

"Sam told me to keep an eye on you," Theresa told us. "And I intend to do so. Come along, girls." We followed her off.

Every street had at least one shop being robbed or at least one person being mugged. It wasn't the best experience an eleven year old girl can have, I can tell you. What made it even scarier was the fact that we knew so little. I could only pray that Mum was alright. I could only pray that Hanso wasn't mixed up in all.

Speaking of whom, we were looking down an alley way when we bumped into him. Nothing was going on in this alley, and I think it's a dead end anyway. No-one would really use it to get anywhere, so it made sense for it to be empty.

Or so we thought.

We heard a sneeze behind the boxes at the back. I pushed past Theresa, who was in front of us, and went up to the stack. Violet and Sophia followed behind, and Theresa reluctantly followed.

I peered round the edge, hand resting on my sword's handle should I need to whip it out quickly. You must remember, I was expecting to find someone with various kinds of daggers strapped to his belt, a scary leer/smile expression and one of those raspy voices. When I found Hanso, it was a nice surprise. Hanso I can deal with.

He was sitting with a group of little kids and in the process of handing one of them a tissue when I stuck my head round the boxes.

One of the kids, who I recognised to be Timmy, waved and Hanso turned round.

"Nothing illegal going on here!" He said quickly. "I've just been giving baby-sitting duty." He added quietly afterwards "Great way to spend your birthday."

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing!" He promised. "Just be on your way, finding somewhere safer and arresting actual criminals. I'm not doing anything illegal."

"Are you sure?" Violet asked, looking round the boxes too. "Because normally when you say that you're lying."

"I promise this time." Hanso told her.

"Ooh," Sophia said, sticking her head round the boxes. "Hello! Long time no see!"

"Hi," Hanso said, no doubt glad to have this opportunity to escape the conversation he'd been having with Violet. "How are things?"

"Not good." Sophia replied. There was a loud crash from behind somewhere followed by lots of shouting.

"Kids!" Theresa said, pushing us round behind the boxes. "Duck down!"

We did as she asked. She ran round too and ducked with us.

"Sorry about this." She told Hanso. "Guards are just prime targets in these things; even the kids."

"I completely understand." Hanso assured her.

"Kanrik doesn't seem like the sort of leader who'd allow this sort of thing." I said.

"He's not." Hanso said.

"Well then why is..."

"Shh!" Violet said quickly, pulling her head back round from where she'd been peeking round the boxes as she did so.

There was a small gap in the boxes, which I peeked through.

"Anything useful down there?" Someone shouted. I couldn't see who, they were round the corner somewhere.

"Nope." The lenny, who was visible as she stood at the entrance to the alley. "Nothin' I can see."

His companion peered round the edge of the alley's entrance.

"Brynn," Violet whispered. She'd got a gap of her own to look through.

"I know." I whispered.

Hanso pushed me out of the way carefully and peeked through the hole, leaving Sophia to sit there and hug the scared little children.

"Oh dear." Hanso whispered, flopping back down away from the whole. "Oh dear, oh dear."

"What?" I whispered.

"I'm not particularly popular with that guy right now." Hanso admitted. "If he finds me..."

"He won't find you." I assured him.

Though, having said that, the two men began making their way down the alley.

"Best to check these things." The lenny's companion, who appeared to be some sort of pteri but I couldn't see much in the poor light.

They were coming to check behind the boxes.

Violet began loading up her bow with an arrow, and I had my sword about half-way out its case on my belt when Theresa put her hand on mine and stopped it.

"Girls," She whispered. "I've got this."

"But..." Violet began. "But there's two!"

"I promised Sam you three would get back safely and I intend to keep that promise." Theresa said. You really have to admire her courage.

The lenny and the pteri peered over the top of the boxes.

"Aha! Look!" The pteri said proudly. I gave one last look at Theresa and at the kids behind me before I rammed myself into the boxes with my shoulder. They fell on top of the pteri and the lenny, but I knew it wouldn't hold them long.

"Run!" Theresa urged. I stood up, Violet did too. We waited for Sophia to push the kids off of her arms before she stood up too.

"Get back safely!" Hanso said.

"You too." I replied. I grabbed Sophia's arm with one hand and Violet's with my other and then we ran. We didn't look back for fear of getting caught or slowed, we just ran.

We ran all the way back to the base.

There's no news of Theresa. It wouldn't reach us here. We don't see her all that often. Though I've promised myself that I'll go visit her as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I don't know much about where the last two weeks came from. They just <em>happened<em> if that makes any sense.**


	58. October at ages 11 and 12

The month of Collecting (October) at ages 11 and 12

Week 1

Despite the alert status we're currently on, I managed to sneak into the adults Guard HQ earlier today. Sophia knows a short cut through the woods and, considering most of the crime is going on in the market place, she took me, Violet, Luke and Jip round that way. We didn't tell Dylan we were going out- the chances were that he'd go crazy and give us a lecture on 'safety' and how it is 'wrong to endanger Luke and Jip in such a way when they're so young'. The fact that they actually asked if they could come would have nothing to do with the matter.

It was easy to get in- far easier than last time. We'd brought flowers with us, which Sophia suggested we pick whilst we were walking through the woods, and we told one of the guards there that we were visiting Sam to give him the flowers.

He tried to give us some rubbish about how 'only family were allowed to visit', but then Luke started crying and Violet got angry, telling him to 'can it before he found an arrow sticking out of his head'. He soon got the impression that we weren't going without seeing Sam, so he took us up a couple of flights of stairs to see him.

Sam was battered, bruised and not looking all too good- like Theresa had said. He also was, however, sitting up in the bed. He was reading a book when we came in.

"Samuel," The gnorbu who'd brought us up said. Sam looked up from his book. "You've got some visitors."

"My kids!" Sam said. The gnorbu raised his eyebrow. Sam gave a nervous smile and corrected himself in a voice that sounded far too serious for him "I mean, the children I helped to look after during my training days in the Guard."

That seemed to settle the gnorbu down a little, as he left the room to go do something- probably paperwork. He didn't seem like someone they sent out to deal with trouble, more like someone they sent to sit at a desk and go through criminal files and such.

We all ran over to the bed and sat down on it the moment the gnorbu left the room, me with Violet on one side and Sophia with Luke and Jip on the other.

"Great to see you, guys!" Sam said happily. "It's been so boring!" He put on a high-pitched voice "Stay in bed, Samuel. Make sure not to damage yourself, Samuel. What were you thinking, Samuel? You're too weak to make it down the stairs, Samuel. I'll bring you your dinner, Samuel. No visitors allowed, Samuel."

"Not even Theresa?" Violet asked.

"Especially not Theresa." Sam said glumly. "She's a good girl. They've got the impression I'll be a 'bad influence' on her."

"But you help everyone out!" Luke said. "Regardless of who it is. Surely that's good, isn't it?"

Sam shook his head.

"Still all this nonsense about my little rescue." He said. "You'd think thieves were evil the way these people talk about them. But they aren't."

"No," I agreed. "They aren't. Not all of them all the time."

"Brynn's got a boy-" I elbowed Violet before she could continue.

Sam smiled.

"It's alright, Brynn." He told me. "Now, you guys planning on telling me what happened the other day? Rumour has it things are _bad_."

"That's because they are!" Sophia explained. Between us, we explained whilst the boys listened carefully- Sam because he had been isolated in his bed since the start of these 'happenings' and the younger boys, Luke and Jip, because they haven't been allowed out.

After we'd finished telling about our experience, from Hanso and the little kids to Theresa and all that she did for us, Sam was positively beaming. If the curtains weren't open and the sun wasn't shining through the window, his smile would no doubt light the room.

"Forget Brynn's boyfriend," Sophia told Violet, smirking. "Sam pretty obviously has a crush on Theresa."

"Where did you get that crazy idea?" Sam asked her.

"Liar!" Sophia sang. "I'm not the only one who's noticed this, am I?"

"Actually..."Violet thought about it for a moment. "OMG! How did I not realise that before?"

"There's really not anything to realise, girls." Sam tried to explain, but Sophia and Violet were busy having an excited conversation about him and Theresa across his bed and he just flopped back into his pillow, wincing a little as his head hit the wall.

"You should go visit her too." He said, looking at me as he spoke. "Even if it's just to thank her."

"I was meaning to at some point anyway." I admitted. "Where is she?"

"She's..." He tried to decide how he should explain it. "It'll be easier if I just show you."

"Sam," Jip said nervously. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Oh, I'll be... OW!" Sam was now sitting at the side of his bed. Luke and Jip had moved off of the bed and gone to stand a little way away by Sam's window.

"Sam," I said, running round the other side of the bed and helping Sam get to his feet. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"We're going to see Theresa, for crying out loud!" Sam said excitedly. He reminded me of an excited small child.

"Sam!" Violet said, standing up and looking at him as though he was dirty ditchwater or something just as vile. "You can't go out looking like _that_!"

Sam looked himself up and down. He was wearing a loose, creased t-shirt and some jogging bottoms. His red hair was a complete mess but, typically, he hadn't noticed.

"It's just Theresa." Luke said, dragging it out as though he could think of nothing more boring than visiting the pretty young eyrie lady. "It's not like she's the queen or anything."

"She sure is pretty enough to be a princess though." Jip said, staring off to the middle-distance as though he was in a daydream.

"Jip!" Luke yelled, slapping his friend lightly round the face and pulling him back to reality. "She's a grown-up!"

"Only just." Jip pointed out. "And anyway, Sam's a grown-up."

"Yeah, well..." Luke struggled for an answer. "That's different!"

"Boys," Sam said, stepping between them. "We can talk about Theresa's amazing good looks later. For now, Sammy wants to get out of this dump!"

He practically skipped to the door. Violet and Sophia glanced at each other before following him down the corridor. I noticed Luke and Jip glaring at each other, every body movement hinting that they wanted to get back into their 'little discussion' from earlier. I stepped between them, took Luke's hand in my left and Jip's in my right. We all quickly ran off after Sam, Violet and Sophia.

We soon caught up with the others. Sam opened the door to Theresa's room and peeked round the door.

"Hello!" He said brightly. Theresa came over and opened the door wider so that we could all see her. She was still in her pyjamas with her hair down. She had a black eye, a giant bruise on one arm and a huge cut going up her leg.

"Ouch." Luke commented, still holding my hand.

"Theresa, are you okay?" Sophia asked.

"I'm fine." Theresa assured us. "I'm tired and a bit achey. The nurse who came to see me has told the Guard office I'm not fit to work just yet, but really I'm fine." She looked at Sam. "How are you?"

"I'm great!" He said, smiling. "We're great! We're all great! Everything's great!"

"Do you guys want to come in?" Theresa asked, stepping back a little and giving us room to enter.

Luke immediately slipped his hand from mine and ran to her big, fluffy white bed. He took his shoes off (I guess he has _some_ manners, at least) and leapt onto it, jumping up and down as though it was a trampoline.

"Sorry!" I apologised on his behalf.

"It's alright!" Theresa assured me. "In fact..." She slipped her slippers off and ran towards her bed, leaping up onto it and jumping up and down too.

"I never would've done this before I met Sam!" She said. She was happy, and she was having fun. "I wouldn't even dream of it!"

"If I did that sort of thing back home," Violet said. "I would be punished."

"How?" Sophia asked.

"Depends." Violet said vaguely. "On who caught me, who's bed I was jumping on, how old I was and whether or not Father was home."

"Guys" Theresa said, still jumping up and down with Luke on her bed. "Are you coming or what?"

All five of us looked at each other before slipping our shoes off and running over, jumping onto Theresa's bed and using it like some sort of trampoline.

We froze when we heard a knock at the door.

"Miss Woods?" Someone called. "Is all well?"

"Yes," Theresa called back. She quickly sat down on her bed, slipped under the cover and pulled it up to her chin. The rest of us all got down and stood around her bed as though we were visiting family and friends.

The door opened and a nervous looking yurble, in the green-and-white medical uniform the nurses in the Brightvale Guard wear, stuck her head round.

"Mrs Taran," Theresa said, sitting up in her bed a little and giving the woman a cheery smile. "I'm fine now, see? Can I leave my room now? Can I go out and fight crime again?"

"No!" The woman insisted. "You must rest! Make sure your visitors don't disturb you and..." She caught sight of Sam. "Samuel! You need rest!"

"I need excitement, Mrs Taran." Sam informed her. "And Theresa does too. Look at the kids," He gestured to us. "I haven't been a bad influence on them, have I?"

"They haven't defended thief kids, have they?" She asked, glaring at Sam.

"Actually," I interrupted, sending her gaze down to me. "I have once or twice before." _And let them escape so many more. Correction- let him escape even more, I'm not so lenient with the others._

"Bad influence!" Mrs Taran sighed. "Just leave Miss Woods to her rest."

We were all ushered out, sending Theresa sorry glances as we left. She smiled reassuringly.

So now we're back. I completely understand why some people would call Sam a bad influence, but he's such a good one too. In more ways than he's a bad one, he's a great one.

Week 2

"Right," I told Violet, ducking as a glass bottle of some sort was thrown towards my head. "Today we sort this out."

"How?" Violet asked. "The only thief we know is your ixi boy-" I glared. "I mean, that ixi friend of yours. And we don't even know where he is! There's no-one who could help us, Brynn!"

"Except..." I considered it for a moment before grabbing Violet's wrist and pulling her with me.

"Brynn!" Violet complained, quickening her pace so that we were walking in sync with each other. "I do not appreciate being dragged through a battle scene like this!"

"Violet!" I said, pulling her down an alley where we would be out of sight and thus out of the battle scene in the streets for a few minutes at least. "Let me explain: I am fed up of this. I am fed up of all this violence. I am fed up of Sam and Theresa being locked away in case something happens like they are china ornaments or something. We are going to sort this, alright?"

"But how?" She asked. "Don't get me wrong- I want to do all that stuff too, I just don't see how we will."

"We will." I assured her, grabbing her wrist again. I waited for everyone's attention to be turned to the shop robbery across the street before running out and zipping down the road, dragging Violet with me.

I stopped at my own house. When I knocked and heard no reply, I pushed the door open.

Mum was unconscious and lying on the floor whilst a sneaky-looking mynci rummaged through drawers at the back of the room. It looked like she'd been in the middle of baking something because there was a bowl full of some kind of mix in the corner, a wooden spoon sticking out of it and a rolling pin lying ready-to-use on the side.

"Woah." Violet gasped upon seeing my Mum sprawled on the floor. "I'll check her over." She whispered, running to my mother and kneeling beside her, checking her over to make sure she was okay.

"You won't find anything of value in there." I said, addressing the mynci. He looked up, red eyes (yes, red) examining me thoroughly. I felt almost as if he was comparing me to something- a description he'd heard maybe, or perhaps he'd seen me before when I was little. But I'm sure I'd remember him- red eyes, such a sneaky look about him.

"Brynneth?" He asked. I took my sword a little way out of its holster- just enough for a bit of metal to catch the sunlight and show him that I was armed.

"I might be." I replied. He glared at me a little. I could tell I wasn't being helpful, but then I wasn't trying to be, was I?

"I know all about you." The mynci told me.

"Creep-o!" Violet sang out. Clearly she was listening. "I mean, who would know everything about you? Unless you're like, I don't know, their husband or something."

"Violet?" The mynci asked, turning his attention to the usul. She stood up.

"Yeah, what're you going to do about it, mister?"

"Rumour in the street has it that your father's already on the look-out for potential suitors," He said to her. "I'd be careful where and to whom you mention husbands to in future."

"...Who are you?" Violet asked, looking as confused as I felt.

"One of a kind!" He said with a smile and a wave, crouching down to make my mum's wedding wing from her finger before heading for the door. I blocked it.

"That's the only thing of value we own," I told him. "Put it back."

"Why should I?" he challenged. "I'm a thief- it's what we do."

I struggled to find an answer, but Violet came up behind the mynci with Mum's rolling pin and whacked him round the head with it. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"What should we do with him?" Violet asked, prodding him with her foot.

"Take him to the dungeons." I told her. "Think you can managed alone?"

"But what of he wakes up on the way back and kills me or something?"

I raised my eyebrow. Violet coughed awkwardly.

"Right, on it." She said, picking the mynci up and putting his arm around her shoulders, holding the wrist of the arm and the elbow of the other arm, which dangled down one side of her body, so that she didn't drop him.

"If I'm murdered out here," She warned me as she left, handing me Mum's wedding ring (which had fallen from the mynci's hand onto the floor as he fell). "You'll be sorry..."

The moment she'd left, I attempted to lift my unconscious mother from the floor. I grabbed both of her arms and dragged her across to her chair by the window, settling her into it so that she leant against the window-sill with her head in her arms as though she'd fallen asleep.

I next went over to check what she'd been making. They were her cookies- I knew the recipe by heart. Smiling a little, I took my gloves off and left them on the side near the sink before finishing off where she left off: putting the mix on the work surface, rolling it flat and using a cutter to cut the shapes out.

When I'd finished that, I put them on a tray and the tray over the fire to cook. I used the ten minutes or so I had to wait for them to finish baking to look round my room. It was all neat and tidy- Mum had made my bed since my last visit. Other than that, everything was the exact same as I remembered it. Relatively tidy, with a few books on the shelf which leant down in a slope. Any day now it would probably fall down, but we've been saying that for as long as I can remember.

Smiling a little at the familiarity of it all, I closed my door quietly and went back to the fire. Using Mother's oven-glove, I took the tray from above the fire and put it on the side. I then eased the cookies off of the tray onto a plate in a neat little pile. I washed the tray up, as well as the bowl, wooden spoon and rolling pin, and put them all away. Then I quickly ran into my room and found my old doodle-notepad from when I was younger. There were still loads of pages that hadn't been used, so I tore one of those from the back. I then found a pen and wrote Mum a quick note:

"Dear Mum,

I came in with Violet earlier and found you unconscious on the floor. There was a mynci trying to steal your wedding ring, but we got it back- it's on the window sill.

Violet's taken the thief off to the dungeons, but I decided to finish your cookies for you. I picked up from where you left off and, as you can see, I've finished them now.

I honestly should get back. With all the fighting and robberies around Brightvale at the moment, they'll suspect I've been kidnapped or murdered or something if I'm not back on time. I'll come round as soon as possible- we have some things we have to ask you!

Love,

Brynn"

I folded it up, wrote 'Mother' on the front and then left it propped up in the centre of the plate of cookies.

I'll just have to ask her my question as soon as possible.

Week 3

Today I took Sophia and Violet out to see my mum. They were both pretty confused about how my mum would know something going on with the Thieves' Guild- which she wouldn't, and I told them that. But she does know a lot of the town's gossip; she hears it when she's out and about throughout the day. Maybe she'd heard something. And anyway, it's my birthday tomorrow. It would save her from having to come across the market, through all the madness out there, and into the Guard's base. Though she probably will anyway.

I knocked on the door, hoping she'd answer unlike last time. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hello, dears," She said. "Brynn said you'd be visiting in her letter. Please come in."

We went in and she closed the door, pulled three chairs out around her one by the window and we all sat down. Mum continued with her sewing, but she can talk and listen while she sews so that was fine.

"What did you want to ask me?" She asked.

"Do you know _anything_ about the current... Situation with criminals in the city?" I asked. "And I mean _anything_. The Guard don't know all that much and I was hoping you could've picked up some gossip."

"I haven't really left the house much these last few weeks unless it was absolutely nessacary." She admitted. "It's been dangerous. I can't really help you, though rumour has it that Kanrik's left for a while."

"What?" I asked. "I can't see that happening."

"Your opinions of him are high for a Guard." Mother pointed out, a teasing smile on her face.

"He's a good leader, and I respect that." I insisted. "That is all."

"And she _totally_ fancies Hanso." Violet said.

"I do not!" I insisted.

"That's alright, dear." Mother said, thankfully letting it drop. "Now, if you'd just let me finish," She gave us all a glare, which made us all give her our best innocent-little-girls faces (which weren't very convincing). "I'd tell you that Kanrik hasn't just run off on holiday or anything. He's been told there's an important thing somewhere, I don't know what or where, and he went to get it. Apparently that was a trap and the Guild have gone crazy in his absence."

"Who would want to get rid of Kanrik?" Sophia asked.

"That I don't know." Mother admitted. "Though I do know someone who may know. She's had dealings with the Thieves' Guild before. Her name is Marie Ritch."

"Makes sense." I whispered to myself. I looked back up at Mother. "Is she still in the area?"

"So we know her?" Mother asked, surprised. I nodded. "I'll write down her address for you."

Ten minutes later we were walking down a road, all the while avoiding various things being thrown at us, and looking for the right number on the house. We found Marie's and knocked.

"I warn you, pests," She said, sounding scarily like her sister for a moment. "I _am_ armed and I _will_ kill you."

"It's us!" Violet shouted. "Violet, Brynn and Sophia!"

Marie opened the door a crack, saw it was us, and opened the door, quickly hurrying us inside before shutting the door and locking it. She then pulled a latch across too.

"Let me guess," She said thoughtfully. "You're here to see what I know about the current situation."

We nodded.

She took us to a little table and sat us all down before sitting down herself.

"Brynn's mum said that Kanrik has been tricked and is now trapped." Violet said. "Where, why and who?"

"Where- I'm not sure." Marie said. "Who- most likely someone in the Guild. Why- he had too many rules."

"What do you mean?" Sophia pushed.

"Yeah," Violet agreed. "I swear thieves don't obey rules! I mean, laws are rules and they break those rules every day!"

"Rules about not stealing too much, about not stealing from the needy," Marie explained. "No killing or harming unless absolutely nessacary; they kept Brightvale under control, though you may not realise it. Without him here to enforce the rules, the thieves who disliked him are able to run wild through the streets."

"And why were they after you the other week?" I asked.

"The thieves who weren't in on Kanrik's disappearance blamed me and accused me of betraying him to my sister." She explained. "And, when I explained to them that it was people within the Guild, the people in on the act accused me of being too much of a goody-two-shoes when it comes to obeying my Guild leader. Either way, most people in the Thieves' Guild hate me right now."

"Doesn't surprise me." Violet muttered. "Stupid thieves with their stupid habits and their stupid... Hair!"

"Not all thieves have stupid hair, Violet!" Sophia scolded.

"Only most of them." Violet added. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Marie.

"Is there _any_ way you can think of to stop this?" I asked her.

"If Kanrik came back," Marie said thoughtfully, almost as though talking to herself out loud and we were just happening to overhear her. "He'd almost certainly put a stop to this."

"But we don't know where he is!" Violet pointed out. "He could be at Kiko lake for all we know!"

"Violet," Sophia whispered quietly. "Why would Kanrik, leader of the Thieves' Guild, go to Kiko Lake suddenly?"

"I don't know!" Violet snapped. "Maybe he likes lake holidays!"

"Girls!" We all turned to face Marie, any previous discussion forgotten for the moment.

"Yes?" We all said, trying to look like sweet little girls. Being nearly twelve, me in a few days and my two friends in a matter of months, it's almost impossible for us to do 'sweet-and-innocent' faces. The problem is the fact that angry glares and rolling eyes aren't useful when you're trying to come across as a friendly person, only when you're trying to either intimidate people or show your annoyance with them. Or both.

"I doubt that Kanrik has gone to Kiko Lake." Marie told us. "I _do _however think we should send someone to find him- and soon."

"Is that grown-up code for 'can you do it'?" Violet asked. Marie shook her head.

"We need an explorer, someone who would happily explore every inch of Neopia until they found our Guild leader."

"Hannah?" I guessed.

"Well," Marie said. "I was actually going to say Roxton Colchester III- I've heard a great deal about his amazing exploration efforts. But, I guess Hannah is very well suited to this task."

"That and she totally loves Kanrik!" Violet added excitedly. "Maybe they'll get married after all this!"

"I highly doubt that." Sophia said flatly, but I don't think Violet heard. I think she was busy daydreaming about Hannah and Kanrik's 'amazing marriage' she was certain they would have some day in the near future.

"Could you contact her?" Marie asked. I nodded.

"I still have her address." I confirmed. "I'll write the letter the moment we get back."

Sure enough, I did:

"Dear Hannah,

It seems the Thieves' Guild have gotten into some sort of trouble. Marie (she was at Terror Mountain, remember? She helped us escape.) said that Kanrik's been tricked and trapped somewhere. The Guild have gone crazy in his absence and the Guard are over their heads.

Marie said the only way we can stop this is for Kanrik to come back. Unfortunately, no-one who knows where he is will tell us his location. We need you to find him. Explore everywhere, search every cave and alley, leave no stone unturned until you find him. For Brightvale's sake, _please_!

From

Brynneth"

Week 4

"Dear Brynn,

Is that an excuse for me to go on an adventure I hear? Thank you! I've been looking for something for weeks now, but all I've got is 'go find this treasure, Hannah' or 'investigate this cave, Hannah'- you know, stuff that's only exciting the first couple of hundred times you do it but after that gets incredibly boring.

And do not worry! I will find that wayward scallywag of a Guild leader and bring him back to Brightvale where he _will_ sort this out. And if not, well, not even Fyora will be able to revive him when I'm through with him...

But that shouldn't happen! I'll look up some information on the guild, set off to the most-likely seeming place and start my search there. Rest assured, he'll be back. I do not fail in missions, kid- I do _not_.

Oh, and if Violet makes anymore marriage jokes you have my amazing, sensible, grown-up permission to smack her for me on my behalf.

Wish me luck!

Hannah"

Now we just have to wait. If anyone can find Kanrik, it's Hannah. And if anyone can bring him back in one piece, then that's also Hannah.

I just wish he was back now. That way the fighting would stop, the streets would be safe, and all would be fine.


	59. November at age 12

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! I'm back at school and whereas last year they gave us about 7 pieces a week (I think, I didn't really count) this year it's more like 7 pieces a DAY! So I'm all piled up with homework D: But I'll update all three fanfics when I can, okay?**

**Brighter note- Merlin in October! :D I think it'll probably start once this series of Doctor Who finishes- that's my guess. Speaking of which, Craig's in tonight's episode! I had to remind my friends who Craig Owens was because they had forgotten.**

The month of Storing (November) at age 12

Week 1

Mandy took the opportunity at hand and turned the thieves' craziness and brutality, which still hasn't stopped (Oh, Fyora, where ARE you, Hannah?), and turned it into an educational experience for us all.

"Thieves," She told us. "Are hard to reason with. However, it isn't impossible. All you need to do is make sure there's something in it for them as well as yourself. Allow me to explain... Volunteer, please?"

Hands shot up all around the class. Sophia and I were probably the only two people who didn't raise our hands- it's generally best to know what you're volunteering for first.

"Violet," Mandy said after looking across the room at all my eager classmates. "Come to the front."

Violet beamed, glad to be the one chosen and ignoring the jealous glares she was earning from certain members of the class. I don't see why they were jealous- they still didn't know what she'd volunteered to do yet!

"Now, dear," Mandy instructed Violet carefully. "A bit of drama for you: I want you to pretend you're a thief for us. It's a harder job than it sounds."

"Oh, it'll be easy!" Violet insisted. She pulled her hair out of it's ponytail and used her paws to make big circle motions either side of her head, messing her hair. She looked like she had some sort of purple-black, tangled up baabaa on her head. Not feeling it was adequate for the task at hand, she flipped all her hair forward and shook her head crazily until flipping her head back up.

"You look like a..." Sharon called out from the front row. "Like a... Uh..."

"Scarecrow?" Sophia suggested.

"Yeah," Sharon agreed. "Like totally!"

"Out of interest," Sophia said curiously, looking at Violet. "How many thieves do you know who have their hair like some sort of mutant baabaa on a daily basis?"

"It helps me get in role!" Violet insisted. "I am a crazy, insecure jerk."

"You can say that again!" Someone piped up.

"Jonathon!" Violet yelled. The offender, a bruce who very small for his age, but also very agile, shrank back into his chair.

"Now, Violet," Mandy said, putting her hand on Violet's shoulder and facing her. "Are you in character?" Violet nodded. "Good. I want you to pretend you're going to steal something now."

Violet put a cheeky smile on her face (no doubt one she'd learnt off Hanso) and a menacing glint in her eyes (no idea where she learnt that) before skulking off around the room like some sort of _very_ stereo-typical criminal. She was more like a cat burglar than a thief if you ask me, sneaking around like she was walking across the thin ice of a pond.

She went up to Sophia's desk and, with a cheeky smile, swiped her current reading book (_Pirates, Witches and Trolls_ or something, I believe) and hid it behind her back, smiling cheekily the whole time.

Sophia folded her arms and fixed her eyes on Violet's, raising one eyebrow quizzically.

"And you would steal my story book because...?" She asked.

"Thieves steal books!" Violet insisted. "Just ask the librarian at your oh-so-precious library."

"Don't think I won't." Sophia hissed. Mandy called for Violet to bring her stolen wares back up to the front of the class, which was probably a good thing if you think about it- It's not a good idea to get between Sophia and her books, and my disco zafara friend was fuming. If looks could kill...

"Now, class," Mandy addressed us once her little thief was back. "I'll be playing the job of a guard now."

"Ooh," Violet complained melodramatically. "A guard! They're sooooooo much stronger than..."

Sophia threw her pencil case at Violet, who just about managed to scramble out the way in time.

"Just get on with this and give me my book back!" Sophia shouted angrily. Sharon, who shares a desk with Sophia, put a comforting arm around her but Sophia shrugged it off.

"Right then, thief," Mandy said, facing Violet. "Hand over that there book."

"Shan't." Violet stated in a whiny voice, much like that of a spoilt small child. "Don't want to."

"If you give me that book," Mandy reasoned. "I won't take you to prison because the stolen item was returned before harm was done."

"It's just a stupid book!" Violet pointed out. "How will that do any..."

Sharon coughed, interrupting Violet. Violet turned to see Sophia, who had now stood up out of her seat and pulled her sword halfway out of its sheath.

"Any more insulting the book," Sophia warned. "And you'll no longer have a head."

Sharon pulled Sophia back down and Violet looked back to Mandy.

"And I'll buy you a cake from the stand." Mandy told Violet.

"Miss," I said, raising my head.

"Yes, Brynneth?" Mandy asked.

"How many thieves actually agree to this?" I asked. I know a fair few thieves, I think. I really can't see many of them agreeing to it. "I mean, they might do if they were starving or if they were little children, but adult thieves?"

"Every adult thief is brought up in their own special way." Mandy tried to explain. "There's no single method for all of them that I can teach at your age. Maybe when you're older."

"But, Miss." Sophia spoke up. "We're dealing with this now."

"Yes, well, uh..." Mandy looked up at the clock on the wall. "Oh, is that the time? Break time, class! Of you go! Violet, give the book back to Sophia."

"I'll be expecting that cake, Miss Mandy." Violet warned as she slapped the book on Sophia's desk.

I'm not actually sure Mandy has given Violet her cake.

Week 2

Today, it was very loud and crazy, much as it has been for the last... Long time, and suddenly went quiet. It was as if some sort of calmness and peace has returned to the streets of Brightvale.

"Okay," Violet said, confused. We were on our patrol at the time, so we saw it go from crazy loud to almost deathly silent. "Am I the only one completely confused about this?"

"No," I assured her. "You're not."

We walked around the streets cautiously for a while, my hand on the handle of my sword all the while should I need to whip it out suddenly.

We were walking past an alley, still in spooky silence, when someone jumped out at us- literally.

"Hello!" Hannah said excitedly. She was being very loud, breaking the silence in the streets. Violet looked at her and gave her an angry look.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" She complained. Hannah laughed.

"Is it sorted?" I asked her, looking around the streets as I said it. She nodded.

"I think so. I pulled some... Acquaintances into the mix and we found him trapped in a cave. Good story, actually? You girls have to be anywhere fast?"

Violet looked around the silent streets before looking back to me.

"No," I decided finally. "Not today." Because what could happen? It's not like anyone was doing anything today, was it?

Hannah took us The Dancing Lady. The moment we stepped inside, Violet said

"They've got new sofas!"

"We haven't been here for years," I pointed out. "There's bound to be new sofas!"

Hannah raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not gonna ask." She said blatantly. I'm sure she was wondering what two young girls were doing visiting pubs. She didn't know it was a one-off, or that we were chasing after Sam and trying to figure out what was going on. But then she didn't ask, so we didn't tell her.

She told us to go wait at a table and went off to get us all something to drink. Violet grabbed my arm and ran over to the table free with the new sofas in the corner, rather than the ones with wooden chairs in the middle. She lay down across the sofa.

"This is great!" She told me.

"Are you going to move up?" I asked. She sighed and sat up, shuffling up to the wall so I could sit down next to her.

Hannah came over a few minutes later expertly juggling two glasses of orange juice and a steaming mug of tea. She put them all on the table, without spilling a single drop, whilst both me and Violet watched with fascination.

"What?" She asked innocently, having put them all on the table. "I've had a lot of practice!" She then slid onto the sofa opposite us.

Violet grabbed the cup of orange juice nearest to her and downed it all in one gulp. I took mine between my hands and left it for a while before taking a little sip. I knew better than to drink something cold so fast- even on such a cold and breezy autumn day. It sets your teeth on edge, or mine at least. Hannah was warming her hands on her hot tea before she drank any.

"What story was I going to tell you again?" She asked. "Was it the one about the pirates? Or the king, was that it?"

"It was the one about Kanrik." I reminded her. She smiled a little, but it quickly left her face when Violet asked

"So are you two engaged yet?"

"No!" Hannah said. "I'm sure I've told you at least a hundred times now!"

"That was ages ago!" Violet protested. "You might've changed your mind!"

"Not happening." Hannah said. "Thieves Guild leader plus amazingly daring explorer- it doesn't work that way."

"What about..." Violet thought for a minute. "Sort of okayish-looking gelert guy who just so happens to be evil plus pretty-though-sorta-annoying usul lady?"

"You think I'm pretty?" Hannah asked. She raised an eyebrow and peered over her cup of tea. "And annoying?"

"Yeah, about that..." Violet trailed off. Hannah smiled.

"Do you want the story or not?" She asked. I nodded and she started:

"The moment I got Brynn's letter, I wrote a reply. Then I posted it. _Then_ I... Hitched a lift over here."

"With who?" Violet asked.

"Some... friends."

"But who?" Violet persisted.

"Look, you'd only tell me I'm a bad, bad girl and no doubt arrest them or something."

"Thieves?" Violet guessed.

"You could say that." Hannah said after giving it some thought. "Look, can I continue or not?"

Violet nodded her permission and Hannah continued.

"I knew something wasn't right the moment I got here. I mean, Kanrik's crazy and all that, but he would never let Brightvale's thieves go all cuckoo-bananas like that. Okay, he wouldn't let other place's thieves go like that either, but especially not Brightvale. He likes it here."

"Is that because you visit?" Violet asked. I elbowed her.

"I don't actually visit that often." Hannah admitted, almost a little sadly. "We lost contact. Then we had an argument, or misunderstanding, or something. Then we made friends again. Then I bumped into him at Terror Mountain, you guys were there that time. Then I... Guess we lost contact again... I think it shocked him when I found him."

"How did you find him?" I asked.

"Did you go with your sorta-maybe-thief friends?" Violet asked. Hannah nodded.

"We managed to get some facts while we were here," She explained. "And once we had enough, we figured Kanrik was in some cave up in the Mountains, somewhere half way up. So we found him, half-starved and frozen stiff, poor thing. Despite the cloak too, I mean that's some _serious _freezing."

"So you gave him a hug?" Violet said, off in fantasy land. "And then he thanked you and you came back with your sorta-thief friends and got secretly married, yeah?" Hannah shook her head.

"He yelled at me for 'interfering'." She pulled a face. "Though he was covered in snow and practically lying on the floor of a cave, so I didn't take him too seriously. I helped him up, and a couple of friends had to help me almost drag him out of the cave. He was so weak it was scary. Maybe that's what it was like for him was I was cursed... Anyway, we took him back. He had the journey back to recover, and when we got here he said 'bye' and left. Like usual." She rolled her eyes. "Then, knowing Kanrik, he's kicked some butt or another and done some boss stuff. Then all the thieves go back so he can... Tell them off? I'm not sure how he deals with stuff like this. You girls have any idea?"

We shook our heads and Hannah sighed.

"Finished?" She asked, referring to our drinks. We passed her the empty cups, which she practically tossed to one of the waitresses as we left.

"Well, I've got things to do and places to be." Hannah said once we were outside. "I'd like to go check up on Kanrik,"

"Because you lo..." Violet began, but Hannah interrupted her.

"Don't say it. After that, my lift should be here and I _really_ need to get back to work before they sack me." She gave us both quick hugs before running off. Typical Hannah behaviour.

Week 3

"Brynn!" Sophia squealed, shaking me awake. "It's happening today!"

"It's Sunday morning!" I complained. I was tired, and she was depriving me of my sleep. Not a wise thing to do. "What time is it?" I asked her as I sat up.

"Six in the morning." I groaned. It was practically pitch black outside, and we weren't really supposed to be up before seven. It was a whole hour. A whole hour of sleep I knew I would not be getting that morning.

"So what's happening?" I asked my excited roommate as she danced, already fully dressed, around the room happily.

"There's a new shipment of books coming into the library!" She squealed. "And there might even be a whole new shelf filled with a WHOLE NEW SECTION!"

"What new section?" I asked groggily as I got dressed- no point trying to get back to sleep with a Sophia this excited sharing a bedroom with me really, was there?

"Oh, Fyora knows," Sophia huffed, with a wave of her hand. "Though we've been guessing..."

"We?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, me and my friends at the library!" Sophia explained. "Can I continue now?"

"Yes,"

"With no more interruptions?"

"I promise nothing." Sophia probably accepted that this was the best she was going to get from me in my mood, and continued.

"We think they'll be a big cookery shelf, and a section on petpetpets because there isn't one yet. And they'll be some more thrillers- the librarian's been meaning to update them for a while because they're all written in old Neopian and it's all like some sort of code. Guess what this means: 'Thou art',"

"You are," I translated.

"'A witch who doth hath,"

"A witch who does have,"

"Neomonia!"

"Aye, thou art a witch whom doth hath Neomonia, Sophia." I told her, with a slight smile on my face. I hadn't meant to smile, but I knew I was.

"You're really good at this!" Sophia told me.

"My mum taught me this sort of thing when we were bored or snowed in," I explained. "Or, in some cases, both."

"Interesting..." Sophia said thoughtfully. She suddenly grabbed my arm. "You must come!"

"But I promised Violet I would..." But Sophia wouldn't listen. It's a good thing I'd just about managed to get dressed, even if somewhat a little scruffily- Sophia would no doubt have dragged me along in my pyjamas otherwise.

We got there at about seven o'clock, having persuaded the kitchen staff to let us have something small as an early breakfast because we 'couldn't sleep'. We set off with warm toast in our bellies and all wrapped up in scarves and gloves. It was freezing, and frosty, not to mention icy. You had to be careful were you stepped for fear of falling over. Combine this with the fact that you could probably only see a metre or so in front of you, if that, and you'll have some idea of how scary, yet different, today's journey across Brightvale to the library really was.

The sign on the door to the library said it didn't open until ten. We had three hours! None of the shops or stalls were open so early, and we didn't know anyone who lived in the area.

So we just went off exploring. There wasn't much to explore- I've lived here all my life so I know where practically everything is. It was far more beautiful than usual when it was all covered with a sheet of frost though, I have to say.

We pretty much just walked around, bumping into one or two people heading off to an early-starting work, but no-one else really besides that. It was as if we had the whole kingdom to ourselves for a moment, but we didn't abuse that. We just walked around, chatted quietly so as not to wake anyone up, and went back to the library slowly.

We got there at ten to ten, so we had ten minutes left. There was a small crowd gathered around the entrance to the library, awaiting its opening.

"Hi, guys!" Sophia said brightly.

"Hi, Sophia!" They all said, waving.

"You're late!" A little red aisha with big blue eyes and little pigtails scolded Sophia. She must've been about six years old or so.

"I am not!" Sophia insisted. "If I was late the library would have already been open! And anyway, we got here ages ago. We were here too early and went for a walk."

"We?" The aisha asked, folding her arms and cocking an eyebrow. She honestly was not acting like a six year old- she was acting more like a grumpy sixty year old.

"I brought Brynn!" Sophia practically squealed, pulling me to her side so fast I almost fell over.

"Hello," I greeted the little aisha. She looked up at me and glared- a look that didn't really fit her bunches and big blue eyes.

"Regan, this is Brynn. Brynn, Regan." Sophia said, introducing me to the little girl.

"Pleased to meet you, Regan." I said, holding my hand out for her to shake. She stared at it for a moment before going off to talk to someone else.

"I'm so sorry!" Sophia apologised. "She's not normally like this!"

"It's alright, Soph," I assured her. "I'm sure she's just a little nervous."

"Yeah," Sophia said quietly. I don't think either of us really believed that.

We stood chatting about lots of things, like friends do, when the door opened and the orange yurble librarian looked out.

"Gah!" He shouted. "Children! Go away before I get the Guard on you!"

"We're here for the opening, sir." Sophia told him. "Remember? You got new books in?"

"Oh," The librarian remembered. "Yes, that's right. Come in. BUT DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!"

"But what if we want to take a book out?" One girl asked from the back of the group.

"Then you have to ask me to take it down for you!" The yurble shouted angrily. He stormed through the open door into the library and the group began to shuffle in after him. I was all for going back now, but Sophia grabbed my arm and pulled me in too.

"Now..." Sophia thought for a moment. "Let's go see if they have book 7 in the Virtupets Series out."

Before I had time to protest, she dragged me towards a book case with a label marked 'series' upon it, and was scanning all the shelves carefully. She'd looked through all the books in about ten seconds, and it was a BIG bookcase.

"Hmm, not here." She said. "Let's go look for something for Violet."

"Hm?" I asked, before having to fight the urge not to scream as Sophia dragged me off at full speed round to another shelf the other side of the library. It was about then that I remembered why I don't let Sophia take me out that often- I always end up feeling slightly queasy afterwards.

"Biographies," Sophia read the label on the case aloud. "Let's look for someone she'd like." She let go of my arm and began going through the books.

"Arms out straight like a fork-lift robot, Brynn." She told me.

"Like a what?" I asked, but she was too busy throwing books at me at high speed that I figured she meant something like 'arms out in front of you so that you can catch the books I hurl at you blindly over my shoulder'.

The only Jazan book there was one Violet had already read (a million or so times), so Sophia was picking famous people she thought our friend would like.

"Soph," I said, catching one book as it soared past my shoulder and slapping it onto the ever-growing pile in my other arm. "I don't think Psellia will interest Violet."

"You never know." Sophia said without looking around. "She'll like this too!" Sophia added, throwing another book over her shoulder at me.

"The Biography of the Amazing Explorer Roxton Colchester III?" I read aloud. "Really?"

"You never know." Sophia repeated, standing up. "To the horror section."

"Oh, please, no!" I complained, but Sophia obviously did not listen to me and my whining. She seems to block that sort of thing out very well in here, going off into some imaginary world where I am simply a walking shelf there to hold her books. It's sure what it feels like, at least.

As we did that first time all those years ago, I went back holding a pile of books so heavy it could probably sink an entire galleon and so tall I'm surprised the top wasn't in the clouds. How I managed without any of it falling I will never know.

Violet gave most of the books Sophia got for her a quick glance and then tossed them aside. She didn't, however, toss aside a book she found called 'One Hundred and One Ways to Keep Older Brothers Out of Your Hair'.

"Ooh," She said. "Read." She put it on her read pile, if it could be counted as a pile considering it only contained one book. Her 'not read' pile, however, nearly reached the ceiling.

I was going through Violet's 'not read' pile and, would you believe it, found the sequel to Darkest Nights! It's called _Darker Days._ I hadn't thought there would be one, what with nearly all the good guys dying and the surviving ones going into exile, but no- apparently so. What a stroke of luck! That was my one keeper out of all the books we brought back.

Week 4

I can't believe it! They killed off my favourite character! That evil witch! He was going to kill her any everything, I was sure of it! I'm only half way through it as well, and I'll have to get on with it knowing that the stupid witch killed my favourite character!

And he was the last knight left too! Now all that's left is the annoying princess. And all she does it whine. There's no way she'll defeat the witch.

Their entire kingdom is doomed.

That witch is lucky I'm not there. If I was, she would be in severe pain right now. I would've hacked her with my sword, no doubt thrown her at a brick wall multiple times and then... Lots of pain. For her, not me.

She killed Leon!

I am now going to have to read the rest of the book just to be sure he isn't magically resurrected or something, because then my whole secretly-written tantrum would've been for nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>I have experienced Brynn's week 4 scenario many times before. In the His Dark Materials trilogy (by Phillip Pullman), in the Star Wars books (when they KILLED MARA D: especially, but there were other times too). There are a lot of books, though I tend to like it when main characters die off 'cos it's a cool twist. It's just annoying when they're the coolest character in the entire bookseries.**

**And yes, I have wanted to go into books so I could strangle/attack/maybe murder characters for killing off my favourites. Or just because they're generally annoying and get on my nerves.**


	60. December at age 12

**Sorry, guys! We shall blame homework and the sims 2 for the lateness of my update (such an addictive game!). Hope you enjoy this!**

The month of Celebrating (December) at age 12

Week 1

I'm three quarters of the way through _Darker Days_ now. Still no sign of Leon. I guess I must've had a sulky expression on my face while I sat on my bed reading it this morning before training because Sophia said

"I take it Leon died?" I looked at her over the top of the book. She was sitting across the room, on her own bed, smiling at me. It was as if she knew something I didn't, and she was going to tease me about it. She has, it turns out, already read this book.

"Yes, he did." I replied flatly.

"And he was your favourite?" I nodded. "It's not like he's good at anything! I mean, he didn't defeat the dragon in the first book, did he?"

I glared at her. "He did single-handedly defeat the entire immortal army of Hecate's!" Hecate is the witch. The one who killed him.

"And then she killed him." I threw the book at Sophia, but she caught it before it could hit her. "Princess Persephone's the best character in those books anyway."

"Persephone?" I asked, not quite believing my ears. "She does _nothing_ except sit in a tower and _wait_."

"I take it you haven't read chapter twenty-eight yet?" Sophia asked.

"I'm on twenty-six."

She smiled smugly and handed me the book back.

"You'll see what I mean."

I haven't managed to read any more. We had training. Luke and Jip are moving up next month. Luke was actually old enough to move up a few months ago, but he didn't want to leave Jip. So their moving up together.

Week 2

Sophia was right. Persephone is amazing- who would've thought that the pretty princess can do three different forms of martial arts, sword-fighting _and_ magic? Though I still think Leon is better, and I still want to attack Hecate because she killed him.

I've still got three chapters left, and I didn't actually want to put the book down. But we had patrol, and it's required to go on patrol in the Guard. So I took the book with me.

"This is _so _unlike you!" Violet said as we walked along our usual patrol route. "I mean, I'd expect this sort of behaviour from Sophia!"

"You obviously haven't read these books then." I stated simply.

"Looks like a load of mumbo-jumbo to me." She dismissed. "Are you even looking where your going?"

"Mhm." I hummed back, signifying a 'yes'. In truth, I wasn't actually. This is probably why I fell over about ten seconds later.

Violet, being the great friend that she is, stood their laughing as I lay, teeth chattering, in the snow on the ground. I guess she felt bad after that though, because she helped me stand up.

"Hey, isn't that your annoying little friend?" She said, looking towards a house further down the road.

I followed her gaze. My eyes widened. Hanso was pounding his fists on the doors of one the houses, shouting various curse words.

"Thieves." Violet muttered, rolling her eyes. But I knew something had to be going on- Hanso isn't the sort of person to pound on someone's door and yell at them for no reason.

Violet was still holding my arm from when she'd pulled me up, so I led her a little closer to the house where Hanso was having his… tantrum? Break-in? I don't know. To be honest, I was hoping he'd forgotten his house key or something and was trying to get someone to open the door for him. It wouldn't explain the cursing, but it was the best theory I had at this point.

The closer we got, the easier it was to distinguish actual words from the shouting:

"Listen, lady! You _have_ to let me in! I'm his babysitter!"

"And I'm his mother." A voice shouted back from inside the house. "You've been a bad influence!"

"If you won't let me in," Hanso yelled back. "I'll just have to break in!"

"No you won't." I said warningly.

"Now," Violet ordered, holding her hand out. "Give me all of the lock-picking, breaking-in things you have. _All_ of them."

He ignored her. He had had an idea- I could tell from the sudden change of expression on his face.

"You're guards!" He said excitedly.

"We know." Violet replied.

"No, you don't understand!" Hanso replied. "I _need_ to get in that house. Can you use your authority to let me in?"

I was torn two ways. It's against Guard rules to 'accidentally' let a thief escape. It must be about a hundred times worse to willingly help one break into someone's house! But he looked so desperate.

"No." Violet said, making the decision for me. I'm glad she did, actually- I'm afraid I'd probably have made the wrong one.

"Your sister would." Hanso whined, no doubt trying to bring Violet round.

"I'm not my sister."

"Good point."

We stood in silence for a moment. Hanso started to look at the floor, like you do when you're upset. Something was wrong. Very, very wrong.

"Why do you want to get in?" I asked.

"Hm?" He said, looking up. "Oh, to see Timmy. His mother won't let me in just because…" He trailed off.

"You thieves make no sense." Violet told him.

He looked back at the house. There was a figure you couldn't quite see through the window hastily pulling the curtains shut. They pulled so hard it was a wonder they didn't pull the curtain rail down. I guessed this was Timmy's mother.

There was more silence.

"So," Violet said, being the first to break the silence this time. "You've attempted to break into someone's house, you've tried to make me act like my baby sister and then you decide to initiate TWO awkward silences. I'm going to have to arrest you."

She took the handcuffs from the pouch on her belt and made her way over to Hanso.

"How is making an awkward silence a criminal offence?" Hanso asked.

"I'm not sure." I told him. "Attempting to break into someone's house definitely is though."

"No talking to the thief!" Violet warned. I rolled my eyes and followed behind as Violet led Hanso towards our base.

"So," Hanso whispered. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I whispered back. "I take it you're not too good?"

He grimaced for a split second, but just about long enough for me to see it.

"No," He whispered back. "Things happened and…" He trailed off again. I knew I wasn't going to squeeze any more information out of him.

"I can hear you both, you know." Violet told us.

"I know." I assured her.

Due to Violet's orders of 'walking in silence', I found myself bored. I got _Darker Days_ out of my pocket and began reading it. I did not care at this point in time about falling over face-first into snow again.

"There's a sequel?" Hanso asked, breaking the rule.

"SHHHHHH!" Violet hushed loudly, finger on her lips. I nodded.

"Cool!" He commented.

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Sorry."

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Thankfully, we reached the dungeons not too long after this.

Violet locked Hanso in his cell and walked away, whistling to herself and swinging the keys round on one finger. I, however, didn't follow.

"I know she hasn't confiscated all your escape tools, Hanso." I told him. "The rest, please." I held out a hand.

"You know me too well." He complained, slapping various other pieces of metal into my open hand.

"Is that all of them?"

"Of course."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Depends."

"Nice to know you have such faith in me, Brynneth." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going upstairs." I told him. "No escaping."

Hanso (surprise, surprise) escaped before nightfall.

Week 3

I was sitting in my little house, Mother sewing by the window in her chair, the Christmas cake was cooking in the oven and it's delicious scent was filling the entire house, which wasn't hard considering how small it is. Imagine my surprise when Violet turns up- hammering the door down, and shouting for me to let her in.

I open the door and she runs in quickly.

"Close the door! Close the door!" She urged. I closed it and pulled the bolt across.

"What's going on?" I asked. She didn't reply.

"Violet, hiding with your pauper friends is not going to help!" Someone shouted from outside the door. I took an instant disliking to them, and that was after just hearing their voice.

"Ivy, go away!" Violet shouted, before hastily adding "And Brynn is not a pauper!"

"Lies, lies, lies." The person, whom I guessed was Ivy, said in a sing-song voice through the door.

I left Violet to catch her breath- she must have been running for a while- and went to my room to fetch my sword. I came back a minute or two later, sword held tightly in my hand.

"Do you have your bow?" I asked Violet.

"Do I ever go anywhere without her?" Violet asked, pulling her bow out from it's case on her back. It's actually hard to imagine Violet without her bow-and-arrows case on her back.

"Be careful, girls." Mother told us, looking up from her sewing. "And Brynn, remember to be back before dark."

"I will." I promised. I but my hand on the bolt and counted down from three silently in my head. Then I pulled the bolt across.

The next step was rather complicated, yet took only a few seconds: I leapt out the door, Violet behind me with an arrow loaded up and ready, and then I quickly slammed it shut. I ducked down to the ground so that Violet could fire over my head if need be. I had one leg stretched out to the side to keep my balance, the other curled up underneath me.

"Well done." Someone said, clapping slowly. I don't think they meant it in the slightest.

That was when I got my first look at Ivy: she's quite tall, and she's a red wocky. She was wearing a fancy-looking black dress, the likes of which would probably cost thousands of neopoints. She was wearing lots of gold an silver jewellery- numerous necklaces, bracelets and rings on both arms. She was wearing black high heels, and had her brown hair tied back in some form of complicated-looking bun.

"You look like a ninja." Violet whispered to me. I smiled.

"Word of you two is reaching us now." Ivy told us. "'The unstoppable crime-stopping duo', they call you. And you're only eleven."

"Twelve." I corrected.

"Violet's eleven." Ivy snapped. "I remember Violet's birthday." She looked up at Violet and smirked. "I _always_ remember Violet's birthday."

"That was six years ago!" Violet protested. "I was FIVE!"

"If you can get married at fifteen, I'm sure you can learn the piano at five." Ivy replied, adding smugly "I could when I was three."

"You're older." Violet replied. "And an overachiever. And annoying."

"But I'm family, Vi." Ivy cooed.

"You're no better than Ebony." Violet complained. "Go join him; he always was your favourite cousin."

"He's busy." Ivy replied. "If he wasn't, I would be hanging around with Ebony. He's so much cooler than you are. And he's not afraid to do cool things."

"How is locking Hazel in the bathroom cool?" Violet shouted. "Do you have any idea how much trouble I got into with dad?"

"Uncle always blames you for everything. I'd have thought you'd be used to it by now."

I could almost hear Violet fuming behind me.

"Leave." I told Ivy. "Now."

"Make me."

I shot up and slashed my sword through the air, almost hitting her. The shock sent her flying backwards into the snow on the ground.

"I underestimated you." Ivy said thoughtfully. "I'm sure this isn't the last time we'll meet."

She got up and left.

"She seemed nice." I said sarcastically once she'd gone.

"She's my cousin. And she's the same age as Ebony." Violet explained. "They've always got on very well."

Violet stayed for a few hours before heading back home.

Week 4

We got back Monday this week to find that, thankfully, Violet survived her Christmas holiday week.

We had an unexpected visitor during maths today.

Mandy was talking about fractions, and how to divide them. Violet was very stuck, and kept putting her hand up to ask a question every five minutes. Sophia was top of the class, as usual. I understood it, but I was so bored!

There was a knock at the door about halfway through the lesson.

"Enter." Mandy called. The door opened and in stepped, in a t-shirt and jeans rather than his Guard uniform, Sam!

"Excuse me, miss." He said politely. "Can I borrow Brynneth?"

"Yes, of course."

I stood up and followed Sam out and down to the lounge where we used to have Rebellion meetings in our little group. It seems like such a long time ago.

"Do you know anything about what's happening in the Thieves' Guild?" Sam asked. "And I mean anything."

"Hanso was knocking on Timmy's door the other day, if that's any use." I told him, after giving it some thought. "It was actually more like pounding at Timmy's door."

"That's not surprising." Sam said. "Has he told you why?"

I shook my head.

"Is that all you know?" He asked. I thought for a moment.

"A month or so ago, Hannah said she'd saved Kanrik from a cave." I explained.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Is Harry still in training?" Sam asked, smiling. I nodded, smiling too. We then both burst out laughing.

"I should get you back to class." Sam said eventually, standing up. I followed him in.

We were still doing maths, and I picked up what I'd missed pretty quickly.

Now… Why does Sam need that information? Is it for the Guard? Is it for Marie? I'll have to try and find out…

* * *

><p><strong>I was missing Sammy D:<strong>


	61. January at age 12

The month of sleeping (January) at age 12

Week 1

We were doing archery practice this morning when Luke and Jip crept across the field towards us.

"Ah," Mandy said, looking up from helping Sophia adjust her bow and seeing the two boys. "Class, these two boys are moving up from the age bracket below."

Jip looked rather scared, to be honest. He was looking at his feet as he shuffled them on the floor. Luke caught my eye and smiled, as if to let me know they were fine and Jip was just being silly.

"I see you don't have you archery equipment with you." Mandy continued. "Just for today, you can select one of the students in the class to watch. Watch out for any faults or anything they do well."

Jip looked like he wanted to melt down into his shoes. I guess having an entire class of slightly older kids staring at you is unnerving. Sophia, no doubt realising this, gently pulled him toward her. She bent down to whisper something in his ear and he giggled.

Mandy nodded, guessing that Jip was going to watch Sophia. She looked over at Luke.

"I've got someone in mind, miss." Luke told her. "Don't worry."

He made his way over to me and Violet. We were next to each other at the time. There's only enough targets for one between two, so we had to take turns firing. It's meant to 'boost our teamwork skills' as Mandy put it.

Luke sat cross-legged behind me and Violet.

"Go on then." He said.

"Watch the expert." Violet told him confidently. "So how's it going, Luke?" She asked as she loaded up an arrow.

"Alright, I guess." Luke replied.

"How's Jip?" She asked.

"He's okay."

Violet continued to have a conversation as she aimed and fired. And she _still_ hit the centre of the target. She smirked at me.

"Beat that." She dared.

I picked up my own bow and concentrated as I lined the arrow up with the target. I still only hit the blue circle. It was only the second circle in from the edge!

"You're not very good at this, are you?" Luke asked. I folded my arms.

"You think you can do better?" I challenged. He nodded and I unfolded my arms, a little shocked.

He stood up and held out his hands, which I silently placed my bow in. He took it carefully and loaded it up.

He bit his bottom lip as he aimed for the target and hit the spot right next to Violet's, straight in the bullseye.

"Brynn, you really aren't good at this, are you?" Violet teased. Luke just grinned triumphantly.

Stupid archery.

Week 2

"I'll bet you this patrol won't be as weird and random as the last one." Violet said as we walked out the door of the Guard HQ.

"The last one will be pretty hard to beat." I agreed.

Later on, we caught a techo stealing. He seemed to be looking for something at first, but then he just stole a few coins from the handbag of a woman walking past. I'd bee watching him, so I noticed. We were chasing the techo through the streets a few seconds later. I didn't manage to get a good look at him. It was a man with red hair. That's all I could see. We were busy chasing. In the Guard you just tend to act quickly and think later.

I had this suspicion that we were being followed the whole time I chased after this pickpocket. There's that horrible feeling you get when you feel as though someone's watching and you don't know who. It was constantly following me throughout the entire chase.

"Do you feel something strange?" I asked Violet.

"Strange how?" She asked. We were running straight through the busy market crowds, never letting our eyes slip away from the back of the techo's head in case we lost him.

"Like you're being watched." I explained.

"I thought I was just being crazy." Violet admitted. "Do you have it to?"

"Yeah."

We caught up with the techo at a brick wall. When he turned around, we still didn't manage to get a clear idea of who he was; he was wearing a scarf that he'd wrapped around to just below his eyes. I rolled my own eyes.

"I hate winter!" Violet complained. "Stupid scarves!"

I shook my head lightly at her before fixing my eyes back on the techo. His eyes were darting around frantically and I guessed pretty easily what was going through his mind- he wanted to escape. Most thieves acted like this when they were cornered.

The techo's eyes went back to mine and he started, believe it or not, _laughing_. I stared, confused. He sure seemed crazy. Here he was, trapped by two guards, yet he was standing there and laughing like an idiot.

"Are you alright?" I asked, thinking perhaps he hadn't quite realised what situation he was currently in.

"Turn around." He told me. His voice sounded crazy, like you're typical crazy villain voice.

I wasn't going to, it would give him chance to escape.

"I'll keep my eye on him, Brynn." Violet told me, her eyes never moving from his. "You turn around," She glared at the techo. "And you'd better hope there's something there, mister."

I turned around slowly. I grabbed Violet's arm, yanking her into my side just in time to avoid a rolling pin that was being slashed through the air toward her head.

"A rolling pin?" Violet asked. She followed the arm up to see who's face was attached. It was a green quiggle, with piercing yellow-brown eyes. He narrowed them at her.

"You criminals are seriously running out of weapons." Violet told him, ducking and moving to the side in order to avoid another blow.

"Do you know who we are?" The quiggle asked in an accent I couldn't quite trace. It wasn't from Brightvale, that I was sure of.

"Right now that doesn't matter." Violet told him, straightening up and glaring. "You're in _our_ kingdom and- BRYNN, LOOK OUT!"

I spun round just in time to catch the techo lunging at me with his dagger. Luckily I managed to block him with my sword just in time. I used the edge of my sword to push his dagger away.

"We may be children," I told him. "But we aren't stupid."

"It's hardly wise to get into a fight with me." The techo replied. He attempted to go underneath my sword with his dagger, but I blocked again.

"Nice try." I said.

"You're quite good." He said thoughtfully. "Far better than I'd expect of someone so young."

"Brynn!" Someone shouted. "Duck down!" I ducked as a rolling pin whizzed over my head.

"Blast!" The quiggle cursed. "Who's there?"

A… I guess it's more accurate to say man, however strange that may feel, stepped cautiously over. Despite the cloak and the hood, I knew exactly who he was. I'm sure Violet did too because her face broke into a smile despite the fact she had a graze across one cheek. I'm guessing that's where she was knocked to the floor avoiding the rolling pin whilst I was facing the techo.

"You're fighting little girls now?" The hooded man asked. "More importantly, you're fighting _my_ little girls?"

"Yours?" The quiggle asked, confused. "I didn't think you had kids…"

"I… Watch over them." The hooded figure replied. I smiled a little; I couldn't help it. "But we're getting off the subject."

"You're auntie," The techo spoke up. "Requested we fetch the necklace."

"Firstly, my dear old auntie is in a maximum security prison, is she not?" The hooded figure said, never once losing his cool attitude.

"Yes, Sam." The techo stuttered. "But she, well, neomailed?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" Sam, for he was the hooded man, asked. I made eye contact with Violet.

'He's good.' I mouthed. She smiled and nodded in agreement.

"An answer, sir." The quiggle replied, saving his friend from Sam.

"Why does she want the necklace?" Sam asked. "It's pretty useless now, right?"

"Right." The quiggle sighed. The techo, who had come round past me to stand beside his quiggle friend, was smirking a little. I got the impression they were lying about that one.

I gave Sam a desperate look, which he luckily caught.

"You're lying." He stated.

"I would never!" The quiggle insisted, pretending to be shocked.

"Whatever happens, my girls have caught you stealing." Sam scolded. "Theresa, it's safe!"

Theresa came out from behind the bushes, swinging a pair of handcuff's around on one finger casually.

"I don't see why I had to hide in the first place." She muttered as she made her way over. She stopped swirling the handcuffs and swung her hand back, catching them expertly in one quick motion.

"Robin," Sam said. "Do you have a pair of…"

"On it." Violet replied before he'd even finished the question. She fished out another pair of handcuffs.

Theresa and Violet handcuffed the two criminals and led them back. Sam and I walked a little ahead of them, chatting.

"Who are they?" I asked, nodding my head back a little to show I was referring to the two men behind us.

"They're just a few of Aunt Masila's many helpers." He said, sounding almost tired. "These particular two are incredibly stupid. Tough, but stupid."

I nodded. That figured.

"Why did you need to know all that business about the Thieves' Guild?" I decided to ask him.

"Partly because that annoying captain of the guards wants it." Sam grumbled. He began muttering under his breath. "Stupid man. Asking for information when it's not needed and sending other people to get it so he can just sit in his office all day reading the newspaper!"

"He doesn't sound like a good captain." I said aloud. Sam looked shocked, as if wondering how I knew what he was thinking.

"Either you're a mind reader," He decided. "Or I said that out loud."

"You said that out loud." I explained.

"Oops."

"What else, Sam?" I asked. "You only said it was _partly_ for the captain."

"I did." Sam confirmed. "Clever girl. The other part was for mum. She wanted to know how Kanrik got back."

I nodded. Again, that made sense.

Harry was hanging around by the entrance with his gang as we headed in. He saw me and was about to make some stupid remark when he saw Sam come in next to me and Theresa with Violet and two thieves behind us.

"Morning, Harry." Sam said brightly, waving.

"Um, hi?" Harry stuttered. Theresa waved cheerily and Harry waved back to her. Sam quite visibly glared at him.

"Sammy, don't get jealous!" Violet told him, no doubt noticing the glare too.

"Jealous? Me?" Sam asked. "Pfft! As if!"

I rolled my eyes and looked over my shoulder. Theresa was smiling knowingly while Violet effectively skipped as she dragged the quiggle in through the door.

We headed towards the dungeons. I opened the big wooden door once we reached it. Sam hit his head on the doorframe as he walked through.

"I swear everything's shrunk." He said, holding a hand to the part of his head he'd just hit.

"Maybe we've just grown, Sammy." Theresa suggested, ducking a little so she could enter without hitting her head.

I unlocked one of the cells. Theresa and Violet practically threw the two thieves into it and I locked the door.

I handed the key to the guard on duty as we left.

Week 3

We were sitting in our classroom learning about different groups of petpetpets (a subject Sophia was particularly good at) when the alarms started blaring. Most of the class started panicking, but I sat still and counted the bleeps. It bleeped fast three times and then paused for a second or so. This kept repeating: three bleeps, pause, three bleeps, pause. It was a fire warning.

"Class, it's a fire warning." Mandy shouted over the craziness. "Please form an orderly line at the door and walk out to the running field in single file."

Just like when we do practices, most people just pushed the door open and ran down the corridor screaming. Sophia waited for me outside the door and shook her head as we left.

It was exactly like a rehearsal in every way except for the fact that as we walked down one corridor, there was the faint smell of smoke in the air. Other than that, there was nothing to fear.

Until we got outside.

The adult guard were lining up on the training field too. They all wore their armour, and stood in single file. Either their base was on fire, or they were here on business. From the looks of it, I'd say the latter. I found it looked very intimidating, despite the fact most of them were smiling cheerfully. It was enough to tell anyone who may not have known it that the Brightvale Guard really are the best in all Neopia; you don't want them as your enemies, you really don't.

"Students, line up in single file." Mandy instructed, shouting over the top of everyone's chatter. "Register order please."

"Brynn," I heard a small, quiet voice say. I felt a tug on my arm and looked to see Jip holding my wrist gently. "Luke hasn't come out."

Mandy continued to shout over everyone's chatter whilst a few members of the class rushed into a rough line. I grabbed Violet as she walked past.

"Jip," I told him. "Find Sophia."

The little guard nodded and dashed into the crowd. I looked to make sure no-one was watching before dragging Violet back into the building.

"Brynneth!" Violet said angrily. "There is a _fire_!"

"And Luke's trapped in it." I told her.

"Yeah well…" What I said sunk in. "What? How come?"

"That's what we're going to find out." I told her, running down one of the many corridors and searching left and right for a sign of our little friend.

"Won't Mandy come in to look?" Violet asked as I yanked her round a corner. "I mean, after she's taken the register."

"Her priority is to keep the majority of the class safe." I pointed out to Violet. "She may send one of the other teachers in to find Luke, but it won't be for a while yet."

At least, that's what I thought would happen. I hadn't been in a fire here before.

We looked round every door, including the one for the boys toilets, yet found no sign of Luke. I was beginning to worry.

"Where is this fire anyway?" Violet asked.

I yanked her round a corner and we quickly found an answer to that question. Almost the entire corridor was ablaze. I pulled Violet back the way we came.

"We need to check the dungeons." I told her. "After that the only place left would be…" I stopped. The flames. We both knew it.

"Let's just hope he's in the dungeons, eh?" Violet said, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't smile, not even a little. I was busy.

I flew down the stone steps that led to the dungeons three at a time. I flung the door open and looked around.

"Why are the thieves still locked up?" I asked Violet. "I mean, there's a fire!"

"Fire?" One of them repeated. I recognised them as the techo we'd chased last week. "I wondered why it was so quiet."

"You plan on just leaving us to burn?" A cybunny asked, disgusted.

"It wasn't my idea, I just…" I started, but Violet had spotted something as was dragging me down the dungeon corridor towards it.

Harry stood beside a cell, locking the door.

"Brynn," He spat, turning to face me. He looked over at Violet. "And Violet."

Violet spat on his foot.

"That's hardly lady-like behaviour!" Harry scolded.

"I'm hardly a lady!" Violet yelled back.

"Stop fighting!" I shouted over the top of them both, stepping between them. "Now, Harry, what have you done with Luke?"

"Why are you automatically assuming this has something to do with me?"

I could smell the smoke getting closer. The fire would have no doubt spread from that one corridor and it was coming closer every second.

"Why would you be skulking around inside a burning building?" I countered.

"Business." Harry said vaguely.

"What sort of business?"

"My business."

Violet wrenched my sword from its holster on my belt.

"Right, Harry," She said, interrupting our little 'conversation'. "You help us get Luke out and we'll help you escape."

"I don't need any help!" Harry insisted, looking rather disgusted Violet would even suggest such a thing.

There was a loud 'crash' as something fell on the floor above us.

"He's in one of the cells." Harry said, defeated. There were two of us, after all, and he had no gang to hide behind.

"Which cell?" I asked.

"The master thief cell." I glared at him.

"Why would you lock him in there?" I all but shouted.

"I was bored!" Harry said. I rolled my eyes and held out a hand.

"Give me the key."

"I… Lost it." Harry said quietly.

"Lost it?" I shouted. I snatched my sword from Violet and was about to hit him round the head with it when she lowered my arm and took it from me.

"Calm down." She whispered. "It's not like all is lost."

"Speak for yourself." I muttered. I left my sword with Violet as I stormed down the corridor, looking in every cell for a little lupe. I found him, holding the bars fearfully. He was indeed in one of the master thief cells.

"Where's the key, Luke?" I asked.

"She took it!" Luke explained hurriedly.

"She?" I asked.

The door flew open as someone entered. I heard a clatter behind me as Violet dropped my sword in shock. I turned round and glared at her.

"But, Brynn it's…." She didn't need to finish. I already knew.

"I said we'd meet again. I didn't think it would be quite this soon." I looked back at the newcomer. It was Ivy, Violet's cousin.

"Her!" Luke insisted. "Harry gave it to her!"

"Harry!" I scolded, turning round to face him. He actually looked terrified. Of the fire, of Ivy, of Violet standing beside him wielding a sword: everything.

"Ivy, was it?" I asked. She nodded, smirking.

"Give me the keys."

"I'm busy." She stepped forward, scanning each cell. "I promised I'd rescue a friend. She got herself in here a few weeks ago."

She stopped at a cell containing a blue kacheek with red eyes and wearing a rather fancy-looking dress.

"Ivy! Thank goodness!" She cried, running to the bars. Ivy began going through the keys on her chain, looking for the one that would open the cell.

"Sasha?" Violet asked. The kacheek looked up.

"Oh, hello." She said, not sounding very cheerful. "Didn't see you there."

"Liar!" Violet shouted.

"Violet, maybe you should calm down." Harry suggested. She looked at him like he was crazy.

"Calm down?" She repeated. "You think I should calm down?" She started laughing. "We're in a burning building, my stupid cousin won't give us the key to save my friend, my evil servant is being freed from a cell, and you want me to _calm down_?"

"It was just a suggestion!" Harry said, raising his hands defensively.

Ivy pulled the door across and Sasha practically skipped out.

"Sash, let's go." Ivy said.

"You're forgetting something." I pointed out, holding out a hand. "Keys."

"Why would I ever…?" Ivy began, but Violet interrupted.

"It's one thing to lock me in the shed. It's another thing to leave me to die in a burning building. Do you really think my father will approve?"

"He won't know."

"I think he'll figure it out."

Ivy had paled a little. Hastily she handed me the keys.

"I'm not afraid." She told Violet. Violet scoffed.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really!" Ivy insisted. "I just don't want you to die, that's all."

"Of course it is." Violet said sarcastically. Ivy narrowed her eyes and ran out the corridor, Sasha behind her.

"Say 'hi' to my _darling_ brother for me, will you?" Violet shouted after them.

I was already unlocking Luke's cell. He ran out and hugged me tightly.

"We should go." Harry said. I grabbed Luke's wrist to keep from losing him.

We ran to the door, Violet and Harry behind.

"Are you just going to leave us to die?" Someone shouted. It was the cybunny in the cell.

Sighing, I tossed the keys to her.

"Leave them on the side before you leave." I told her. She looked at me quizzically before saying

"You're not like any guard I've met before. What's your name?"

"Brynn." I told her

"Ah," The cybunny replied. "I see it now."

I was a little confused, but Luke was tugging my arm impatiently and I knew we had to get out. The four of us ran up the steps.

Smoke was coming around one of the corners. I decided it was best not to go that way. I led Luke, Violet and Harry round down another corridor.

We came across a door which led out to the front of the base. It would mean we'd have to run round to the back, where the training field was, but it definitely beat being burnt to death.

I pushed the door open and ran, Luke trying hard to keep up with me as I still held his wrist. Violet and Harry were, for once, not bickering as I ran round the side of the base and onto the field.

"Bye, weirdos." Harry said at that point, heading for his own class.

"Be careful, or else next time I will make a point of locking you in the dungeons before we leave." Violet warned.

"What makes you think they'll be a next time?" Harry asked as walked away backwards.

"I didn't mean a fire." Violet explained. "I meant next time I catch you in the dungeons."

Harry gulped and ran for his class. Violet smiled. We headed for our own class.

"Brynneth! Violet! Luke!" Mandy said, looking very reassured. "Where were you?"

"We… Got a little side-tracked." I said. Mandy looked like she wanted to question it, but instead pushed us into the line.

For now we're staying in the adult guard base, which is undamaged. After that, we don't know where we'll go.

Week 4

I've actually been glad of two things this past week:

1. I have so little things that the majority of the small things were in my schoolbag and are therefore still with me. Blue, my necklace, my diary, my sword (which is always with me nowadays) and my pencil case were all in my bag. Well, my sword was on my belt but it was with me nonetheless. Many people have lost most of their belongings in the fire.

2. I'm used to living with little. For many people, particularly the rich kids, living with little is something they never thought they'd have to face.

The people in charge of both the adult Guard and the training Guard decided today that they should do something. Everyone in the training Guard had been sleeping on the floor in the meeting hall for the last week or so. The Guard have loads of sleeping bags, hot water bottles and packets of food, amongst other things, which they give to guards who go off to fight in the big battles you often hear about. There's no wars of battles occurring at the moment, so they had plenty for us all.

However, it's just not practical to keep hundreds of teens and children in a hall. This hall is used for meetings, for tournaments, for lots of things the Guard just _have_ to do. And they can't use it for those things all the time we're here.

It became a case of staying with one of the actual guards in their rooms upstairs. We couldn't have rooms for just kids- there were too many of us for that. The adults figured out that there were three kids to every one guard in this wing of the base, the one where our class and the eldest age group are. The other age groups are in the other wing, which is the other side of the building. The adult base is _very_ big.

We were already assigned groups by our teachers. Mandy told us she'd tried to put as with people we get on with and that some groups were muddled up with the older age group, just so there's enough people. I'm with Violet and Sophia, so I'm happy. Luke and Jip, poor boys, are with Harry. But they're together, so it's not all bad.

"I've taught most of the guards here." Mandy explained to us. "So I've tried to pair each group up with someone I think they'll get along with."

Luke and Jip were overjoyed- their group has been partnered up with Sam. Harry did not look anywhere near as pleased about that. I almost felt sorry for him. _Almost_, mind.

"Violet, Brynneth, Sophia," Mandy looked towards us. "I've paired your group up with a…" She looked at her list in her hand. "Miss Woods."

Violet started squealing.

"Violet, that's right in my ear!" Sophia complained.

"Sorry. Violet whispered. She stopped squealing, but began fidgeting in her excitement.

When Sam came to pick up his group of boys, he made a point of coming in via us and ruffling Violet's hair.

"Sam!" Violet complained. "You're just lucky my hairbrush was safe inside my schoolbag during that fire!" She sat down, threw her schoolbag on the floor and dug about in it. She found her hairbrush and began brushing her hair.

"They've put girls with girls and boys with boys." Sam told us while Violet did her hair. "It's just how it is." He looked at us curiously. "Who are you girls with?"

"Theresa." I told him. Violet turned to look at him with an excited grin spread across her face.

"Bet you're jealous." She said cheekily.

"I have two lovely boys and an idiot staying in my room." Sam boasted. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Because Theresa has us." Violet told him, putting her brush back in her bag and throwing her glossy black hair over her shoulder. "And because we're staying with Theresa."

"My room's just down the corridor from her." Sam reminded her. "Why would I be jealous?"

"Sam!" Luke said, running over and tugging his arm. "Harry is scaring Jip!"

"Right," Sam said, his face turning serious. "Business time." He smiled at us before allowing Luke to drag him off.

When Theresa turned up and came over to us a few minutes later, Violet threw her arms around the poor guard and hugged her.

"Hello, Violet." Theresa said, patting the girl's head. Violet let go and picked her bag up off the floor, throwing her schoolbag over one shoulder.

"Are you still in the same room?" Sophia asked.

"I am." Theresa confirmed. "Are you three ready?"

"All set." I told her. She headed off, leading us towards her room.

"You three will have to sleep on the floor." She explained as she went. "There's only one bed. But you have sleeping bags and the carpet's quite thick, so you should be alright."

"We'll be fine!" Violet said brightly, almost skipping down the corridor. Theresa smiled as she led us up the steps.

"Sam's room is just down there." She told us. "So be quiet. If anything happens to you three, I have no doubt he'll kill me or something."

"Kill you?" Sophia repeated. "I don't think Sam would kill _you_."

Theresa smiled a little to herself as she unlocked her door.

"Why would he give me special treatment?" She asked Sophia, raising an eyebrow. From the smile, I'd say she knows just as well as we do that Sam has a crush on her, she just isn't going to say anything.

Theresa was right. The carpet in her room is incredibly thick. I think it escaped me last time we were here because I wasn't thinking about it. But it is very thick and soft. It's like a bed on the floor.

I know we won't be staying here forever. But I have no idea where we're going next! Some people say that they're fixing the old training base and that we'll go back there. Other people say they're building a new, better base for us somewhere else in Brightvale. There's about a million different rumours, as that's what happens when something as big as this occurs.

As for what started the fire, we've been told they think it was an error in the kitchen. Sam scoffed at that. He's told us her has some very different ideas.

"I'm not saying anything until I'm certain though." He replied and, being Sam, that was all he said.


	62. February at age 12

**I can't answer all the questions in the reviews because that would give away too much. I CAN say it's not Masila. I cannot say who started the fire. That'll be uncovered in... Ooh, probably another couple of chapters. There's a lot of clues in this chapter though, if you look closely. There's also quite a bit of 'samesa' in this one. That's a cool name. It also sounds like a type of pizza. Or a type of salsa or something. Cool word.**

The month of awakening (February) at age 12

Week 1

They _are _building a new base for us to train at. Mandy said it will be 'bigger, better and more efficient in every way'. The old one was at least a hundred years old, so this one should be more modern for us.

"Maybe," Violet said excitedly this break-time. "We'll get hover chairs in the classrooms, like they have in Virtupets!"

"They're just a myth, Vi." Sophia said, sounding tired. She's not had much sleep since the fire, despite Theresa's incredibly comfy carpet.

"My mother said they do!" Violet pouted.

"That doesn't make it true." I pointed out. Violet stuck her tongue out at me in a rather childish manner and then stormed off.

We haven't had so much training now, or lessons for that matter. They've all stopped for the moment, not that any of us are complaining about _that_ fact. Theresa has been teaching Violet one or two skills with her arrow. Violet's gotten over her 'OMG! IT'S THERESA!' faze and is herself a lot more around her.

When Violet's with Theresa, I tend to be in one of three places:

1. The library with Sophia. Not out of choice, of course, but because that's often the only place to go. There's a library in the adult Guard base and my dear friend is swiftly making her way through all the books.

2. With Sam, practicing more often than not. He was the best with a sword in his age group when he was my age, as I am now, so he's been teaching me some extra skills.

3. With Luke and Jip. Luke's acting a lot more mature now, probably not wanting to come across to his new class as some little kid they need to look after. He's only a year or so younger than me, yet he's so small for his age you wouldn't believe it! Jip, on the other hand, is still quite happy to throw a tantrum or grab your hand and squeeze it tightly when he's scared. It can be quite sweet, but it can also be rather annoying.

I was with the third option, the two little boys, when we bumped into Harry once again in the corridors. He was surrounded by his gang and, once again, back to his usual self. It's annoying, of course, but not really anything I can't handle. I've taken on master thieves, after all.

"Well, well, well." He sneered. "If it isn't Little Miss Fire-starter herself."

"I'd hardly say that." I replied coolly. Jip was already hanging off of one arm, a thumb stuck in his mouth. "I wasn't the one alone in the dungeons in a very compromising position, it must be said."

Harry looked a little startled by this remark.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Locking Luke in a dungeon," I listed. "Giving Ivy the key." I gave him a quizzical look. "Why did you do that anyway?"

He shrugged.

"Old friends." He replied. "We keep in touch."

"And did she start the fire?" I asked.

"Eh… Maybe?" He suggested. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be like squeezing water from a rock: impossible.

"Did she or didn't she?" I asked, trying hard to sound bigger than him despite the obvious age- and height- difference between myself and Harry.

Harry stayed silent. His friends made no move to stop me as I took a step toward the bully. Jip was dragged along with me, thanks to his grip on my arm.

"Harry," I said, staring into his eyes and trying to seem even slightly intimidating to him. "Who started that fire?"

"How should I know?" He asked. Luke, who had crept up beside me it would seem, quickly kicked Harry in the stomach.

"How did you reach…" Jip began to ask, but Luke grabbed my free arm and began to drag us away.

"No time." He said in a sing-song sort of voice. "He'll get over it in a minute."

We ran through the corridors, up the stairs, and only stopped once we'd reached Sam's room. We didn't bother knocking, we just went straight in. In the last few weeks, Sam's room has become like a second home to us, in a way.

"You kids look out of breath." Sam commented. He was sitting on his bed, writing a report of some sort. "What happened?"

We quickly explained what had happened. He laughed when we told him about how Luke had kicked Harry.

"Good for you, kid." Sam congratulated Luke. Luke beamed.

"What ya writing?" Jip asked.

"A report." Sam replied. "For the captain."

"You sound like a pirate." Jip told him, giggling.

"Arr, avast ye!" Sam said in a rather convincing, though incredibly stereo-typical, pirate voice.

"That didn't make any sense!" I told him. He shrugged and continued, sending Jip once again into peals of laughter. Soon Luke joined him. I simply stood and watched as Sam spoke nonsensical pirate-talk at the two laughing boys.

Theresa came in on us about mid-sentence with Violet. The latter skipped into the room and stopped just before she bumped into the boys. She gave me a confused look, which I returned. Theresa was occupied with closing the door and didn't notice the scene before her until she had turned around.

"An' ye," Sam told Luke. "Shall swab the decks, ye scurvy scally-wag!"

"No, no, no!" Luke pretended to plead, laughing so hard he looked like he would burst.

Theresa stared at the scene before her, completely confused beyond belief. There was at least a couple of minutes where Sam didn't even notice Violet and Theresa had even entered the room. That was until he looked up and saw her by the door, arms folded and an eyebrow raised as though she was asking 'what in Neopia are you doing?'

"Theresa," Sam said, turning pink. The two boys had stopped laughing now and were deathly silent. There was an awkward moment where no-one spoke, just stared at each-other. Suddenly, both myself and Violet burst out laughing. Sam was just _so_ embarrassed and Theresa _so _confused that it was hilarious to look between the two so quickly.

"A bit old for playing pirates, aren't we?" Theresa teased, once Violet and I had stopped laughing.

"You're a bit old for dolls, doesn't mean I tease you about it." Sam grumbled.

"Sam!" Theresa shouted, sounding more offended than anything else. "That was a gift from my brother!"

She threw the door open and stormed out. Sam made a move to go after her, but I stopped him. Violet ran after Theresa, in order to calm her down.

"Sam," I told him gently. "Sometimes it's best to just let a girl be."

He went back to his bed and sat down. Luke and Jip sat on either side of him, asking what was the matter and whether he was feeling sick.

"I'm fine, boys." Sam told them, sounding anything but fine. "I mentioned the doll. I should never have mentioned the doll."

He hit his face against his palm.

"It's okay." Jip comforted, rubbing Sam's arm gently.

"Is her brother good?" Luke asked, Sam looked at him, clearly confused. "As in, a good guy." Luke clarified. "Is he a friendly sort of brother?"

"He went missing." Sam explained. "A couple of years back. I remember Theresa getting the letter."

"Letter?" I asked, sitting with the boys on the edge of Sam's bed. "Explain please."

"We were about your age." Sam replied. "A little younger, actually. It was coming to the end of our first month in your age bracket, I think. It was…You know that time of the week when they hand out letters? Just before bedtime, usually."

All three of us nodded in response. Mine were all from my mother, as I didn't exactly have anyone else for them to come from.

"Theresa was given hers," Sam continued. "I was sitting next to her, because she's my partner for… Things… Like you and Robin, Brynneth."

I nodded.

"Or like you two boys. She raised her hand after she'd read it and asked to leave the room. Our teacher, it wasn't Mandy at that point it was… Oh, I can't remember his name. Some rambling old shoyru with a beard and a monocle."

The boys giggled.

"Anyway, he said she could wait until the end of the lesson like everyone else."

"That was nasty." Jip said. Sam nodded.

"What did the letter even say?" Luke asked.

"I'll get to that in a minute!" Sam insisted. Luke slouched and folded his arms, trying to look grumpy. This only lasted a few seconds though and he sat bolt upright, eager to listen once more, the moment Sam began talking again.

"Theresa was fiddling with her hair, like she does when she nervous. I asked her what the matter was, but she just shook her head and whispered

'Doesn't matter.'

I knew it had to matter though, because she was trying not to cry. Be honest here, guys: have you ever seen Theresa cry?"

I thought back and realised I hadn't. Even after that time when she was lying in bed, apparently injured and ill with that horrific cut way back when, she still wasn't crying. I shook my head. Luke and Jip also shook theirs.

"Now, that's because Theresa's great like that." Sam told us. "She doesn't just cry about any old thing. She's strong and brave and…"

"Pretty." Jip interrupted.

"Undoubtedly." Sam agreed. "So you can imagine how surprised that made me.

'It _does _matter.' I told her. 'You don't just cry about any old thing.'

That made her smile, I remember. Despite this, she still didn't look very much better than she did before. I raised my own hand and that grumpy teacher I mentioned earlier asked what I wanted.

'Sir,' I told him. 'I left my sword in the training hall.' This was, of course, a complete lie. It was upstairs in my dorm, which I shared with Harry. Lucky me.

'Go and get it quickly, Samuel.' Our teacher said, sounding rather irritated.

'What if there's some scary big kids in there?' I asked, doing my best scared face. 'Can I take a friend?'

The shoyru rolled his eyes, but agreed to this nonetheless. I, of course, chose Theresa.

We stopped in the corridor just outside the training hall.

'Now,' I said. 'What's the matter?'

She didn't reply, just broke down crying. I've never really been good at dealing with Theresa when she's crying. It's easier with you guys because… It just is. Theresa cries so rarely that…"

I glared at him.

"I guess being hard to make cry is a girl thing." Sam suggested. Luke elbowed him. "Or maybe I just have tough friends."

Luke nodded in approval and I gave him a tiny little smile to let him know that answer was okay.

"Anyway," Sam continued. "I mostly just stood there feeling bad about not doing anything. Theresa handed me the letter, which she'd practically crumpled up into a small ball by now in her hand. I took it from her and read it in my head."

"What did it say? What did it say?" Jip asked excitedly.

"It said," Sam told us. "Hold on, I think I remember how it went:

_Dear Theresa,_

_This is going to pain you a lot. I know this because it hurt me, and your father. Little Bess, she's too young to understand just yet. We'll tell her one day, and even then I doubt she'll really understand how we feel._

_You're big brother, Jonas, went missing last week. There. I said it._

_We don't know where, and trust me we have looked. Your father has been out early each morning with a search party and hasn't returned until the sky is black and he's more tired than you'd think possible. Not a word from Jonas, dear. Not a peep._

_Bessie keeps asking why I'm crying, when Jonas will be back home. I tell her we don't know, but then she asks why we don't know. You know how she is with questions- you were the same at her age._

_But you're sensible, a proper young lady now I should think. I believe you should know all we have and I promise to keep you posted._

_Just don't get your hopes up, dear. I've lost almost all hope now._

_Mother"_

"Poor Theresa." Jip said sadly.

"Have they found him?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"Not a word." He replied. "The doll is her special treasure, a Christmas present or something from when she and her brother were little children."

"Were they close?" Luke asked. Sam nodded.

"Very. He was all she talked about her first couple of weeks in the Guard." He smiled at the memory.

We sat in silence for a moment, us three children because we didn't know what to say and had no more questions, Sam no doubt because he felt rather guilty.

"Brynn," Sam said suddenly, leaping from his bed and rushing to his set of drawers. He began rummaging through them, throwing clothes out every which way. "Go check on Theresa, make sure she doesn't hate me. She probably does right now, knowing her. So give her this."

He threw a necklace at me, which I caught just before it hit my head.

"This is quite pretty." I commented, looking at the necklace in my hands. It was a jewel, which may once have been bright, set on a silver chain. But the jewel was cracked down the middle and a ghostly grey colour.

"That's the necklace those creeps were talking about the other week." Sam told me. "They must've got side-tracked on their job and gone pick-pocketing people."

"Why would they want this?" I asked. It, despite being very pretty, didn't seem like a particularly manly necklace. Why would two thugs want it?

"Auntie likes to keep the game going." Sam said vaguely. "Even if she's in prison. Mum's the same."

"What game?" I asked, but Sam was ushering me out the door and into the corridor.

"Theresa. Give." He stated, closing the door once I was out in the corridor. I shook my head and walked a couple of steps until I reached Theresa's door. Silently, I opened it and looked in.

Theresa sat cross-legged on her bed, Violet kneeling beside her. My friend was trying hard to calm Theresa down, but the older girl was still looking… Not sad, that wasn't the right word. She was angry. She was biting her lip so hard it was a wonder it hadn't started bleeding.

They both looked up as I slammed the door shut.

"Brynn," Theresa said gently. "If Sam's sent you with some silly message then…"

"It's not a message." I replied. "It's a…" I held up the necklace to show her. Theresa looked at it, seemingly confused. She motioned with one hand to come over and I did so. I stood at the foot of her bed and handed it to her.

She sat it in her lap and looked at it, her blonde-and-purple hair falling into her face as she stared at it.

"It's…" She almost whispered. "It's the necklace…"

"What's so special about it?" I asked.

Theresa shook her head, not looking up from the necklace in her lap. She put a finger on the jewel and tapped it before holding it up to her ear and listening for… something.

"It's safe." She said. Violet mouthed 'she's gone crazy' to me from behind Theresa's back, but I just rolled my eyes. I knew it was more than that. This necklace was special, it had to be.

"Brynn," Theresa said, looking back up quickly. "Go give Sam a hug for me."

I trudged back outside and into Sam's room, a little annoyed that I was playing messenger for the two guards and, if I'm honest, trying to devise a plan to sneak out of it.

"What did she say?" Sam asked as I entered his room. "Did she like it?"

"This," I said clearly. "Is from Theresa." I hugged him and then, once I'd let go, studied his face closely, looking for any sort of emotion.

"YES!" He squealed. I rolled my eyes and left him waltzing round the room with a rather confused Luke clutched in his arms while Jip watched, clearly amused by it all.

Week 2

Today we decided to go check out the remains of our old base. There wasn't much criminal activity in the market and the old base wasn't too far away from our usual patrol route anyway.

It was so strange. There were no walls or ceilings. Bits of wall or rafter that had survived stuck out of the floor on their own, looking so out of place. And that was it. The odd wall or rafter. That was all that remained of our old home.

"Hey," Violet commented, running through the ash and making it kick up behind her feet like black snow. "It's Sophia's box!"

I ran over to her and looked. It was, indeed, Sophia's special box- the one with all her letters in it. It was still intact, if charred and burnt all over.

We left the remains and got back to our route before we were caught doing otherwise. We kept Sophia's box with us, however, to give to her when we got back.

We were going through our patrol route, Violet going on about some shoes she'd just seen in a shop window, when I spotted Hanso on the bench. But he wasn't prancing around like he usually was, or trying to steal or _anything_. He was just being sad, and it got to me.

"Go get those shoes." I told Violet. "I… Need a rest."

Violet nodded, skipping off to the shoe shop without raising a question. I sat down on the bench beside Hanso.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Nope." He replied, not looking up. "Go away. I told you earlier you're not helping! Brynn's died in the fire, you can't change that. Unless you're magic, which you're not."

"Hanso," I said gently, confused to say the least. "Who told you Brynn died in a fire?"

"Well I thought-" He looked up from his lap for the first time since I'd sat down and turned to face me. The expression on his face when he saw who I was was simply priceless.

"But… You… But… You were… How did…" He began, struggling to form a proper sentence. I smiled a little.

"I'm perfectly safe." I assured him.

"Am I imagining this?" Hanso asked. He reached out a hand to touch my arm, but I slapped it away. He pulled his hand back quickly, rubbing it with the other.

"Yep, you're real!" He said smiling.

"Of course I'm real!" I shot back. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"There was that fire." He replied. "And I haven't seen you for a while. I thought that…" He trailed off, but the sentence didn't really need finishing. He thought I'd died.

"It'll take a lot more than a fire, Hanso." I assured him. I saw Violet exit the shoe shop, new heels in hand, and stood up.

"Going so soon?" Hanso asked.

"Violet's finished in the shoe shop." I explained. He nodded, understanding.

I waved and ran back across the market to greet my friend.

"They had my size!" Violet squealed. "And guess what! You won't believe this, it's amazing!"

"What?" I asked, expecting her to tell me someone had survived a lethal knife attack or something- she was certainly building up to it like that.

"They had your size too!" She screeched, thrusting a pair of black heels into my hand. I held them up and stared at them, wondering how Violet could find so much joy in such things.

"Yay." I said in a monotone. "Let's get this patrol over with and get that box back to Soph."

We finished our patrol and went up to Theresa's room to dump our equipment. Sophia was sitting on the floor, reading a book.

"Is that…" She said, staring at the box Violet was holding. Violet nodded and Sophia put the book down and stood up. He stared at the box and reached out, taking it from Violet's arms and unlocking it. The key was in the lock already, it usually was.

"It's all still there." She said happily. "Every letter, every poem," She held up one particular letter. "Even that one from Sam, remember?"

I nodded. The three of us sat down around the box as Sophia told us the stories that went with every letter. We were there for hours.

Week 3

Today we were told we could train out on the field. It's strange because we know that on the other side of the strip of forest that runs down the bottom of this field that there is another field. It's in that other field that we're used to training, all of us, because it's there that our old base was.

I'm starting to miss that place more than I did.

Harry has, it must be said, not been spending much time with Sam considering that Sam is his older in-charge person.

Today we were practicing our sword skills in the field. The Guards were watching, to make sure we didn't break the rules. They have, after all, been doing these things a lot longer than we have.

"Brynn," Mandy told me. "You'll be practicing against Harry today. I know he's older than you, but I know you're good enough to beat him."

"Brynn," Sam said in a serious tone. "If you don't beat Harry then I am going to ditch you. Violet will be appointed leader instead." I knew he was joking around. If his jokey smile hadn't given it away, the playful nudge from Theresa no doubt would've done.

"No-body's ditching anybody." She warned.

"I was joking!" Sam insisted. I smiled and pulled my helmet on, heading to the coned area that served as our temporary practice ring.

The first minute or so I was just blocking. This was incredibly easy and, for me, incredibly boring. Eventually I made a move by swinging my sword upwards and trying to bring it crashing down on Harry's head. Unfortunately, I missed.

I tried to bring my sword round the side, but he blocked that too.

"Harry," I said calmly, blocking his attempt to hit me. "How exactly do you know Ivy?"

"We're old friends." He stated.

"Did she start the fire?" Harry didn't reply. "Well did Sus… Sasha. Did she start it?" Again, there was no reply. "Harry, was it you?" No reply. "Was it-"

"Look, I don't know!" He shouted. It's just as well no-one was really listening to our conversation- they probably thought he was screaming a battle cry or something.

"Alright." I replied, letting it drop for the moment. "And why did you lock Luke up?"

"He got in the way."

"Of what."

"Of stuff!" I rolled my eyes behind my helmet.

You must remember that we were both constantly attacking and blocking each-other throughout the whole of this conversation.

After half an hour of us furiously hacking and blocking at the other, Mandy blew the whistle and told us we should stop.

"You two are _very_ evenly matched!" She commented a we made our way out of the ring.

"Brynneth," Harry said, taking his helmet off. "I never said thanks for the whole 'fire saving' thing."

"Wait, are you thanking me?" I asked, feeling rather smug though I dare not say it.

"Sorta." Harry said awkwardly. "I still hate you, don't get me wrong! I just… Thanks."

"You're welcome." I replied, running over to Sam who hugged me tightly once I reached him.

"You did great!" Sam told me. "I cannot wait for that point in a few years time when they make you captain."

"Assuming a lot, aren't we?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know…" Sam said thoughtfully. "I can certainly see Brynn as captain. I can even picture her name engraved on that plaque on the door to her own office. Captain Brynneth of the Brightvale Guard."

"It has a nice ring to it." I said.

"It does!" Sam agreed.

He went off to ask Mandy something. While he was gone, Harry tried to sneak past us but Theresa stopped him.

"Harry, I've barely seen you!" She said. "You're supposed to be with Sam, are you not?"

"Yeah, I just-"

"No," Theresa interrupted. "Hey, do you have any idea it is how cool to have the authority to talk to you like this?"

"No." Harry replied, purposely avoiding Theresa's eyes.

"Well you couldn't possible relate to it then." Theresa concluded.

"You're still _really_ pretty." Harry told her. "And much nicer than Fancy-knickers over here."

"Hey!" Violet complained. "Theresa, he just…"

But Theresa didn't turn to talk to Violet. Harry continued to talk, and she continued agreeing with everything he said.

"This is weird." Sophia commented.

"Very." I agreed.

"I don't like it." Violet told us.

"Theresa," Harry continued. "You're too cool to hang around with these losers. I think that-"

I ran away at this point, desperate to find Sam before something bad happened. I found him talking to Mandy.

"Sam, it's an emergency!" I told him. "Harry's talking to Theresa and she's _listening_."

"No, no, no!" Sam said, starting on a whisper and ending in a shout. He sprinted back to Theresa and the others before I could even register what happened. I quickly ran after him.

"In fact," We arrived to hear Harry tell Theresa. "I think you'd be better off with me. Don't you agree?"

Theresa nodded.

"Let's ditch these losers and…"

"_No-one's_ ditching _anybody_." Sam stated. He pushed Harry so he was away from Theresa and could not make direct eye contact with her.

"Sam, I was simply asking Theresa if she…" Harry begun, but Sam interrupted icily

"She's very busy, Harry. I suggest you leave."

Harry stormed off angrily.

Sam quickly turned back to Theresa. She was quite pale and looked like she wanted to curl up on the floor to sleep at that very second.

"Theresa," Sam told her. "You have to stay upright."

"I don't want to!" She told him. She tried to take a step forward and almost fell over, but Violet pushed her back up again.

"I know it's hard, but you have to try." Sam insisted.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because when it happened to me," Sam almost yelled. "That's what Dad said to do!"

Theresa looked a little taken aback.

"Your Dad said…" She trailed off. Sam nodded.

"I nearly died that day." He explained quietly. "Goodness knows where Harry got that spell from."

Theresa tried to take another step and, once again, nearly fell over. Violet helped her stand up again and Sam let her lean on his shoulder.

"Girls," Sam said. "Where are my boys?"

"They finished fighting a while ago." Sophia replied. "I think they went back to your room."

"To my room." Sam instructed, helping Theresa go back there.

When we reached it, she looked as though she just wanted to collapse on his bed. Sam wouldn't let her.

"You need to stay upright." He told her. She scowled at him, though she couldn't exactly stomp away from him as he was currently the only thing stopping her from being stuck immobile on the floor.

"I hate you sometimes." She whispered harshly, but we all knew it wasn't true. "Can I just lie down for a moment?"

"Nope." Sam replied. "That could make the spell much more powerful."

"But how?" She asked.

"I don't know the logics." Sam replied. "I just know that if you stand up, the spell's effects drain away slowly. If you lie down, they settle and make you permanently ill. They'll eventually kill you."

"But I want to lie down!" Theresa complained.

"I know." Sam said gently. "I did too. Dad had to hold me up, and we didn't exactly have somewhere safe to go to. We were at Auntie's house, you see. It was the day I realised just how evil she really can be."

I stood with Violet and Sophia, watching everything carefully.

"Sam," Theresa said, sounding so much weaker than she had just a few seconds before. "I'm tired."

"I know." Sam said again. "Vi, was she alright the other day?"

"Nothing out the ordinary." Violet replied.

"Then it's not the necklace." Sam said quietly to himself. "Strange, I thought it should have…" He stood Theresa up with one hand and took the necklace from around her neck with the other. The moment he had it enclosed in one hand, Theresa fell back onto his shoulder looking even weaker than before and, trust me, I hadn't thought that was possible!

"Hmmm…" Sam said thoughtfully, examining the necklace in his left hand whilst holding Theresa up with his right. She had her head lying on his shoulder and kept closing her eyes and going to sleep. Whenever this happened, Sam kept shaking her gently to wake her up.

"How long will she be like this?" Jip asked, climbing off the bed. He looked incredibly nervous.

"What's the time?" Sam asked. Sophia looked at the clock on the desk.

"Just gone noon." She said.

"Then we have around twelve hours." He replied. "The effect wears off at midnight."

"I can't sleep until midnight?" Theresa asked.

"Nope." Sam replied. Theresa let out and exhausted sigh and almost slipped from Sam's grasp and onto the floor, but he caught her before that could happen.

"Brynn," He said, whilst dragging Theresa back into an upright position. "You're in charge of the necklace. Do not give it to anybody, is that clear?"

"Yes." I replied, taking it from his hands. "What's so special about it?"

Sam was struggling to hold Theresa upright, so he didn't answer my question until her head was resting on his shoulder once again.

"I'll tell you one day." He replied. I took a step back to stand with the others. Violet was, for once, too busy worrying about Theresa to think about the beautiful necklace I had clutched in my hand.

"Kids," Sam replied. "Go downstairs and have lunch. Bring something upstairs for us too though, won't you?"

"You're not leaving me?" Theresa asked, sounding more than a little confused.

"Of course not." Sam replied. "What kind of best friend would do that?"

"Not you obviously." Theresa said with a smile. Luke pretended to shove to fingers down his throat before dragging Jip from the room.

"We should have lunch too." Sophia replied. Knowing she was right, the three of us left Sam to hold Theresa upright for twelve hours.

We ate our lunch and managed to sneak four sandwiches up to Sam's room. It wasn't much, of course, but it was the best we could do. We aren't thieves, after all, and so stealing isn't our strong point.

We went back up to Sam's room at bedtime to make sure they were alright. Sam looked quite tired, but he was still standing. Theresa looked considerably worse by comparison. She was still deathly pale, with such a tired look in her eyes. Still, she's a very determined girl and was not letting her own sleepiness put her off.

"Go to my room, girls." She told us. "It should be unlocked."

We were just opening Sam's door when Harry burst in. He's staying with Sam, remember?

"What's up with… Ah." He said, upon seeing Theresa.

"Maybe you'll think twice before using powerful persuasive spells." Sam told him angrily.

"I didn't mean to do that!" Harry insisted. "You broke the spell!"

"You shouldn't have been using a mind changing spell in the first place!" Sam shot back. "Where did you get that spell anyway?"

"I don't know!" Harry insisted, though we all knew it was a lie.

"Harry…" Sam growled. Theresa's head began to drop off his shoulder, so he gently lifted it back on before continuing. "You must know!"

"A friend." He replied vaguely.

"What friend?" Sam pushed.

"Just a friend, okay?" Harry shot back.

"Was it Ivy?" Violet asked. "You were with her in that fire. Or was it Sasha?"

"Neither, but in a strange way both." Harry replied.

"You're despicable!" Violet complained, glaring at him.

"I know." Harry said smugly. Luke, who was all snuggled up underneath his blanket on the floor now, sat up and threw his pillow at Harry's head.

"Be thankful that that's the only thing I can reach from here." He grumbled. Harry scowled at the little boy, but couldn't exactly do anything here in plain view of Sam. He'd tried that sort of thing before, and it had never ended well.

"Harry," Sam said between clenched teeth. "You either help with Theresa or you get into bed."

"I don't know how to help with Theresa." Harry admitted.

"Then I suggest you get into bed." Sam replied icily.

"And bring my pillow back!" Luke added. Harry picked up Luke's pillow and trudged across the floor, grumbling inaudibly under his breath.

We headed back to Theresa's room after that- me, Violet and Sophia.

Week 4

Theresa came stumbling into her room just after midnight. She was asleep all the next day, Sam too.

"Leave them." Dylan replied, taking charge like he usually does when Sam's not there and I'm unsure of what to do.

So we let them sleep that day. It was two days ago now. Sam's back to his usual chirpy, bouncy old self although Theresa still seems more tired than usual. She's far, far better than she was though.

Sam and Harry haven't really been talking to each-other much. There's been plenty of glaring at each-other across the room or scowling menacingly at the other, but not very much actual talking.

Violet, Sophia and I actually caught Harry on his own in the corridor earlier.

"Harry," Sophia said. "We know you know who started the fire."

"That's where you're wrong." Harry replied. "I don't know _exactly_ who started it. I just know who _planned _it. There's quite a difference."

"Who planned it then?" I asked.

"You don't know him." Harry replied.

"How do you know?" Sophia asked.

"I happen to know quite a lot of people, actually." Violet snapped.

"Not this guy." Harry insisted. "He's not the sort your parents would let you associate with."

Violet glared at him.

"What makes you think I listen to them?" She asked angrily.

"Goody-two shoes." Harry teased.

"At least I have the decency to NOT lock people in sheds." Violet snapped.

"Look, you'll know one or two people but the _real_ brains behind the operation is someone I doubt you know." Harry explained.

"Then there can't be any harm in telling us, can there?" I said. He patted my back, just behind my shoulders, but I smacked his arm pretty hard and he quickly pulled away.

"I'd like to, girls. I really would." Harry said, backing away slowly. "But I have places to be, people to terrorise- you know the score."

He turned and ran away down the corridor.

We tried followed him carefully, making sure he didn't see us by waiting for him to turn into the next corridor before we even started going down the one he'd left.

When he left the base, we followed. The fact that we were in civilian clothing helped us to blend in a lot, but the fact that Harry was too made him harder to follow. He's gotten good at losing people too: going through crowds, avoiding isolated areas such as fields; he was doing it all incredibly well. It made me wonder how he knew it all.

Harry stopped beside a tree and sat down underneath it.

"Ladies," Harry said in a hushed voice. I dragged Sophia and Violet down with me behind a nearby bush, one where we could see and hear everything but remain undetected.

"Harry," An annoying familiar voice said. Ivy hopped out from atop the tree and smiled in a sickeningly sweet way. "Where is it?"

Harry smirked as he reached down to the pouch on his belt and pulled out… Well, I didn't believe it was so at first.

To check, I put my hand to my neck.

"The necklace." I whispered.

"Why that-!" But Violet couldn't finish as Sophia had clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Shh!" She hushed.

Luckily, Ivy and Harry didn't seem to hear.

"The boss will be pleased." Ivy beamed. "How did you get it?"

"Sam gave it to Brynneth." Harry replied. "It was easy to get."

"When he patted my back." I whispered. "He must've taken it then!"

Violet forced Sophia's hand away from her mouth.

"I'm going to kill him when this is over with!" She grumbled quietly.

"What of Miss Woods?" Ivy asked.

"I didn't manage to complete the spell." Harry admitted. "You could've told me she'd end up so weak if I didn't complete it!"

"Where would the fun be in that?" Sasha asked as she too jumped from the tree and landed by Ivy's side.

"What do we need the necklace for anyway?" Harry asked.

"The boss doesn't want any risks." Ivy replied, stroking the necklace's chain and then tying it round her own neck for safe keeping.

"I should get back." Harry said. "Sam's so-called 'Rebellion' have been on my trail a lot recently."

"We'll take this to the boss." Sasha promised.

"Ebony wanted to see us later actually, Sash." Ivy added, turning to face her friend. "He said he's heard about what we're doing and wants to know a little more."

"A potential recruit?" Sasha asked.

"I believe so." Ivy replied.

Violet stood up before we could stop her. I simply rolled my eyes and Sophia hit her face against the palm of her hand.

"Cousin," Ivy said, somehow keeping her calm. "I suspected you were watching."

"How did you…?" Harry began, before it hit him. "Where are the others?"

Reluctantly, I stood up with Sophia.

"Ah, the three of you." Sasha said. "You wouldn't believe how much I've heard about you three."

"I think we would." Sophia replied.

"I'm… I'm telling!" Violet insisted. Ivy smirked.

"And you really think that will do much good?" She asked. "Daddy won't listen, mummy won't help, little sister's too little. Oh, that just leaves Ebony. I think he's with us, don't you Sash?"

"Undoubtedly." Sasha agreed.

"Give the necklace back." I said. "There are plenty of necklaces, aren't there?"

"Not like this." Sasha insisted.

"Look," I said calmly. "I promised to keep that necklace safe. Give it back."

"Ooh, I'm soooo scared." Ivy teased.

I put my hand to my belt and remembered my sword wasn't there. How stupid can I get?

Luckily, Violet takes 'her baby' everywhere and quickly loaded her up.

"Don't aim to kill, remember." Sophia reminded her.

"Screw that!" Violet replied. "I'm aiming for her head!"

Ivy and Sasha ran away before that could happen, off to, no doubt, find this 'boss' they were talking about. Harry ran off back to the base, and the three of us were left wondering what to do.

"Girls," We heard someone say. We turned around to find Marie standing behind us with an amused smirk on her face.

"How did you get there?" Violet asked.

"I can do a multitude of things you'd think impossible." Marie replied. "That, and thieves are trained to sneak up on people."

"True." Sophia replied. "Why were you sneaking up on us, of all people?"

"Because you lost the necklace." Marie replied.

"What's so special about that damned necklace?" Violet asked, annoyed.

"It's little more than a good luck charm now." Marie replied. "Sam and Theresa saw to that."

"But why do those idiots want it?" Violet asked.

"Well, they want to be safe." Marie guessed. "Whoever their boss is, they're incredibly cautious."

"So you don't know who it is either?" I asked. Marie shook her head.

"Well this sucks!" Violet commented.

"Indeed." Marie agreed. She was quiet a moment before finally asking "How's Sam?"

"He was up until midnight a few days ago." I replied. "Harry did some spell on Theresa, but he interrupted before it was complete and said she had to be kept upright or else it would drain her energy."

This seemed to interest Marie.

"Do you know where Harry learnt a spell with such strength?" She asked.

"Um, this 'boss' person?" Violet guessed.

"Hmm, they must be incredibly strong." Marie thought aloud. "Tell my Sammy I said 'hello'. Oh, and keep an eye on Theresa."

"Will do." Violet promised.

"If I'm honest, girls," Marie continued. "Sam will probably take care of Theresa himself, but you three had better help him. He tends to try too hard and exhaust himself."

"Are they going to get married one day?" Violet asked.

"I can't be sure of that, Violet." Marie said with a smile.

"Has Hannah married Kanrik yet?" Violet asked. "In secret?"

"No," Marie replied. "I don't really think that's going to happen at all."

"You sound just like Hannah!" Violet told her. "We just need to find you a table…"

Marie smiled once again.

"Just remember to keep an eye on Theresa." She told us as she walked away. "Sam will most likely panic over the necklace. There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

And, at that, she turned and ran away pretty fast.

We headed back to the base and told Sam about losing the necklace to Ivy and Sasha.

"But your mum said it's alright." Sophia said at the end. "She said it's worthless now, just a good luck charm."

"It's not even that." Sam replied. "Either way, if it's reactivated…"

"It's just a necklace!" I insisted. "Why are you so interested in it?"

"Maybe when you're older." He said, ushering us out the door. "Check on Theresa. In fact, small boys!"

Jip and Luke crawled out from the tent (or, as they insist on calling it, 'fort') they'd made with cushions and ran over to Sam.

"Go with the girls and check on Theresa." Sam instructed,

"But our fort!" Jip complained.

"Will be here when you get back." Sam finished. "Off you go."

He pushed all five of us out into the corridor and locked the door.

"Okay. Weird." Violet commented.

"He's not telling us everything." Luke explained.

"We guessed that!" Violet told him.

"But what secrets is he keeping?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know." Luke replied. "But this does." He brought his hands round from behind his back and revealed a notebook.

"Luke!" Jip scolded. "We promised not to touch that!"

"Sam's not exactly been telling us much recently, has he?" Luke countered.

"What's that?" Violet asked, looking at Sophia expectantly.

"Well I haven't read it before!" Sophia replied, raising her hands defensively.

"It's Sam's diary." Luke replied. "Not his current one, but from a couple of years ago."

"How old was he?" I asked. Luke skim-read through a couple of pages quickly.

"Nearly fifteen." He answered.

"He didn't know us yet." Violet said smugly. "I'm interested."

"I don't know, guys." I said. I wouldn't exactly be happy if someone read my diary.

"I'm not really either, Brynn." Sophia replied. "But this might be the only way to find out what all this necklace nonsense is really about."

"Plus we can get all the juicy gossip on Sam." Violet added.

We eventually agreed that reading the diary was for the better in the long run and Luke opened it to the first page.

"_The month of Gathering_

_Week 1_

_Today we were supposed to do this tournament-practice-thingy in our age groups, but I got out of it. Don't get me wrong, I like tournament-practice-thingys! I just had business, that's all._

_I managed to drag Theresa out with me and we went to visit Mum. To be honest, I think Theresa's still a little scared of Mum. She does look a little like Aunt Masila. Okay, a lot. But that's still no reason to be scared of her! Okay, maybe it is. Anyway, Theresa was effectively shaking as we neared the door._

"_It'll be fine!" I assured her. "What has my mum ever done to you?"_

"_Where do I start?" Theresa teased. I elbowed her playfully and knocked on the door._

_Mum opened it and smiled gratefully._

"_Did you find it?" She asked. I tossed her the necklace and she caught it with ease. "Do you have the deactivation spell yet?"_

_I shook my head._

"_There's nothing in the library at all." I explained. "And Theresa's still rather frightened of the fortress after last time."_

"_Ah, yes." Mum remembered. "How's that bruise?"_

_Theresa lifted up the sleeve of her green-and-white tunic and showed Mum her horrifically purple shoulder._

"_It's still quite painful." Theresa replied. "But I can handle it." Isn't she just great?_

_She took us into the house and, once she'd put the necklace into its special locked box, sat Theresa down in a chair and got out her 'special ointment'._

"_This may sting a little." Mum told her. She scooped a heap of the white cream from the jar and slapped it onto Theresa's bruised shoulder. Theresa winced a little, but she didn't cry. She's far too tough for that. She's just great. Did I mention that? Yeah, she's great._

"_I have to thank you two." Mum said, screwing the lid back onto the pot and walking across the room to put it back on the shelf. "You're both very brave, doing all this stuff for me."_

"_It's for the Guard more than anything." I told her, sitting cross-legged by Theresa's chair._

"_Fyora, does this hurt!" Theresa said quietly, so quietly that Mum couldn't hear. I smiled._

"_I know," I replied, also quietly. "I've been through it at least a million times."_

"_Kids," Mum said, coming back over to us. "Just a word of warning for you: when my sister starts chanting spells, it's probably best to run."_

"_I know that now." Theresa grumbled. I patted her foot affectionately, to let her know I understood her current situation. Mum's special ointment works wonders on bruises, but hurts like crazy and, if you're not the sort to cry, often puts you in an incredibly bad mood._

_We waited for fifteen minutes and then Mum wiped the ointment away. The bruise was gone, without a trace._

"_How did that happen?" Theresa asked._

"_Magic!" I teased. She punched me playfully in the arm._

"_Don't get into trouble, kids!" Mum called as we left._

"_Trouble? Me?" I shouted back._

"_We're doomed!" Theresa complained. "You are a magnet for trouble."_

"_Makes things more fun though, doesn't it?" I joked._

"_Hmm… Infiltrating your Aunt's secret base and risking our lives trying to get some stupid necklace all because your mum likes to play their 'little game'." Theresa said, adding sarcastically "How very fun."_

"_Oh, stop complaining!" I told her. "I know you like it really!"_

"_Maybe a little." She replied. "Anyway, I don't exactly see you that often anymore. Life-risking and patrolling, maybe the odd lesson. You're with Harry most of the time these days."_

"_I don't want to be picked on." I tried to explain._

"_Neither do I." She replied. "Doesn't mean I join Harry in his stupid schemes."_

"_Maybe one day you'll understand." I told her._

"_I don't think so, Sammy." She said icily. I hate it when she does that voice, it's scary. Ish._

_When we reached the gate, she turned to face me._

"_I stink of your mum's 'special ointment' and I am having a shower." She stated. "Go have fun with your bully friends."_

_At that, she stormed off._

_You know, I think I've upset her. I'm going to go with what Dad used to do whenever Mum was grouchy and just assume it's her time of the month."_

"Boys always assume that!" Violet complained. "There are plenty more reasons to be grouchy than that!"

"I guess boys are just simple-minded." Sophia added.

"You two are so sexist!" Luke complained, closing the diary. "Did we learn anything at all from that?"

"Theresa didn't like Harry and Sam hanging out." Violet suggested.

"Marie and her sister have some 'game' to do with the necklace." Sophia added.

"Sam had an annoying, sexist mind back then." Violet added.

"Coming from your house, I'd hardly say something like that." Sophia snapped. Violet shut up pretty fast.

"Kids," Someone said, we turned to find Theresa standing behind us. "What's that you've got there?"

"Um… Nothing…" Luke replied, hiding the notebook behind his back.

"I'm not stupid, guys." She said, holding out her hand expectantly. Luke reluctantly slapped the book into her hand.

Theresa flicked it open and read the first couple of pages.

"You stole Sam's old diary?" She asked, looking up. Luke nodded. "I'm impressed."

"He hasn't exactly been telling us much." Sophia explained. "And we know from experience he's not going to answer our questions."

"Hmm…" She said thoughtfully. She handed the notebook back to Luke and put a hand on Sam's door handle. "Leave that to me."

She tried to open the door but, like I said, it was locked.

"Sammy," She called out. "I need a word."

Luke hid the notebook up his shirt just before Sam opened the door.

"Theresa," He said. "What?"

"Your 'Rebellion' tell me you aren't being particularly truthful." She explained. "Why is that?"

"You try explaining the whole 'magic necklace' and the 'Masila base' and the 'magic pushing-over' stuff to a bunch of little kids." He shouted.

"Luke," Theresa said, turning to face the boy. "You can read that book, from cover to cover. All you need to know should be covered in that."

"What book?" Sam asked, confused.

"And tell me if you find anything in it about me that I ought to know." She added, sending Sam and rather naughty smile. "Oh yes, I know." She kissed his cheek and skipped off into her room.

"What book?" Sam asked us. Luke took his diary from underneath his shirt.

"This one." He said proudly.

"How did you get that?" Sam asked, clearly shocked.

"I just did." Luke replied. He seemed rather pleased with himself over this whole thing. Sam rolled his eyes, before he probably remembering what he'd written in that notebook.

"Tell Theresa any of that and I'll…" He trailed off. "Not be happy."

"I promised Theresa I'd tell her anything she should know." Luke replied, clearly amused.

"Girls, help me!" Sam said, turning to face us.

"Luke, you read that book and let us know about everything." Sophia instructed.

"And don't be afraid to tell Theresa anything you find out." I added. Sam rolled his eyes.

"I don't know why I put up with you lot." He grumbled, but we knew he was just teasing. He shut the door and Jip said

"He's rather moody, isn't he?"

"Maybe it's _his _time of the month." Violet suggested. The five of us burst out laughing.


	63. March at age 12

**Sorry it's been so long! I've had homework, and tests, and I _still_ have another couple of days at school before we break up! But I have not forgotten about this, see? :D In fact, I have totally missed it, which is kinda weird. Missing a story...**

**Anyway... This chapter is one of those 'woah that's a lot of clues' chapters. Heeheehee.**

The month of Running at age 12

Week 1

"Okay, kids," Sam told us all in our group today. Dylan folded his arms. "Kids and Dylan," Sam corrected "I'm going out for a walk and I know you guys have a tendency to follow me. So Theresa's in charge, and don't do anything stupid without me."

We waited until Sam was way out of earshot before speaking.

"Does he really think we're going to just wait here?" Sophia asked.

"It's like he doesn't know us at all!" Violet agreed. We hurried to Theresa's room and let ourselves in.

Theresa was lying on her bed in a pink t-shirt and some jeans, reading a book so thick it would take Sophia… I'd say, around three days to read. If you know Sophia, you'd know that's a pretty thick book!

"Hello," She said, peering over the top of its many pages. "I thought you were with Sam."

"We were." Dylan said. "But he's gone on one of his 'strange walks' again and said we're not to follow. And you're in charge."

Theresa slid a bookmark into her book so she wouldn't lose her place and put it on her pillow, sliding off the bed once she'd done so.

"I'm in charge?" She checked. We all nodded. "And he hasn't told you _I_ can't follow him?" Grinning, we all nodded. She smiled. "Just checking."

"You aren't taking us after him, are you?" Jip asked.

"We're going for a walk, kids." She said. "If we just so _happen_ to bump into Sammy then it can't be helped."

We set off for our 'walk' the moment we all had a pair of shoes and jumpers thick enough to keep the chilly wind away. It may be spring, but the wind was that of late winter still.

Sam was wearing his hood, so we could tell he wasn't doing Guard business. In all honesty, we couldn't even tell it was him at first. Theresa, having been his guard partner for Fyora knows how long, confirmed it was Sam as it was his hood and Dylan agreed once we were a little closer.

It's hard to hide such a large group of people, and even harder to hide the fact that the large group of people are following someone else. The amount of times Sam looked over his shoulder and one or another of us- me quite often- would have to yank the others behind a wall or a bush was so high I lost count quickly.

He met a woman, I could tell that much from the distance, wearing a green hood outside the _Dancing Lady_. Theresa put a finger to her lips, telling us to be silent, and crept a little closer. The rest of us followed silently.

We ducked behind the brick wall outside, which was as close as we dared go, and tried to see how much of the conversation we could pick out:

"I lost the… For the best… If Auntie can't… Then maybe it's all…"

That was about all I could hear, and the others didn't seem to be fairing much better. When the second person spoke, Theresa quite visibly glared at the wall, as though she was expecting her eyes to bore a hole into the brickwork.

"Right," The second person said, far louder than Sam had spoken. "You're telling me you _lost_ the necklace?"

"Well…"

"To a bunch of kids who are younger than you?"

"We can't underestimate them!" Sam said loudly, and incredibly defensively. "Harry's relatively clever when he puts his mind to it, as is Robin's brother! And Ivy's always been an annoying, spoilt brat- but she's still very good at planning, and a very fast runner. Then Sasha's just… Sasha."

"I'm still disappointed with you."

"You're far from perfect!"

"No-body's perfect." That familiar voice dismissed. "How's Kanrik?"

"I don't know." Sam stated. "I'm not a thief."

"Good point."

At this point, Theresa went skipping out from behind the wall. She pretended to head for the pub, but apparently decided to go see Sam first.

"Sam, don't go walking around in that hood." She scolded. "It looks silly! No-one wears a hood these days, all you're doing is drawing attention to yourself!" She pulled the hood down.

"Theresa!" Sam complained. "You're supposed to be watching the Rebellion!"

"I am." She gestured for us to come out, which we did slowly. You see, we knew we'd purposely defied Sam's orders, which isn't exactly good behaviour.

"I told you all not to follow me!" Sam scolded.

"It was her idea!" Luke said quickly, pointing at Theresa.

"I take all the blame." She agreed, putting her hands up in mock-surrender. "Doesn't explain why you're making plans with Hannah."

"I thought we were over that by now!" Hannah, for she was the owner of the annoyingly familiar voice, argued defensively.

"You stole my shoes!" Theresa shouted angrily.

"That was once!"

"And broke my chair!"

"Yeah, when you were _ten_."

"And then there was that time you said you'd be back for me," Theresa complained. "And you weren't. I was in that cave for four whole days! The only reason I got out at all was because Sam made you promise, and even then he had to drag you!"

"Theresa and Hannah aren't exactly the best of friends." Sam whispered to us.

"No kidding!" Violet agreed.

Hannah and Theresa continued to argue, the rest of us just standing and watching, unaware of quite what to do and whether or not we should intervene.

"Theresa," Violet said suddenly, taking hold of the guard's arm. "I think we should break this up."

Theresa glared at Hannah, but let Violet pull her back toward us.

"Sooo…" Violet drew out, leaving Theresa with me, Sophia and the boys before turning her attention to Hannah. "Are you guys engaged yet?"

"I'm not marrying Kanrik!" Hannah yelled unnecessarily loud. Sam, who was standing right in front of her, covered his ears. Once she'd finished yelling, he quickly pulled his hood back up over his head.

"Well," He told her. "Looks like my rebellion are breaking the rules," He turned and glared at us. "_Again_."

"What do you mean 'again'?" Jip asked innocently. Sam ignored him, instead taking the boy's hand and leading him away. The rest of us, minus Hannah, had no choice but to follow.

"Sammy," Theresa said gently, quickening her pace to match his. "It's not their fault."

"You should know better." He snapped. Theresa slowed down to walk with us behind Sam and Jip.

"What's up with him?" Violet asked, quietly so he wouldn't hear.

"My guess is everything." Theresa whispered back. "Be honest- have you ever seen Sam angry?"

We all shook our heads, except for Dylan.

"Once." Dylan whispered, smirking. "A few years back, when Harry decided it was a good idea to flirt with you. In front of him."

"That was funny." Theresa agreed, shaking her head to clear her thoughts. "But we're getting off topic. My point is that it takes a lot to get Sam this mad usually."

"So what is it?" Sophia asked quietly.

"The necklace." Luke replied thoughtfully.

"Exactly." Theresa agreed. "You lost it, though through no fault of your own. Then there's the fact that we followed him. That probably set him off."

"You're arguing can't have helped." Dylan added.

"Sorry!" Theresa said quickly. "I just… Don't get on with Hannah. I never have."

As we walked through the gate to the Base, Sam turned around and let go of Jip's hand. He ran immediately over to Luke who rolled his eyes. Jip stood behind his braver best friend, and said friend folded his arms and glared at Sam. He may be small, but you do _not_ mess with him.

"You don't scare me, kid." Sam told him, turning around and entering the large building ahead of us.

"Ignore him, Jip." I told him, running over to his side and looking him straight in the eye. "He's in a funny mood." Jip giggled, but Luke gave me a questioning look.

"That's not even the half of it!" He replied. "I need to do some research."

I looked at Violet over his head, but she seemed just as confused as I did. She shrugged and mouthed 'he's going crazy', but I chose to ignore the comment.

"Sophia," Luke stated, leaving Jip with me and going over to the disco zafara. "You're coming with me."

He headed off, and Sophia shot us a puzzled face before running after him.

"Where are we going exactly?" She asked, but we didn't hear his answer.

They came back hours and hours later, as in after dinner. We were all sitting in Theresa's room, Jip too scared to see Sam again and Dylan keeping an eye on him for the time being.

Luke came in standing tall, which struck me as a little odd. Sophia scampered in behind him, shutting the door and sitting with the rest of us on Theresa's lovely thick carpet.

"What's with you?" Violet asked, looking at Luke.

"I found evidence." He said casually, as though this was the most normal thing to say in the world. He sat beside Jip, who watched him with big, liquid-like eyes.

"Um, you did what?" Violet asked.

"Come on." I said. "You have to tell us now!"

"Sophia," Luke said, turning to face her. "The book please."

Sophia slung her bag from her shoulder and began to rummage around in it. She pulled out a dusty, old-looking book and began flicking through the page.

"What in Neopia is that?" Dylan asked. Theresa, on the other hand, began to shuffle backwards, as if trying to get away from it. Her eyes never left it.

Sophia found the desired page and held it up for us all to see. It was in some sort of ancient language, written in runes I couldn't place with any specific place or time period.

"What does it say?" Jip asked. Sophia looked at Luke, almost as if asking his permission. He nodded, and she turned the book back around, reading what it said:

"If destroyed, the object shall bring a curse upon those who did it. The curse shall consist of bad luck, of pain, of perhaps even death. Certain as we are that the sun rises in the east and settles in the west, and that we hide somewhere between them both. And those who break it… Scarred for- I can't make out this last rune. It looks like a skull with a snake on it's head and a…"

"Eternity." Theresa said. "It means eternity."

She looked pretty shaken up.

"Scarred how?" Sophia asked. "Physically? Mentally?"

"Wait a second…" Violet said, raising a hand to make us all silent. "Didn't you two break the necklace?" She looked pointedly at Theresa. "Well?"

"Um, look!" Theresa said. "It's Sam!"

The door opened at that exact moment to reveal Sam.

"Oh my Fyora, it actually _is_ Sam!" Theresa said, clearly relieved. She visibly relaxed as Sam entered the room, but went back to being tense and jittery as the kyrii stormed over to us. My guess is that she remembered what a mood he was in last time we saw him.

"Jip," He said, eyes still ferociously evil-looking and angry. "Come here. NOW!"

The little boy stood up and nervously crept toward the kyrii. He stood in front of Sam, hugging himself with one arm and sucking his thumb with the other, despite only being a year or so younger than me.

Sam grabbed Jip, spun him round in a friendly hug and set the thoroughly confused- and dizzy- kid back down on the floor, smiling.

"I'm back!" He said cheerily.

"Yay!" Jip squealed, hugging his leg tightly. "You were scary earlier!"

"Sorry, guys." He said sadly, clearly very ashamed about it. "Do you forgive me?"

"Well…" Violet said. "You weren't very nice. To any of us. So I think we…"

She shot Sam a cheeky smile.

"I think we can forgive you." She smiled. Sam grinned back at her.

"Right then," He said, lifting Jip up and heading over to the rest of us. Theresa stood up.

"Sammy," She said quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the book in Sophia's lap before looking back at Sam. "I need a word."

"What…" Sam's eyes scanned behind her, but stopped and snapped back to Theresa once he noticed the book. "Oh."

He settled Jip back down on the floor and held out a hand, which Theresa took.

"We'll be back in a minute." Sam told us. "We just need a quick chat. Nothing for you to concern yourselves over."

I wasn't looking at Sam as he spoke, rather at his hand. Or, more precisely, at Theresa's hand which lay on top of his. She was shaking uncontrollably, as though she was either incredibly cold (though I doubt that) or very, very scared.

The moment Sam and Theresa were gone, Luke took Sophia's bag from her and pulled Sam's old diary out of it.

"I'm only about a quarter of the way through this." He told us. "And all I've found out is that the necklace belonged to Masila _and_ Marie. They keep stealing it back from each-other."

"Then there's this thing about scars for eternity or whatever." Violet said. "What's all that about?"

"My guess is that whoever put that crack in the necklace has been cursed with a scar." Dylan replied.

"Do you know who did it?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Dylan, it's important!"

"If he doesn't want to say then he doesn't have to." Luke said, staring the older boy directly in the eye with an awful lot of power behind him, though what and where I wasn't sure.

"I think I may know." Dylan said, no longer able to look Luke in the eye and turning is gaze to the floor. "But I won't say anything until I'm certain."

Week 2

"Right," Violet said as we headed through the marketplace. "There's some stuff that needs sorting. Like what this necklace even actually does and…"

Before she could finish, she was almost knocked into a puddle by Hanso.

"Oops. Sorry, Lilac." He apologised.

"It's _Violet_, genius." She grumbled.

"Whatever, I'm sorta busy." He tried to run, but I caught his arm before he got very far.

"Busy doing what?" I asked.

"Nothing!" He said quickly. A little _too_ quickly.

"You do realise you're a terrible liar, don't you?" I said casually.

"Only too well."

"Now what's really going on?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but didn't need to in the end.

"Hanso, we need to find Charlie!" Someone squeaked urgently, running into Violet.

"At some point today someone is going to actually run past me." Violet grumbled, picking herself up off the floor for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Violet!" The someone squealed.

"Hazel!" Violet squeaked back, hugging her little sister tightly before she pieced the situation together. "Wait, what are you doing with the thief?"

"I do have a name, you know." Hanso replied.

"Hansel." Violet decided.

"That's not my-"

"I don't care!" Violet took her little sister's hand. "Let's take you home."

"No!" Hazel replied, yanking her hand from Violet's. "We need to save Charlie! I'm not going home until we've rescued him!"

"Not Charlie _again_." Violet muttered.

"Yes!" Hazel insisted. "Come on, Hanso!"

"I'm sorta tied up right now, Hazel." Hanso said, looking pointedly at me. I rolled my eyes, but let my hand drop from his arm nonetheless.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"Why?" Hanso asked, grinning. "Worried about me?"

"Of course not! I was just wondering if two extra people would come in useful."

"Do I get a say in this?" Violet asked. I elbowed her.

"_You_ can come." Hanso said. "I'm not so sure about Miss Frilly-Knickers over there." He tilted his head toward Violet.

"Well, I never!" She snapped. "And anyway, how do you know about that?"

"Hazel told me."

Violet glared at Hazel in a way much like her brother used to do to her when we met. They're more alike than she cares to accept.

"Hanso, Violet can come." Hazel said, though clearly after thinking it through. "So long as she's good."

"So I'm being bossed around by my baby sister now?" Violet asked. Hazel just grinned and carried on running.

"After you." Hanso said. I rolled my eyes again and pushed him. He caught himself before he hit the ground.

"Oops." I said, smirking. He tried to glare at me, but it didn't work very well because he was smiling.

"So the grumpy guard _can_ have a little fun." He teased.

"Who said I'm grumpy?" I asked.

"Well…"

I went to push him again, but he moved out the way and I landed on the floor. I sat up and glared at him, but he simply gave me an innocent smile, which annoyed me, it must be said.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Hazel shouted, already at the edge of the big marketplace. Violet hurried after her sister. Hanso held a hand out to help me up, but I ignored it and stood up myself.

"Suit yourself," He said, adding cheekily "Grumpy." And running after Hazel and Violet straight after at full speed before I could get him back. I ran after them.

We stopped just beside the bridge over the river that separates Brightvale from Meridell. Ebony sat on the bridge, Charlie's arm in his grip, with Ivy and Sasha on either side.

"I haven't stopped you, have I?" Hazel told him. "Give. Him. Back."

"You're worse than Violet!" Ebony said casually, looking at his other younger sister. Violet narrowed her eyes at him.

"Looks like we're evenly matched." Violet said, looking our group and her brother's over. "Let's get this sorted."

"You know as well as I do that the moment I let this little twerp's hand go, he's going to run off." Ebony pointed out.

"I can hear you, you know." Charlie grumbled.

"Ebony, please?" Hazel practically begged. "I'll…"

"You'll what?" Ebony asked, clearly enjoying this. "Tell Dad? Who's side do you think he'll take?"

Hazel folded her arms and looked past him at Ivy.

"Ivy…" She said, bringing back the sweet, innocent voice I'd heard from here all the times before. "Please can you…"

"Not gonna happen, Haze." Ivy replied, taking the necklace from around her neck and dangling it in a teasing sort of way.

"Sasha…" Hazel began, but Sasha turned away.

"I know you guys have the necklace." Hanso stated. "But _how_ exactly did you get it?"

"Courtesy of Brynneth." Sasha said, looking at me. "The boss said to thank you. We _do_ have manners, you know."

"Brynn?" Hanso said, looking at me. "Why'd you…"

"I didn't just hand it to them!" I said quickly. "Harry stole it! And I didn't even want it in the first place, Sam just said to protect it and then he got all grumpy and then…" I stopped, out of breath.

"Calm down!" Hanso said. "I was only looking for a sentence or so! Jeez, Brynneth!"

"Hazel, I told you Charlie would just lead you into trouble, didn't I?" Violet said. Hazel looked at Charlie, almost as if for confirmation.

"She did." He agreed. Hazel glared at no-one in particular.

"I'm not leaving!" She insisted.

"Well, toodle-oo, little cousin." Ivy said. "We're going to our Boss now with our new recruit."

Ebony threw Charlie toward us. We all ran to catch him before he fell over, and it was only once he stood up that we realised Ebony, Ivy and Sasha had disappeared.

"It was just a distraction." Hanso grumbled.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Hazel asked, looking at me and Violet.

"We're Brightvale guards." Violet pointed out. "Right now, they're Meridell's problem."

"That is one stupid rule." Hanso commented. I shrugged.

"Vi, let's get back to our patrol."

When we got back to the guard base later on, the first place we headed to was Theresa's room. I left my helmet and sword in there, but was a little confused as to why it was empty.

"Awww!" Violet complained, looking at herself in the mirror on Theresa's desk. "My helmet's messed my hair up!"

"Violet, there's something that I think is a tiny bit more important." I said agitatedly.

"What could be more important than my hair?" She asked. I grabbed her shoulders and turned her round.

"Notice anything?"

"Yeah, it's empty."

I stared at her.

"Oh em gee, it's EMPTY!" She finally realised. "Let's check Sam's room."

Sam was standing with Theresa in the corner of the room, talking in hushed whispers and looking across at the others every now and again. Luke was explaining something to Sophia, Jip and Dylan, also in hushed whispers.

"Woah, what's with the quiet?" Violet asked. Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Brynn, Violet, come here!" Sophia gestured. "We're listening to… A story…"

Sam smiled and went back to his hushed talking with Theresa.

"Now listen," Luke said quietly. "I found something in Sam's diary that may tell us a little about the necklace."

"It would explain a lot if it did." Dylan added in a whisper. Luke handed the diary over to me and I read it silently, Violet reading over my shoulder:

_'"Go fetch me my cloak!" Auntie yelled. "Now!"_

_"Yes, ma'am!" One of her followers replied, bowing and running off to fetch it._

_"See, Sammy?" She cooed. "The necklace simply enhances my persuading ability."_

_"Sam," Theresa whispered. "I don't like this."_

_"Me neither." I whispered back. "Just play along with it."_

_"And giving this to your mother will do her no good," Aunt Masila continued. "Because she doesn't have any useful talents to be enhances, does she?"_

_"She does!" I insisted._

_"Name me three and the necklace is yours."_

_"She… She's good at making cakes!" I said._

_"True," Auntie agreed. "Two more."_

_"She…" Great. Stumped._

_"What's that?" Aunt Masila teased. "Nothing more to add?"_

_"Theresa," I whispered. "I'm going to distract her. While she's busy, snatch the necklace from around her neck."_

_"Are you crazy?" She asked._

_"Yep."_

_"I guess I should know that by now."_

_I continued to talk to my aunt, giving Theresa time to creep round behind her. Just as she was about to unlatch the necklace, Auntie's hand flashed out and grabbed her arm, yanking it back to her side before pulling her round to face her._

_"I never could stand guards." Aunt Masila spat. "Least of all girl ones."_

_"Give her a break, Auntie." I said. "She's Theresa, for crying out loud."_

_"Little Theresa," Masila teased. "Little Theresa with the lovely hair."_

_"Get off me, you old hag." Theresa snapped. Masila glared at her. If there's one thing I knew about Masila it's that you do not diss her age._

_"You're going to regret that." She hissed. Great. Why do we always end up in these situations?_

_"Auntie," I said, drawing my sword and pointing it at her. "Let the lady go."_

_"Or you'll what?" She asked, looking at me._

_"You don't want to find out."_

_"I have the necklace."_

_"And I have a nice shiny sword. Put Theresa down."'_

I stopped reading and looked at Luke.

"It enhances talents?" I checked, looking up at Luke. He nodded.

"But keep it down." He whispered. "We don't want Sam to know we've figured it out."

I swore I'd keep it secret, as did Violet.

Week 3

I was woken up this morning by Luke and Jip.

"Brynn!" Luke whispered, shaking my shoulders. "Wake up!"

Before I could question anything, he clasped a hand over my mouth.

"Quiet." He warned. "We don't want the others knowing. Not yet. Just get dressed and meet us outside."

I got dressed in a white t-shirt and some jeans, with a pair of boots before running out to the gate. Luke was leaning against it casually, watching the rising sun. Jip stood beside him nervously.

"What is it, boys?" I asked, tying my hair into a loose ponytail while I waited for an answer.

"The sun," Luke said. "Rises in the east."

"I know." I said. "Did you wake me up to tell me _that_?"

"No, you don't get it!" He insisted. "Look directly at the sun."

"You're not supposed to-"

"Just do it!"

Not wanting to be yelled at again, I squinted and looked directly at the sun. It shone all over Brightvale, casting an dreamy orange light everywhere I looked except for…

"There's a patch of Brightvale with no light on it." I noticed.

"Precisely." Luke replied.

"I'm confused." Jip said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "What's so special about it?" And I have to admit, I agreed with him.

Luke hit his face against his palm.

"Look," He said. "The sun rises in the east, and sets in the west. I was up at sunset last night, and the same patch was cast in shadow. It's only lit when the sun is fully risen, right in the _centre_ of it's daily movement. It's in the middle!"

"Like the book said." I remembered.

"Why would the bad guys be in a field?" Jip asked.

"They're obviously not there now!" Luke said. "That books is hundreds of years old! It's possible, though, that there are clues as to where they are now."

"And you're telling me this because…?"

"You're good at fighting. I want you with us in case we're attacked." I wasn't sure if it was good they had faith in me or bad that they woke me up early just to take me to a field.

When we got there, all we found was a ruin. Bricks were scattered, half a wall stood standing, and in amongst the rubble was a picture.

I could just see the corner of the frame, but I headed over to it and pulled it out. I brushed the dust from the rubble off of the glass, and stared at it for a moment.

It was a picture of a young girl, around six, with long hair tied back. It was blonde, with a streak of purple just about visible. In her arms was an adorable little baby, smiling at the camera.

"She's pretty." Jip commented, looking at the picture.

"It's Theresa." Luke said.

"Are you sure?" Jip asked, looking at his best friend. I looked at Luke over the top of the picture frame too.

"Who else has blonde and purple hair?" He asked, but I knew the question was rhetorical.

"It could be dyed." I pointed out, looking back down at the picture. Luke raised an eyebrow.

"Explain the uncanny likeness between Theresa and the girl in the picture then." He challenged. Annoyingly, I wasn't able to do so. It was Theresa.

We hurried the picture back, hoping to quiz Theresa on it. However, we bumped into Sam in the corridor outside her room and he began to question us before we had a chance to.

"What's that behind your back, Brynn?" He asked curiously. I tightened my grip on the frame behind me and took a step backwards.

"Nothing." I lied. Sam folded his arms.

"In your last year," Sam said pointedly. "They teach you lie detection. It's not just useful with thieves, Brynneth. What's behind your back?"

I tried to take a step to the side, but Sam followed me and blocked me. While he was occupied with watching my every move, I sneakily passed the picture to Luke, who tucked it down his shirt.

"See?" I said, holding up both hands innocently. "Nothing."

Sam didn't look convinced, so I slowly turned in a complete circle on the spot to show him I didn't have anything. Eventually, he agreed and let us past.

Theresa was already awake when we entered her room.

"You're up early!" She told us as we shut the door. "Why?"

Luke pulled the picture out from under his shirt and handed it to her.

"This was at the old, burnt down base of the bad guys." He told her. "We want an explanation."

I decided then and there that Luke was definitely going to make a great intimidator in a few years.

"That's me." Theresa confirmed after examining the picture. "And my little sister."

"Did the two of you have any association with this evil gang?" Luke continued. Theresa shook her head.

"Mum said this picture went missing the same night Jonas did." She said quietly. Luke clapped his hands together.

"We've found another member!" he announced. Theresa shook her head furiously.

"No, you can't have done!" She insisted. "Jonas was the sweetest person anyone could ever hope to meet- everyone said so. He could never be in the same organisation as…" She shuddered. "As Harry."

"We're going brother tracking." Luke babbled on, ignoring Theresa's protests. "Guys, get planning. I'm getting something from my bag."

And, at that, he left for Sam's room.

That was early this morning, and Theresa's still in denial over it all. She refuses to believe her brother is in this evil gang and, from what she's told me, I don't blame her. He seems like a really nice guy. For once, I think Luke's detective skills may actually have gone wrong. We'll just have to wait and see…

Week 4

Today was our big search for possibly-Theresa's-brother.

We started off in Violet's old neighbourhood, but found no-one there except Hazel, sitting alone on the swing.

"Where's Ebony?" Violet asked. Hazel gave her sister a look of pure confusion.

"Ebony?" She repeated. "Why?"

"We're doing some undercover Guard work." Violet said, slipping into her big-sister role again. "Think you could tell us?"

Hazel nodded.

"He's in the shed with Ivy and Sasha." She replied. "But I'm not allowed in. They're doing some 'big kid stuff'."

"Ebony's words, eh?" Violet guessed. Her sister nodded and Violet patted her head.

"Be careful though!" Hazel shouted after us as we headed back to her place.

"We will!" Violet yelled back, muttering under her breath. "Probably."

The eight of us (me, Violet, Sophia, Jip, Luke, Theresa, Dylan and Sam) climbed over the gate into Hazel's enormous back garden. We crept nearer to the shed. I'd been a little worried we'd all have to push our ears against the wood, but the people inside were talking so loudly that we had no need to.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble?" Ivy asked. "I mean, if he finds out who we're picking fights with and…" She trailed off nervously.

"He seems like a bit of a weedy character, if I'm honest." Ebony replied. "I'm sure we could win in a fight, if it comes down to it."

"You're both being idiots!" Sasha snapped. "Sure, he may not have the muscles, so to speak, but he's clearly smarter than the two of you put together! This organisation is a lot bigger than the two of you care to realise!"

"Neopian-wide, I know." Ebony droned. "I've heard it all before. I'm just saying that…"

"Just because our boss seems weak doesn't mean _his_ boss is." Sasha interrupted.

"Wait…" Ivy said. "So our boss has a boss?"

"Of course he does!" Sasha said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the whole of Neopia.

"But does his boss have a boss?" Ebony asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Sasha asked. "It's not like I know _everything_!"

"We've heard enough." Sam whispered. "We're hunting for at least two bosses."

We returned home at dinner time utterly exhausted, having effectively searched all of Brightvale from top to bottom, left to ride, and every direction in between. Nothing.

I really hope we're not in over our heads this time.

* * *

><p><strong>If I'm honest, I think the passage in tha book Luke and Sophia found sucked beyond belief, but it did it's job.<strong>

**Part of me wants to go back and count all the clues in that chapter. I'm curious as to how many there actually are. But it'd take forever, so I'm not going to.**


	64. April at age 12

**Sorry, guys! This has taken forever, I know! But again, it's taken a while because I'm trying to cram as much information in as possible without giving too much away. Plus I'm writing my own chapter story for school, which is all twisty-turny and needs a lot of editing. I write a chapter and a few chapters later, I have to go back and make sure everything still makes sense. It's one of those stories.**

**On another note, was that a brynnso valentines card in the new features on neopets? Because it sure did look like one...**

**This chapter contains a character from HJ, who belongs to ShiningHowlz914. Anyone reading that (I think it's most of you. If you're not reading it, I highly reccomend it!) should be able to guess who, but I'm not going to say in case I spoil it.**

The Month of Eating (April) at age 12

Week 1

"Brynn! Brynn!" Were the first words I heard this morning. They were in a hushed whisper and came from Jip.

"What is it, Jip?" I asked in a whisper, sitting up and pushing my blanket off. Jip sat beside me; I could pick out his big eyes in the darkness.

"Luke's acting all funny!" Jip replied, again in a whisper. "He went down to the library, saying something about research. What does he mean?"

"Let's go find out." I whispered back, giving him a reassuring smile. I stood up and led Jip out, making sure to avoid stepping on Violet and Sophia.

I still find it relatively easy to get lost in the adult Guard base. It's so much bigger than our old one! It made me wonder if Sam and Theresa got this lost for so many months after moving here. Theresa might've, but I remembered that Sam could find his way back to the Thieves' Guild after several years. He'd have this place nailed in a matter of days.

I pushed the double doors to the library open and tip-toed in. Even though everyone in the library was awake, the atmosphere in the room is so quiet I found myself almost afraid to speak.

"Luke," I said, my voice barely more than a whisper. Several people looked up from their books and glared at me. I pretended they weren't there and hurried toward Luke's table, well aware that I was still wearing my pyjamas. Jip scurried after me.

"Brynneth, what in Neopia are you doing here?" He asked. He saw Jip hurry to my side and narrowed his eyes. "Jip, I told you not to panic!"

"You were acting funny!" Jip defended. "I was worried!"

"I'm just looking some stuff up." Luke assured us. He held up a book entitled _Codes and Hidden Messages_. "Sam's written some information in some sort of code." He paused. "At least I _think_ it's a code. Can you check, Brynn?"

"I'm not too good with codes." I said, slightly nervous. I mean, if I messed this up the whole case of Ivy, Harry, Ebony and Sasha's organisation would go out the window.

"Can you try?" Luke almost pleaded. "Or at least find someone who would know?"

I paused, thought it through. Codes. Codes. Codes. Maybe…

"Give me that book!" I snapped, reaching across the table and grabbing it. I pulled it toward myself and flicked through it, skim reading each page as I searched for two little words.

"What are you looking for, Brynn?" Jip asked, trying to look over my shoulder.

"Bingo." I whispered, pointing.

"The Thieves' Guild!" Luke breathed. "Of course! Thieves use tonnes of codes!"

"But most thieves are really scary." Jip whispered, his thumb sneaking toward his mouth again.

"The key word there being _most_." I assured the boys. "Meet me here after breakfast; I have an idea."

We crept back upstairs and into our respective rooms. Sophia was still asleep, cuddling her blanket like her life depended on it. I smiled a little. Theresa was also asleep, eyes closed and hair spread all across the pillow. Violet also appeared to be asleep.

This was not the case.

"Brynn," She whispered harshly, grabbing my ankle as I walked past. I held in a scream- the natural thing to do when something grabs your ankle in the dark- and looked down at her.

"Violet," I whispered back, matching her tone.

"Where have you been?" She questioned, still in a whisper. I looked at Sophia and Theresa in turn to make sure they were still asleep. They were. Sighing quietly, I sat down on the floor beside Violet's so-called 'bed'.

"The Guard's library." I whispered. "Luke's been acting funny, and Jip was worried. Which brings me to another point; I'm taking them somewhere after breakfast."

"Where?" Violet asked. Despite the whisper, she managed to put a lot of ferocity and accusation in the one word.

"Somewhere."

"Gee, that's _so_ descriptive." She muttered sarcastically. "Where?"

"To gather some more information." I whispered, which was true. "Though you can't come because a group of more than three where we're headed will be far too easy to spot." This was a lie. Thankfully, she bought it and let me go.

I snuggled back up under my blanket and went to sleep. It seemed I'd only actually been asleep for about ten minutes when I was awoken again by someone else saying my name. Only this time it wasn't a whisper, and this time it wasn't Jip. It was Theresa.

"Brynn, wake up." She said gently. "Sam's already taken the others downstairs to breakfast."

I bolted upright. "Including Luke and Jip?" I asked.

"Yes," She looked at me curiously. "Why?"

"Oh, I just promised them something." I said. "Nothing more."

"Really?" She asked. She didn't sound convinced. I folded my eyes and tried my best to match her expression. When it failed I released my arms and put my hands in my lap. I explained the morning's events so far.

"Just which thief are you planning to take them to see?" She asked. She smiled gently. "Hanso?"

"How did you guess?" I asked.

"Seems like the sort of guy, that's all." She replied. "That and Sam said the two of you are… close."

I glared at nothing in particular. "How close, exactly?"

"Closer than you should be."

I continued to glare at what I seem to remember being the door. Eventually, Theresa patted my shoulder, which seemed to snap me out of my 'trance'.

"Come on," She said. "Let's go get some breakfast."

We met the others in the dining hall downstairs and, after grabbing some slightly warm porridge (we were late, so I was expecting nothing more), sat down with them. I wolfed the food down and stood up.

"I'm going to get dressed." I said, shooting Luke a look. He nodded once, which was confirmation enough. I hurried out the room and up the stairs to Theresa's room.

I put on casual clothes, because it seemed the more sensible thing- we were tracking down a thief- and tied my hair up back in a ponytail. Once I'd done so, I hurried down to the library. Luke and Jip had been dressed for Fyora knows how many hours, so they were waiting and ready outside the double doors.

"Any idea where this 'friend' will be?" Luke asked as I led the two boys out of the base.

"No," I replied. "He has a habit of running into me." Literally, in many cases.

"You aren't exactly filling me with confidence." Luke muttered. Jip stayed quiet for the most part.

I decided to start with the market. I mean, that's where I see him most often. Still, he didn't show up.

"I would say split up," Luke said at one point. "But I hardly know this friend of yours."

It seemed to me that Luke and Jip were both of the impression that thieves are the most evil things to ever walk on the surface of Neopia, despite meeting Sam, Hanso... I think they know Kanrik, though I'm not sure. Indeed, there was once a time when I would've agreed with them. Though that time, let's face it, was so many years ago now that it almost feels like it never existed.

"Honestly, there's no reason to be nervous." I assured them. "He's probably the least scary thief you could ever meet."

"If you say so." Luke said, not sounding convinced. And, because Jip hangs on his best friend's every word, he wasn't convinced either.

"Look, it's Hanso!" I explained. "Is he honestly that scary?" Neither boy answered, but it seemed Jip was still rather nervous.

By the time we reached Sam's tree, Jip's hand was securely wrapped round mine; a sure sign he was feeling pretty scared. Luke walked on my left, the opposite side to Jip, and kept up with me easily.

I leant against the tree trunk once we reached it. Jip let go of my hand and looked at me curiously.

"There's nobody here, Brynn." He pointed out.

"I know." I stated. "I'm here to think."

Luke, hands in his pockets, leant against the other side of the tree. Jip sat in the grass by my feet.

I stood for a minute, eyes closed, thinking carefully. Everything was so peaceful for a while, yet I still could not for the life of me think of where to search next. Luckily, I didn't have to.

"Brynn," Luke whispered. I felt someone grab by arm. It was him. Jip stood by his side, nervous. "We've just seen a couple of thieves. Can you come with us?"

"We aren't working, guys." I muttered.

"Are you Brynn or are you Violet?" Luke snapped. "Now are you coming or not?"

"I'm coming." I stated. "Which way did they go?"

Luke headed off, which I knew was his way of saying 'this one'. Jip hurried after him, as though losing Luke would be like losing his arm. In many ways, I suppose this is true.

I hurried after the two boys, ready to step in to the rescue should they need it. So I followed Luke and Jip, who were in turn following the 'couple of thieves' they had spotted, until we reached a road which I know from experience splits off into the rich kids' estate.

That was when I got my first sight of the 'couple of thieves'. There were two, only one of which I actually recognised. He was (surprise, surprise) Hanso. The other… Well, I had no idea.

He was a rather large bruce, with glasses. He seemed rather jittery, but at the same time excited. Why, I have no idea.

"Are you going to explain why you were stealing?" Luke asked. I smiled; that boy's going to make an amazing interrogator, he really is.

"Umm… I was hungry?" Hanso attempted.

"You were hungry?" Luke repeated.

"Yeah,"

"So you stole a _bracelet_?" Luke said smugly. Hanso's face fell, as if he realised how stupid his lie had just sounded.

"Hanso," I said, taking a step toward Luke. Jip immediately ran behind me; an act which caused me to roll my eyes before I even had chance to think.

"Brynn!" Hanso noticed, seeing me and grinning. "Wait, this isn't your patrol week!"

"If you had bothered to look you might realise we aren't actually out on Guard business." I pointed out. "Hence the casual clothes."

"Oh…" Hanso realised. "So what_ are_ you doing?"

"Why are you stealing?" I asked. "More importantly; why are you stealing a rather feminine-looking bracelet?"

"Like I told your little friend," Luke glared at the ixi fiercely. "I'm hungry."

"You're _such_ a terrible liar, Hanso." I informed him. "Now what's the real reason?"

He adopted a very low voice for the next part "That is classified information." He burst out laughing. "I mean, not even I know!" He added in his normal voice. "Kanrik just said to…" His bruce companion shook his head quickly and Hanso immediately stopped his story. "So that's that. You answer my question now."

"Looking for you, actually." I said, trying to sound as casual as possible. Still, I was well aware of how creepy that sentence sounded.

"Brynn, your affection for me is sweet but unnecessary. You see…"

"No!" I snapped, cutting him short. "That is not the reasoning at all!"

"You just keep telling yourself that." He said with a grin. I glared at him. Luke, thankfully, chose this opportunity to explain the situation, thus saving both me and Hanso from the fight that would have been inevitable had he not stepped in.

"And so," Luke finished. "We were wondering if you could help with the code in Sam's diary." He held the notebook up. "I have it, see?" He handed it to Hanso.

"No looking up anything too personal." I told Hanso.

"Why?" The ixi thief asked, that smile once again returning to his face. "Is that your job or something?"

"Actually, that would be Luke's job." I replied matter-of-factly. "Now can you help or not?"

"Not." Hanso replied. I'm not sure I succeeded in hiding my disappointment. "However,"

"However…?" I pushed.

"Ray-" He stopped. "My friend can." It struck me as odd that he cut of halfway through his friend's name, but I dismissed it as a funny thief custom. 'No name telling' or something strange like that. Honestly, some thief customs I will _never_ learn, no matter how long we spend studying them.

"I'll have to look first though." His bruce friend chipped in, taking Sam's diary from Hanso's hands. He grinned at me, almost tauntingly, but Hanso elbowed him and he quickly turned his attention to the diary.

"It just looks like crazy talk to me." Luke commented, probably trying to help. "I mean, FTUJUIY? What sort of word is that?"

"I have no idea." Hanso's friend said eventually, giving the book back to Luke. "I've not seen it before. He probably has his own code, just for him." He paused for a moment. "Maybe he was expecting someone to read it."

"Well, thanks." I said, remembering my manners. "We'll try quizzing Sam on it later."

"Do you honestly think it'll happen?" Luke questioned sternly. "Sam will find a way to get out of it."

"Then we'll just have to catch him unaware." I said, adding with a small smile. "And ask Theresa to help."

"That should work." Luke said, matching my smile. I felt Jip's fingers grip my arm and looked up. Hanso and his friend were attempting to sneak away into the rich kid's neighbourhood. I took a step toward them and Jip immediately released my arm. Without saying anything, I ran after them.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" I shouted, skidding to a stop. The two thieves stopped too.

"You aren't working today." Hanso reminded me. As if I'd forgotten.

"But you are and it would seem nobody's caught you." I replied. "Therefore I should really take you to the dungeons."

"Aw, I'm touched." Hanso said melodramatically. "You don't have to go through all that trouble just for me." He quickly added hastily. "No, really; you don't."

"Yes, I do." I said firmly. "Annoyingly, there are no handcuffs. Can I trust you?" I looked over at his friend. "Both of you?"

His friend opened his mouth to speak, but Hanso got there first.

"Of course you can, Brynneth. I'll be out of that cell pretty quickly, as well you know."

"Oh, don't I just." I agreed. "Perhaps I'll have to ask the guards on duty to keep an extra close eye on the two of you."

"I'm proud you consider me that much of a threat." Hanso said, grinning. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, just come on." I growled. "Before Sam realises we're gone."

"Wait, 'before Sam realises you're gone'?" Hanso repeated, grinning. I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was going. "You're out without permission?"

"We have permission." I informed. "Just not Sam's."

"Just like I suppose you don't have permission to _borrow_ his diary?" Hanso continued, clearly satisfied by the way he'd managed to pick out something I'd done that wasn't quite so honourable and guard-like.

"Well, no…" I said. "But we-"

"So technically you stole it." Hanso said smugly. "Which makes you just as bad as me!"

"He knows we have it!" I snapped. "Which is more than you can say about that bracelet."

"Brynn's a thief!" Hanso teased, smiling brightly. I rolled my eyes.

"I think Harry's on dungeon duty this morning." I said thoughtfully, purposely loud so that Hanso could hear. "I'm sure he'll be pleased to see you. No doubt he'll remember something you supposedly did and beat you up for it…"

"You're joking." Hanso said, grin vanishing.

"Well, at least you two won't go hungry." I said, glancing at his friend. "You have a whole bracelet between you."

Hanso glared at me, which surprised me because that's usually what I'm doing to him. I mocked him by smiling in the most annoying way I could muster before looking at the floor and walking around the two thieves so that I stood behind both Hanso and his friend.

"Luke, Jip," I said. "Lead the way. And if they try to run past you, catch them."

"What if we're too awesomely fast for you to catch?" Hanso questioned.

"Then I'll catch you." I replied. "I think I can manage; there's no armour to weigh me down today."

Luke and Jip started, Hanso and his friend following surprisingly well-behaved behind.

"So…" Hanso said, looking over his shoulder at me as we walked. "Why do you where armour if it makes your job harder."

"We have several reasons." I said vaguely.

"Such as…?" Looking back, that question should not have startled me. But it did.

"Well… Uh… It protects us from arrows, for a start." I struggled. "And it's pretty useful against most swords."

"What about daggers?" Hanso asked.

"Hm?" I said, not quite understanding his question.

"If a guard was wearing their armour and a thief came up behind them with a dagger, would the guard die?"

"Well that would depend on whether or not the thief stabbed them with it, wouldn't it?" I grumbled. "And besides, it depends on the armour. If you're wearing just shoulder plates and they stabbed you in the stomach, for example, then you'd obviously die. Or at least be really badly injured"

"Hm…" Hanso hummed thoughtfully. He turned to his friend. "You getting this?" His friend nodded.

"Why do you want to know all this?" I asked suspiciously. A horrible thought crossed through my mind. My foot almost seemed to miss the ground and I almost fell over, but I caught myself with my other foot before that could happen. "I haven't just given you vital information on how to kill guards, have you?" I asked nervously. Hanso looked at his friend and, much to my annoyance, they both started _laughing_.

"You… You honestly…" Hanso struggled between laughing fits. "Think they'd send _us_ out for that sort of business?"

"Well, you'd hardly be most guard's first suspect." I pointed out, feeling pretty angry, it must be said. "Which the Guild would know, so they'd send you out because we wouldn't be expecting it."

"Brynneth, Brynneth, Brynneth," Hanso said, still sounding like he was fighting the giggles. "Do you really think I would hand the Guard's weaknesses over to Kanrik without telling you."

"Um, yeah?" I said, as if it was obvious. "I mean, you are a thief. Surely your priorities lie there?"

"So you'd betray me for the benefit of the Guard?" Hanso said. I couldn't see his face, but he sounded pretty hurt.

"I never said that, in fact I probably…"

"Guys," Luke said, spinning round. "I think someone's waiting to jump out of us at the gate."

I stood on my tip-toes and tried my hardest to see over Hanso and his friend's big heads.

"Do you know who?" I asked, lowering myself back down. I hadn't seen anything at all through the two thieves in my way.

"No." Luke replied. "Jip?" His friend was silent for a moment before he said

"They were wearing one of Sophia's dresses. Maybe it's her?"

"Come to think of it," Luke admitted. "They were very bright, and Sophia's disco…"

Hanso's friend seemed to tense up a little. Hanso leant over and whispered something, though I didn't catch what. As we walked through the gate, I was jumped on. By Sophia. Not literally, she stopped a little way to my right, but she had grabbed my arm and seemed pretty urgent to tell me something.

"Well done, Jip." I congratulated. He beamed at me. Honestly, if I didn't know any better I'd say he was literally glowing.

"Brynn, you missed perhaps the most hilarious moment ever!" She said excitedly.

"I'm just heading to the dungeons and then you can tell me all about it." I assured her. She glanced over at the thieves, as if only just noticing them.

"Hey, Hanso." She said.

"Hi." Hanso replied. Sophia eyes moved from the blue ixi to his paler blue counterpart.

"Razor?" She said.

"Um… Hello…" He said sheepishly. There was an awkward silence.

"Hey, well now Brynn knows your name." Hanso said brightly, clearly trying to start up a conversation. It didn't work. I'm going to guess about a minute passed, but I'm not really sure.

"Well," Sophia said, clearly feeling rather confused. "This is… Interesting…"

"Wait a minute…" Luke piped up. "Razor's your friend from the library!"

Aha. That would make sense.

"Soph," I said gently, turning to face her. "Go up to Theresa's dorm. I'll meet you there. We have some news for you guys too." She nodded and hurried inside the building.

"Boys," I said, looking past Hanso and Razor at Luke and Jip, who still stood in front. "Head in."

"On it." Luke said. They started walking, Hanso and Razor following. I walked behind.

As we pushed through the double doors and down the corridor, I tried to figure out what Sophia could possibly have wanted to tell me. It must've been funny if it got her so excited. I smiled lightly.

"Aww, you're smiling." Hanso teased. My smile was lost, replaced with that glare I seemed to be using so often with him today.

"Well done, you've successfully learnt to see." I said sarcastically.

"Brynn, we're here." Luke said.

"Keep walking until we reach a free cell." I instructed. "And ignore Harry, please. I'm not in an arguments mood."

As always, Harry was not there to be ignored.

"Brynneth!" He said, sticking his foot out in front of me. I stopped before I reached it, so that he wouldn't trip me up. The others stopped too, despite the fact that they were already past Harry. I wasn't sure whether to be annoyed that they'd stopped or happy that they'd waited for me, so I chose to pretend I hadn't noticed.

"Harry." I said in the same tone. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine." Harry replied, playing along with the casual tone the conversation had. "Could you please say 'hello' to your buddy Sam when you next see him? And would you also please tell him that he overreacted."

"To what?" I asked

"Oh, you haven't heard yet… Uh… May I take this opportunity to point out that it is not your patrol week?"

"No, you may not." I said flatly.

"Tough. I'm going to anyway." He stated. "Brynn, it's not your patrol week."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." I said sarcastically. He glared at me.

"This isn't a joke." He growled.

"We went for a walk and bumped into some thieves." I said vaguely. "Would you rather I left them in the marketplace?"

"Yes." Hanso interrupted. "Yes, I would."

"Nobody asked you, thief." Harry snapped. "Actually, there's something I meant to ask you about."

"I would like to take this opportunity to remind Brynn that she is arresting me." Hanso said brightly.

"Yes, I know." I pointed out. "Once Harry moves his foot out the way, I'll find the keys and lock you both up."

Then I had an idea. With a smile, I kicked Harry's leg with all the force I could. It was a lot more than I expected. As he cursed and pulled his leg toward himself so he could examine the damage, I stood a step toward the others.

"Guys, go!" I said. Luke and Jip ran down the corridor, laughing and giggling until they reached a free cell.

"This one, Brynn." Luke said.

"Keys," I held my hand out.

"Wait, I got them earlier." Jip said. He rummaged in his pocket and, having just found a mangled old tissue, rummaged about in his other pocket too. Thankfully, that one contained the key. He slapped it into my hand.

"Thank you." I said turning toward the cell door and opening it.

"I guess we're supposed to go in now?" Hanso said sadly.

"You've been here enough times." I said. "You should know the drill by now."

The two thieves trudged in and I swung the door shut, locking the lock and tossing the key to Jip so that he could return it when he had chance.

"Have fun." I said.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll have oodles." Hanso said cheerily. "Stuck in here with nothing but a bracelet between us."

"No escaping." I said firmly. Hanso scoffed.

"Do you really think that's going to stop me?" He asked.

"No," I replied. "But at least Harry's heard me telling you not to."

"Good point."

"Luke, Jip, let's go."

Sophia was sitting on Theresa's bed. Theresa sat next to her, Violet the other side. Sam stood in the corner looking rather grumpy and Dylan sat behind Sophia with an enormous grin on his face.

"Okay, what's happened?" I asked. Violet looked up, saw us, and ran across the room to greet us.

"Oh my Fyora, it was _so_ funny!" She gushed.

"What was?" I pressed.

"Oh, right, right, right, right, right." She said quickly, ushering me, Luke and Jip toward Theresa's bed. We took a seat to the left of Dylan and Violet sat back in her previous seat.

"What happened?" I asked. I looked up at Sam. "Oh, and Harry said to tell you that you 'overreacted' to something. I have no idea what."

"I'm going to kill him one of these days." Sam growled, turning to face the wall and hitting his head against it. Dylan's grin grew even wider.

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Well," Violet said, smiling brightly. "Sam was told by the Captain to take the food to the thieves in the dungeons, so he did. And he bumped into Theresa on the way, so she went too."

"We were leaving the dining hall, having eaten our own breakfast." Dylan continued. "And saw them, so Sophia suggested we follow them."

"Harry's on duty today, as I'm sure you know." Theresa picked up. "And he likes winding Sam up a lot…"

"I think I can see where this is going." I said.

"We hid behind the doorway to the dungeon," Sophia said. "On the steps. Harry stopped Theresa and said… Oh, what was it?"

"You have lovely eyes." Theresa said in a high-pitched voice that sounded nothing like Harry's at all. We all burst out laughing. All except Sam, that is.

"Sam didn't like that." Dylan explained. "Which I guess was Harry's intent, but Sam acted a little bit crazily."

"I didn't hurt him." Sam grumbled. "Much."

"He didn't look hurt when we went to the dungeon just now." I said, a little confused.

"His trousers probably hid it." Sam said, a faint trace of a smile sneaking onto his face. "I may have, perhaps, sort of, swiped his legs out from underneath him with my foot."

"There's no 'perhaps' about it." Theresa insisted. "You _did_ swipe his legs out from underneath him."

"It was _hilarious_." Violet grinned. "He was all like 'oh, that really hurt!' and 'I think you've broken my leg'. Then Sophia said 'if it was broken, you'd hardly be standing up'. It was hilarious!"

"Sam was about ready to pound Harry's face into the stone wall." Theresa carried on. "Which would definitely not have been pretty. I had to steer him down the corridor or else the poor thieves would have gone hungry this morning."

"They got some quality entertainment this morning though." Dylan broke in.

"I suppose." Theresa agreed, glancing at Sam.

"Actually, Sam," I said, taking the diary from Luke and sliding from the bed, heading toward the older guard. "You use a code in your diary that we can't decipher. What is it?" He smiled a little.

"Oh, it means you've stumbled across something either too private or two important to let anybody know." He explained. "That's a code me and Dad devised years ago."

"And you won't tell us how to break it?" I asked.

"Nope." Sam replied. "There's some dangerous information in there."

He's annoying sometimes, he really is. He's way too careful. However, I think I have a little plan that I can put into play next week…

Week 2

I made sure I had Sam's diary before we left on our patrol this morning.

"I don't get it." Violet said, jogging to my side as I left the base. "Why do you need Sam's diary?"

"Because I know someone who might know the code." I replied.

"Who?" Violet asked. "And aren't we meant to be patrolling?"

"They're a thief." I said. "Therefore we should be able to get away with paying them a visit."

"I thought you said Hanso didn't know the code."

"Whoever said it was Hanso?"

"But I thought…"

"There are other thieves, Violet."

She picked it up about halfway across the market square.

"Oh, we're visiting Marie." She said, voice filled with understanding. "That would make sense!"

"I know. Now shh, we don't want everyone to know."

Already people in the square were giving us strange looks, and I could feel my cheeks heating up. Marie is, from what I can gather, a pretty well-known thief, and both me and Violet were clearly wearing trainee guard uniforms. It must've looked very confusing, not to mention suspicious.

We reached Marie's house and I knocked on the door. It was opened by Marie, who seemed more than a little surprised to see us.

"Come in, girls." She said, glancing around, perhaps to make sure no-one was watching. "Take a seat."

We sat down at her little table and she sat opposite.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" She asked. I slammed Sam's diary down on the table.

"This." I said.

"...Is that Sam's diary?" She asked slowly.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'd have thought he'd keep this someone safe." She said. "How did you get it? I'm sure he didn't just hand it to you."

"Luke stole it." Violet replied. Seeing Marie's alarmed face, she quickly added "Sam knows, but Theresa told Luke to get all the information he can out of it before giving it back."

"Foolish girl." Marie whispered, almost too quietly for me to hear. She looked up and grinned, though I got the impression she only did so to settle any nerves we may have had. "What did you want to ask me? I'm going to assume that's why you're here."

"It is." I confirmed. "What do you know about Sam's code? I tried to get it out of him, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Marie said. "I won't tell you."

"Oh, please?" Violet begged. I looked at her like she was crazy. I mean, how would begging work with a thief, particularly Masila's sister/ Sam's mum?

"Just how important is it?" Marie asked with a sigh.

"Oh, very." Violet said. "This whole group we're tracking down depends on it."

"You're tracking down a group?" Marie asked. "Any thieves I should warn?"

"Oh, no!" Violet said quickly. "My brother, and my cousin, and some of his… Er… Friends, are involved in this group who don't seem too nice so we're… Tracking them down…"

"Ebony," Marie whispered, as if thinking something. In one movement, she leapt out of her chair and, in another few, made her way across the room to a cupboard. She opened it and took out a jar clearly labelled 'sugar'.

"Are you feeling alright, Mrs Ritch?" Violet asked, probably slightly concerned by the strange behaviour. I'll admit; I was quite confused too. Usually, you don't go and grab the sugar pot halfway through a conversation. Unless you're making a cup of tea or something similar, but Marie didn't seem to be doing so; there were no cups or kettles out anywhere in the room.

"What?" Marie looked down at the jar and back up. "Oh! Oh, yes I'm fine!" She walked back over and put the jar down. "Just wanted to show you girls something."

She opened the jar and but her hand in. It returned covered in sugar crystals, fingers cradling the necklace that had been stolen weeks and weeks ago now.

"Is that…?" Violet breathed.

"It is." Marie confirmed. "I stole it back."

"Where from?" I asked. "Do they have a base or…?" She chuckled.

"When I took this, they were using Ebony's shed as a base." She replied. "I doubt much has changed."

"Ebony does know his way around the shed." Violet agreed. "Though Hazel and I spent a lot more time in there, I'm sure I'll be able to find something he'll have overlooked."

"I'd advice you don't go until you've got a decent plan, girls." Marie warned. "I planned a week in advance and still almost got caught twice. And I'm a master thief. Take someone good at this sort of thing with you."

"Like Sam?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, like Sam." She agreed. "Good luck!"

So, to cut the story short, we still haven't got Sam's code, but we do have a possible means of getting it.

Week 3

Today I learnt just how hard it is keeping secrets from Sam.

All week, Violet, myself and Sophia (we _had_ to tell her about Marie) worked our hardest to make a plan on how to break into Violet's old shed under the noses of her brother and father without getting caught. Theresa, because she shares a room with us, overheard us talking and promised to keep it a secret. If everyone was to find out, word would get to Harry, and Harry's still working with Ebony; the whole plan would be ruined.

Theresa did, however, point out that we were supposed to bring Sam.

"We did promise Marie." I remembered.

"But Sam's, like, enormous!" Violet insisted.

"Even so, he's better at sneaking into places than a lot of thieves." Theresa pointed out.

"Not to mention he's good at keeping Ebony away." Sophia added. "If your brother has half a brain, he won't mess with Sam."

"Believe me, Ebony has more than half a brain!" Violet replied. "He just doesn't use it much."

"Only when it suits him?" Theresa guessed.

"How'd you guess?" Violet asked, clearly shocked.

"Comes from years of working with- or against- Harry." Theresa explained. "I guess it must be a rich boy thing."

"So that settles it." Sophia decided. "We're taking Sam." She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think he'll come?" She asked doubtfully.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, Violet and Theresa, I noticed, were looking at her with much the same confusion on their faces that I felt inside.

"Think about it," Sophia said. "We, three little girls, are planning to break into a shed. Not only is this illegal, it is owned by a particularly nasty man and his son who will, I'm sure, find great joy in catching us and telling us off. They might even use it as an excuse to take Violet out the guard. Is Sam really going to encourage it?"

"You take him." Theresa decided, after giving it some thought. After all; she knows him best. "Just don't tell him where you're heading; by the time he figures it out, it'll probably be too late."

"Sam reads neopets like they're books." Sophia grumbled. "And, in case you forgot, we're all neopets." Theresa laughed.

"Of course we are!" She replied. "But you're clever girls; you'll figure something out." She turned and looked at the clock on her desk. "It's mid-afternoon, he's usually in a good mood round about now. Just tell him you're going for a walk. Meanwhile, I'll try and help Luke and Jip with whatever they're up to."

"I warn you," Violet whispered. "It could be anything."

"I can handle it." Theresa assured her.

Ten minutes later, Violet, Sophia and I walked out the base with Sam in to.

"Why do you suddenly want to go for a walk?" Sam asked.

"It's a lovely, sunny day." I said brightly, looking up at the sky as I did so. There was the odd fluffy white cloud, but it was certainly not going to rain. Spring was upon us, summer on its way.

"So?" Sam asked. "Usually you have a reason besides that."

"I like sunny days." I insisted. Sam sighed.

It wasn't until we had reached the other side of the market place and started heading toward Violet's old neighbourhood that Sam began to grow properly suspicious.

"Robin, you hate your old neighbourhood." Sam remembered, his face clearly very confused. I cast a look at Violet, who was striding ahead like a girl on a mission, ignoring Sam. Then I looked at Sophia, who wandered along beside me. She looked from me to Sam and then back again. She gave me a reassuring smile and turned to face him.

"Well, it's a pretty area." She commented, surveying the buildings with mock interest.

"I'll give it that." Sam grumbled. "Though I'd like to bet at least one of us has had a dispute with most the people who live here."

"That might be a slight exaggeration." Sophia assured him. "Come, it'll be fine. Just a lovely walk in the sunshine."

She left my side and stood beside Sam, probably so that she could bolt after him if he made a run for it. I ran up to Violet and walked ahead with her for a while. Every step she took seemed to be more determined, more powerful, than the last.

"Violet," I said gently. "You aren't scared. Why?" She stopped to look at me.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, walking again. I tried my best to keep in step with her.

"Usually you refuse to come here unless something's happened to Hazel." I pointed out. "And even then you're trembling, trying not to cry or else straight out refusing to come."

"For once," She said softly, almost as though talking to herself. "I've got something to use against Ebony. And it's something my actual job is to prevent."

"Revenge?" I guessed.

"You could call it that."

As we neared Violet's house, I heard Sophia's voice behind me.

"Sam, keep walking!" She insisted. I turned round, Violet following suit soon after.

Sam stood there, not moving a muscle. He was staring at Violet's house like he'd never seen anything like it before.

"This," He said slowly. "Is Violet's house."

"We know." Sophia stated. She was behind him now, attempting to push him. It showed just how strong the kyrii was; he showed no signs of budging despite the fact Sophia seemed to be using all the force she could.

"Why here?" Sam asked, spinning round so suddenly Sophia fell forwards. Luckily, she caught herself with a foot before she hit the floor face-first.

"Because that's where Ebony's shed is." I said with a sigh. "Marie thinks there could be some clues in there as to what they're up to."

"You went to see my Mum?" Sam asked slowly.

"Yes," I replied.

"My mum told you to trick me into coming?" He continued. I couldn't help but smile, even if only lightly.

"She told us to bring you along," I replied. "The trick part was Theresa's idea."

"I can _so_ see that." Sam muttered, adding more loudly. "Well, we're here now. But for Fyora's sake, don't get caught!"

We still haven't had the sneaking lesson in training yet, So Sam was having to teach us as we went, creeping through the gate and scurrying across the front garden toward the side gate as fast as possible, though also as silently.

"Violet," Sam whispered. "You're going over first."

"What?" She asked, but Sam had hoisted her up off her feet and lifted her up to the gate before the word had really come out of her mouth. Violet seemed to figure out what he meant and grabbed hold of the tops of the gate, balanced her feet on the top and, the moment Sam let go of her shoulders, leapt from the gate-top to the other side.

"I'm here." We heard her call.

I went next, though it was much quicker because I knew what to do, having seen Violet do it just now. I landed beside her in a crouch and stood up.

"Brynneth!" She scolded quietly, so we wouldn't be heard. "There's mud on your knees!"

Her lecture was halted by Sophia landing between us, Sam climbing up the gate and landing by our side moments after.

"This way." Violet whispered, heading off. I glanced at Sophia and followed, her and Sam coming after. We headed across the garden, which seemed more overgrown than I remembered. The grass was crazy and grew past my ankles, it seemed, and the flower beds grew wild and untamed; roses climbed across the floor like vines, hedges that were incredibly neat were now unkempt and frenzied.

"Violet," I said quietly. "What's happened here?"

She stopped and looked around, as though she hadn't noticed.

"They've sacked the gardener." She decided and continued on toward the shed. "They do that sometimes."

"But why would they do that?" Sophia asked, hurrying after Violet. She shrugged and waved the question off. Both myself and Sophia, equally confused it would seem, turned to face Sam. He also looked like he was confused, which is strange. I chose to ignore it and scurried after Violet.

She stood outside her shed and tapped on the door. There was no reply. I pressed my head against the wooden side and listened out for any tell-tale noises; again, no sounds at all.

"I think it's safe." I whispered. "Now how do we get in?"

Sophia tried to pull the door open.

"It's locked." She explained. "Violet, do you know where the key is?" Violet shook her head.

"Ebony probably has it, but I can't be sure." She hissed quietly. "And even if I was, we are _not_ searching for him!"

"Step aside." Sam said quietly, making his way over to the shed's door. "I may not like it but I'm a part of this now; may as well do something useful." He crouched down and studied the lock for a moment before looking at Violet hopefully. "May I borrow your hair-clip?"

"Sam!" Violet snapped, hand rushing over her mouth when she realised just how loud that word had come out. She added in a whisper "You don't need a hair-clip; you're a boy! And besides, purple doesn't match your face shape."

"I'm not going to wear it!" Sam insisted, almost laughing. "I just need to borrow it."

"Why?"

"Look, you'll see. Give me the clip." He held his hand out expectantly. Violet looked at me, but I just gave her a meaningful look back: 'do as he says'. She sighed and pulled her left hair clip out, slapping it into his paw and immediately pushing a cascade of dark hair over her shoulder considering the only other clip she had held the other side's hair in place.

She watched with horror as Sam unfolded her dark purple hair-clip and used it to fiddle with the lock. Sophia, who was watching Violet's expression, was trying her best not to laugh.

Sam stood up once he'd broken the lock and handed Violet a bent, wiggly piece of wire. If I hadn't known it was a hair-clip before, I doubt I would've guessed it. Violet glared at him and handed the clip to Sophia.

"Happy early birthday." She said flatly.

"Um, thanks?" Sophia said, though she didn't sound too sure about the 'gift'. Sam smirked and pushed the door open and the four of us stepped inside.

It was quite dark, despite the fact that we kept the door open in the hopes that the sun would light the shed. We looked around, trying not to mess the shed up too much in case Ebony and his 'friends' realised something was up when they next came in.

"I found a piece of paper!" Sophia squealed after a few minutes of searching. We all looked at her, willing her to be quiet. Thankfully, she got the message. She carried this piece of paper she'd found a little nearer to the door and used the light there to read it out to us in a whisper:

"Recruit girl if possible, stop chasing Violet and her friends, get thieves back for other day, find necklace again." She looked up from the paper. "It seems like a to-do list."

"Who's this 'girl'?" I asked. "Is she someone we know? Should we warn her?"

Sam took the piece of paper from Sophia's hands and quickly scanned through it again, possibly looking for any clues she might've missed.

"We probably know her." He said finally. "I can't be sure. She's probably just another rich kid."

"Excuse me?" Violet asked, picking up a glove from the side and throwing it at him. It hit him right in the hand and bounced off, landing on the floor.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing the place where it had hit. "What was that for?"

"There is a rich kid in the building, thank you very much!" She complained. "I couldn't exactly help it, could I?"

"What? Throwing a glove at me or being a rich kid?" Sam asked. Violet glared at him.

"Both." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Will you two please stop arguing?" Sophia asked. She pulled a scrap of paper out of her pocket with a little pencil that must've been sharpened a hundred times in order to make it so small. She took the paper from Sam and began to quickly copy out all the writing on it so that we could take it home without Ebony's friends realising.

"There is a bright note though." Sam said cheerily. "The list says they have to leave Violet and her friends alone- that's you three safe for the moment."

"Do you think that's a direct order from their boss?" I asked.

"I don't know." Sam admitted. "Though whoever wrote it is obviously well organised."

"We'll be careful." Sophia promised, finishing up and walking across the shed to place the original piece of paper back where she found it, folding her own copy up and placing it carefully into her pocket with her little pencil.

"Is their anything else worth looking into?" I asked, looking around.

"I don't think so." Sam replied. "Let's go before we're caught."

We got out the shed, Sam coming out last. He closed the door and snapped the lock shut with ease. We began to head across the crazily overgrown garden when we heard someone scream. All four of us looked in the direction it came from at the same time.

"Th-th-th- thieves!" A woman screeched. It took me a moment to realise that it was Violet's mother. She was standing in a rugged patch of flowers with a pair of clippers in one hand and a roll of string in the other, probably for tying flowers back. She must've started gardening while we'd been in the shed.

"Mother, I am not a thief!" Violet snapped. Sam hit his head against his palm.

"Robin," He whispered. "We need to go."

"Violet?" Her mother asked, dropping her gardening equipment and hurrying over to us. She stood in front of her daughter and stared at her face for a moment. "Why are you here?"

"We're investigating." Violet said vaguely. "It's part of the job."

"Oh, your dad will be home any minute." The woman panicked. "Hurry out the side gate! If he catches you…" She never finished. She simply pulled her daughter into a hug and sent us off the way we'd been heading anyway.

This time, the gate was already open. A wheelbarrow sat beside it, propping it open. This, I assumed, was so Violet's mum could hurry out into the front and dump the weeds in the large pile of cuttings and trimming in the corner of front garden behind the hedge, unseen to anyone just walking past.

The four of us hurried out and down the road, back to the base before Violet's dad returned home.

When we got back, we figured that Theresa, Luke and Jip would be in Theresa's room. We opened the door to find Theresa, Dylan, Luke and Jip sitting on her carpet going through Sam's diary.

"Find anything interesting?" Theresa asked, looking up as we opened the door and filed in.

"Only this." Sophia replied, taking her copy of the list out of her pocket and handing it to her. We sat on the floor with the others and watched as she read through the list silently.

"Well at least you shouldn't be picked on." She said brightly. "Though I wonder what the thieves did."

"They can handle it." Dylan assured us. "If there's one thing I know, it's that thieves can handle these things."

I found myself hoping Hanso wasn't one of the thieves in question. Crazy, I know; from my experience, I'd say the ixi's a magnet for trouble, but there was a slim chance he wasn't caught up in this yet.

"What about the necklace?" Sam asked anxiously. "It says they lost it."

"It's safe." I promised, unable to suppress a smile. "Your mum has it." Sam grinned.

"Then it's definitely safe." He agreed.

Week 4

"Violet!" Was the first word I heard grumbled this morning. In fact, it was this grumbled word that woke me up. It came from Sophia. "It's my birthday. I know. Can you please let me get some more sleep?"

"You're so boring!" I heard another voice say, this one sounded like Jip's and I realised the younger boys must've woken up and come into Theresa's room early again. It's become a bit of a habit.

"I stayed up all night finishing _The Gigantic Pile of Mashed Potato._" Sophia insisted. "I've only had a few hours sleep!"

"Not my fault!" Violet chimed, pulling Sophia's duvet off of her. I sat up then.

"Violet, do we do this to you on you're birthday?" I asked.

"I don't let you celebrate my birthday." Violet reminded me. "You don't even remember when it is, do you?"

"Of course I do!" I insisted. "It's… Uh…"

"Ha!" She said gleefully. "You've forgotten!" She returned to trying to wake Sophia up.

"Violet, remember that time you were so gripped by that factual book with Jazan in, the _Lost Desert Plot_ or something?" I said, trying to take a different approach. Violet thought about if for a moment.

"That was ages ago." Violet said eventually. "At least four days! And anyway, that was different."

"How so?" I asked.

"Who would read a book on King Jazan anyway?" I heard Sophia mutter. Unfortunately, Violet caught her. However, she didn't act quite as I expected i.e. lose her temper.

"Have you heard who Sharon has a crush on?" She asked suddenly, seemingly trying her hardest not to laugh. "It's really funny!"

"You?" Sophia asked sarcastically. Violet pulled Sophia's pillow out from underneath her head and hit the zafara with it.

"No!" She replied. "Guess!"

"Sam?" Luke asked. Violet shook her head.

"It's Kanrik!" Violet giggled, falling backward onto Theresa's thick carpet and laughing.

"Kanrik?" I repeated. "Are you joking?"

"No!" Violet insisted between giggles. "Though I did tell her he's going to propose to Hannah any day now."

"Does he actually know this?" Sam asked as he opened the door. Apparently he'd been listening into the conversation. No-one seemed to mind however.

"Well… No." Violet admitted. "But I'm sure he will eventually."

We all laughed then.

Once we'd got dressed and such, we headed downstairs for breakfast. Sophia grumbled the whole way down about being tired and how only the cold stuff would be left. It turned out, however, that the kitchen staff had saved her a bowl of warm soup as 'a birthday treat'. We ate our cold porridge as cheerfully as possible whilst Sophia ate her warm soup with a grin on her face.

That was nothing compared to what happened later though.

We were sitting up in Sam's room, Sophia opening birthday presents- all of which, mine included, were books- when we heard a knock at the door. We spun round to look at the door. There was another knock.

"Sam!" I hissed.

"Oh, right!" Sam realised. "Come in!"

The door opened and a kau stepped in. She looked like a business lady and I guessed she must work in one of the offices near the front of the building, helping with all the paperwork and visitors.

"Is Miss Sophia in here?" She asked anxiously.

"Yes," Sophia replied, jumping up from the floor. "That's me."

"There are some visitors to see you."

"Really?" Sophia asked, clearly rather excited. "Who?"

"You'll have to come and see." The kau said with a grin. Something told me she liked this part of her job.

"Can my friends come?" Sophia asked.

"Not all of them." The kau asked, glancing our group over. "There's an awful lot of you."

A little while later, I found myself and Violet following after Sophia and the kau toward the front office. The kau opened the door and Sophia squealed, running forward into a hug with two adult pets- a pretty green zafara and a yellow mynci.

"Happy birthday!" The zafara cooed. "We figured we could spare an hour before we have to head back home again. It was horrifc finding our way here!"

"Home?" Violet repeated, looking confused. "Wait, who are you guys?"

"Oh, silly me!" Sophia scolded herself, pulling herself away from the two neopets. "These are my parents. I'm from Brightvale, but they moved to Neopia Central a few months after I joined the Guard. I chose to stay here, they visit when they can, which obviously isn't often."

"We're sorry, dear!" The zafara insisted. "We've been busy!"

The mynci nodded. I guessed that he must be Sophia's dad.

Whilst Sophia's parents fussed over her, her dad mostly just hugging and never speaking whilst her mother hardly ever shutting up, Violet and I stood by the door slowly growing more and more bored. Eventually, Violet left and I hurried out after her.

"Vi!" I whispered. "We can't leave Sophia without asking! She might need help!" Violet scoffed.

"Brynn, I'm sure she's fine. I'm bored."

Violet did have a point; I was too. However strange it felt, I followed her back upstairs to Sam's room. We explained who Sophia's guests were and why we'd abandoned Sophia with them and the others listened intently.

Sophia burst through the door just as we finished explaining ourselves. I must've looked pretty guilty because she said

"I don't blame you for leaving me. I love my parents, but they have a tendency to fuss a bit."

"No kidding." Violet agreed.

"There are plenty of kids here who would give anything to have what you have, Sophia." Sam said. "You should be proud."

"And I am." Sophia assured him. "They're just a bit embarrassing."

"Mine are too." Jip said quietly. "But at least they're there, right?"

"Right." Sophia agreed. "Now… I'm going to get reading." She flopped down on the floor and picked up one of her birthday books, flipping it open and starting to read.

She was finished by dinner.


	65. May at age 12

**Sorry! I only have a week left of school before the easter holidays, so hopefully the next update won't be quite so far away!**

**This chapter isn't quite as long as the last one, but it's pretty eventful. I'm sure a load of you will figure out who the boss is in this chapter, and if not you will do soon. _Everyone's_ going to know who 'the girl' from the to-do list is. Heeheehee!**

The month of hunting (May) at age 12

Week 1

Me, Violet, Sophia and Theresa were sitting on the carpet in what is our bedroom (not just Theresa's, for the moment at least), chatting. It wasn't really about anything interesting, so when Sam came in I was actually rather relieved. I tried my best not to appear too pleased though.

"Girls," He said, leaning casually against the wall just to the right of the door. "Your teacher wants to see you."

"I don't have a teacher." Theresa pointed out.

"Not you!" Sam said defensively.

"But I'm a girl, aren't I?" Theresa asked innocently. Sam turned around and hit his head against the wall, though we could all tell he was just playing.

"Where is she?" I asked, standing up.

"The library." Sam replied, turning away from the wall and back to face us.

"What's she doing in there?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah," Violet agreed. "And why does she need to see us?"

"Hey!" Sam said, throwing his hands up in surrender. "I'm just the messenger, okay?"

"Okay," I said. "Violet, Soph, let's go."

When we reached the library, Mandy was sitting at one of the tables. Harry, for some reason, sat across from her with the grumpiest expression possible on his face. He looked truly miserable, not to mention bored. I'm not sure if I mentioned before, but I don't like the library. Not the Guard library, or the Brightvale library. I mean, I like reading- not quite on a Sophia scale, but I like reading. It's just so _quiet_. You feel as though even breathing is too loud. Still, I tried my best to ignore the annoyed glares we were getting from various readers as I speed-walked across to Mandy's table, Violet to my left and Sophia to my right.

"I see you got Sam's message?" Mandy asked.

"We did." I confirmed.

"I always could trust Sam with messages." Mandy told us. "He said he'd take it if I kept an eye on Harry so…" She looked across the table at the bully. "So I am."

"Why are we here though?" Sophia asked, apparently fearing something dreadful. "Is everything alright?"

"Wonderful." Mandy replied. "Absolutely wonderful. I wanted to tell you three some fantastic news and then ask you to do me a little favour."

"Fantastic news?" Violet said. "Out with it!"

"We've cleared away the majority of the rubble from the where the old training base stood." Mandy explained, smiling. "However, funds for building the new one are insufficient. Very much so. So we were wondering if you girls could help with some fundraising."

"Why us?" Sophia asked. I nodded in agreement.

"We've never done this sort of thing before." I pointed out. "Why are you suddenly asking us?"

"You're three girls I know I can trust." Mandy replied. I inwardly felt rather proud, but didn't show it. "You can take the guard you're room sharing with; Theresa, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Sophia confirmed. "It is."

"We're holding a tournament in the month of relaxing to help raise money." Mandy added. "And at some point all of the age groups in the training guard are going to have an enormous assembly. I think the Captain is going to encourage you to use any talents you might have to help raise money."

"How is reading going to help?" Sophia wondered aloud.

"We'll worry about that later." Mandy dismissed. "For now, I want you to go up to the other side of town, where all the big houses are. Just knock on the door, tell them about our unfortunate circumstances, and then ask if they would be so kind as to donate a few neopoints. Don't be too pushy, mind!"

"Can't… We stay on this side of town?" Violet asked. I remembered that we were being asked to visit her neighbourhood here; something she was never usually comfortable with.

"No-one this side of town have anything to spare, really." Mandy pointed out. Harry was watching the whole conversation, his grumpy look replaced with one of amusement. Violet glared at him.

"I will tell your mother _everything_ you've done since I joined the Guard." She warned smugly. Harry's jaw dropped, but he quickly closed it again.

"You're lying." He insisted. "You could never do that."

"Oh, I could." Violet stated. "And I will." She turned on the ball of her foot and stormed out of the library, back to Theresa's room. Mandy watched her go, worried expression etched on her face.

"But I haven't given you the pot yet…" She said.

"Don't worry." Sophia assured her. "We can take it to her. We have to go get Theresa before we leave anyway."

"Good point." Mandy agreed, reaching into the table and grabbing her handbag. She dumped it on the table and began rummaging through it. She pulled out what appeared to be a little green bucket, the sort you'd get from the seaside.

"This should be big enough." She told us, handing the bucket to Sophia. "Good luck!"

"Um, thanks." Sophia replied. We headed out of the library, leaving our teacher to her Harry-watching.

Violet was in Theresa's room, sitting on the bed. Sam was still leaning just to the side of the door, against the inside wall. Theresa was quickly tying her hair into a messy ponytail to keep it out of her face in the mirror on her dressing table. It is very long after all, so she has to keep it back. She'd probably have had it cut, but Violet won't let her. It is very pretty, but annoying. I doubt I'll ever let my hair grow so long.

"Vi says you're taking me out on a fundraising trip." She said, turning away from her dressing table to face us. "Where exactly?"

"The rich kids' area." I replied. Sam looked over at Violet.

"Are you sure you're alright with that, Robin?" He asked.

"Of course!" She said brightly. "I get to tell Harry's mother just how horrible he is!"

"Good for you!" Sam beamed. "I hope she's very angry!"

As the four of us headed across the marketplace shortly afterward, we bumped into a hooded lady. Sophia leapt backward, probably expecting Masila. Thankfully, it was just Marie.

"It's alright, dear!" She assured the zafara. "I'm Marie, not my sister!"

"We're fundraising." Violet said, grinning.

"Really?" Marie asked, glancing me, Violet and Sophia over. "For the burnt down base, I'm assuming?"

"Yeah," Violet confirmed. "We have to go up to my old neighbourhood."

"I thought you don't like it there." Marie remembered. "You seem quite excited."

"I get to tell Harry's mother about all the stupid, rotten, good-for-nothing things he's done." She smiled.

"And you think she'll listen?"

"She's more likely to listen than his father."

Theresa tightened her ponytail, which seemed to have fallen loose. Marie looked over, apparently only just realising she was there.

"Hello," She said bluntly.

"Good afternoon," Theresa replied, just as stiffly. It felt as thought the whole conversation between the two of them was something neither of them wanted, but both felt was nessacary, so they were determined to do it as quickly as possible.

"Are you in charge of these three ladies?" Marie asked.

"I am." Theresa replied.

"Good luck." Marie replied. She walked past, her cloak sweeping round her shoulders. As she walked past Theresa, she whispered in a voice she probably thought that only the adult guard could hear, but I caught it "Don't do anything stupid." And she disappeared into the crowds of the marketplace. Theresa scowled at nothing in particular.

"Let's do some fundraising, girls." She said flatly, stalking off towards Violet's old neighbourhood. Sophia, Violet and I looked at each-other before hurrying after her.

* * *

><p>The first house we came to was enormous, even by rich kid standards. The front walls were white, and the roof was held up by columns. I knocked on the door. We heard a shuffling behind it.<p>

"Look sweet." Theresa whispered. "Always works."

The door opened and a very rich-looking lady nimmo opened it. She was wearing a plain white dress, with a golden, twisted belt round her waist. Her dark brown hair was piled up in a bun on the top of the back of her head. One strand was pulled free, and trailed down in front of her ear in a curly, spring-like way.

"Oh," She said in a monotone. "Beggars."

"Excuse me!" Violet snapped. "We are _not_ beggars! How dare you even suggest such a thing?"

"…Violet…?" The lady asked slowly.

"Yes, Lady Pomona, it _is_ me." Violet continued (I'm not sure she ever shut up in the first place!). "And just you wait 'til my mother hears about this! No, wait 'til my _brother_ hears about this. He'll be round with that… Thingy… Of his and he will… He'll chase Fauna up a tree!"

"You're _horrendous_ brother will do no such thing!" Lady Pomona huffed. "If he so much as _looks_ at my little Fauna, I will send my husband after him."

"Oh, _please_." Violet argued. "Mercury would lose in a fight against anyone, as well you know. And Fauna's older than me! How is she little?"

"She's my little young lady." Lady Pomona huffed. "And don't you dare me mean about my Mercury!" And then she slammed the door in our face.

"That went well." Sophia said dryly.

"Violet!" I scolded. "We'll raise a lot more money if you don't get into arguments!"

"But she's _so annoying_!" Violet grumbled. "I mean, she acts like she's some almighty god."

"Pomona… Fauna… Mercury…" Sophia repeated quietly. "I am right in thinking that I read something somewhere about rich families having themes to go with their names, aren't I?"

"You are." Violet confirmed.

"Is this one's Roman Mythology, by any chance?" Sophia guessed.

"It is." Violet replied. "But my family obviously have the best theme." She added smugly, hurrying down the path and out of Lady Pomona's garden.

* * *

><p>The next house wasn't quite so big as the last, but just as magnificent. Theresa knocked this time, and the door was opened by a boy who must've been around Theresa's age. He gave her an enormous smile before opening his mouth to call for someone. However, Violet got there first.<p>

"Say _anything_, and I will revert back to my old ways." Violet hissed quietly. The boy looked at her, eyes wide.

"Violet?" he whispered. "Ebony said you'd run away!"

"I have." Violet whispered back. "But I'm back to raise money." The boy shot her a confused look.

"…You want money, don't you?" He guessed.

"If you wouldn't mind." Sophia smiled.

"Wait here." The boy replied slowly. "Father's out with Mother, but if Cherry comes… Don't worry, I'll deal with her." He hurried off.

"Banana." Violet said once he'd gone.

"What?" I said.

"That's his name." Violet explained. "This is the fruit family. He's Banana, his sister's Cherry, and their parents are Raspberry and Orange."

"You rich kids have such weird names." Sophia commented. Violet glared, but went back to grinning enthusiastically as Banana returned to the door with an expensive-looking porcelain snorkel-bank, covered in intricate vines with roses painted onto them, held in his arms.

"My sister won't approve of this, Violet." He grumbled, twisting the stopper out of the snorkel's tummy and shaking a few coins into his hand. Sophia held the bucket out to him and he put them in. "But since it's you…"

"Of all my brother's idiots, you always were the most decent." Violet told him, skipping back down the garden path and on to the next house.

"Thanks, kid." Theresa said, turning and heading after Violet. Banana beamed.

"It's just as well we didn't bring Sam with us." Sophia muttered to me as we headed down the path. I nodded in agreement. He would have definitely got very jealous, especially after that last house.

* * *

><p>"Now, everyone be <em>really<em> good." Violet warned as we stood before the door to the next house. It was twice as large as the last door, and had an enormous knocker on it. There was the head of a creature I recognised from a book that was Sophia's, but Violet 'borrowed' it with, as we all knew, no intent of ever giving it back.

"Scordrax." Sophia whispered. Indeed, it was. The two heads to the sides came out toward us, as though watching our every move with their beady red eyes. The middle head was curved round into the neck, forming the part you hold to knock against the door. None of us really wanted to touch it, as scary as it was.

"Violet," Sophia reasoned. "You used to live here; you should do it."

"Yeah… Well…" Violet struggled to think of a valid excuse. "Theresa's the oldest! She should!"

"Well, uh…" Theresa struggled too. I sighed loudly.

"Oh, fine!" I snapped. "_I'll_ do it!" I gripped the middle neck and hit it against the door as loudly as possible. It was opened by a rather angry-looking maid.

"Be good." Violet whispered, so that only we could hear. "And hide me." She dashed behind Theresa. Theresa rolled her eyes, but said nothing.

"What in all of Neopia are you lot doing here?" She asked furiously. "Quick! Off the premises before the master catches hold of you!"

"Actually, we're here raising money for…" Sophia began, but the maid had found a broom and was batting us off the doorstep with it.

"I don't care! Just get out!" She yelled.

"Will you stop hitting me with that bloody broom?" Theresa yelled, raising her hands. The maid, in her shock, lowered the broom. We all stared at her, confused by the sudden outburst.

"That's better." She said quietly, softly even. "Now, we're sorry to disturb you, but is there any way we could speak with your master? Or your mistress? Or perhaps one of their children?"

"Oh, my master and mistress have no children." The maid replied. "They only married a week ago, but I've been working with the master since he was a little baby, so he decided to take me with him to his new house. Loyal worker and all that."

"Your master isn't _Narcissus_, is it?" Violet asked curiously, peeking round Theresa.

"It would be." The maid replied. "How would you know that?"

"Already reached the marrying age." She whispered to herself, looking up and adding louder. "Who's his wife?"

"Well her new name is Azalea." The maid replied, puzzled. "But she _was_ from the… The Sea family, that was it."

"Arctic?" Violet asked. "or Atlantic?"

"The small pretty one." The maid replied. "Looks like she'll break if you stare at her too long."

"Arctic…" Violet decided quietly. "May we see her?"

"Violet!" Sophia scolded. "We're here fundraising, not visiting old friends!"

"...Violet?" The maid said slowly. "From the Colour family?"

"Yes," She replied, stepping out from behind Theresa. "May I see Arc… Azalea? Please?"

"The master's in…" The maid said. "He doesn't take too kindly to unwanted visitors, as I'm sure you know."

"Stupid Sissy…" Violet grumbled. "Well, we have other places to go, Miss Williams. If you could come and get me from the Guard base next time he goes out without his wife for a few hours, it would be most appreciated."

"I will if I can, Miss Violet." The maid, Miss Williams, replied. "No promising though."

"Thank you!" Violet called, hurrying out of the garden. We said goodbye to Miss Williams and hurried after her.

* * *

><p>"Harry's house!" Violet squealed.<p>

"And that is good _how_?" Sophia wondered aloud.

"He doesn't have any creepy brothers does he?" Theresa asked anxiously.

"No, he's the only one." Violet said, opening the gate. We all headed through and she closed it, leading us up to the doorstep. "Though he _does_ have the worst cousin imaginable! Seriously, the guy is _evil. _Thank Fyora he doesn't live here."

Violet reached up and knocked on the door, which was red and wooden. It was opened by, like the house before, a servant. This time it was someone who appeared to be a cook. He was a large skeith, with flour on his hands from some form of baking or another. An apron was tied round his front, his long black hair tied back to keep it out of the food. He scowled at us.

"We 'av a big party to prepare for!" He grumbled. "This 'ad better be worth it!"

"We're here raising money for our base." Sophia explained. "We're in the Brightvale Guard, and our training base burnt down so we…"

"It aint' none of my concern, is it?" The man cut her off. "So I aint payin' nufink."

"We were hoping your master would be obliged to help." Sophia said meekly.

"After all," I added quickly. "Harry _is_ in the Guard."

"Even more reason not to pay ya." The man grumbled. "I disliked that kid from the momen' I met 'im, I did." He started to close the door, but Violet stopped it with her foot.

"Could you take a message to your mistress for me, please?" She asked sweetly.

"Depen's on what it is, don't it?"

"Her son is the meanest, horriblest, most vile person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting." She said. "He is creepy, scary, downright annoying, and he went through a faze of following me around like a lost sheep. So I hate him, quite frankly." The cook smiled, for what I think was the first time since he opened the door.

"It'd be mi pleasure." He said, mock-bowing. "Now, I'm goin' back t' mi kitchen. Scat!"

* * *

><p>The next house was, like those before, big and grand in every possible way. However, no-one opened the door. Violet, as we walked back down the garden of the apparently empty house and along the path to the next house, had apparently started to remember where we were.<p>

"Theresa…" She said quietly. "Could you possibly…?"

"Hide you?" Theresa guessed, as we headed down the garden and toward the door of what I knew, looking around it, to be Violet's old place. "Sure." Violet gave her a grateful smile and hurried behind the older guard. I looked at Sophia and the two of us led the way. When we reached the door, I knocked. It was opened by none other than Ebony.

"Ah, friends of Violet." He said, craning his neck to look behind Theresa. "I know you're there, little sister." Violet stepped out from behind Theresa, muttering very naughty words under her breath.

"So, why are you here?" he asked, looking to Sophia, completely ignoring me and Theresa. "Are you returning my sister?"

"No." Sophia replied. "We're raising money for our burnt-down base." Ebony smirked.

"Oh, yes, I remember." He said smugly. "And I know _exactly_ who did it."

"We're not here about that." I said. "Just for money."

"You know, Father doesn't take too kindly to beggars." He said slowly, as though thinking aloud. "Can you imagine what he'd do if I brought him here now? You _are_ essentially begging after all."

"If you bring Father here I'll… I'll…" Violet struggled.

"Run you through with Brynneth's sword." Theresa finished. Violet shot her another grateful smile, but Theresa wasn't done. "And then she'll find her bow, and fire lots of little arrows into you. _That's_ what she'll do."

Ebony stared at Theresa for a moment, as though connecting her with some memory he had from a while ago. Then his face broke into a smile, though there was still that glint in his eye that told me he meant no good.

"My apologies!" He said to her. "Miss Woods, I presume?"

"Yes…" Theresa said slowly. "What's it to you?"

"If I had known _you_ were with my sister, I never would've said such things." He continued. "Can you forgive me?"

"Um… Yeah…" Theresa said, thoroughly confused. "Is he always like this?" She asked Violet quietly.

"No." Violet replied in a whisper. "I'm not sure what's gotten into him."

"Just go with it." I whispered to them over my shoulder.

"I'll go grab some money for you." Ebony said, eyes never leaving Theresa. He quickly turned his back on us and ran off to fetch the neopoints. Both me and Sophia turned our backs to the door to face Violet and Theresa.

"What the heck is going on?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know!" Violet replied. "He only ever acts like this when…" She looked over at Theresa. "He has a plan…"

"And this concerns me how?" She asked. Before any of us could answer, Ebony return with his hands cupped together, a pool of neopoints in held in them. Sophia spun round and held the bucket out. He put the points in. The bucket was completely filled, which was weird considering it was practically empty before.

"How many neopoints did you put in here?" Sophia asked, staring at the bucket as though she didn't quite believe what she was seeing.

"Oh, something like 3000." Ebony replied dismissively. "I didn't really count them."

"Thank you!" Sophia said. For a moment, I thought she was going to hug him. Boy, would that be weird! Instead, she just grinned ecstatically.

"I know you're planning something." Violet hissed. Ebony looked away from Sophia and over to his oldest baby sister.

"You're lack of faith in me is quite scary, Vi." He grumbled. "Do I _need_ to be plotting something, or is it past me to be nice to people?"

"It's not like you." She said flatly.

"So?" He replied. "You haven't seen me for a few weeks. Maybe I've changed."

"I highly doubt that." Violet replied. I looked from Violet to Ebony and back again. I could tell a fight of some form was about to break up between the two of them.

"Come on, guys." I said. "Let's take this money back to Mandy."

"Toodle-oo, Violet, friends of Violet," Ebony grinned at Theresa again. "Miss Woods."

"Yeah…" The eyrie replied, still apparently quite puzzled by Ebony's behaviour. "Bye, strange-older-brother-of-Violet."

There was no point in going on to the next house; our bucket was full. So, we headed straight back to the library. Mandy was still sitting at the table, though now she was reading a book. Harry, clearly very bored, was hitting his head against the table repeatedly. Mandy hadn't seemed to have noticed. She looked up from her book when we reached her.

"How did it go?" She asked. Sophia slapped the now-full bucket onto the table.

"Pretty well." She replied.

"Oh my…" Mandy said, reaching out and brushing her fingertips over the neopoints at the top of the bucket, as though she didn't quite believe it. "I wasn't expecting quite so much."

"My brother was acting freakishly nice." Violet explained. Harry stopped hitting his head on the table and started listening in on the conversation after this bit. "Most of the money came from him."

"We owe him then." Mandy said. Violet scowled. "Thank you, girls. You've done your bit. If I need you again, I'll send for you."

We headed out, but Harry grabbed Theresa's arm as we walked past. She yanked it out of his grip.

"Theresa," He said, grinning. "What did you think of Mister Ebony?"

"He was a freaky dude with some sort of personality-change half-way through our conversation." She said flatly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I promised Sam I'd go see him with the girls once I got back. And, as I'm sure you're aware, Sam hates to be kept waiting. If he were to find out I was late back because of _you_…"

Harry gulped.

"Yeah, you go." Harry instructed. "Bye." Theresa smirked and led us out of the library, up to Sam's room. I swear, when it comes to Harry, that girl is good.

Week 2

You know, sometimes you go out on patrol to catch thieves, end up catching guards. It's strange. I guess I'm not making any sense here, am I? Let me elaborate on this:

It was actually quite a quiet day. I noticed a group of people who seemed to be up to something, but decided it was best to watch from a distance. So I sat on a bench and kept my eye on them while Violet sat beside me and surveyed the rest of the market place. Annoyingly, one caught sight of me and the lot of them skedaddled. I swear I saw Hanso, but I wasn't sure; he was too far away for me to be certain.

Then Harry walked past. Right in front of us. I grabbed his arm. He stopped.

"Harry," I said casually, remembering what he always said when I was out when it wasn't my patrol week. "I don't think it's your patrol week, is it?"

"Um, casual clothes?" He pointed out, using his free hand to gesture to the white shirt and black trousers he was wearing. "Can I go now?"

"Are you going to see Ebony?" Violet asked.

"No, I'm not actually." He replied. He gave Violet a smile. "I'm going to see your _darling_ cousin."

"Nothing about Ivy is 'darling' at all." Violet insisted.

"Either way, I made a promise." He replied. "And Ivy is not one to break promises with."

"I've done it several times before." Violet replied. "I'm still alive and in one piece, aren't I?"

"Yeah, but you didn't have the Boss to contend with." Harry countered.

"Who is this 'boss'." I asked, squeezing his arm tighter. "I want a name, Harry."

"I don't know!" Harry replied. "He never says! Plus he usually wears this hood thing in public. I've only seen him without it twice, and he looks like…"

"Like…" I pressed.

"You wouldn't know who I was talking about." Harry replied quietly. He wrenched his arm free. "Just face it; you two don't know who you're dealing with. Get out of this before you get caught up in it!"

"Since when have you ever given anybody worthwhile advice, Harry?" Violet asked.

"She has a point." I added.

"Never, I know." He replied. "But listen to me just this once, okay?"

"No." Violet insisted.

"You're problem, not mine." Harry shrugged. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." And he ran off, lost in the crowd.

Other than that, our patrol was pretty uneventful. I've been thinking over what Harry says, and I think I've come to a pretty scary conclusion: his warning is genuine. I'm not sure why I think that, but I do. Violet says I'm overreacting. I'm ignoring her on this while I try and figure out what's going on.

Week 3

Luke's cracked part of Sam's code.

"You see," He explained. We were all in Theresa's room- me, Sophia, Violet, Luke, Jip, Sam, Dylan and Theresa- and he was explaining to us what he'd discovered. "This letter keeps showing up. I think that the 'y' is actually an 'a' in Sam's code." He looked to Sam for confirmation.

"It is." Sam replied. "You got anything else?"

"'T', 'h' and 'e'." Luke replied. "They're 'f', 't' and 'u', aren't they?"

"They are." Sam confirmed. "You're a bright kid, picking out two of the most-used words." Luke beamed. "Got any actual words yet?"

"We're working on it." Luke replied. "Aren't we, Jip?" Jip nodded.

"Guys," I said. "While we're all here, there's something Harry said last week that I want to mention." Violet groaned. "He said 'you don't know who you're dealing with. Get out before you get caught up in all this.' I don't think he was lying, but I can't think of a reason he would want to help us."

"Unless…" Sam said, unsure. "Unless he truly doesn't think you could handle getting caught up in this business. Maybe I should deal with it…"

"No." Dylan defended us. "They've got it."

"Thanks." I said, giving him a grateful smile.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"Just be careful." Sam said. "Please, be careful."

"We will be." I assured him.

"We always are." Sophia added. "Well, _mostly_."

Week 4

We saw him! The boss! We actually saw him! By saw him, I mean we saw a hooded figure talking to Ebony, Ivy and Sasha in the marketplace. And, what's more, we know who 'the girl' on the to-do list in Violet's shed is!

Harry was in the library talking to Mandy about how it was wrong to 'push Sharon into a closed door on purpose'. His excuse was

"But she annoyed me!"

Yes, Sharon is annoying. Still no reason to push her into a door. I saw her earlier; she had a large bruise forming on the side of her face. She's clearly tried to cover it over with make-up, but it hasn't worked and the purple-yellow colour is as vivid as ever. Poor girl.

Anyway, we were all out- Me, Violet, Sophia, Luke, Jip, Theresa, Dylan and Sam- in the marketplace. The weather was really good for May, so Sam bought as all an ice-cream each. As we stood by the stall eating them, Theresa said

"Hey, Violet, isn't that your strange brother?" She pointed with her free hand. We all looked.

"It is!" She replied. "And he's got Ivy and Sasha with him!" Sure enough, Ebony was standing by Sam's thinking tree, Sasha and Ivy either side of him.

"Looks like they're waiting for something." Sam said.

"Shall we go see what?" Sophia asked mischieviously.

"Oh, no." Sam stated. "Harry said this stuff is too dangerous for you guys." We all ignored him and crept up to the tree anyway, eating our ice-creams as we did so.

We sat down on the floor near the tree, trying our best to look like your typical group of friends having a picnic. We chattered and laughed, but really our attention was on the rich kids to our right.

That was when 'the boss' showed up.

He- it was definitely a he- wore a long, navy blue cloak. The hood was up. He hurried through the crowd toward them.

"Have you completed that to-do list I left with you?" He asked. The moment he spoke, Theresa dropped her ice-cream on Violet's foot. Violet screamed as it melted and began to trickle down the sides of her shoe and seep into her sock, but Theresa didn't seem to notice. Thankfully, the guys we were listening to didn't appear to hear her either. Dylan hurriedly tried to calm her down, whilst Theresa simply stared at the hooded figure with the most horrified, confused and upset expression I've ever seen upon her face.

"Theresa," Sam whispered. "What's up?" She shook her head.

"Nothing." She whispered back. "Just listen to the conversation." I could tell it wasn't 'nothing' and, from the look on his face, Sam could too. However, he left it at that.

"We've done… _Most_ of it…" Ivy replied.

"What _haven't_ you done?" The boss asked.

"Well, we _did_ get the thieves back for what they did." Ebony said with a smirk. "And we have been trying to avoid Violet and her friends…"

"Didn't they go fundraising the other day?" Sasha asked, looking at Ebony and Ivy.

"Didn't reach my house." Ivy said smugly. Ebony scowled.

"I was a bit bitter." He admitted. "Until I saw Miss Woods was with them."

"What about the necklace?" The hooded man asked, adding a little more softly. "And what of the girl?"

"Some crazy old thief lady has the necklace." Ivy explained. "Mary, Merete, Marian, something like that."

"Masila?" Ebony asked anxiously. Apparently, reputation of the thief reaches even rich kids.

"Not Masila." Sasha insisted. "I'd recognise Masila with her hood on. This lady could have been Masila, but she wasn't. Had a similar hood, a similar face even, but wasn't Masila."

"And the girl?" Their boss pressed.

"Uh…" Ivy stuttered, looking at her feet. "No."

"In all fairness, Boss," Ebony said confidently. "I don't think she'll _want_ to join us. She's got friends where she is, and she's grown up quite a bit since you last spoke with her."

"Plus there's Masila's nephew." Sasha added. "It is not a good idea to mess with him, especially as if you hurt him you'll have his family to deal with. That's not something I'm planning on doing again."

"You'll just have to outsmart him." The boss replied matter-of-factly.

"Um, how?" Ivy asked. "He's not exactly stupid."

"You'll figure something out." Their boss assured them. "As for getting Theresa thinking from our point of view, all you need do is mention me."

"Will do, Boss." Ebony promised.

"One month." The boss said. "And I expect her with you the next time I see you." He headed off into the crowd, not noticing us at all. Ebony, Sasha and Ivy headed back off to their neighbourhood.

"I am not letting you out of my sight." Sam told Theresa. "And I mean it this time."

It's evening now. Theresa kicked Sam out of her room, said he has to look after the boys.

"I'm trusting you to look after Theresa, girls." He told me, Violet and Sophia. "They have a month to recruit her. See that they don't."


	66. June at age 12

**Sorry! This chapter isn't the longest, but it's VERY important. Very, very, VERY important!**

The Month of Relaxing (June) at age 12

Week 1

Today was a bad day.

At least, it felt like a bad day. No-body died or anything. But Harry's a Guard. A proper, actual Guard. Don't get me wrong; Dylan is too, and he really deserves it. But Harry? He does not.

Okay, maybe he does in a way. He _has_ got this far, after all.

Still, it does not feel good, having your enemy made into a fully fledged Brightvale Guard right in front of your eyes.

Mandy knocked on the door to our bedroom this morning. We were awake- still in our pyjamas, but awake-, and Luke, Sam, Jip and Dylan were already with us, sitting on the floor.

"Enter." Theresa said loudly. The door opened and our teacher hurried in.

"I'm just reminding you that the new guards will be knighted today in the meeting hall." She beamed. "Isn't it exciting?"

"Isn't it just, Miss." Dylan agreed. "I'm looking forward to it."

"You're all to wear your uniforms." Mandy said, smile faltering for a moment. "Captain's orders. See you later!" And she hurried from the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Congratulations!" Sophia said to Dylan. "I completely forgot you were being made into a Guard this year."

"Um, thanks?" Dylan almost asked. "I think?"

"I meant it as a compliment!" Sophia assured him.

The morning was pretty uneventful. When Sam and Theresa were made into proper Guards, they were leaving our base for good. The fire is the only reason we're with them now, and the current situation is temporary; it can't last forever. Dylan, on the other hand, is already at the adult Guard base. He'll be given the choice to find his own place to stay in Brightvale- so long as it's near to the base so that he can be called in if he's needed unexpectedly- or he can have his own room at the base, which is what Sam and Theresa both do.

I am seriously hoping Harry decides to live somewhere else.

Anyway, the boys (eventually) left back for their room, although not before Sam squished in a 'keep an eye on Theresa'. He will not leave her alone without either himself or a couple of us around since that 'incident' the other day when we actually saw the boss, in a hood. I think it's getting on her nerves a little. In fact, I think she's probably told Sam this when we weren't there; he seemed pretty grouchy with her when Violet, Sophia and I went back into Theresa's room after breakfast. Still, Sam does not back down easily. If anything, he's become even more wary.

Once we were changed, around 1:30pm NST, we still had half an hour to kill. The boys came into our room once again, and Luke sat silently in the corner with Sam's notebook. He's figured out another word: destroy or, in Sam's code, XUIFJKA. It pops up twice, Luke explained to us earlier. Sam didn't confirm anything. This time, it was Theresa who confirmed it.

"How do you know that for sure?" Luke had questioned, definitely very suspicious of her.

"It would make sense." She replied. "Besides, I know a few letters as ones which feature in my name; destroy fills the gaps perfectly."

"And what's your name in the code language?" Luke pressed. "There might be important letters in it!" He pulled out of the scrap of paper he's using to write the code on as he deciphers it. Down the left hand side, he's written the usual alphabet. On the right, he's filling in the letters we know for sure.

"You have all the letters in my name!" Theresa pointed out. Luke studied his list for the moment.

"So I do." He agreed. "F-T-U-J-U-I-A."

"That's it." Theresa confirmed. "I also know…" She thought for a moment. "Samuel Ritch, if that's of any use."

"Theresa!" Sam complained. "You can't do that!" He paused for a minute. "How _do_ you know that, anyway?"

"I swear, I only know your name, my name and, now, 'destroy'." Theresa assured him.

Despite a visibly unhappy Sam, Theresa told Luke the letters used in 'Samuel Ritch' in Sam's code. She helped Luke to fill in his chart accordingly.

It was then time to head downstairs. Dylan was walking with a spring in his step.

"What do you think my sword will be called?" I heard him asking Sophia as we walked down the stairs.

"Something cool," Sophia assured him. "Brave and quiet, I think. That's you, at any rate." He laughed, probably because she was right. Dylan _is_ brave, and he _is_ quiet.

Hagan was standing in the middle of the hall, watching everybody filing into the room. Dylan glanced at the group of people behind the king; his age class. He looked back at us.

"Wish me luck!" He said.

"My fingers are crossed." Sophia assured him, holding her paw up to prove she spoke the truth.

"You can't cross your fingers for too long!" Violet practically screamed. "You'll get finger cramps!"

"Uh, what?" Sophia asked.

"Finger cramps!" Violet repeated. "My cousin got them one Christmas, and spent the whole day moaning. It was _really_ annoying!"

"Are you sure she wasn't just making them up?" Sam asked.

"Well…" Violet drew out. She never actually answered Sam's question, just walked off to find a seat. Sophia followed. Luke, still reading Sam's diary, had to be guided over by Jip, who hooked his arm round his best friend's. I followed them, Sam and Theresa behind me. We found a set of chairs three rows from the front- seven chairs exactly. Perfect. We sat down.

King Hagan started his speech, this time, with some information about the fire; how shocking and upsetting it was, how he's glad everyone got out safely, and how he hopes the 'training of the young students has not been disrupted'. Then he started that speech I recognised; he does it every year.

"The Brightvale Guard is known throughout Neopia as being as being one of the best. These people here," He glanced over his shoulder at Dylan, Harry and the others. "Are now joining the Guard as adults. They are our latest addition to the current generation of the Brightvale Guard. I am positive that they will do well at this job, just as those before them, and uphold the Brightvale Guard's legacy."

I made it longer than last year; I'm proud of myself. Still, I eventually got incredibly bored. Hagan is a very friendly king, but he drones _on_. So much.

I looked up as he began giving out the proper, named weapons to the newest set of guards. Dylan was third in from the beginning.

"I give thee," He told Dylan, handing him the sword. Dylan took it with a slight bow as Hagan named his sword "Eirene." Dylan looked a little disappointed with this name, but barely showed it. I don't blame him; it is a rather feminine name, hardly likely to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies. Mind you, there must be a reason behind it. The sword names always have reasons behind them, always thought through for months beforehand to make sure each new Guard gets a weapon with a name that represents them. The only question is, why Eirene?

Harry, two down from Dylan, was definitely snickering. At this point, I was praying he got a really rubbish name for his sword, one that made 'Eirene' shine like a star. No such luck.

"I give thee," The king said, bowing his head and holding the sword out to Harry. "Vortigern."

Harry's face lit up, and he shot Dylan a satisfied smirk. I'm not sure the king noticed; he was already moving on to the next person. Dylan shook his head an looked down at Eirene. Shiny, silver, a gorgeous hilt. I'd be alright with the name, but I'm a girl. He is not. Harry's sword has a handle made from some sort of very dark wood, with a rather big, thick blade. It looks heavy, but very deadly in the hands of someone who can wield it. And Harry can definitely wield it.

After the ceremony, Dylan hurried toward us.

"I think your sword has a very pretty name." Violet informed him. He made a slight grimace.

"Really?" He asked. "I mean, Sam's sword is called Thor. Thor sounds about a million times cooler than 'Eirene'."

"Names are based on personality, Dylan." Sophia reminded him. "Which makes you peaceful; Eirene is a peace goddess."

"But she's a girl!" He complained.

"Nothing wrong with girls." Theresa pointed out. It was then that I spotted Harry coming toward us.

"Harry, go hang around with your own friends." I told him. He smirked.

"Just thought I'd show of this _lovely_ sword of mine." He said, pointedly looking at Dylan. Dylan just rolled his eyes. "Vortigern is, after all, such a lovely, _tough_ name."

"He was an idiot and a pansy." Sophia replied matter-of-factly.

"You're just saying that to make me feel bad." Harry stated, though there was an element of doubt in his voice.

"He built a castle that kept falling down." Sophia began to list. "He wanted to kill a young boy who's name- Myrddin Emrys- was, in actual fact, _Merlin_! When said little boy told him his castle was falling down due to two dragons fighting underneath it, Vortigern ran away."

"But he lived, right?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Harry," Sophia sighed exasperatedly. "He didn't even hang around long enough to see _baby_ Arthur. Not even pregnant Arthur's mum! He was dead way before then, and Arthur's dad became king. And Merlin took baby Arthur to live with-"

"That's enough, Soph." I said quickly. "We all know you love your stories, but,"

"Harry," Violet said suddenly, cutting me off. "That handle…" He looked at it.

"Cool, isn't it?" He commented. He held it near the bottom, at an angle where we could all see it. It was definitely wood. Definitely dark.

"Oh, you would say that." She grumbled.

"What's the matter with it?" He asked, puzzled. I must say, I didn't blame him. Violet stormed off up to our room, free to do so now that the ceremony was over. I swear I caught her muttering something about how they 'never make sword handles from violets'.

In true Violet fashion, she refused to elaborate. Even now, she won't tell us why she was so grumpy earlier.

Week 2

Today, we met a very strange little lupe on our patrol.

He looked about eight, and was wearing very tatty clothes. As I headed round my patrol route, Violet beside me nattering on about 'Sharon's crazy new hairstyle' which, I must admit, does not look unlike a pink baabaa, this little kid jumped into our path. He was holding something behind his back.

"Kid," Violet said. "Move! We're busy." It would seem she had forgotten Guards are supposed to _help_ Brightvalean citizens. I looked at the little boy carefully. Nope, I definitely had never seen him before in my life.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Umm… No?" He struggled. "I… I lost my mummy!" Violet rolled her eyes.

"You don't sound too sure about that." She grumbled. I just think she was annoyed with having her conversation interrupted.

"No…" The kid replied. "I…" He stopped to think. "Sorry, Hanso said-" He stopped abruptly, his hand flying to his mouth. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh he did, did he?" I asked. "Do you know where he is now?"

"Uh…" The kid looked very scared now. "Look, my mummy!" He pointed at some point behind me and Violet and ran off, lost in Brightvale's market crowds very soon, being as small as he was.

"Okay," Violet said afterward. "Now _that_ was weird."

"I'm confused." I agreed.

Nothing much happened, until we got back to the Guard base. We were met by Jip, who ran toward us as we walked through the gate. He grabbed my arm. I couldn't help but think something was missing. Violet figured it out first.

"Where's Luke?" She asked.

"He's with the others." Luke replied. He was out of breath. Had he ran from Theresa's room?

"What's the matter?" I asked him. He squeezed my arm tighter. He'd wrapped both arms around it, and was hugging in tightly.

"Harry's given Theresa a note." Jip replied. "She won't let us read it, and he has that awful smirk on his face. And now Sam's got Thor, and Harry's got Vortigern and..." He looked over at Violet. "Is he planning something?"

"Undoubtedly." She confirmed, muttering under her breath something about Vortigen's handle. Honestly, I have no idea why it matters so much.

Jip loosened his arms around mine, though he still clutched it with a trembling hand as he led me and Violet into the Base and upstairs to Theresa's room. She was sitting on the bed, clutching a piece of paper- the letter, I presume. Sophia and Luke sat either side of her, though, as the letter was scrunched up in Theresa's hands, they couldn't read it. Dylan had his hands on Eirene's hilt, which protruded from the lovely new scabbard on his back, and watched Sam carefully. And Sam? He'd drawn Thor. Harry had drawn Vortigern. From the looks of things, we'd walked in whilst the two had been having a full-blown swordfight.

"What, in the name of Fyora, is going on in here?" Violet asked. Harry grinned.

"I had to deliver a note for the boss." Harry replied, his smile fading. "Apparently, I'm _still_ just the messenger in this."

Sam scowled at him over the top of his sword.

"What's it say?" He asked angrily. "And, more importantly, is the boss who I think he is?"

"Depends on who you think it is." Harry replied. Sam pulled his sword away, leant it up against the wall. Harry sheathed his own on the scabbard on his back.

"You _know_ who I think it is." Sam almost growled.

"It is, Sam." Theresa piped up, her eyes still on the piece of paper. She'd stopped crumpling it, flattened it out, but held it at an angle where only she could see it. "It's him."

"You aren't joining him are you?" Sam asked softly, all his anger gone for a moment. She didn't reply. Sam turned back to Harry and glared at him. "Out." He said, adding in a shout "I said get OUT!" Harry dashed out the room, sticking his head round the door frame.

"I said you shouldn't get the kids tangled up in all this." He said smugly, and then he _did_ shut the door and he _did_ leave.

"Have you even asked us if we want to get involved?" Violet asked Sam angrily, folding her arms. "Because maybe we do."

"You don't, Robin." He stated, heading to the far corner and glaring daggers into the wall. "This is grown-up business."

"I'm a grown-up too, Sam." Dylan replied. "And I only have a rough idea of what's going on." Sam looked at his friend over his shoulder.

"I'll tell you later, Dylan." He promised. "Just right now there's…"

"There's us." I finished. "That's it, isn't it? Don't you trust us or something?"

"Brynn, this is different." Sam looked at me. "Thieves and Guards are adapted to fight each-other; it's what they've always done. My Auntie… You had me. I'm a weakness for her, and she knows it. Harry," Sam scoffed. "Isn't really a threat. An annoyance, yes, but not a threat. These guys," he glanced at Theresa. "They aren't like the guys you've faced before."

Jip squeezed my arm tighter. Sam leant his arms against the wall, shielding his face, his hands.

"You should never be afraid to try something new." Sophia said quietly. She was looking at her own hands, her voice quite quiet. But it got the message through.

There was silence, no-one sure what to say. Then Luke shouted out

"I've done it! I've cracked Sam's code!" The older kyrii ran across the room, snatched the piece of paper from Luke's fingers, and dashed back to his corner.

"You have, little Lukey." Sam confirmed. "Now, give me back the diary."

"But I haven't had a chance to read the message as a whole, Sam!" Luke complained.

"Nor are you going to get it."

"Sam!" Violet shouted. "Give him back the piece of paper!"

"Why should I?" Sam countered.

"Theresa, _help_." Violet whined, looking to the eyrie with the note on the bed. Theresa stood up.

"Either Luke gets the note," She told Sam flatly. "Or I'm leaving."

He stormed across the room, handed the note to Luke and the looked at me. I caught a glimpse of paper in his paw, but it was so brief I was sure I imagined it.

"Brynn," He said slowly. "She doesn't leave." He gave Theresa one last glance before looking back at me. "Not this room. Not your sight." As he walked past, he slipped a piece of paper into my paw and gave me a glance- unnoticeable to anyone safe for me- that said 'shhh'. I tightened my grip, but acknowledge the paper no further. He left the room.

Like I promised, I've kept Theresa in here. Dylan brought our dinners up for us. She's not best pleased, and keeps reading that note over and over again. I wonder what it says.

Speaking of notes, I still have yet to read that note from Sam. It's in my pocket. I've had Theresa with me all the time since Sam left, and in here there's now Violet and Sophia as well. I think the former is asleep, but the latter is reading.

I think I'm going to sneak down the corridor to the little girls' room and read it there.

* * *

><p>I'm back! That took a little longer than I expected.<p>

You see, I got down to the toilets and, inside one of the cubicles, I took the piece of paper from my pocket and read it. It's in Sam's code, and reads 'RKMYI'. Of course that made no sense to me whatsoever.

On my way back, I decided to go into Sam's room. If he's going to pass me a note in code, he must want to me know what it means, right? Otherwise what's the point? So I knocked on the door. Sam opened it a moment later. He was wearing his pyjamas- the ones with volleyball myncis dotted all over them. They're very childish, but then, I guess, Sam can be too.

"Ah, Captain Brynneth," He said with a grin, though his voice was a whisper. I guess the other boys were asleep. "You've read the note?"

"I have." I confirmed, also in a whisper to as to keep the others slumbering. "I have no idea what it means though."

"Good." Sam replied. "I don't want the others to know. But you, being my lovely captain-in-training, deserve to know. Plus I trust you. And, on top of everything, you need to know who you're dealing with if you're going to watch over Theresa sufficiently."

"But I don't know who I'm dealing with!" I mutter, frustrated. He catches this and grins again.

"Be right back." He says, dashing off inside his room. He comes back a moment later with a piece of paper. I recognise it the moment he hands it to me; Luke's deciphering paper. "I never thought telling him words like 'the' and 'a' would lead to him breaking my dad's code. Not even Mum's ever done that, and she was a master thief."

I glanced between Luke's notes and the scrap of paper Sam gave me- one in each paw- changing each code letter for the real one in my head. I reach the last letter. I feel my insides grow cold.

"_Jonas_?" I ask. "As in, her brother? As in, the one who went missing?"

"I know, I know." Sam replied. "I know it's him. I met him once- just once. He's tall, very friendly."

"Then why is he hanging around with Ebony and Harry." I pause. "Why did he set our base on fire?"

"We don't know that was him, Brynn?" Sam says quietly. Though I'm fairly sure it was Ivy and Harry. And they work for him. So it must've been under his orders, right?

"Is this why he wants Theresa?" I ask, deciding to change the subject. "Because she's his sister?"

"Probably." Sam agrees. "All I know is that it's him. His voice whilst we were out. The way Theresa reacted. The way she reacted to the letter… Brynn, Theresa and her brother were very close. You have a hard job, especially considering your age."

"Then why me?" I asked. "Why not Dylan?"

"Because Dylan's a man." Sam replied. "He's not allowed to spend the night camping out on Theresa's bedroom floor. And besides, you're good at this sort of thing."

"I… Am?" I ask, but he's closed the door before I can reply.

And that is why I'm currently, now in my pyjamas, lying in my sleeping bag feeling very confused.

Week 3

She's gone.

I went downstairs for breakfast with the others for the first time in the last week. I locked Theresa's bedroom, took the only key to it with me. But she picked the lock. I swear, that girl has spent way too much time around Sam.

She took that note, the one only she and Harry, and He Who Wrote It (Jonas), have read. But she left us her own:

"To Sammy's Rebellion (And Sammy),

I know you probably hate me at this moment in time. You think I've betrayed you. You think I'm joining Harry, never to ally with you again. But I haven't. I promise you, I'd never do that.

It's been agony, this last week. Because I know he's alive. I'm certain. His voice… I kept telling myself that could be faked. Yet something in the back of my mind said he was real, he was there. It wasn't until the note that I let that something talk to me.

It's him. I'm sure. I'm positive. The boss, it's Jonas. I've always been someone who acts quickly without a real plan, as you all know. So I've left. I'm going to find him. Maybe I can bring him home, who knows. Leah's grown up so much since he last saw her, and Mum and Dad will be overjoyed. Think of how happy they'd be, guys. You can't hate me for that, can you?

I think that's it… Wait, no; don't come after me. I can take care of myself just fine. I've got Artemis with me, and enough arrows to last me a long while. I'm be fine, okay? Okay.

See you soon!

Theresa"

Sam has been pacing. He still is pacing. Except for during mealtimes, he's been pacing up and down Theresa's room. This must be torture for him.

Week 4

She hasn't come back. Dylan has tried several times to cheer Sam up. Sophia's offered to give him her favourite book- an honour, by anyone's standards- and Violet's offered to give him a make-over so we could 'see if it brightens his mood'. He's politely declined them all.

He's been in the graveyard for most of the day. It was nearer the training guard base, but it avoided the flames, and it's relatively near to the main Guard base.

About sunset, whilst the others were brushing their teeth and getting ready for bed, I hurried outside. As I walked past Summer's grave, I noticed how tidy it looked; someone must be keeping it neat whilst I've been busy. I mentally thank them, though I know not who they are, and hurried on.

Sam was right where I thought he'd be; sat cross-legged beside a grave marked Sir John Ritch- Brave, strong and proud- One of Brightvale's finest'.

"Sam," I said quietly. He jumped, but quickly relaxed again, made it look like he hadn't stirred at all.

"Brynneth," He acknowledged. I sat down on the grass beside him.

"Has he helped you?" I ask, looking at his father's gravestone. "Figure out where she is, I mean."

"Not yet." Sam said. He sounded tired. I wonder how much he's slept in the last week. Probably not much. "It might be as near as Meridell, it might be as far as Kreludor."

"I don't think she's on the _moon_, Sam." I assured him, smiling slightly. He smiled too, probably realising how absurd that idea sounded.

"No, I guess you're right." Still, he's eyes wandered to the orange orb in the sky. It was a crescent shape, perfectly clear and glowing bright.

"She'll be alright." I told him. "She's a tough girl."

"You'd worry if Violet went missing." He countered.

"True." I agreed. "But she's a tough lady; I would know she'd be taking care of herself."

"What about if Hanso went missing? He's not a lady, by any means." I elbowed him.

"How would I know if Hanso's missing?" I asked him honestly. "I haven't seen him in over a month. He _could_ be missing, for all I know."

"But he's _not_, Brynn." Sam pointed out. "You know that." I nod. Because, and I don't know how, I do know Hanso isn't missing.

There's silence for a moment, as we sit in the darkening night.

"Let's go inside." Sam replies, standing up. "We don't want to catch a cold out here, do we?"

That was a few hours ago. I can still hear him pacing in his room; there's a squeaky floorboard.

Hurry back, Theresa. Before he wastes away.

* * *

><p><strong>The swordbow names, if anybody's interested, are all based on different myths and legends: Sam's got 'Thor', the Norse god of strength, thunder and war. Theresa's 'Artemis' is the Greek goddess of the moon and hunting, amongst other things. 'Vortigern' is from Arthurian legend. He was around before Arthur and, like Sophia said, built a castle that kept falling down, tried to kill young Merlin, and ran away like a pansy. 'Eirene', Dylan's shiny new sword, comes from the Greek goddess of peace.**


	67. July at age 12

**Goodness, it feels like it's been forever! Sorry guys!**

**This chapter has, um, a _character_ (who shall for the moment remain nameless) from HJ. So credits to Reese for that (that's so much quicker to type than your last few usernames!).**

* * *

><p><span>The month of Swimming (July) at age 12<span>

Week 1

This afternoon, I took it upon myself to go and see if the captain of the guard knows where Theresa is. At least, that was my plan. You see, the Brightvale Guard have a set of rules that you've got to stick to or you get kicked out. They have to be thoroughly reviewed before any action so drastic as that takes place, like that time Sam took the blame when Violet pushed Harry down the stairs, but it can happen. And Theresa's run away. If she didn't have permission, that counts as deserting; and that is almost certainly exclusion material.

I reached the door, only realising once I was standing outside that I'd never really had a proper conversation with the Captain of the Guards. He was a blue tonu, and almost always looked grumpy about something or another. Going by what Sam's said, he's not a friendly man. Still, I was there now. Taking a deep breath, I raised a paw and knocked.

"Enter." I heard a voice call. I recognised it as his; the Captain _does_ address us all in assemblies occasionally after all.

I opened the door a little way, slipped in cautiously, and closed it again as quietly as possible. The atmosphere in there was one of those where you feel like just breathing is too loud, and every tiny step you make sounds like a family of elephantes walking across a drum-kit.

"Miss Brynneth Chevalier," The Captain said solemnly. He sat behind a desk, laden with paperwork. In his hand was a pen, which he was tapping in a way that suggested to me that he wanted this over with as soon as possible.

"Captain," I replied, bowing my head ever so slightly. I _can_ be polite, and it would be best if I stayed on his good side. "I have a question."

"And what would that be?" He put down his pen and looked at me. He had a rather terrifying gaze.

"Uh…" I struggled nervously. "Do you know of a Miss Theresa Woods?"

"I do."

"Could you tell me where she is?"

"Not exactly, no." He must've realised I was staring expectantly, because he coughed lightly into his fist and then continued. "She asked my permission to be granted a few months leave in order that she might visit a relative. I accepted her proposal, and she left immediately. Had her bag packed already."

She must have stashed in under the bed while I was asleep. That girl has definitely been hanging around with Sam too long.

"Do you have a rough idea of where she is?" I pressed. "Sam's getting ever so worried."

"Samuel Ritch is an annoying sort. You'd best keep an eye on him." I suppressed a smile; Sam disliked the Captain just as much. "As for Theresa… She's no longer in Brightvale, that much I know."

I told the others this evening, not ten minutes ago. Sam's trying his best to be cheerful, but I think it's more for our benefit than his.

Week 2

Gosh, I am so confused!

It started on our patrol. We were walking, nothing weird, when a shoyru lady with two small children- one looked about four, the other about two- hanging off either arm. She headed over to us as quickly as the children on either hand would allow.

"Guards, thank goodness!" She breathed, clearly relieved to see us. Violet and I exchanged nervous glances and looked back to her. "There are some nasty kids trying to sneak up on a small boy- we overheard them. This boy's my neighbour's son, and I know he's done nothing. Still, could you see that these kids don't go through with their horrid plan?" Looking back, she spoke in the same patronizing way people do when you're three. She must be so used to it, with her kids the ages they are.

"We promise, ma'am." Violet assured her. "Where did you see them?"

"Just by the market," The woman replied. "Near this big tree."

"Sam's thinking tree." I whispered to Violet. She nodded.

"Don't worry, Miss, we know the place." She assured her. "Thanks for letting us know." We both shot her friendly smiles before sprinting toward Sam's tree. There are some nasty kids in this neighbourhood; surely the ones who set fire to our training base are living proof of that.

As we neared the tree, I kept running. Even though I vaguely recognised the kid. We stopped a little way in front of him. He was sitting there, a book in his lap, reading- hey, this _is_ Brightvale. He looked up at us.

"Timmy?" Violet spluttered. He nodded.

"Yeah," He looked around. "Why are you here?" That was when the leaves rustled. All three of us looked up, to see none other than a wocky- the same girl from that time ages ago when Harry had that dagger, I think- and Mr. Blue Ixi Thief himself (I really need to find out his actual surname!).

Hanso saw us, rolled his eyes, and dropped out of the tree. Okay. I was confused. Rolling the eyes is my thing, not his. Shortly after, the wocky dropped down too.

Timmy leapt up very quickly, like he'd narrowly avoided being struck by lightning and wanted to get away from the scorched area of grass by his feet.

"Timmy…" Hanso said slowly.

"I can't talk to you." Timmy stated matter-of-factly.

"Timmy, please, just listen to me." Hanso seemed to be… begging… I was definitely even more confused. Timmy shook his head.

"I'm not allowed." He insisted firmly.

"Everyone breaks the rules sometimes, even J-" He looked over at me and Violet anxiously, back to the wocky, then back to Timmy. The whole thing couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds. "-Ane. Yeah, Jane."

"Bye bye." Timmy said coolly, hugging his book to his chest and running away. Hanso made a move to go after him, but I grabbed his arm. We'd been told to stop two kids from jumping out on a small boy, I wasn't about to let them chase him home again. He tried to wrench his arm away, but I just gripped tighter. I've had a lot of practice now in that sort of thing.

"Brynn, let go." He practically growled. That confused me even more; Hanso does _not_ growl. The wocky, 'Jane' (after that thing with Razor being called 'Ray', I'm not going to believe that's her real name) , tried to shoot me a reassuring look.

"He doesn't mean it, Brynn." She assured me.

"I do!" Hanso insisted. "Now let me go."

"Why?" I asked.

And then he just sort of exploded on me.

"Because every time I've tried to talk to him- every time!- you've ruined it in some way, whether you realise or not. We even tried using Brandon to distract you, but it didn't work, because _you_ made him nervous. And because you're so good at your job, even though your still a kid, the whole marketplace is a no-go zone if I know you're there. And even if I try to go on your patrol week, you're always walking through at the same time as me. You couldn't ever be on a different section of your patrol route, could you? It had to be the bit where I am! So let go, this is none of your business."

I stared at him for a few more seconds, trying to process what he'd just said, before going into an explosion all my own.

"Do you think _we_ pick our patrol routes? Because if I'm there at the same time as you, it's either coincidence or you're seeking me out. I was not trying to scare the kid who you sent the other day; he let your name slip out and then got nervous and ran off. I'm not looking for you, you sorta show up wherever I am. And my job is to protect the citizens of Brightvale; I think this is my business."

"You wouldn't get it." Hanso muttered. He was facing the floor, purposely trying to avoid eye contact. Violet stepped round in front of him and crouched down, so that he eyes were about level with his.

"We might." She said quietly. "We won't know until you tell us."

"_You_ might." I caught Hanso say, but he did it really quietly; he clearly didn't mean for me to hear. "_She_ won't."

"I might do." I practically growled; I'll admit it, I was angry. He turned to face me.

"But you _won't_." He insisted. I glared at him. Violet grabbed Hanso's other arm.

"I need to talk with the suspect." She explained. I reluctantly dropped his arm and let Violet drag him off a little way where they, she still holding his arm, talked in quiet voices. I didn't realise I was glaring at them so intently, completely zoned out from the rest of the world, until 'Jane' shook my arm gently.

"It's alright." She assured me. "He's just a bit grumpy today."

"I'm so confused." I muttered, rubbing my eye. Seemed I was tired too. Great. 'Jane' gave me a smile.

"It's ok. I am too."

I smiled back; her smile was contagious. Violet dragged Hanso back around about then. She was positively fuming. She practically threw Hanso at me, and I just about managed to catch his wrist before he fell to the floor, yanking him back up again.

"Vi, what in the name of all that is Brightvalean is going on here?" I asked her.

"He's right; you wouldn't get it." She replied in a monotone. I scowled at her.

"Are we arresting him?" I asked.

"No," She almost growled. "They can go." She glanced over at 'Jane'. That was the next confusing thing; Violet never lets Hanso go. Ever.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her curiously. "Only this is _Hanso_."

"Yes," She agreed through gritted teeth. "It's Hanso. And we've got to look after the people of Brightvale, _right_?" Very, very confused, I let Hanso's arm go. He sped off almost immediately. 'Jane' gave me an apologetic smile.

"Thanks," She said to Violet. And then she was running after him too. I looked over at Violet.

"What just happened?" I asked. She shook her head and said nothing for the rest of our patrol.

My Fyora, I'm so confused.

Week 3

The old Sam is back! Well, in part. He had a plan, at any rate. Let me elaborate.

Violet, Sophia and I have are all still 'camping' on the floor of Theresa's room, just out of courtesy for her. When the three of us were dressed, we went outside to the graveyard. Sam was sitting out by his dad's grave once more, but he wasn't moping. Not like last time.

Luke and Jip were running about, chasing each-other and hiding behind the gravestones. I guess they haven't got this 'respect for the dead' idea down in their heads yet. Sam was smiling, for the first time since Theresa left I think, and telling Dylan something. Dylan was nodding and agreeing.

"Looks like Sam's back." Violet muttered as the three of us walked toward them.

"He can't be." Sophia insisted. "Theresa's still nowhere to be found."

"That's his planning voice." I decided. "He's got a plan."

"See?" Violet said brightly. "I was right; Sam with a plan. It's like he's come back again!"

We reached Sam and Dylan, who both looked at us and fell silent before we heard anything of their suspected plan.

"What were you planning?" I asked suspiciously.

"Uh…" Sam turned and looked at Violet, who stood to my left. "Violet! Robin!" She scowled.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"We have a job for you." He replied. He looked over at me and Sophia. "You can bring Brynn and Sophia."

"What is this 'job'?" Violet asked.

"Umm…" Sam glanced at Dylan, who promptly rolled his eyes, and looked back to Violet. "We need you to go visit the rich kids. More specifically, Ebony, Ivy and Sasha."

"No way." Violet said quickly. "You can't make me."

"Violet, please?" Sam asked. "It's not _that _bad, and you want to find Theresa, don't you?"

"Sam," Dylan whispered, so quietly I just caught it. "The voice." He said 'voice' in a sing song sort of way, his voice went up and down again. Sam looked guilty and quickly said.

"Vi, go!" He grabbed her shoulders and spun her round, pushing her gently a few steps forward.

"Excuse me!" Violet snapped, whipping back round to face him again. "You do not spin ladies round without their permission!"

"Alright, Vi." He agreed. "Now go." I caught him mutter under his breath. "Before I hurt myself." Dylan glared at him, but said nothing.

Sophia, also apparently eager to find Theresa, grabbed Violet's arm and began to walk off. I looked over at Sam.

"Voice? Hurt yourself?" I asked. "Can I have an explanation, please?"

"It'll… Take a while." Sam said. I think he was avoiding it. "Maybe another day."

"You'd better." I warned, running after Sophia and Violet.

We went straight to Violet's old house. The journey there was uneventful, for lack of a better word. Ebony was standing outside, talking to Harry. Ivy and Sasha were nowhere to be seen.

"Are there any places free up here?" Harry was asking as we approached. "I don't want to stay in Sam's room any longer than I have to."

"Why can't you just go and stay in your old place?" Ebony asked. He sounded like he was getting tired of the conversation.

"Are you kidding?" Harry spat. "Grown up guards do _not_ stay with their parents."

"I see no problem with it." I voiced. Both boys spun round. "It'll get you out of our hair."

"Brynneth." Harry grumbled.

"And look," Ebony beamed, though it was definitely fake. "You've brought my _darling_ baby sister with you."

"Yeah, yeah." Violet interrupted. "We're here on business, and we'll be going as soon as possible."

"Ooh, Ebony!" Harry said suddenly, like he'd just remembered something. He put his hands behind his back and pulled his new sword from its scabbard, brought it round to the front to show Ebony. "Look! This is my new sword."

Ebony took the sword from Harry and looked at it, grinning.

"Violet didn't like the handle." Harry continued. "I can't think why; I think it looks pretty cool."

"You would think that." Violet growled.

"What's the problem with it?" Harry shouted back defensively. Ebony chose this moment to laugh. Harry turned to him. "What's so funny? Is this some sick brother-sister joke between you two, because I'd like to be in on it."

Once Ebony had finished laughing, he looked over at Violet. She was glaring at him in a way so intense I'm surprised he hadn't either melted or caught fire.

"They never make anything out of violets, do they?" He said to her gleefully.

"That's what I said!" She snapped.

"Um, guys?" Harry complained. "What's the joke here?"

"Ivy's going to love this!" Ebony continued. "I mean, it's become your unlucky thing. Harry's sword, the piano, _me_!"

"Oh, shut up." Violet hissed. "It's just coincidence."

"Call it what you will," Ebony said dismissively. "You can call it 'coincidence'; I'll call it 'hilarious'." Violet said nothing, merely stood glaring at him. She'd folded her arms now too. Sophia coughed and both the rich boy's turned to face her almost immediately.

"We do _actually_ have a reason for being here." Sophia stated. "Theresa Woods; where is she?" The grin fell off of Ebony's face, and apparently materialised on Harry's.

"The boss… I mean… Uh…" Ebony struggled.

"We know who your boss is." I informed him. "He's Theresa's brother. Now, where is she?"

"I honestly haven't seen her." He said, looking me straight in the eye. He moved his stare to Sophia, who gave a slight nod of the head- acknowledging his answer, I suppose- and then his gaze met Violet's. She scowled.

"I don't believe you." She replied bluntly. He let out a loud sigh.

"It's been _years_." He complained.

"You had _years_." She snapped.

The two siblings continued to bicker. Sophia, amidst all the arguing, made eye contact with Harry.

"Have they always been like this?" She asked casually, though there was no hiding the curiosity in her voice.

"Pretty much." Harry replied. "They've always argued. There were times when they were… Friends…"

"Friends?" I asked. Harry looked over at me, apparently only just remembering I was there at all.

"I use the term loosely." He explained. "They had weeks at a time where they'd get on like a house on fire," He stopped, like he'd realised he'd said something he shouldn't have.

"Did you set the base on fire?" Sophia asked.

"Not me personally." Harry stated. "And not Ebony; he wasn't even with us at the time."

"Us?" Sophia pressed.

"Ivy and Sasha." I guessed. Harry nodded, barely noticeably, and turned to Ebony and Violet. They were yelling at each-other now. People walking past were staring at them, sending them the strangest of looks. Ebony seemed to realise this first.

"This isn't over!" He stated.

"It _is_ over." I replied, grabbing Violet's arm before she tried anything. "Come on, Violet."

"But we don't know where Theresa is!" Violet complained.

"We won't find anything out by arguing." Sophia growled. About half-way to the base, Violet stopped struggling to get back to her brother so that she could 'finish their conversation', as she put it. Instead she walked with us, though I kept a firm grip on her arm in case she changed her mind. As I've said before, chasing after thieves for so long has made me good at making sure people don't run.

The boys were still in the graveyard when we got back. Luke and Jip weren't running, but sitting down with Sam and Dylan. Sam was idly fiddling with a piece of grass, whilst Dylan appeared to be attempting- and failing- at making conversation with him. They all looked over as we approached and sat down with them.

"Did you find out where she is?" Sam asked excitedly. I shook my head, and his expression was honestly one that reminded me of an upset little kid; big, tearful eyes and that sort of frown that makes you just want to cuddle him. I didn't though. I'm not really a cuddles person.

"Violet," Sophia growled, elbowing the usul.

"Ow!" Violet screeched, but we all ignored her.

"Decided it would be a good idea to spend the time arguing with her brother." Sophia continued.

"He started it!" Violet insisted defensively.

"I _do_ know," I interrupted, before they broke into an argument. "That Sasha and Ivy started the fire. But I just have Harry's word on that, so I'll need more evidence before we can tell anyone else."

"But no news of Theresa?" Sam asked weakly. We didn't need to reply. He looked back down at the grass he'd been twiddling in his hands and continued to fiddle with it. Dylan shot us an apologetic look before trying once again to engage Sam in conversation.

Fyora, Theresa! Didn't you realise Sam would get so stupendously depressed?

Week 4

We got letters from home today! Even Violet, which confused her.

We were sitting round the table in the lunch room, eating our sandwiches (I had cheese!) when Mandy scurried over holding a thick pile of envelopes in one hand.

"Uh…" She looked up at us and shuffled through the cards. "Luke," She threw his envelope in his general direction; the lupe just about managed to catch it. "Jip," Jip missed his and had to dive under the table after it. "Brynneth," I caught mine with one hand, but then I was sitting nearer to her than Luke and Jip were. "Sophia," Sophia was near enough to have hers passed to her. "And Violet." She threw the last one in the direction of its intended recipient and hurried off to deliver the rest.

We all looked at Violet, who was staring at her envelope with a thoroughly confused expression etched upon her face. Our own letters were forgotten for the moment as she opened hers and read it. It made her smile slightly.

"What does it say?" Luke asked.

"_Dear Violet_," She read aloud.

"_Your father's gone away for the week, and Ebony's out of the house for the moment, so I figured I'd write a letter to you. I'd like to bet you weren't expecting that, were you? I can easily slip in into my shopping bag and post it whilst I'm out shopping later; I really need a new hairbrush. One of your brother's friends got hold of my current one and, well, let's just say it isn't all that useful without bristles._

_Now, what do ladies write in these letters? I miss you. I should write that in here somewhere, shouldn't I? I miss you, but I completely understand why you aren't here with me. If I had the chance to join the Guard, I would. But I'm far too old to do that now._

_I'm going to stop now before your brother gets back. I can hear him and his friends outside; they're ever so noisy!_

_Love, Mother_"

By the time she'd finished reading it to us, the second time she'd read it herself, Violet was beaming. "What about yours, Soph?"

"Nothing interesting." Sophia assured us, folding her own letter up and slipping it back into the open envelope. "My parents have some new neighbours, apparently. Dad says he's a young fellow with 'crazy hair'. Brynn?"

"Again, nothing exciting." I replied. "It sounds like Mum's bored, as she's attempting to find out what exactly happened to Dad again. She only does that when she's bored; it's something she'll never find out, and we both know it." We were told he died at sea when I was so small I barely remember him. Mum still refuses to believe it, though she'll sometimes pretend to if she thinks I've figured it out.

"My mummy's got a cobrall." Jip said proudly. "She says she keeps scaring Daddy with it." He was smiling very happily as he said that. We all looked at Luke.

"My sister stepped in warf poo." He was trying his hardest not to laugh. "Mum says she isn't best pleased as it means my sister's fancy new business shoes are ruined."

My, my. What contrasting families we all come from.


	68. August at age 12

**Okay, Reese, the next part of _the thing_ is in this one.**

**Which means another HJ character, whom I do not own, is in this chapter. I'm not saying who. Spoilers.**

**Ooh, and guys, I just want to point out that usually, after having a ginormous argument, your first instinct is to either yell at the or storm off. _Not_ to kiss them. And Brynn's still practically a kid, remember?**

* * *

><p><span>The Month of Hiding (August) at age 12<span>

Week 1

Today, we were all sitting in Sam's room planning a way to find Theresa when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sam piped up, not looking away from his notebook. He's been making plans in it; I know it. Whenever he's looking at the notebook, his 'I'm concentrating' face is always quick to follow. The door was opened by Mandy.

"Sophia, you have a visitor." She said. "She seems anxious that you see her quickly."

"Brynn…" Sophia said slowly.

"I'm coming." I assured her, putting my book down and standing up (I'd been sitting on the floor). The two of us walked out of the room, side by side.

"She's in the Captain's office." Mandy told us, shutting Sam's bedroom door. "You know where that is, don't you?"

"I do." I said, looking at Sophia. "Is he in there?"

"He is." Mandy confirmed. "He didn't feel comfortable with leaving a small child in his office on her own."

"Child?" Sophia repeated, confused. She doesn't have any siblings. "Just who is this visitor, Mandy?"

"I haven't got a name for her." Mandy dismissed. "You'll recognise her. Now, if you'll excuse me." She hurried off down the corridor.

"I think the Captain's put her on messenger duty." Sophia stated.

"It looks like it." I agreed. "Well, we should go see who your mysterious visitor is." She nodded.

We walked in silence to the Captain's office. Sophia wasn't talking, and I couldn't think of anything to say. To be honest, if I was in her place, I'd probably be thankful for the silence; it'd give me chance to sort out all of my thoughts and feelings before we got there. Soon enough, we were stood outside the door on which is stuck the plaque which reads 'Captain Alexander R. French'. I looked over at Sophia.

"Ready?" I asked.

"As I'll ever be." She replied nervously. I raised a hand and knocked on the door.

"Enter." The Captain's voice boomed. I opened the door and herded Sophia in, slipping in behind her and shutting the door.

"Brynneth, I'm sure Sophia is capable of visiting small girls in my office alone." He said tiredly.

"She's a bit jittery." I reasoned, slightly nervous but determined not to let it show. "Wouldn't you be if you've just been told you had a visitor but not who it is?" He grinned, ever so slightly.

"It's happened before, and I was." He replied. "But I still didn't drag others into it."

"Who is this visitor, exactly?" I asked. A little aisha popped her head up from the other side of the Captain's desk to us, the side he was sitting at. She clambered up and sat on _top_ of, like it was a chair, swinging her legs merrily. She didn't seem to notice the Captain's cursing as he picked up all the papers she'd knocked to the floor.

"Regan." Sophia stated. "Why are you here? Not that I'm not pleased to see you." She added hastily.

"Could we have some privacy please, Captain French?" Regan asked, looking over her shoulder at the Captain. He rolled his eyes.

"You have ten minutes max." He grumbled, stalking out of the room and slamming the door shut. The moment it closed, I looked back at the little red aisha sitting atop his desk.

"Regan, why are you here?" Sophia asked again.

"You're looking for Miss Woods." She replied. Her face portrayed little emotion, but her voice sounded smug.

"How do you know that?" Sophia asked.

"A friend told me." She replied. "And I thought you should know." She studied Sophia's surprised face before continuing. "You don't know this friend, so I wouldn't bother searching your memory for her." She looked at me. "I doubt you know her either."

"What's her name?" I asked. Regan rolled her eyes.

"That's something for me to know and you to find out." She let a smug smile penetrate her emotionless composure at this point. "I will, however, tell you some useful things. Because, come two weeks time, you're going to need them."

"What's happening in two weeks?" I asked Sophia, looking over at her. She shook her head.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You're going to get a letter." Regan explained vaguely. "From your parents. Your father is going to fall, um, _sick._ Yes, that's the word."

"How do you know this?" Sophia pressed.

"My friend, once again." Regan replied. I opened my mouth to ask, once again, who this friend was, but the door opened behind us.

"Your ten minutes is up." The Captain stated. "Show our young visitor to the exit and then you may go back up to your dormitories."

Regan slid off the desk, knocking several papers to the floor- igniting a frustrated sigh from the Captain- and skipped out of the room, her little pig tails bouncing. Sophia trudged after her. I stayed for a moment, watching the Captain stoop to pick up his papers.

"Do you want some help, sir?" I asked. He looked up at me, like he'd forgotten I was there or something.

"It's alright. You… Just hurry after Sophia, alright?"

"Alright." I replied, stepping into the corridor outside and shutting the door. Sophia and Regan were waiting for me a little way down the corridor. I walked with them to the big entrance outside. Regan smirked once we reached it.

"Do what the letter says." She told Sophia firmly. "With any luck, that'll be 'go to Meridell'."

"But why would I want to go to Meridell?" Sophia asked. "It's boring; that's part of the reason I left!"

"Because of what the note will say." Regan replied. "And what you'll find there." She skipped off.

"Strange, strange girl." Sophia muttered. She looked at me. "Should we trust her?"

"I don't know." I replied. "You know her best." Sophia thought for a moment.

"Don't tell the others." She said finally. "If a letter does come in two weeks, _then_ we'll tell them what Regan said. If not, we pretend this never happened. Okay?"

"Okay." I agreed. And you, my little notebook, are the only one I've told.

Week 2

Just when I thought my patrols couldn't get any weirder… I'd better start from the beginning, hadn't I?

We were in the market part of our patrol route and, somewhat unsurprisingly, Violet had spotted 'the most _darling _pair of shoes' on the shoe cart. While she haggled over price with the shoe-shopkeeper, I went and found the bench. I sat on it, studying the busy marketplace for criminal activity or signs of public distress, but glancing back at Violet every few moments to see if she was done. She was still price-haggling when the sound of someone struggling caught my attention. A lupe, who looked mildly familiar but, at the same time, was someone I'm sure I've never met, was dragging none other than Hanso toward me. Hanso, who was kicking and screaming like his life depended on it and firing out excuses left right and centre.

"I have to… Go see Timmy!" He insisted.

"After this." The lupe replied, holding Hanso's arm with what looked like a pretty impressive grip; trust me, I'd know.

"I have homework!" Hanso countered. "Lots and lots of homework!"

"Hanso, you _are_ going to apologise!" The lupe insisted, dragging Hanso up to the bench and sitting down. He managed to pull Hanso down so that he sat in between the two of us. Hanso took one look at me and began to struggle against the man's grip even harder.

"Dad, please!" He begged. Hm, so this is Hanso's dad. It would explain why he looked slightly familiar. "I'll help with the shopping! I'll tidy my room! I'll cook dinner! Anything but talk to _her_!"

"Charming." I muttered sarcastically. His dad looked at me over Hanso's head.

"He's in a bit of a bad mood." He explained. I looked at Hanso.

"You don't say." I replied. He scowled at me and looked back at his dad.

"Please, anything. Anything else at all." He said.

"Apologise to Brynn." His dad stated slowly.

"It's alright." I assured him. "He isn't exactly my favourite person at the moment." Because he seriously confused me. Plus, what can he tell Violet that he can't tell me? Speaking of whom, I looked at her about then. She was just handing over the decided amount of neopoints and waiting for the shopkeeper to give her a bag to put the shoes in.

"But it's not alright." Hanso's dad insisted. "Hanso, apologise."

Hanso took a deep breath. "I'msorryBrynnthatyoujustwouldn'tunderstand..." I lost him after that; he was talking too fast. He stopped eventually, panting heavily. Goodness, he can talk fast if he wants to! He looked at his Dad and gave him a cheesy grin. "Can I go now?"

"Is that the best I'm going to get out of you?" His dad asked. Hanso nodded eagerly and his dad released his arm. "Off you go then." Hanso leapt up. He looked at me, gave me an uneasy smile, and dashed off.

"I knew a guard once." Hanso's dad said. I wasn't sure he was talking to me, seen as he was staring off into the middle-distance, but there wasn't exactly anyone else on the bench.

"Really?" I asked. "What was their name?"

"Summer." I stopped, stared at him for a moment. I could feel my eyes widen, but I consciously made sure my jaw didn't drop.

"Summer Vines?" I asked. He nodded.

"The very same." He stood up. "I would stay and chat, but your colleague doesn't take too kindly to thieves." I looked up and noticed Violet making her way through the crowd toward us, shoe-bag in hand.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Bye," He started to go, but apparently thought better of it. "Don't take Hanso's grumpiness too personally. He has a lot to handle right now."

"I'll try to remember that next time he yells at me." I muttered somewhat bitterly. His dad smiled and hurried off, disappearing into the crowd. Like Hanso does. Honestly, there are similarities between those two. It explains a lot.

Violet, thankfully, had been too engrossed in her shoes to worry about who I was talking to. So she doesn't know. And I'm not going to tell her.

Week 3

Oh gosh. Fyora. Dearie dear. She was right. And I am making positively _no_ sense.

All of us (me, Sophia, Violet, Jip, Sam, Luke and Dylan) were sitting in Theresa's room. Sam and Dylan were talking, and that notebook I've come to call the Planning Book in my head was sitting between them on the floor. Luke and Jip appeared to be making some form of fort out of cushions on Theresa's bed, Sophia was reading. I was sitting cross-legged on the floor with what I assume to be the most bored expression imaginable whilst Violet plaited my hair, undid the plait, plaited in again, decided it wasn't neat enough, plaited it again- well, you get the idea with that.

When someone knocked at the door, we all subconsciously waited, froze. I think we were all expecting Theresa to say 'come in', even though we knew she wasn't there to do it. It was Dylan who said it in her place and Mandy scurried in.

"Sophia, letter!" She trilled, hurling an envelope in her general direction and scurrying out, only just remembering to pull the door shut. With so many letters, the main thought on her mind was probably to deliver them.

I reached behind my head and disentangled Violet's fingers from my hair. I crawled the short distance across the carpet to Sophia and sat beside her, running my fingers through my hair to untie the partially-tied plait Violet had been re-doing when Mandy had arrived.

"What does it say?" I asked quietly.

"Brynn, get back over here!" Violet insisted. "I wasn't finished!"

"My hair can wait, Violet." I assured her grumpily. "This might be important." Sophia turned to face me and gave me the slightest of smiles.

"It's been two weeks." She said quietly, so that the others wouldn't hear. "Do you think it's the letter Regan was talking about?"

"We won't know until you open it." I whispered back. Sophia nodded and turned back to face the envelope in her hands. Slowly, slowly, she tore it open along the top, rather than sliding her finger underneath the flap. She gently pulled the letter from the envelope, putting said envelope down on the carpet and unfolding the letter.

"Can I read over your shoulder?" I asked.

"Yep." She replied. Together, we read the note:

"_Dear Sophia,_

_I think you need to come home. No, I _know_ you need to come home. You see, something's wrong with your father. He's lying in bed, he always look half-asleep and… Well, the best way to put it is it's as though he's been paid a visit by the Grey Faerie. So I'm writing in the hopes that you'll come and visit him._

_The doctor's been and gone; he says it's unlike anything he's ever seen before. It might be an idea to come and see him before… It's too late… It's like he's fading away, Sophia._

_Now, in terms of your journey, I can't come and pick you up from Brightvale. I've brought my work home with me, because I hardly think it wise to leave your father alone for more than a few minutes. However, I do not want you making the journey alone. You have some friends at the Guard, yes? Perhaps they could accompany you._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Love, Mum"_

Sophia's hands were shaking. It would've been unnoticeable, were she not holding a piece of paper; which was clearly trembling.

"Soph," Sam crawled across the carpet toward us, his Planning Book forgotten and discarded on the floor beside Dylan. "Sophia, what's the matter?"

Sophia explained how Regan, the little girl from the library, had been her visitor and everything she'd said.

"That _is_ pretty creepy." Sam agreed once she'd finished. "Still, looks like you're going on a trip to Meridell. Who are you planning on taking?"

"All of you." Sophia stated.

"There's quite a lot of us, Soph!" Sam replied. "Surely it would be easier just to take Brynn and Robin."

"You need something to take your mind off Theresa." Sophia pointed out. "Dylan," She looked at him over Sam's shoulder. "No offence, but you really need to get out more." He laughed.

"Point taken." He said through his giggles.

"And then we can't leave Luke and Jip here on their own, can we?" Sophia finished. "So that means all of us."

"Fair enough." Sam grumbled, though he didn't seem to happy about it. I took this as an opportunity to point out that we weren't finding Theresa all the time we stayed in Brightvale.

"The Captain said she wasn't in Brightvale anymore." I explained. "She could easily be in Meridell."

"I doubt that." Sam replied, grinning ever so slightly. "Theresa and Meridell do not mix."

"Why not?" Sophia asked. "It's not all that different from Brightvale."

"There are more farms, or something." Sam said vaguely. "She doesn't really like farms."

"There aren't _just_ farms!" Sophia insisted defensively. "My parents live on a street miles away from any farms!"

"Good for them." Sam said, though he didn't sound too convinced. There was silence.

"Should we start packing, then?" Dylan asked eventually. "After all, I think Sophia's in charge of this mission."

"Yes, start packing." She decided. "It'll take a few days to find someone with a cart willing to take us to Meridell." Violet coughed politely. We all turned to face her.

"I may not like its owners, but I might know of someone with a rickety old card who might _possibly_ let us borrow it." She said, apparently quite anxious.

"We'll go find them on the day." Sophia decided. "That way we can just go without having to wait around."

"And if they refuse to take us?" I asked.

"Then we'll walk." Sophia stated.

"Oh, don't worry." Violet assured them. "If we time it right, the worst of them should be out. Or busy."

In true Violet fashion, she didn't expand on that. I guess we'll just have to wait and see who she's referring to…

Week 4

We woke up early this morning. Sophia has found herself a little notebook and, once she'd taken a register (she's really taking this leadership business seriously!) she flipped over to the next page.

"Has anybody not finished packing?" She asked.

"We're all done and dusted." Sam replied, holding his suitcase in one hand. Luke and Jip have decided to share a suitcase, and they had laid it on the carpet in Theresa's room so that they could use it as a bench whilst Sophia explained everything. The rest of us had one each, all packed with spare clothes, a toothbrush, a towel, etc. I even made sure I had Blue, all tucked up in a little 'nest' made from t-shirts so that she would be comfortable. You'd think, being thirteen in two months, that I'd be more grown-up than this, but I guess Blue is one of those things I'm going to refuse to get rid of, even when I'm an old lady. Hoping I live that long.

"Violet, could you lead the way?" Sophia asked. Violet nodded and headed out of the room, lugging her suitcase behind her. The rest of us followed.

Dylan assured us a few days ago that he's cleared our little trip to Meridell with the Captain. Apparently, Captain French is fine with it, even though we're such a large group:

"Sam told me not to say anything." Dylan had explained. "And, for once, Sam couldn't bring the Captain round, no matter what he said. So in the end I stopped standing quietly in the corner and gave the Captain the most valid reasons I could think of."

"It was weird." Sam said to us immediately after Dylan's 'story'.

"Maybe it's because the Captain doesn't like you?" Jip suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Sam didn't sound too convinced.

I can tell you, dragging a suitcase down spiral staircases is a lot harder than it looks. I stumbled into Dylan twice (he was the person in front of me) and Sophia, behind me, stumbled into my back a few times too. And then the group of us had to lug our suitcases through the market, which must've looked interesting to all the people there.

When Violet began to head into her old neighbourhood, Sam dumped his suitcase with Dylan and hurried round to the front of the group, blocking her.

"You'd better not be planning on stealing this cart from your brother." He warned.

"Of course not!" Violet replied, sounding quite offended. "What sort of idiot do you take me for?"

"Sorry," Sam apologised. "Just a thought." He trudged back round to Dylan's side and picked up his suitcase again. Luckily, he missed what Violet muttered next:

"I never said I wouldn't steal it from my cousins though."

Sophia and I exchanged a look- apparently she heard it too- but said nothing. Violet set off again and we followed.

She led us past her old house without so much as a falter in her pace. It was a little further on, though only by a few houses, that she stopped and opened the gate, which was tall and made of some sort of black metal. We all hurried through and Dylan, now at the back of the group, shut it behind him. It creaked a lot.

We followed Violet down the enormous front garden. It even had a fountain which, according to Sophia, was made of marble. She reached the door and knocked loudly. It was opened by a little girl, probably about Regan's age, who bore an incredible likeness to Ivy. She, too, was a wocky, only this little one was blue as opposed to red, with big brown eyes and dark hair, all done up in an incredibly intricate-looking plaited style.

"Violet," She stated.

"Cerise," Violet replied. "Do you still have that cart?"

"You mean the one that Ebony and Ivy crashed into the wall down the road?"

"Yeah… I'm assuming you don't have it then?" Violet asked a little sadly. The girl, Cerise, laughed.

"Ivy's pretty handy with fixing things, even if she won't admit it." She told Violet. "It's a bit rickety, but it should work. Where are you going anyway?"

"Meridell." Violet replied casually. Cerise's wide eyes grew even wider.

"Why _there_?" She asked. "And besides, I'm not sure the cart will make it. It's two day's journey, and the cart's very wobbly."

"Then we'd better hope it works, hadn't we?" Violet stated.

"Cerise, who's that?" A voice called from inside the house.

"It's no-one, Harley." Cerise yelled back.

"It doesn't sound like no-one." The voice, Harley, shouted back. There were footsteps and then another wocky, this one green, who looked as though he might be a few years older than Ebony- certainly taller, at any rate- appeared beside Cerise. It was strange, considering he's so tall and she's so short.

"Harlequin," Violet grumbled.

"Violet." He stated. "What are you doing here? If Ivy sees you…"

"Ivy won't see me unless _you_ tell her I'm here." Violet pointed out. "Which you won't do."

"Who's to say I won't tell her?" He asked, folding his arms smugly. Violet smirked.

"I am." She stated. Sam chose this moment to push his way to the front of the group.

"Um, hello, Sam." He introduced himself briefly, and awkwardly. He crouched down and looked Cerise in the eye. "Can you help my friend Violet here or can't you? Because if not then we have an awful lot of walking to do and we should really get started." Cerise smirked.

"It's in the back garden." She turned to face her older brother. "Should I be the distraction or should you?"

"I was the distraction last time we had a visitor." Harley replied. "It's only fair you are this time." Cerise nodded.

"That seems fair." She turned to face us and addressed us all. "Ivy's reading; I'm going to make sure she stays that way. Harley will take you to the cart, okay?"

"Okay." Sam said, ruffling in hair. Cerise scowled at him.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" She asked angrily. "You _do not_ mess up a lady's hair!" She stormed off to 'distract' Ivy. Harley laughed.

"Honestly, Vi, sometimes I swear there are more similarities between you and Cerise than there are between you and Hazel." He told her, grinning. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Just because Cerise is more sensible than my sister in the hair department does not mean she's more like me!" She insisted.

"Whatever you say." Harley dismissed, pushing past us and heading round the side of the house. "Follow me."

He led us through a gate round the side of the house into an enormous garden; one that I think might actually be bigger than Violet's!

"It's this way." He told us, stalking off toward a shed. We followed behind somewhat slower, which was understandable considering we had all of our suitcases with us.

Harley began to fiddle with the lock, though not with a key; he had a paperclip. He didn't seem all to sure how to use it though, so eventually Sam stepped in.

"You have to push it to the back, and push down all the individual parts to the lock." Sam explained, taking the paperclip from Harley and crouching down to examine the lock. "Think of it as several little doors that open one big one; you have to use the clip to push down on them."

"Thanks." Harley said awkwardly. "Ivy's been acting all funny; she's stolen the only key to this shed and stashed it somewhere. Banana managed to get in with a paperclip the other day, so I was hoping it might work today."

"Done." Sam announced, standing up and handing the stretched out paperclip back to Harley. He pushed the door, and it swung open.

"Step out the way." Harley said, heading into the shed. Violet began ushering us away from the open door. Harley emerged a little while later pulling a rickety old cart. It looked tremendously heavy, and he appeared to be struggling. Dylan put his suitcase on the floor by my feet and rushed over.

"You look like you need a hand." He said, smiling.

"I'm alright really." Harley lied. It was clear he was lying to everyone, I think. "Though I suppose a bit of help wouldn't hurt."

Dylan slipped into the shed via a small gap between the cart and the wall, pushed it from the inside. Eventually, it was out.

"Have you got any unis or something to pull this?" Harley asked as we all slung our suitcases into the back of the cart.

"Blast!" Sam cursed. "I _knew_ we'd forgotten to ask the Captain something!"

"He wouldn't have listened to you anyway, Sam." Dylan pointed out. "Not even if you did that…" He shot an uneasy glance in our direction. "Thing you do."

"I would let you borrow ours." Harley said. "But we only have two, and Father would be sure to notice if they were missing."

"Damn Uncle Ochre!" Violet insisted. "He won't miss _one_!"

"But he_ will_, Violet." Harley stated, exasperated. "You know that. And besides, this cart will need them both."

"But we really need to go!" Violet argued. Harley sighed and turned to looked down the garden, which was so large that it stretched as far as I could see away from the house.

"You're not the one who has to live with him." He said quietly. Violet put a hand on his arm.

"Join the Guard." She suggested gently.

"I can't; I'm too old now."

"Well, then, run away!"

"You know the odds of anyone succeeding in that are miniscule."

"You are just impossible, Harlequin!" Violet scolded. "Honestly, sometimes I wonder if we're related at all!"

"Well, my father's brother is your father." Harley began. "Which makes us cousins…"

"Which makes us related. I know. Blah, blah, blah." Violet interrupted. "Now, are we going to kidnap your uni or are we going to have to drag this cart through the marketplace, back to the Guard."

Harley smiled, ever so slightly. "We _could_ always pretend they broke out of the stable."

"Now we're talking." Violet said gleefully.

Harley and Dylan dragged the cart up the garden whilst the rest of us followed behind. About halfway there, Sam decided to be a gentleman and help heave the cart up the garden too.

The stable had one of those half-doors on it, where there's only the bottom part and a big gap where the top half of the door should be. A rather grouchy looking black uni was sticking it's head out of the gap at the top.

"You'll need them both to pull the cart." Harley explained, dumping the cart and walking over to the stable door. "This black one's called Nod. The blue one at the back's called Blynken."

"What happened to Wynken?" Violet asked.

"I believe your brother happened." Harley replied. "He left Wynken's stable door open." Violet gasped.

"I'm surprised you didn't murder him!"

"Well, that is illegal, Violet."

"Pish posh." Violet dismissed. "Well, we'd best get Blynken and Nod set up on the cart then."

Sophia, Luke, Jip and I left Violet and the older boys to sort that out. Sam's quick to learn these things, and Dylan's been given a uni on occasion for his patrols; he's got some of the worse off areas with some of the more notorious criminals. By which I do not mean Kanrik sits down with him on a bench and asks how he's feeling. I mean some of the scarier guys, the ones who would not hesitate to kill a Guard probably. Still, it meant Dylan knew a thing or two about unis. Violet and Harley, of course, had grown up with these two particular horses, and knew them inside out.

When they'd finished, Violet opened the cart's door and jumped in- it's quite high off the ground. She closed the door put pushed the window open, stuck her head out.

"It's actually quite spacious in here." She commented.

"It should fit all of you no problem." Harley agreed. "Good luck; I hope it gets you wherever you're going without falling apart."

"Cerise would tell you where we're off to if you asked her." Violet told him. She looked at the rest of us. "Come on, guys! Get it!" Harley stepped away from the door and Violet shuffled to the far side. Sam opened the door.

"Ladies first." He said politely. Sophia struggled to get up, so Violet grabbed her hand and pulled her in. I just about managed to clamber in without falling underneath the cart. Sam lifted Jip in, who shuffled to sit beside me, but, when he offered to lift Luke in too, the lupe just gave him a funny look and climbed in on his own. Sam shook his head and came in next, followed by Dylan. Harley shut the door behind him.

"Take care." He said through the open window. "I'll walk with you to the front gate, just in case Ivy shows up."

What he planned on doing if Ivy showed up, I don't know. Thankfully, Cerise's 'distraction' was apparently working as their sister, Violet's cousin, didn't show up.

We stopped and said our goodbye to Harley through the open window at the front gate. Violet climbed out of the cart and sat on this little seat at the front, so that she could control the unis. We had just passed the marketplace when Dylan called for her to stop and then climbed out and joined her. I think they must be taking shifts out there or something.

It's quite cosy in here, if a little strange. Still, it's so tremendously _boring_. Besides writing in my diary, there is practially nothing. Sophia's brought enough books for all of us, but they don't look like my sort of thing at all. Jip's asleep, and Luke's not far off it no matter how much he's protesting. And as for Sam… He's got his Planning Book out again.

I suppose I should try and get some sleep too.

* * *

><p><strong>Anybody figured out where the names of the unis came from?<strong>


	69. September at age 12

**Sorry! Just finishing this chapter feels like an amazing achievement; week 1 alone took me ages. But hopefully it's worth the wait.**

**There's also a lot of clues in this chapter. Some of them are flat-out obvious (one of them is said straight out), but some of them aren't... So, um, yay?**

**And, yes, the horses were named after Wynken, Blynken and Nod, from the poem/lullaby by, according to my little poetry book, Eugene Field. It's a lovely little poem. And Disney did a short movie for it, which is awesome :D**

The Month of Gathering (September) at age 12

Week 1

When we reached Sophia's house early this morning, it was raining. We had to run to the door from the cart, which we parked outside it. This was partly due to the fact that we didn't want to get wet, mostly because Violet was complaining about how she didn't want to get wet. And, being Violet, she was complaining loud enough that they could probably hear it in the tiny farms which, as Sophia informed us, are several miles away.

Violet, having sprinted to the door, reached it first. She knocked on it desperately. It was opened by a worried-looking green zafara. Despite her nervous appearance, her hair was tied back in a neat ponytail, her clothes smart. I recognised her as Mrs Clair; Sophia's mum.

"Is he alright?" Sophia asked anxiously.

"Better, better." Her mum replied slowly. "But he's not quite himself." She looked around at the rest of us. "My God, there are thousands of you!"

"Eigh- _seven_." Sam quickly corrected himself. "There are seven of us."

"Are there usually eight?" Sophia's mum raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Sam confirmed sadly.

"So…" I drew out, desperate to move the subject away from Theresa or, rather, the current lack of Theresa. "Sophia's dad?"

"I'll take you to visit him." Her mum decided. "Be quiet. Firstly, I think he's asleep. And, secondly, I've got my work out on the dining room table. _Don't touch it_!"

Sophia's mum led us into the house. Sam pulled the door shut behind us, sealing us all into a tiny hallway. Sophia's mum was already heading up the stairs, so I turned to her daughter. Sophia gave me a weak smile and followed her mother.

We trailed along behind, for lack of anything else to do.

Sophia's mum took us into a mildly large bedroom. There, lying in the centre of a double bed, lay a deflated looking mynci.

He brightened up as he recognised his daughter clambering onto the bed so she could sit beside him.

"Hello, Daddy." She said quietly. "Are you feeling better?"

"A bit." He coughed. "Quite a bit, actually."

"Mrs. Sophia," Jip said, tugging on Sophia's mum's sleeve. She turned and looked at him. "Where are we sleeping?"

"We have a pretty big garden." Sophia's mum assured him. "I'm sure you'll be able to find the tent if you look in the shed."

"_Please_ tell me you're joking." Violet grumbled.

"Come on, Robin," Sam ruffled Violet's hair, much to her annoyance. "It'll be an adventure!"

"I'm fed up of 'adventures'!" She insisted, taking her hair tie out and running her fingers through her long hair in an attempt to dislodge the tangles Sam had put in it when he ruffled it. "They almost always end with the Big Bad Brother."

"Well, it won't this time." Dylan interjected. He turned to face Sophia's mum. "The garden will be fine."

"I'll leave that in your hands." She decided. "Just don't interrupt me unless someone's dying." And she hurried out of the room to continue with the paperwork she mentioned earlier.

"Daddy," Sophia said quietly. "Could you tell me exactly what you felt like? You know, when you felt your most ill."

"Why?" The sick mynci asked and, in all fairness, he had a point. It was an odd request.

"Because I might have read something about it." She explained. "You know, so you can avoid catching it again."

"It was strange." Sophia's dad recalled. "We had visitors, and your mum, being as eager to impress them as she always is," Sophia nodded in agreement. "She made cups of tea. I left the room to use the toilet, like you do, and, when I got back, my cup of tea was waiting on the side. One of the guests, a kid, she was stirring it. And I took a sip, felt fine. It wasn't until they left that I felt sick."

"Describe how you felt." Sophia pushed.

"Tired." He said, after a moment's hesitation. "So, so tired. And I had a gnawing pain in my stomach, like something was eating away at it."

"It sounds like you were poisoned, Daddy." Sophia concluded. "But not strongly, otherwise you wouldn't feel better at all."

"You'd be dead." Luke clarified. We turned to stare at him, shocked. "What? I read too!"

There was silence, no-one really sure of what to say.

"Well," Sam coughed awkwardly. "I'm going to go find this tent." He grabbed Dylan's arm. "You're coming too."

"I am?" This was apparently news to Dylan.

"You are." Sam insisted, dragging him out of the room. We heard their footsteps thump down the stairs.

"You should sleep, Daddy." Sophia instructed her father. "We're going to go now, but I'll be back to check on you later."

"You sound just like my doctor." He complained.

Sophia smirked. "We have medics in the Guard, Daddy."

And, with that, she slid off the bed and left the room, heading after Sam and Dylan.

I gave her Dad what I hoped was a reassuring get-well-soon smile, before grabbing Violet's arm and heading after her. Luke and Jip followed closely behind.

Sophia's house is bigger than mine, but considerably smaller than Violet's. We found that all we needed to do to get to the garden was walk through the living room and the kitchen (carefully shutting up and tiptoeing to avoid disturbing Sophia's mum). The back door was in the far corner of the kitchen.

Once in the garden (which is smaller than Violet's but at least Sophia _has_ one; I don't!), we closed the door behind us so that we could talk without fear of annoying Mrs. Clair.

Violet, Luke, Jip and I stood back as Sam and Dylan emerged from Sophia's rickety old shed carrying two bundles- tents, I presumed- between them. Sophia was standing a few steps away from them, giving them advice.

"The tent pole goes in there, Dylan!" She might say. "Look, there's a sleeve for it!" Or perhaps, "Sam, the tent peg needs to go out further or else it won't do its job. Look, the string has to be _taut_." Eventually, after about half an hour, I think, she pushed the older boys aside and set the tents up herself.

It took her about ten minutes to do them both.

"Show off." Sam mumbled, but he was smiling, so I don't think he was angry with her.

Sophia dashed off soon after that to check on her Dad. We decided to give her the space to do so without worrying about us, so we stayed out in the garden.

We ended up playing hide and seek (at Jip's request). I ended up hiding crouched down behind a small shrub. Violet was seeker (she couldn't _possibly_ hide in this _filthy_ garden! What if she got dirt under her nails?!). I was the second to last person she found, the last being Jip.

He was hiding inside the dustbin.

However, he couldn't figure out how to get out without tipping it over. In the end, Sam had to lift him out.

When she'd spent a couple of hours alone chatting with her Dad, Sophia came outside with a plate of cheese sandwiches for us all. She explained how she'd had to sneak around the kitchen 'like a ninja mynci' to gather the stuff without disturbing her mother.

We split into two groups for tent-sharing, as there are two tents. Sam was going to go into complicated detail based on what month your birthday is in, which fell flat when Violet pointed out she didn't _have_ a birthday.

"I still don't get why you wouldn't want a birthday." He grumbled. "What month _would_ it have been in?"

"Look, you had to have been there to understand." Violet insisted. "And it doesn't matter what month it's in because it _doesn't exist_."

Sam opened his mouth with some form of comeback, but (thankfully) Dylan got there first.

"Boys in one tent, girls in the other?" He suggested. "It's a bit sexist, I know, but it's an awful lot easier."

So that's what we've done. The chances are that we'll be heading back to Brightvale tomorrow, so I've only got to make do with Violet's pointless moaning and Sophia whacking her with her pillow for one night.

There was a spyder in our tent when we first clambered in at sundown and Violet was adamant it was going to attack her. She made such a fuss that Sam came and poked his head through the door, thinking some sort of murderer had squeezed into the tent with us. When we told him it was just a spyder, he burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Violet huffed.

"There are plenty of people who would love to be bitten by a spyder, Robin." He assured her.

"Well, they're obviously crazy people!" Violet insisted.

"No," Sam replied flatly. "They're Spyderman fanatics." And he left for the boys' tent.

In the end, Sophia just picked it up and dumped him in the grass outside, telling it how adorable it was the whole time in whispered tones.

They're both asleep now and it's dark (duh! It's night-time!) so I'm having to right this with a torch held between my teeth. I should really be getting some sleep, but I'm just not tired! It's crazy how- hold on… That's the sound of a zip…

Okay, I just checked, and no-ones trying to get into our tent. Which means it's the boys' tent. It's probably Jip on a toilet trip or something…

Fyora, now I'm curious!

Okay, diary, I'm going to turn off the torch and go investigate. Wait here.

_A bit later (Fyora knows- I wasn't timing myself!)_

I have bad news and I have utterly amazing news!

So… Shall I start with the good news or the bad news? I'll tell you what, I'll start from the beginning. That sounds like a good plan.

Fyora, this sitting in a tent alone safe for two sleeping people is really taking its toll on me, isn't it?

After I left our tent (zipping it back up as silently as I could) I stood up and blinked for a bit while my eyes adjusted to the light. The moon is very bright tonight, so it didn't take as long as you might expect. However, the escapee from the boys' tent didn't stop to let his eyes adjust and so, consequently, walked into me.

He took a step back and stared at me, blinking for a bit.

"Ah, Brynn," Sam said. "Can't sleep?"

"No," I replied (which was honest, I just hadn't intended to leave the tent). "You?"

"That's part of it." He said, grinning. "I want to explore!"

I should've known. "Sam! You're wearing your pyjamas!"

"So are you." He pointed out.

"_I'm_ not the one who wants to go off exploring in the middle of the night!" I reminded him.

"Yes, but you're coming too."

"I am?"

"Yep. You're awake now and, let's face it, you have nothing better to do."

As much as I hated to admit it, he had a point.

I reluctantly agreed to follow the kyrii, which earned me a satisfied smirk.

He tiptoed round the tents and up the garden. I hurried after him. He spent a crazy amount of time examining the fence panelling, giving me whispered comments about how this bit was wonky, or the paint on that bit was peeling off.

His head shot up when we heard a door opening. Only it wasn't Sophia's house door; it was nextdoor's, on the other side of the fence Sam was currently examining.

We made eye contact. I was expecting him to send me back to the tent so he could investigate (we both know I'd follow him anyway though, don't we?), but instead he just smiled.

"Help me up." He whispered.

"What?" I spluttered.

"I'm going over the fence." He explained. "Don't worry, if you jump over after me, I'll make sure to catch you."

"That's trespassing!" I had to try my hardest not to raise my voice, in case I woke up the others. "It's illegal!"

"Brynneth," He shook his head, pretending to be upset with me. "What career did my Mother have at one stage?"

"She was a thief, but-"

"And she helps Kanrik, who is the leader of the _what_, Brynneth?"

"Thieves' Guild, but she-"

"Well done, dear." He nodded proudly. "So it should come as no surprise that I let certain… Unsavoury things slip under the mat, as it were."

"Letting someone else go is different to doing it yourself!" I stated.

"I know you don't really believe that, Brynneth." He smiled slightly. "Now, can you help me up?"

I really hope the Captain doesn't find this diary. He would _not_ be pleased to find out that I intertwined my fingers on my right paw with those on my left and gave Sam a boost. He grabbed the top of the fence, jumped down to the floor. I heard a startled scream from the other side.

"It's okay, Brynn." Sam's voice reassured me. "I'll still catch you, no matter what this… _Fiend_ does."

I wasn't about to jump into a danger zone, not without my sword and _certainly_ not wearing just my pyjamas.

The 'fiend', surprisingly, was the one that changed that, in just three words. "A _fiend_, Sam?"

"I'm coming." I said, interrupting their conversation. I jumped up and grabbed the top of the fence. It was difficult, but I managed to pull myself up.

Balancing precariously on top of the fence that separated the Clair household from their neighbours, I snuck a glance at the person Sam had surprised in jumping over their garden fence (in all honesty, I don't blame them). My suspicions were confirmed.

I jumped and Sam, as promised, reached out and caught me, settling me down on the ground. I looked around, back at the owner of this garden.

"You have some explaining to do." I told her.

"So do you two." She said in a similar tone of voice. "What are you two doing in my garden."

"Exploring." Sam said, that stupid grin spreading across his face. That stupid, stupid grin that hadn't been there for far too long. "What's _your_ excuse?"

"I live here."

"You keep telling yourself that, sweetheart." Sam's grin kept on spreading. "We both know you'll come running back to your _real_ home sooner or later."

"I'm already there."

"Stop lying to yourself." Sam's smile shrunk slightly. "You could come back with us."

"Don't be silly." She shook her head.

"Theresa, please." Sam's smile was completely gone by this point. "You have no idea what it's been like."

"You're exaggerating." The eyrie insisted. "Sam, get back over the fence; before Jonas sees you."

"I'll fight him," Sam assured her. "If need be; you know I would!"

Theresa gave him a look that told him just how stupid she thought that idea was.

"Brynn," Sam said, his eyes never leaving Theresa's. "Fetch me Thor."

I didn't move from my spot. Did he think I was crazy? Theresa is usually the first person to admit Sam's amazing when it comes to sword skills, and she was blatantly refusing to let him anywhere near her brother. There had _got_ to be a reason for that. I suspected that funny temper he sometimes gets.

"Brynneth!" Sam scolded.

"No." I told him flatly. "Face it, Sam; you're being stupid."

He broke his eye contact with Theresa (if it could count as eye contact- she was glaring so hard her eyes were little slits), turning to give me a look of utter disbelief.

"Pray they never send you out of Brightvale," A voice cut in. The three of us whirled round to catch a silhouette of a figure walking down the garden, coming from the direction of the house. "Whereas your courage is admirable now, on the battlefield you'll be expected to obey orders."

"Jonas." Sam hissed through clenched teeth.

"Samuel." Jonas said in an equally agitated manner. He stopped beside Theresa.

There's a likeness between them, that much I can say. Whereas Theresa's hair is blonde with purple highlights, Jonas' is blonde with red. It's quite a bit shorter than his sister's, but hers is tremendously long, so that'd make sense. Jonas' is short and spiky. Still, the siblings have the same sort of smirk, the same… Nature, for lack of a better word. You just need to see them side by side, and you _know_ they're related. You just know it.

"She's twelve years old, for Fyora's sake." Sam rolled his eyes. "They're hardly going to send her into a war zone."

"Depends on how desperate they get." Jonas countered.

"I don't know how they run things here in Meridell," Sam said smugly, pretending to examine his finger nails casually. "But in _Brightvale_, we don't send kids into war zones."

"Times must've changed." Jonas folded his arms. "When you two were kids…"

"That was my fault." Sam interrupted. "I take all the blame for that. It was _all_ me. Don't give your sister a hard time about it."

"Every time?" Jonas pressed, smirking.

"Every time." Sam insisted.

"It seemed like a battle zone to me." Jonas was flat out grinning now. "And you two were younger than twelve, weren't you?" He looked at his sister.

"Back off." She told him, causing the grin to fall from his face pretty quickly. "I'm not some stupid damsel in distress; you can't fight over me!"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Sam pointed out.

She glared at him, before turning said glare upon her older brother. "And you're my _brother_."

"I'm just looking out for you, baby sister." He assured her. "It's not like I have Maggie to look out for anymore."

"It's your own stupid fault." Theresa hissed. "And, for your information, I am _perfectly_ capable of talking to Sam and Brynn _on my own_."

"That was Theresa for 'get lost'." Sam cut in. "So, um, get lost."

"Are you looking for a fight, Samuel?" Jonas took a step forward. "Because I'd have thought you were a bit more clever than that."

"Jonas," Theresa seethed from behind him. "Leave him alone."

"My house, my rules." Her brother stated, scowling at Sam. Still, he started backing away down the garden. "You have ten minutes before I come outside and fetch you."

We waited for the sound of the door to the house shutting again, turned to make sure Jonas was definitely inside, before any one of us dared to talk.

"Please come back with us." Sam said, apparently cutting right to the point.

"It's not that simple." She insisted. "He's _Jonas_, Sam. And he's alive, and he's safe and… _Jonas_." She had that smile on her face that Violet tends to get when she's suppressing some intense hyper-activity. "You don't have siblings, you won't get it." She glanced at me. "Either of you."

I hate it when Violet gets like this. By which I mean assuming I won't understand without even trying to explain, but her hyper-ness is always annoying too. "We might." I settled with, deciding it was the least insulting thing going through my brain. "How would you know? You haven't tried."

"I just know." She insisted.

"Look, milady," Sam bowed, producing a mock-curtsey from his patrol partner. "Our carriage is leaving tomorrow morning- after breakfast, of course. If need be, I will break your door down with a mallet."

"Where would you get a mallet from?" Theresa asked.

"And wouldn't picking the lock be easier?" I added.

"Somewhere." He said, addressing Theresa, before turning to face me. "And, Brynneth, we _always_ break in that way. Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Mallet or not," Sam and I both turned back to Theresa. "I know you'll find _some_ way to break into my house and kidnap me."

"For fear of repeating myself," Sam smirked. "It wouldn't be the first time."

Theresa was silent for a moment. "It _is_ very boring without you guys."

"Told you." Sam stuck his tongue out at her.

Theresa rolled her eyes. "Besides, I've learnt some things that might help. Jonas was hoping to recruit me, you see."

"And you went along with it?" I asked.

"He's _Jonas_, Brynn." She practically whispered, like it explained everything. "_Jonas_."

"Has it even occurred to you that he might be using your trust?" Sam said.

"It has," Theresa said. "And that's the deciding factor. If you don't come for me before Jonas wakes up, I'll stay here with him. I have a few weeks until I'm due back at the Guard as it is. If you come and get me before Jonas is awake, I'll come. Deal?"

"Deal!" Sam grabbed her hand and shook it like an excited school-boy. "While I'm here, which window's your room's."

Theresa turned to face the house and pointed to one upstairs, facing the back garden. "That one." She turned back to Sam, a suspicious look gracing her face. "Why?"

"Oh, you'll see." He said cheerily. "Brynn, do you want me to throw you over the fence or…"

"I've got it!" I said quickly, jumping and grabbing the top of the fence, pulling myself up. I stood on top of it and fell down. I heard Sam's whispered 'goodbye' before hearing him land on the grass beside me.

"Sleep." He instructed.

"You too." I said, just as sternly.

He laughed quietly to himself as he went back into his tent. I found our girls' tent, unzipped it as quietly as I could, and slipped inside. I zipped the door behind me and looked around.

Violet and Sophia are still asleep, thank Fyora. I should really get some sleep… Night!

Week 2

I was woken up this morning by an excited Violet.

"Brynn, Brynn, Brynn, Brynn, Brynn, Brynn, Brynn, Brynn," She kept saying, over and over, shaking my shoulder.

Remember the suppressed-hyper look I said Violet gets sometimes? She had it this morning.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "Where's Sophia?"

"Breakfast." Violet said quickly, like it didn't matter. "Brynn, guess what!"

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Sam found Theresa!"

"I know." Bad choice of words.

"Wait, how do you know? You've only just woken up?"

"I couldn't sleep." I explained quickly. "Sam took me exploring, we ended up next door, and Theresa said 'hi'. Has he gone to get her yet?"

"No," Violet sighed. "Dylan said to wait until after breakfast."

"What time is it now?" I asked, wishing I'd packed a watch or something.

"Five thirty."

I stared at her. "In the morning?"

"Yeah."

Once I'd got dressed, Violet took me inside. The others were already sitting around Sophia's kitchen table (apparently, they have so many chairs because they always have so many visitors) when we arrived. Sophia's Mum got up, out of the last chair.

"You two will have to share a chair." She informed us. "Does toast sound good?"

Violet opened her mouth, probably to request something more… Filling, but I got there first. "Yes, that'll be perfect, Mrs. Clair."

We sat down in the final chair together.

Sophia explained that her mother was so bouncy this morning because she was usually awake at crazily early hours in the morning. She'd leave for work at 6 on a normal day; the only reason she hadn't today was because she was off looking after Mr. Clair.

After breakfast, Sam told us all to pack our stuff while he went and fetched Theresa. We waited until he was over the fence before all of us turned to face Dylan.

"What did I do?" He asked, raising his hands innocently; it was a very Hanso-ish gesture, I noticed, but let's not dwell on that.

"Do we _have_ to pack our bags?" Luke whispered, glancing at the fence to make sure Sam hadn't heard. He hadn't. "We want to see Theresa."

Dylan sighed. "Look, okay, you can wait. But if Sam throttles you for not doing as your told, I'm not saving you."

"He'll be too busy skipping round like some sort of pink fluffy cybunny." Sophia dismissed. "I mean, Violet's jumping up and down, and Sam is about a _million_ times closer to Theresa than she is."

It was true; Violet was bouncing up and down on the spot, grinning.

Theresa climbed over Violet's garden fence first. From the sounds of it, Sam was helping her over from Jonas' side. Once with us, Sam clambered up. He balanced on top of the fence shakily, waved, and then jumped down.

"Alas, fair maiden, we must take my five minions and their goblin king with us on our chariot ride." He said dramatically.

"Minions?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"_Goblin king_?" Dylan spluttered. "I don't think so!"

"So long as they're _pretty_ minions," Violet shrugged. "I really don't care."

Sam looked around. "Guys, I told you to pack the stuff away!"

"We wanted to see Theresa!" Jip whined.

Sam sighed. "Tell you what; let's have a race. Girls, try and pack your stuff up quickest. Boys, you're with me. We're _so_ going to win this." And, at that, he dove into his tent to start packing his things away. Dylan followed behind, I little less enthusiastically, trailed by Luke and Jip.

"Bring it on!" Violet squealed, dashing into our tent. Sophia grabbed my paw and dragged me in after her.

I was just tucking Blue into a comfortable little nest of clothing in my suitcase when Theresa poked her head through the tent 'door'.

"Need any help?" She asked. She almost seemed desperate to do something useful. It made me wonder just how bored she's been at her brother's house, and just how much she needs us back.

"Yes, actually." Violet looked up. "I can't get my sleeping bag back in the case."

She tossed the sleeping bag and its pink plastic cover toward Theresa, who sat outside the tent trying to stuff it in.

Once the three of us had packed our belongings, and the tent was empty, we climbed out. Theresa pulled the drawstring on Violet's sleeping bag carrier and handed it to her.

The look Violet gave her… You'd have thought she'd just moved a whole mountain or parted the sea or something equally impossible.

I looked over at the boys tent. It looked like they were still inside, packing their things away.

"We're winning." I whispered.

"Quick!" Sophia crouched down on the floor and started pulling one of the tent hooks out. "Hurry up!"

We were packing the last of the tent into its plastic cover/bag/carrier when the boys emerged from their tent.

"How did…?" Luke trailed off, unable to finish his sentence.

"Magic." Violet replied matter-of-factly. The four of us laughed.

Sophia's mum seemed pretty eager to kick us all out the front door. Except for Sophia, of course. She gave her daughter a hug, assured her that Mr. Clair was getting better, promised to send her a letter, and then shut the door on us.

We tried to shield Theresa from the view of the house next door as we walked to our cart that was parked at the bottom of the front garden. If Jonas saw her, he didn't try to get her back.

Violet and Dylan sat up front again, to guide the unis. This time, Jip sat with them. He said he wanted to 'be helpful', but really I think it was just because he didn't want to get all cramped in the back with the rest of us.

And trust me, it is _cramped_.

Just now, as we were driving through Meridell's market place, the cart stopped. Sam opened the door and poked his head out.

I friendly looking techo woman with a small child dangling off either arm warned him that there's some pretty catastrophic weather up towards Brightvale; it's going to take most of the week to get back, if we go the safest route. The direct route, the one we took to get here, is pretty dangerous.

Fantastic. I'm missing my patrol week so that I can spend it cooped up in some cart running round the outside of Meridell and into Northern Brightvale, meaning we'll have to across _half the kingdom_ to get back to base.

This sucks.

Week 3

We got back a few days ago. I would've written what happened sooner, but I was so busy getting back into the swing of things that I didn't have chance.

The cart ride, for the most part, was mind-numbingly boring. _That's_ no breakthrough.

I'm glad we went the long way though. When we arrived back here, at the Guard's base, we had to all check back in with Captain French in his office, so that he knew we were back and safe. He said they could see the storm clouds from here, and that Mandy was panicking about us. We've found her and assured her we're fine; don't worry!

The first task we had, once we'd reached Brightvale, was to return the cart to Violet's cousins. We'd explained the situation to Theresa on the (long) journey, and decided as a group that it was probably best if she stayed hidden as much as possible. Cerise and Harley seem alright, don't get me wrong; but word could leak back to Ivy all too easily, considering they live in the same house and all.

Dylan, Violet and Jip pulled the unis to a stop at the gate outside of Ivy's house. Theresa hopped out and hid behind the fence. Sam closed the door behind her and the cart moved through the gates toward the door.

After lots of arguing, I found myself being shoved out of the cart by Luke. I went forward a few steps, which took me up to the doorstep, and knocked loudly.

The door was opened by a tall, slender wocky I'd never seen before in my life. She looked at me with wide, blue eyes like I was some sort of mass-murderer.

"Mu-mu-mu," She began to stutter.

Violet, thank goodness, was paying attention. She hopped off from her seat beside Dylan and stood beside me.

"Vi-Violet?" The blue wocky stammered.

"_You_ don't live here!" Violet stated. "You got married; I _remember_."

"Oak's off somewhere or another." The blue wocky explained to Violet in a quiet, meek little voice. "My maid said I should really come round and see if Mother needs any help."

Violet stood there for a moment, before realising that this woman was still eying me like she thought I was going to pull my sword out and run it through her stomach a couple of times.

"Oh, this is Brynn." She introduced hurriedly. "Brynn, this is Azure."

"Willow." The wocky corrected. "My married name is Willow."

"When a lady gets married," Violet explained. "She takes a new first name, so that she'll fit into the theme of her husband's family. So, we're the colour family, yes?"

"Yes…" I agreed uncertainly.

"Well, because Ivy's mother married my father's brother," She paused. "With me?"

"I think so…" I didn't think so, but I wasn't about to say that.

"She changed her name to fit in with us." She looked at Azure. "So her name is Iris; it's a shade of bluey-purple, okay?"

"Okay…" I nodded.

"Well," Violet took a deep breath, and I felt my stomach sink a little way as I realised this was probably going to be a long explanation. "Azure was born into the colour theme, like me. So she was named after a colour, to fit the theme; Azure, a shade of blue."

"I'm not stupid, Vi," I rolled my eyes. "I know azure is a shade of blue."

"But, two years ago, Azure married someone from the tree family theme." Violet's tone had turned to one that people use with tiny children now; very soft, very slow, and emphasises every other word. "So she had her name changed to 'Willow' to fit with the theme. Make sense?"

"I think so." I nodded; I think I was subconsciously hoping the action would lodge the information in my brain or something. "Wait, why do you still call her Azure if her name's Willow."

"Old habits die hard." Violet dismissed. "Besides, Azure sounds way cooler; Willow sounds like… A tree!"

"That's because it _is_ a tree, genius." Said a voice from behind Azure. "Azzy, move it."

The slender wocky moved over to the side and Harley stepped up to the door way, folding his arms. I opened my mouth to ask if Ivy was in (and thus if we were safe), but he got there first.

"Yes, Ivy's in, Miss." He addressed me. "She's out in the back with Cerise."

"Did Uncle Ochre find out about the horses?" Violet asked anxiously.

Harley pressed his lips into a thin, grim smile. "Yeah."

"What did you tell him?" She gasped before he could answer. "He didn't threaten to use _the slipper_, did he?"

"I told him I must've left the door open." Harley said, staring at his shoes. "And he didn't _threaten_ to use the slipper; he _did_."

I heard Violet's sudden intake of air beside me. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok." He gave her a weak smile. "I'm just being your older brother for you; you're real one revoked the job a while back, and it looks like I've been promoted."

"Uncle Ochre never used _the slipper_ on Ebony though." Violet whispered, almost like she was scared of being caught.

"Ebony's Uncle Black's pride and joy, though, isn't he?" He hissed. "He can hunt, he's strong, he's bossy. Azzy," He draped an arm round his sister's shoulders. She tensed a little, but didn't say anything. "Is your text-book definition of a good rich girl. She's quiet, she's pretty, and now she's married. That leaves me, Ivy and Cerise." He removed his arm from around Azure's shoulders. "Now, I can't hunt to save my life. I can't lift anything heavier than Cerise; heck, _you're_ stronger than me, Vi. Ivy likes building things; which isn't a lady-like trait, now, is it? And Cerise… She may be young, but she's sneaky. She's untrustworthy; what rich man wants a wife like that?"

"Hold on." We whirled round, Sam had rolled the window down and stuck his head out of it. "Cerise is the little one with Violet's hair fetish, right?"

"Right…" Harley agreed warily.

"Good, just checking." Sam grinned. "You can continue."

"How is Cerise sneaky?" Violet asked, cutting straight to the point.

"I've noticed it." Harley said. "And I'd bet Ivy has too."

"Noticed _what_?" Violet hissed.

"She lies." Harley whispered, like he was afraid someone might overhear. "She lies, and she's _really_ good at it."

Violet opened her mouth to say something, but I was growing bored of listening to a conversation about their lives. I'd been stuck in a little box with several other people for days on end; can you really blame me for being a little cranky?

"Look, is there any way we can get the unis and the cart round the back without Ivy seeing?" I asked Harley.

"Az-Willow," He corrected himself, turning to face his sister. "Call everyone to dinner."

"But Mother hasn't said it's ready…" Azure said shakily.

"Well, then, break your dress and ask Ivy for help." He suggested. "Fall out of a tree and break your arm. For goodness sake, Azzy, do _something_ to distract her while I lead these guys to the stable!"

Azure stood for a moment, contemplating this. After a few seconds, she reached behind her neck and unclasped her necklace. She held it in front of her and pulled a few of the links in the chain apart, so that she was left ultimately with three loose strips of silver chain, a pendant in the shape of a delfin hanging from one.

"Good on you, Az." Harley praised as she headed through the house, presumably to the back garden.

We waited for Ivy's frustrated (and loud) sigh, followed by an exasperated "Willow! Fine, I'll fix it! But don't you _dare_ touch anything in my workshop!"

We waited for a count of five seconds, just to make sure she was out of the way, before Harley pushed between me and Violet and stood in front of Dylan.

He reached up and stroked on of the unis fondly, looking up at Jip and Dylan.

"I'll take you round." He said. "Follow me."

He walked off. Violet and I dashed after him- there wasn't much point in getting back into the cart for about ten seconds, was there?- and the unis pulled the others along behind us.

Harley opened the gate and held it. Violet and I stepped to the side as the unis past through. He closed it behind them and the three of us dashed back to the front of the procession, heading round to the stable.

Dylan and Violet helped Harley get the horses off of the cart and back into the stable, just like they helped him do the opposite last time we were there. The only difference was that this time, Jip was trying his best to help too. He has a knack with animals, that kid, I noticed.

Sam grabbed Luke and Sophia and asked them to help him drag the cart round to the side of the house, as indicated by Harley. They agreed and went off. Leaving me on my own, doing nothing.

Watching Violet, Harley, Jip and Dylan putting two horses back in a stable soon lost its excitement, and I found myself sitting in the grass and twiddling my thumbs. Literally.

I jumped out of my skin when someone prodded my arm.

I looked and saw Cerise sitting next to me. She'd tied her hair in two little plaits, and was wearing a dress that did nothing except make her look adorable. In her hands was a large sketchpad, open at a very accurate drawing of a blossom tree.

"Did you find her?" She asked.

"_Excuse_ me?" I spluttered.

"Miss Woods." She rolled her eyes, as if this was obvious. "I figured Master Ritch would want to go exploring, I was just wondering whether he went as far as next door."

I stared at her, confused. She looked up from her sketchbook and gave me a look that said 'are you stupid or something?' all over it. "Miss Chevalier, look, I _knew_ Jonas is living next door; of course I did. I _knew_ Theresa was with him; she showed up whilst I was visiting Sophia's parents."

"Why were you visiting Sophia's parents?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Well, they'll say 'business proposal." Cerise shrugged. "I took Azure with me; she looks quite business-y, if you stick her in a suit."

"What's the _real_ reason?"

"… Gosh, haven't you figured that one out yet?"

"Am I supposed to have done?" I asked uncertainly.

Cerise gave me that look again. "Regan said you guys were clever!"

"You know Regan?"

Cerise literally face-palmed. "Of _course_ I know Regan! Duh! Seriously, no wonder the thieves get away with so much if the guards are this stupid."

I decided to ignore this comment. "So, are you Regan's friend?" I pressed. "The one who gave her… Information?"

Cerise snickered. "Maybe. Maybe not."

She stood up and scampered off, sketchbook under her arm.

Sam, Luke and Sophia chose this time to come back.

"Come on, Brynneth." Sam said. I stood up, lugging my suitcase up with me.

Harley walked us to the gate, like last time. The moment it opened, Theresa dashed toward us. If_ I_ was bored, she must've been a million times more bored; she _was_ on her own for longer.

"You must be Miss Woods?" Harley said, bowing.

Theresa raised and eyebrow and looked at Violet. "Are rich boys like this with everyone, or is it just me?"

"It's just you!" Violet beamed, prancing off happily.

Theresa paled.

"She's joking, milady," Harley promised, which seemed to calm Theresa down a little. "I'm polite to everyone. And Ebony's kind to you because you're his boss's sister."

"You know about that?" She grimaced.

"He's working with my sister." Harley smirked. "I probably know more useful information than I realise."

"We'll have to talk with you about it at some stage." Sam decided. "Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome." Harley waved us off.

When we got back to the base, our first task was to throw our suitcases into two piles; one in Sam's room, one in Theresa's, depending on which room you were staying in.

After that, we all traipsed down to the Captain's office. Sophia knocked. We heard a tired sigh and a 'yes' from the other side of the door. She pushed it open and we all shuffled in. Dylan, being the last one, closed the door behind him.

"My office isn't big enough for all of you!" Was the first thing Captain French said. "Just hurry up and tell me who you've killed so that I can send you out!"

Sam sighed and Dylan pushed his way to the front of the group. "Captain French, we've been away for a while; we're just checking back in. The guidebook says it's standard procedure, and we don't want to be kicked out of the Guard."

The Captain sighed again and dug about under a pile of paperwork, eventually pulling out a large notepad with an embossed title of 'Absences' sprawled across the front.

"Names, please." He sighed, taking a pen and opening the book to a page covered in names; presumably of those on leave. Or missing in action, never found. Just in case they come back.

I push the thought to the back of my mind.

We each relay off our full names, and Captain French crosses us off the list each time.

"Miss Woods," he looked up at Theresa. "How _are_ your family?"

"My brother's alright." Theresa replied. "I… I didn't see the others."

"One day," The Captain promised. "You'll see them again, and all there will be is smiles; smiles all round." His happy spell vanished just as quickly as it arrived. "Now, out! All of you! Before you break something!"

The others did as they were asked. I didn't. Hanso would be having a little laughing fit if he heard that; me, good little Guard Brynneth, not doing as she's told. Wait… Why am I thinking of Hanso? _Bad_ Brynn.

Instead, I rested my palms down on the Captain's desk. He looked up at me.

"_Yes_, Miss Chevalier?" He asked sleepily, reaching out for his mug of coffee and taking a gulp.

I took a deep breath, mustered my courage… "Are you alright?" I asked.

He spluttered tea out all over the absence book and glared at me, though it quickly melted back into an unreadable expression. "Yes. Yes, of course. What makes you ask?"

"You look tired," I said, already backing toward the door. This was a silly idea. "I was just wondering."

He smiled gently to himself. "It's my son's birthday in a few weeks." His whole voice glowed with pride. "He'll be four. I want to be there, but the only way I can is if I get all of my work done beforehand. Even if that means staying up until three in the morning. Every night. For a few weeks."

"You'll just overwork yourself." I insisted. "You'll be a walking zombie by the time your son's birthday came around!" I stopped, realising just who I was telling off. "Sorry." I turned and walked toward the door.

"Thanks." I stopped dead in my tracks. "You know, for asking. You're the first person who has."

"You're welcome?" It came out as more of a question than I would've liked.

Week 4

I have the most fantastic news! Ever!

Harry. Moved. Out!

Yes! I know, isn't it amazing?!

I'm not sure if I said, but once you're a fully fledged guard you can move out of the base. So long as you live in Brightvale, and somewhere close enough to the base that you can be called on at short notice. Sam and Theresa both opted to live in the floors above the base, in the dorms provided for people who don't want to (or can't) live in house of their own. Dylan, since his graduation, had been in talks with his grandmother; apparently there's a house down her road that's up for sale, and he'll move in there once all the paperwork's sorted. Theresa can't have a house, why I don't know. Something tells me that, no matter how much she loves her family, she isn't about to share a house with them. Sam has a great mum; I think he's just staying here to keep Theresa company. And away from Harry. Just my thoughts.

The first we heard of it was at breakfast. He came up behind Violet at the dining table and flicked her ponytail.

He's known her longer than I have, you'd have thought he'd have cottoned onto this by now; you do _not_ mess with Violet's hair.

She jumped up from her seat, grabbed his hand, and dug her fingernails into it. Now, Violet manicures her nails so that they're strong, but they're also long. And sharp.

"What do you want, Harpy?"

"_Harpy_?" Harry snickered. "That's one of your brother's- OW!"

"Nicknames?" Violet continued, sounding almost bored. "Yeah, I borrowed it from him. I think it fits you."

"I guess asking you to help me move is out of the question?" Harry said.

Violet dropped his hand and stared at him, wide-eyed. "You're moving?"

"Yeah." Harry confirmed. "Your brother found a place in the end of Uptown near the market, so I'm near to the Guard but I'm still in the cool area."

No-one said anything for a moment.

And the Violet squealed with what I think was supposed to be excitement. Before I had time to finish my porridge, she'd taken my hand in one of hers, Sophia's in the other and pulled us out of our seats. She's grown surprisingly strong.

"Lead the way, Harpy." She grinned.

Harry took us up to Sam's room. Violet ordered me and Sophia about- making us carry several of Harry's belongings at once- whilst she pranced about like some sort of faerie uni princess.

Once Sophia and I were carrying all of the belongings Harry had in the Guard base (heavy… it was so _heavy_…), he and Violet led us out.

We followed Harry to his house. It's on the edges of the rich kids' neighbourhood, but it's still enormous. If anything, it looks even bigger because the houses just down the road from it are the small, shabby little places like my own.

Sophia and I dumped his stuff on the front lawn, underneath an enormous conker tree.

"There." I said, dusting my hands off on my trousers. "Finished."

Harry laughed. "You have to help me put it all away."

"You're joking." Sophia stated, grabbing my paw. "Violet can help you; if this is some sort of rich kids' tradition, we're _not_ following it up."

"Alright." Violet teased, clearly thinking she'd won. "You can explain to Mandy why you're back without me."

I shrugged. "Okay."

Sophia and I walked off, hand in hand, ignoring Violet's protests.

It wasn't until we were half-way across the market place that I remembered the time, years and years ago, where Harry forced Violet into working with him. I found myself terrified that it might happen again. I told Sophia.

The two of us ran back to Harry's house. It seemed like he'd gathered some friends to help him move in; Ebony, Ivy and some kid who looked familiar… Banana, I realised. I grumpy looking female kacheek, who looked similar to Banana in several ways I couldn't place, stood behind him with her arms folded.

"Ah, you're back." Harry said. Violet waved brightly.

"We're here for Violet." I spoke up. "If you _dare_ try _anything_…" I left it to his imagination as to what I would do. He gulped, just visibly.

"My baby sister's friends." Ebony beamed. "Is Miss Woods with you?"

"No." I replied.

"Well, then, I'm perfectly free to beat you up." He cracked his knuckles.

I really wanted to say 'bring it on', but the similar-to-Banana kacheek placed a hand on his arm.

"Leave it, Ebs," She said. "They're not worth it."

"You and your girlfriends." Ivy rolled her eyes. "Thank Fyora we're related; it means I'm off limits."

Ebony either didn't hear her or chose to ignore her.

"Cherry." Banana trilled. "I'll tell Father."

The kacheek, Cherry, retracted her hand from Ebony's arm immediately. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would." He snickered.

Ebony, Ivy, Harry and Violet just stood there as Cherry chased her brother around the garden, a murderous look on her face. This must be common occurrence for them.

But it wasn't for me and, quite frankly, I was bored.

I grabbed Sophia's arm, stalked over, and grabbed Violet's.

"Do you have handcuffs?" I asked Sophia. "We might need them."

"No." She shook her head sadly.

I squeezed Violet's wrist. "We'll just have to drag Miss Adonai back then."

So we did.


	70. October at ages 12 and 13

**Thank you to the two people who voted in my poll. As for the rest of you; there's a poll on my profile! Hint, hint.**

**For those of you who've read my one shot _The Piano Incident_, Hawk's in this chapter :D I was going to leave it for a few chapters, but he fitted in this one and I figured 'what the hell!'**

**And before I forget: Part of week 2 is a future HJ... Thing... So, credits to Reese!**

* * *

><p><span>The Month of Collecting (October) at ages 12 and 13<span>

Week 1

I took the time to visit Summer's grave earlier. I was actually really surprised to find it looked pretty tidy, considering how long it's been since my last visit.

"Miss Brynneth," I leapt out of my skin and spun round, whipping my sword from my belt and standing in attack position on reflex.

The draik man chuckled.

"Sorry, sir." I muttered, embarrassed, as I slotted my sword back into its scabbard on my hip. "I guess I'm just a little jumpy this morning."

"That's understandable." He nodded his head. "So, what brings you out here?"

"Summer." I replied, glancing at the gravestone. "A visit was long overdue, and I figured now was as good a time as any."

"I couldn't agree more." He nodded his head again.

We stood side by side in silence for a while. There wasn't really anything to say.

I turned around when I heard someone _else_ calling my name.

"Brynn, Brynn, Brynn!" Jip shouted, skidding to a stop a little way away from me. He took several deep breaths.

"What's the matter?" I asked him, worried someone had died; he looked _that_ shaky.

He swallowed. "French… Captain… _Harry_!"

"Excuse me a moment." I said to my old teacher.

"Take all the time you need." He replied casually, like we were just talking about the weather.

I let Jip take my hand and lead me inside. He was running, which meant I had to as well if I wanted to keep up with him. We got several grumpy looks as we sped down the corridors to Captain French's office.

Is it me, or do I end up there a lot these days?

"Harry!" Luke said, opening the door without knocking. "I found her!"

Captain French was standing behind his desk with his arms folded, glaring at Harry. Harry, for once, didn't look angry.

"Look, Sir, Brynn'll believe me." He turned to face me as I just finished closing the door behind me and Jip. "Won't you?"

"Um…" I struggled. Let's face it; Harry's been mean and horrible to me the whole time I've known him.

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. "Brynn, please, you _have_ to help me. Just this once."

My eyes darted to Captain French. He didn't seem to be buying any of this. Jip squeezed my hand tighter.

"Just hear me out, that's all I'm asking." Harry continued. "A garrison would be nice, as would a group of Brightvale's finest, but I know that's crazy. But will you guys please just… Take me seriously!"

"I'm sorry." The Captain shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. "I just find it hard to believe that a close relative of Theresa would do such a thing; she's a lovely girl."

Now I was listening. "Harry… Has Jonas done something?"

He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. "Ok, _now_ you're listening."

"Spit. It. Out."

"Okay," Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Brynn, did Cerise tell you that she snuck into Meridell?"

"She said she and Azure went round for a 'business proposal'." I said, unsure about how that was related.

He took a step toward me and grabbed my shoulders. I gave Jip's hand a reassuring squeeze and narrowed my eyes at Harry. "Brynn… Think about it… Azzy's quiet, but she's clever. Cerise is small and sneaky. Did Sophia go all doctor on her father?"

"Yes." I replied.

"And what was her conclusion?"

"He was…" Damn it, I felt so stupid! "He was poisoned! He felt sick after their visitors left…" Harry nodded, prompting me to go on. "That was Cerise and Azure, wasn't it? They poisoned him?"

"The little minx has been following us the whole time." He released my shoulders and turned back to the Captain. "The Boss isn't stupid; he'll put the visit from Ivy's sisters and Theresa's disappearance together."

"And this concerns the Guard _how_, exactly?" Captain French questioned.

Harry face-palmed. "Haven't you been listening to a word I've said?" He shouted angrily. "He. Is going. To hurt them. Okay?"

"But…" Everyone turned to look at Jip, who decided his feet were the place to stare as he spoke. "But Ebony said Jonas was weak."

I rolled my eyes, expecting Harry to go mental; we'd been following him, after all.

He didn't. "That depends on who he's fighting against, doesn't it?"

Which was a good point. Someone 'weedy' to Ebony might not be quite to easy so defeat if you were Cerise. Or weedy at all. Look at Sam; tall and gangly, doesn't look like he could wield a sword at all. But he sure can.

"Mr. Windsor," Captain French shook his head. "I'm not distrusting you but… Okay, I'm not going to lie; you aren't the most loyal of my guards."

Harry stared at him, fists clenched. "I'm trying to help."

"You can't blame me, really, can you?" The Captain insisted, almost sounding bored. "You've admitted you're working with an underground organisation. You've owned up to several very naughty things. Why should I send good men and women into what is probably a trap?"

"Because it isn't!"

"Miss Chevalier," Captain French addressed me, ignoring Harry completely. "Take Mr. Menor somewhere else."

"Yes, sir." I opened the door. I cast Harry one last look before leading Jip out of Captain French's office and closing the door.

He didn't just look angry; he looked furious.

Week 2

Violet and I set off on our patrol this morning, same as usual. We were walking through the gate when someone jumped out at us. A horrific-looking someone with what seemed like the makings of an enormous bruise over his right eye.

Of course, Violet had her bow out and her aim locked on him in a matter of seconds.

"What do _you_ want?" She hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Help."

"We're busy right now." I pointed out. "We have a patrol route we've got to stick to."

He looked at Violet. "Your cousins are in danger and you're just going to ignore it?" He didn't sound angry, more… Disappointed. "I know you don't get on great with Ivy, but really? And you try to make Ebony out as the bad one." He shook his head and made to walk past us.

"Wait!" Violet called. Harry stopped in his tracks and turned to face us. "Are they okay?"

"Jonas has showed up with 'the look of thunder' on his face." Harry explained grimly. "I tried to hold him off but…" He gestured to the bruise forming over his eye. "I came to pick Vortigern up, but I've got to speed back. I mean, Harley won't be able to hold him off long, and his sisters aren't really fighters, are they?"

Violet looked at me. I've never seen her so frightened about something to do with her family. She's usually going on about how much she hates them, but, for once, she seemed so concerned. "If we speed through our patrol," She asked me anxiously. "Can we go help them?"

"Fine." I agreed, unsure whether or not this was a good thing to get myself involved with.

* * *

><p>Harry accompanied us on our patrol today. We set off, he ran back to Base to pick up his sword, and managed to catch us up again. He's pretty intimidating, so I think that's part of the reason there wasn't much crime to be stopped. Violet and I are a few years younger than him, and he's a lot taller- if he stands in between us, he looks like a giant!<p>

I was jumped on for the second time when we reached the market place.

"Bryyyyyyyyyyynn," Hanso drew out. "Can I ask you for a favour?"

"No." I said flatly. We needed to get this patrol over with and, as it was, Violet and Harry had carried on walking without me.

This was clearly not the answer he was expecting, because he seemed pretty shocked by it. Still, he shook this off pretty quickly and grinned at me. "Haha, very funny. Okay, so the problem is-"

"I said 'no'." I repeated. "Didn't you hear me?"

I pushed past him.

Hanso, much to my annoyance, followed me. He matched my pace (which was pretty fast- I wanted to catch up with the others, after all) perfectly.

"Look, I'm _really_ sorry about what happened." He began. You could tell how awkward he was finding this whole situation, but I decided not to bring it up. "Like Ju-enny. Like Jenny said, I wasn't exactly myself."

"I thought her name was Jane." I stopped and smirked at him proudly.

"Uh… She had a name change?"

"You are a _terrible_ liar, Hanso." I carried on walking. Of course, he hurried after me.

"So… You're not mad at me?"

"Not as much as I probably should be." I admitted.

"And you'll help me out?" He sounded so hopeful. It was really hard for me to cut him down like I did; I _still_ feel bad.

"No."

"Awwww, why?" He sounded genuinely upset. "I thought you said you weren't mad at me!"

"I'm not." I agreed. "I'm just busy."

"_I'd_ help _you_." He stopped and folded his arms. When he realised I'd just carried on walking, he grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. And he didn't let go.

"This is strange." He commented. "Usually _you're_ the one trying to keep _me_ from running away."

"Hanso…" I drew out, aiming for a you're-dead-unless-you-let-me-go sort of tone, but only too aware it came out more as a 'please, PLEASE let me go!'.

Of course, he didn't. I swear he's learning off me. "Brynn… Please?" He gave me a look that I think was supposed to be sweet, but really wasn't.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Urgh!" I groaned. "This is hard enough as it is; no!"

"Well…" Hanso struggled. "I'd help you!"

"You've already said that." I pointed out.

"I know."

Awkward silence.

"You're still holding my arm." I pointed out.

"I know." He replied.

More silence.

I was beginning to suspect people were staring now; thieves do not hold onto guard's wrists and tell them to stay and 'have a little talk'. It's supposed to be the other way around! If I was wearing casual clothes, it might not have been so bad. But this was my _patrol_, for crying out loud; I was wearing my uniform! The over-sized green-and-white tunic clearly screams 'BRIGHTVALE GUARD!' Surely he knows that?

"Hanso, I have to catch up with Violet and Harry." I said eventually. "If you asked any other time, I'd help you, but this is kinda important."

He shook his head. "This is more important."

"Compared to this?" I raised my eyebrows.

He took a deep breath. "Timmy's missing."

I gasped. "Little Timmy?"

"Little Timmy." He confirmed, nodding.

"That _is_ bad." I agreed. "But I can't help you right now."

He glared at me angrily. It didn't suit him. He looks far better with that cocky grin of hi- No! Bad Brynn! He's a _thief_, for Fyora's sake!

Anyway, Hanso glared at me. "What could _possibly_ be worse?"

"Theresa's brother." I stated. "He's already given Harry a black eye, and who knows what he's doing to Vi's cousins as we speak."

Hanso's eyes were about the size of basketballs. Well, it seemed like it. "He gave Harry a black eye?"

"Yes." I confirmed grimly. "_Now_ do you see what I'm dealing with?"

"Yes." He grumbled. It was pretty obvious he wasn't happy about it.

We just stood there for a minute. "You're still holding my arm." I pointed out.

"Right." He let go.

But, for some reason, I didn't run off. Not yet, anyway.

"Well," He began fiddling with the cuff of his jacket, though I'm not sure he realised he was doing it. "Are we friends again, at least?"

Friends. With the blue ixi thief. The sensible, logical part of my brain was telling me I should just shake my head and hurry after Violet and Harry. But, for some reason, my feet stayed rooted to the floor.

Hanso held out his hand, and I think the thinking behind this action was that I shake it; you know, to solidify that we're friends again.

But for some stupid, crazy, inexplicable reason, I ignored that and threw my arms round his neck. Yes, I gave him a hug. Which is really weird; I'm _not_ a cuddles person.

Hanso stood there for a moment, hand still held out, and I can imagine just how confused he was. Slowly, he pulled his hand-shake hand back and patted me awkwardly on the back.

"Uh, Brynn?" He said. "Are you feeling okay?"

I quickly took a step back. "Yes! Of course!"

I scarpered before he could start teasing me, feeling very embarrassed.

* * *

><p>Believe it or not, I somehow managed to catch up with Violet and Harry who, by some sort of miracle, hadn't killed each-other. In fact, they hadn't even injured each-other.<p>

They didn't see the hug. Or, at least, they didn't mention it. They were far enough away when I caught up with them (the outskirts of Uptown) for me to be pretty sure I'm safe. Violet isn't going to tease me.

Harry and Violet were chattering, and I really had no idea who any of the people mentioned were. Except for 'Ebony', the odd 'Hazel', and a couple of 'Ivy's too. Other than that… It was just a conversation about some strangers with weird names.

We were a couple of houses away from Ivy's when a brown xweetok leapt out us. That made him the _third_ person to jump out at me this morning. That's such a strange coincidence!

"Scram, Bird-boy." Violet growled.

"Nuh uh." The strange boy insisted, blocking our path and folding his arms stubbornly. "Not until someone explains what's going on."

"Look, Aves," Harry said bluntly. "Someone's trying to attack Little Miss Tinker-tots. So. Move. It."

The boy's face fell. "Really? Can I help rescue her? Maybe if I help rescue her then-"

"No." Violet interrupted. "I don't think so."

"Besides," Harry said casually, if sounding a little smug. "Ivy's betrothed already."

Violet stared at him, before that girly gossip reflex kicked in. "OMG! Who?"

"Pippin Manzana." Harry replied.

"No. Way!" Violet cackled gleefully.

The xweetok looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He asked, exasperated.

Harry and Violet turned to glare at him in unison.

"Because it has nothing to do with you." Violet hissed, adding in her usual tone. "I'm more surprised no-one told _me_! She's _my_ cousin!"

Harry pushed past him and Violet scurried after the older guard. I hesitated for a moment.

This boy looked genuinely upset. I couldn't believe that Violet and Harry would just throw all of our training out of the window like that. I mean, you're supposed to help people. Even if, as it sure looked at that moment, they really hate this guy; he's still a citizen of Brightvale, isn't he?

"Hey," I said. His eyes darted up to meet mine and he studied me carefully.

"Hey," He said cautiously. "Who are you?"

"Brynn." I introduced myself. I have no doubt that I would've held my hand out for him to shake, had I not hugged Hanso like that earlier. Gosh, I feel so ashamed. And embarrassed. Still.

"I'm Hawk." The boy introduced himself. "Hawk Aves." He looked over his shoulder at Violet and Harry as they continued on toward Ivy's. "Is there any way I can help? If it was anyone else, I wouldn't intrude like this, but…"

"You have history with Ivy?" I guessed. He nodded. "You can help, but bear in mind that Violet and Harry don't seem to like you. If it was just Harry or just Violet, I could easily beat them if it came down to a fight. But together…"

"They're lethal." Hawk finished off for me. "Trust me; I know."

"How come?" I asked.

"Well… Let's just say I'm not exactly on friendly terms with Vi's family, and Harry…"

"Oi, Brynneth," Hawk and I both turned at the sound of Harry's voice. "Leave Bird-brain and let's _go_."

I glanced at Hawk out of the corner of my eye and looked back at Harry. "He's coming too."

Harry just stared at me for a moment, like I was crazy. Violet, on the other hand, exploded.

"Brynn! This isn't funny! Do you have any idea who he is and what he did?"

"It was Ivy just as much as it was me!" Hawk protested. "And, besides, that fish wannabe looks far better now."

"You broke her-"

"Guys!" I interrupted, sending a glare in Violet's direction. "This isn't helping Ivy. Can we _please_ just put our differences aside until this is over! _Then_ you can argue to your hearts content!"

The three of them just… Stared at me for what felt like an age, and I had a horrible feeling they were going to carry on arguing anyway.

"Of course, Miss Chevalier," Harry said eventually. "You're right. This way." He set off. Violet looked at Harry with disbelief before giving me a look of unbridled admiration.

* * *

><p>As we headed down Ivy's front garden, Harry made a point of how silent it was.<p>

"Maybe they're out?" I suggested.

"No," Hawk insisted. "I saw Cerise this morning."

Violet gave him a look that would've made you think he'd just admitted to committing the most horrible crime possible. He just shrugged it off.

"They're in." Harry agreed with Hawk, walking ahead of us. "Jonas would've left if they weren't."

"And how do you know Jonas' here?" Violet questioned, scurrying up to his side and folding her arms.

"I just do."

"That isn't a suitable answer!"

I was beginning to wish Luke was with us; he's an amazing interrogator. Not to mention, I can have a sane conversation with him.

"They're not exactly chums, still, I see?" Hawk said from beside me. I'll admit, it startled me a little. I'd actually forgotten he was there.

"No." I confirmed. "Have they ever been?"

"No." Hawk smirked. "They've always bickered like an old married couple."

I cast a nervous glance at the two guards in front of us. Thank goodness they didn't hear! "You want to be glad they didn't hear that."

"Trust me; I know."

Harry and Violet waited for us at the front door. We caught up with them and Violet reached up a fist to knock.

"What if Jonas hears us?" She asked, looking around at us.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Damn it, woman; just knock!"

"Well sor-ee, Miserable." Violet turned and rapped her fist against the door; but not before sticking her tongue out at him.

It was opened by a lady I presumed was Ivy's mother.

"Auntie Iris!" Violet beamed. "Hello!"

"Who is it?" Came a small, frightened voice from somewhere inside.

"It's Violet, dear." Iris shouted back. "With some friends… Wait, is that the _Aves_ boy?"

"Ma'am, your daughter's in trouble and-"

"Get off of my doorstep!" Iris shouted, clapping her hands together loudly. "Go on! We don't want you here!"

"Aunt Iris," Violet said hurriedly. "He's with us. Please let us sort everything out; _then_ you can kill him."

Hawk gulped.

Iris pondered this decision. "That seems feasible." She said eventually, stepping aside. "Ivy and her brother are playing in the garden."

Harry snorted.

As Violet led us through the house, Cerise got out from her hiding place behind a bookcase and joined us.

"I got her in trouble." She told me shakily. "He's hurting Ivy because of me."

"He's not." I assured her, unsure of how 'Jonas arguing with Ivy' and 'Cerise' were related. "Hold on... Because you poisoned Sophia's dad?"

"Yep." She confirmed.

"I take it Jonas knows, then?"

"He's figured it out." She looked up at me. "I look a lot like her, apparently."

We reached the door that opened onto the garden. Violet paused with her hand on the handle.

"Is he going to attack us?" She asked anxiously.

"Probably." Harry reached behind him and yanked Vortigern from its scabbard. I had to pull Hawk back to keep him from being smacked in the face by the blade in the process. _That_ wouldn't have been pretty,

Violet looked doubtful as she pushed the door open and we all shuffled outside.

The first thing I saw was Harley brandishing what appeared to be the whips you use to make the unis go faster. He was sweating, and he had a bloody gash on his arm that would certainly need to be looked at after all this if he wanted to avoid infection. Ivy stood behind him holding a rather menacing, heavy-looking hammer with both hands.

As we got nearer, we saw Jonas. He looked a lot more angry than he did that time in the garden. And a lot scarier. For starters, he was wearing armour, rather than pyjamas. He was holding a sword that could easily put mine to shame. I can't wait to get my _real_ sword. I mean, the one I have now is real, but… When you're a proper guard, you're given a sword that's matched to you personally. It won't work so well for anyone else _but_ you. Vortigern's so heavy because of Harry's fighting style. Harry can wield it better than anyone else ever could. Whereas Thor is lighter because Sam relies more on speed than he does on force.

I took my poor sword out anyway.

"Daww, look." Jonas looked over and smirked. "Sammy's little girly friends."

Harry glared at him. "_Excuse_ me?"

Jonas studied him. "You traitor." He hissed.

"I brought them to you, Boss." Harry smirked. "This'll win Theresa back; if they aren't back at Base by nightfall, you know Sam'll come after them. And who will Sam bring with him?"

"Theresa." Jonas smirked again. "I like you, kid. Who's the twerp with them though."

Cerise latched herself onto my wrist, which unnerved me a little. However, she wasn't the 'twerp' Jonas was talking about.

"_Hawk_!" Ivy breathed, though her joy didn't last long. "What on Neopia were you thinking! You stupid, un-thinking,"

"Good-looking scoundrel?" Hawk interrupted smugly. "Yeah, I know."

She shook her head, but there was no hiding that grin. "Idiot."

"He's Ivy's…" Harry started, but noticed her glaring at him pointedly. "Friend. Best friend."

"Ah, I see." Jonas nodded. "Punishment."

Ivy raised her hammer and took a step toward Harry. "You mangy-"

"Ives," Harley grabbed her arm and held her back. "No."

"Hell yes!" She shouted angrily.

"No." Harley repeated.

Jonas decided to abandon Harley for the moment and starting heading towards us. I released the grip of my sword with one hand and slid Cerise off my arm. Violet, cottoning on, held a hand out for her. Cerise stared at it like it was poisoned, but shuffled behind Violet and buried her face in her tunic anyway.

I put both hands back on my sword's handle and positioned myself between Hawk and Jonas.

"Move it, little girl." Mr. Woods said, standing in front of me. "My sister isn't here to talk me out of this one."

"Leave. Him. Alone." I growled.

Jonas looked like he might laugh. "Honestly scat."

"Hey, look!" I heard a voice that was definitely Violet's shout. "It's… A UFO! Ooh, I wonder if Doctor Sloth's taking over."

"I'm not stupid." Jonas rolled his eyes without looking over at her.

"Really?" I may have been glaring at Jonas, but I knew from her tone of voice that Violet was smirking. "You sure look it."

"ENOUGH!" Jonas shouted, whirling round to face her. I turned and pushed Hawk, nodding toward Ivy and Harley. He nodded his head up and down frantically before sprinting toward them. "Harry, deal with her."

"With pleasure." Harry grinned, shifting his grip on Vortigern a little and turning to face Violet. She let out a very high-pitched scream and ran off down the garden.

Jonas chuckled and turned back to me. His smile quickly vanished when he realised that Hawk was no longer standing behind me.

"What the-" He narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?"

"Don't underestimate me." I hissed.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Ivy got there first. "Look what I found!" She shouted.

Jonas' head snapped up. Ivy lifted one hand from her hammer to wave cheerfully. Hawk was standing behind her, being lectured by Harley.

"You stupid girl!" Jonas shouted at her. He lifted his sword and started storming toward her. I stood there for a moment, confused about what to do. Ivy made eye contact with me and tilted her head, almost unnoticeably, to the left.

The sprinkler system.

I snuck toward it, holding my sword by just one hand now. I reached the sprinkler and ducked down beside it, trying to find the switch. I mean, it's not like _I_ ever had one back home.

Cerise hurried after me and knelt down. When she realised what I was looking for, she gave me a look that said 'are you serious?' and brushed my hand away with hers. She found the switch quickly, but didn't flick it.

I glanced at Jonas and back at her. She smiled and mouthed 'right moment'.

"You know," I heard Ivy growl. "Of all the filthy liars I know, you're by far my least favourite."

"Ivy…" Harley said warningly from beside her.

"Oh, shut up." She dismissed him. "I've known him longer."

"Seriously… Shut up…" Harley warned.

"Good advice." Jonas agreed. "Although you can scream. I _like_ hearing people scream."

"You. Are. Sick!" Ivy snapped.

"I try, dear, I try." Jonas chuckled. He raised his sword upward. Ivy took a step back and shifted her grip on her hammer.

Cerise flicked the switch.

Ivy, Hawk, Jonas and Harley looked over at us. Harley looked like he might start laughing. Ivy wasn't far off it. Jonas was _furious_.

I stood up and pushed a soggy Cerise behind me. I put both hands on my sword's hilt and prayed Jonas wouldn't slice me into tiny pieces.

Cerise didn't grip my shirt this time. I think she realised the chances of a duel here were pretty high.

Jonas stood in front of me.

"That wasn't very clever." He said flatly.

I tried a large grin. "Well, it seemed like a good idea at the time."

He swung his sword at me, and I just about managed to block it. Cerise sprinted across the wet grass toward her siblings and Hawk. Harley ran a hand through his wet hair and picked his littlest sister up.

I blocked Jonas again. He swung, I blocked. I wasn't about to strike at him- his sword is, like I said, far better than mine. Besides, I doubt I'd be able to jump safely out of the way again without being hit.

As we fought I didn't actually realise I was being forced backward. Not until my back bumped against a tree.

"Haha." Jonas smirked. "I think I've won."

"You," I heard an all too familiar voice say from behind Jonas. "Should wear a helmet." Something smashed against his head and Jonas fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Harry?" I said, not quite believing my eyes.

"Yeah," He smirked, rubbing the fingers of one hand with those of the other. "You got a problem with that?"

"No." I said quickly.

* * *

><p>We headed back. I didn't realise quite how much distance Jonas and I had covered.<p>

"Where's Vi?" I asked Harry, glancing at him and hating the fact that my tunic is so heavy when it's wet.

"Hm?" He looked at me. "Oh, right. She's back with her cousins. And Bird-boy."

"Why do you two hate him so much?" I ventured. "He doesn't seem that bad."

Harry stopped walking and grabbed my arm, pulling me to a stop beside him. Thankfully, he let go. Unlike _certain_ thieves I can name.

"Hawk and Ivy were best friends when they were tiny." He explained. "And I mean _best_ friends."

"How is that a crime?" I asked, slotting my sword back into its scabbard.

"Wait a minute, I'm getting there." Harry raised his hands in defence. "So, Ivy's not exactly lady-like."

"I got that much."

"And Hawk's family were worried it'd rub off on him." Harry continued. "So they cut off all communication between the two families."

"That seems a bit harsh."

"It's actually pretty normal." Harry paused for a moment before continuing. "But Ivy and Hawk kept on seeing each-other. Which called for… Drastic action."

"Meaning?"

He put on a very posh voice. "They shalt never see each-other. On pain of… Well, pain."

I raised an eyebrow, prompting further explanation.

Harry sighed angrily. "The slipper, genius, the slipper."

"Violet's mentioned that." I remembered. "What is it, exactly?"

"It's like the belt." Harry explained. "Only… A slipper."

I stared at him blankly.

"Fyora, Brynneth; they _hit_ you with it!"

Oh, that made sense. "We should get going." I told Harry. "They probably think _I'm_ unconscious, the amount of time we're taking."

"If you really want to be unconscious, I could-"

"No!" I interrupted quickly. "I'm good."

We walked the rest of the way back in silence. I couldn't help but think that Harry wasn't telling me the whole story. In fact, thinking back, he didn't really answer my question.

* * *

><p>When we got back, Harley was kneeling down on one leg. Cerise was examining the cut on his arm. Ivy had put her hammer down on the floor by her feet and was chatting with Hawk about something or another. Violet was scowling at them both.<p>

"We," I looked at Violet, who shot me an innocent grin. "Should get back." I looked at Harry. "What shall we do with Jonas?"

"I'll load him up on the cart and bring him over later." Ivy cut in. "Judging by the fact that he hasn't followed you, I'm guessing you beat him?"

"Harry knocked him out." I told her.

"But Brynn distracted him for me." Harry insisted.

"And I came back here!" Violet announced happily.

Hawk, Violet, Harry and I said goodbye to Violet's cousins and slipped out the side gate. Hawk left us at a little park.

"My house is in the opposite direction from here on." He explained. "It was nice to meet you though, Brynn."

"If you go near her," Violet seethed. "I will make your life a living hell."

"I can take care of myself." I assured her, turning to face Hawk. "It was nice to meet you too."

We carried on, although this time I was being scolded by Harry and Violet (mostly Violet) for 'consorting with villainous scoundrels'.

I was so relieved when I spotted Hanso, still at the marketplace, this time with his dad. It took me a few seconds to remember the hug, and I felt my cheeks heating up.

Violet's been on enough patrols with me to figure out that I'd spotted Hanso without looking for him. "Brynn's seen Hanso." She announced gleefully. She looked at Harry. "She _so_ fancies him."

"I do not!" I insisted.

"Denial!" My fighting-partner sang. I rested my hand on my sword's hilt and contemplated pulling it out of its scabbard.

Hanso looked over and waved. I waved back. He looked like he was considering coming over, but Harry gave him a death-glare, so he walked off somewhere with his dad instead.

I was in a sulk sort of mood most of the way back after that, which only fuelled Violet's accusations.

* * *

><p>Ivy popped round about half an hour ago with Jonas. As promised, he was loaded on the back of her cart. He was no longer unconscious, but she and her siblings had apparently tied his wrists together with rope. His ankles were tied by what appeared to be metal wire.<p>

"I couldn't find any more rope." Ivy explained to the Captain. "I figured metal wire would do the job just as effectively. When you're done with it…"

"I'll send it round with Harry when he leaves for his new house later." The Captain assured her.

"Thank you, sir." She smiled as Sam helped Captain French unload Jonas from the back of the cart. She dragged it off across the market soon after.

Week 3

Captain French called Theresa to his office. When she came back upstairs, she didn't look particularly happy.

She's been banned from visiting her brother in the dungeons. The guards on dungeon duty have been instructed not to let her in. No matter _what_ she tells them.

Of course, Theresa wasn't going to stand for that.

She also isn't us 'little kids' stay in her room. Despite the fact that Violet helped her with her disguise.

Sophia was sitting on Theresa's bed the whole time with a book from the library. I was sitting beside her, doodling on the inside cover of this diary. What? I was bored! Vi was sitting with Theresa so that the latter had her back toward us. She was jumping around. She'd pin this part up at the front, dash round to the back of Theresa and do some things with her hair there. It all looked rather complicated.

When she'd finished, Violet kept Theresa from spinning round. But she herself stood up and spun round to face me and Theresa.

"Okay, are you ready?" She asked.

Sophia and I both nodded.

"Okay," Violet said as Theresa stood up and spun round slowly. "Ta da!"

"Gosh," Sophia snapped her book shut. "I barely recognise her."

"It's amazing how unrecognisable you are with a change in hairstyle." Violet said matter-of-factly. "I'm going to ask Sharon if she has any skirts in your size."

Violet skipped out of the room to find Sharon. Theresa stared at her back with a horrified expression.

"It's fine." I assured her. "I highly doubt Sharon has anything in your size."

Oh, how wrong I was.

Violet came prancing back into the room a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes from Sharon.

"This should fit you." She informed Theresa, holding up a blue, pleated skirt.

"Kill me now." Theresa muttered under her breath. Luckily, Violet didn't hear.

* * *

><p>When Violet had finished with her, Theresa looked very different. She almost looked like a lost school-girl, nearer my age than her own. Sophia and I just stood and stared.<p>

"Off you go." Violet opened Theresa's bedroom door and pushed her out into the hallway. "Let us know how it goes!" She shut the door on her.

"Well _that_ was a little rude." Sophia commented.

* * *

><p>Theresa was escorted back not two minutes later by a red techo I recognised vaguely.<p>

"Miss Theresa," He scolded. "You'll have to try harder if you want to see your brother."

"How the poogles did you see through my amazing disguise skills?" Violet questioned. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Have you got hidden spy cameras in here?"

"_What_?" The poor guy looked at her, confused and ever-so-slightly afraid. "No!"

"Says you." Violet snorted.

"Look," He turned to Theresa. "The rules are there to keep you safe. Stick to them. Okay?"

"Okay." Theresa grumbled, pulling her hairstyle down so that her long hair swished over her shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Violet screamed at her. "That was art! _Art_!"

The techo gave me and Sophia an apologetic look before dashing out of the room, like he couldn't leave quick enough.

Week 4

We sat in a circle on the carpet of Theresa's bedroom. Hey, it's just struck me that I'm still calling it Theresa's. Even though Sophia, Violet and I have been staying here for ages now.

Anyway, Luke had his scrap of paper with Sam's partially deciphered code on it.

"I've almost figured this out now." He said, aiming a cheeky smirk at Sam. "But we still have several mysteries to figure out. For starters, who started the fire?"

"And Hawk." I aimed a stare at Violet.

"Oh, you don't need to know about him." She dismissed. "He's boring. And evil. And annoying."

"You said that about Ivy." I pointed out. "She seemed okay the other day."

"That's what she _wanted_ you to think."

"Girls!" Sam interrupted our… Discussion… "Drop it!"

"Then there's you guys." Sophia carried on, like Violet and I had never had that argument during the group discussion. She looked pointedly at Sam, then at Theresa. "You two… You're just so _confusing_!"

"Thank you." Sam smiled. "We try."

Theresa elbowed him. "To be honest, Soph, most of it still confuses _me_."

"We'll figure it out." Jip announced. "We can figure out _anything_."

"And I don't doubt your abilities." Sam agreed solemnly. "But this… It's best if you ignore it."

"Stumbled upon a touchy subject have we, Sammy?" Dylan teased.

"Yeah." Sam said childishly.

"Brynn," Someone said, opening the door. It was Mandy. "Look who I found! Thirteen, my goodness!" She skipped off.

My mum came in through the door, looking around at my group of friends with a smile.

"Happy birthday!" She beamed, holding her arms out. I got up and ran over to her automatically, wrapping my arms around her in a hug.

"Oh, way to ruin the surprise." Sam rolled his eyes, but it was obvious he was teasing.

I tore myself away from my mother and turned round to face him. "Surprise?"

"Yep." He nodded. "Robin, sort it out."

Violet jumped up. She was smiling so hard I was surprised she wasn't complaining that it hurt.

"I'm going to give you a lovely make-over!" She beamed.

I'm pretty sure my horror was evident on my face.

* * *

><p>After much arguing, I managed to persuade Violet to settle on leaving my hair down. I wanted it tied back in a ponytail, but she insisted that because that's what I usually do, it wasn't allowed 'on such a special day'.<p>

"I thought you don't like birthdays." I reminded her as she raked a brush through my hair.

She paused. "I don't like _my_ birthday." She carried on brushing. "You can blame my brother for that. And Ivy. And the piano."

"How is it the piano's fault?" I questioned. "It's an inanimate object."

"Yet even then it harnessed a hatred toward me." Violet sighed, and I could imagine her shaking her head sadly behind me. "I'll show you one day. It's evil."

"Wouldn't that involve going round your house?"

I could hear the smile in her words. "We'd pick at day when Father and Ebony are out, silly. Now, what colour dress do you want?"

"Dress?"

"We need to make you all pretty for your birthday!"

I groaned.

* * *

><p>I chose a green dress that went past my knees for two reasons: the first was that green is my favourite colour, the second was that it looked like the least annoying. Violet insisted that I couldn't take a jumper because 'you have to suffer for fashion'.<p>

Sam walked me and my mother to the front gate. When we reached it, he pulled his striped jumper off and handed it to me.

"Take it off before you enter Theresa's room." He instructed. "And leave it in the flowerpot at the end of the hallway."

I nodded.

I had no idea where Mum was taking me. I was a little surprised when we walked past the road that leads to our house. I was especially confused when we completely avoided the market place.

I should've had my suspicions when we reached the pier.

She took my hand, like she used to when I was little, and led me down the little stone steps onto the pebbly beach. She took me a bit closer to the sea and sat down. I sat beside her.

The beach was deserted, safe for us, and a ship that looked tiny on the horizon. We just sat in silence, and I didn't need to ask why. This is something she's used to do when I was younger. She'd take me to the beach, sit me down, and tell me to be quiet.

"Why?" I'd always ask.

"Because we're going to listen for Daddy." Was always her reply.

It wasn't until I was a little older, just starting the Guard, in fact, that I realised just what she meant by that. Daddy isn't going to come back, of course, but we can 'listen to him'. The waves, the sea breeze, the sound of pebbles rubbing against each-other- they were all sounds we'd subconsciously come to associate with him.

So, in a way, I spent my thirteenth birthday with my family. Both parents. And that was a birthday present I can't compare to anything else.

* * *

><p>Mum walked me back to Base, and hugged me at the gate.<p>

"You'd better take that jumper off." She reminded me.

I pulled it off, hoping she wouldn't realise I'd completely forgotten I was wearing it.

"I'm so proud of you." She told me. "Word reaches me of what you do."

I just smiled, unsure of what else to say.

She smiled back and gave me one last hug before letting go and giving me the slightest of pushes in the direction of the Guard Base.

"Go on." She said. "Before we both start crying."

* * *

><p>I dumped Sam's jumper in the flowerpot in the hallway, as agreed, and made my way to Theresa's room. The others were waiting, of course.<p>

"Brynneth!" Violet scolded. "Your hair's a mess!"

"That's what the wind does to your hair, Violet." I pointed out. "It messes it up."

She huffed at me.


	71. November at age 13

**Woah, it's been a while! Sorry! Unlike my _Hunger Games_ fic, I haven't got any pre-written chapters for this anymore. Which means that I can't update every single week like I can with _Running_.**

**Yeah, it sucks. Sorry!**

* * *

><p><span>The Month of Storing (November) at age 13<span>

Week 1

What a world we live in.

We had a visitor today. Or, rather, Jonas had a visitor. Which, of course, got Theresa involved, which got Sam involved, which got Dylan involved… And when she found out who the visitor was, Violet got involved, getting me involved. Of course.

We were at the courtyard between the main entrance and the main gate. It isn't exactly _enormous_, but it's big enough for what we were doing.

Sam was helping me with my sword-fighting. Without lessons with Mandy, I haven't been getting very much practice. The moment he found out about Jonas, about how he would've beat me had Harry not (strangely) come to my rescue, he promised he'd train me up.

"You'll be better than me." He assured me. "And, trust me, that's something!"

He was going easy on me; I'm not stupid. Still, however much it annoyed me at the time, I'm grateful for it now. If he was trying his hardest, I would ache far more than I currently do. Sword-fighting _does_ make you achy the following evening, the next morning, if you're doing it right. But it's so thrilling, so _exciting_, that I honestly don't care.

When she heard Sam was giving me private lessons, Violet went and begged Theresa for archery lessons, just the two of them. Sophia, Dylan and the others sat in the shade of the willow in the corner of the courtyard. They were bundled up in coats and jumpers. I was working so hard, I barely felt the cold. From the looks on their faces, they felt it all too easily.

As it was your typical autumn morning, the visitor was bundled up to his nose. Sam smirked and lowered Thor, giving me a moment to catch my breath. He turned to face the visitor, who was looking around like a lost puppyblew.

"Can I help you?" He asked in a friendly tone. The figure studied him closely.

"Yes, actually." He held out a gloved hand, which Sam took and shook warmly. "I'm here to visit a 'Mr. Jonas Woods'."

Sam narrowed his eyes. "I'm not sure you want to be doing that, Buddy."

"Oh, I _do_."

Theresa stopped midway through pulling her bowstring back; apparently she was eavesdropping on the conversation. She pulled the string back all the way, released the arrow. It landed just above Dylan's head, embedded in the bark of the willow tree. He screamed, realised it was just Theresa, and glared at her. She smirked and hurried across the courtyard to stand by Sam, bow in her hand, quiver over her shoulder.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She said, cutting to the chase. The stranger was clearly a little shocked.

"I-I'm just hear to visit-"

He was cut off by a scream. Not a scream of terror, but rather a scream of excitement. Violet dropped her bow onto the floor with a clatter, causing Theresa to grimace, and bounced over.

"Pippin!" Violet gushed. "Ivy! Wow!"

The visitor shuffled his feet awkwardly. "Yeah, well, she's a pretty girl."

Violet scoffed. "I _dare_ you to tell her that."

"I'll pass on that."

"Oi!" Theresa interrupted. "You tell me who you are and what you want. No-one visits Jonas without my okay, you hear? _No-one_."

"Theresa, calm down." I heard Sam whisper. "Don't rip his head off just yet."

"You're not my boss." She shot back in a voice just as quiet.

"Then who is?"

"Me."

"Should've guessed."

"Guys!" I pushed between them, studying the visitor, but addressing the two guards on either side of me. "Please don't flirt midway through a conversation!"

Sam turned an interesting shade of red and Theresa slapped me lightly, teasingly, round the back of the head.

"We weren't flirting." She lied. It was _totally_ a lie.

"Well…" The stranger drew out. "I'm…"

"PIPPIN!" Violet shouted before he could finish introducing himself. "He's Pippin Manzana; the guy who's going to marry my cousin!"

"No offence, Vi," Sophia shouted across the courtyard. "But who'd want to marry your cousin?"

"Evidently Pippin." Violet rolled her eyes. "Duh."

"Look," Pippin coughed. "I just want to see the man who tried to attack my wife, give him a piece of my mind."

"_Future_ wife." Violet corrected.

"Whatever."

"No." Theresa addressed Pippin's original statement. "If you want to see Jonas, you'll have to get through me." She looks to the kyrii by her side casually. "And Sam."

"_Excuse_ me?" He spluttered. "W_hat_? Don't I get a say in this?"

"You're my fighting partner." Theresa pointed out smugly. "It means you've got to stick with me."

"She has a point." Violet agreed. Personally, I think she was just going with Theresa because she admires her so much. "If my brother was in the… No, scrap that; if my _sister_ was in the dungeons, Brynn would make sure Pippin didn't get anywhere near her. Wouldn't you, Brynn?"

"Why would Hazel be in prison?" Luke shouted from beneath the willow, across the courtyard.

"He has a point." Pippin said, in a tone I'm certain was supposed to annoy Violet, mimic her.

It succeeded.

"Out of interest," She hissed. "Why Ivy? Why not… Cherry?"

"She gets on my nerves." Pippin explains. "Can you really imagine _living_ with her?"

"Banana's managed all these years."

"Banana hasn't had a choice."

"You… You… Your hair is dumb!"

"You can't even see my hair through my hat!"

"GUYS!" I shouted at the top of my voice. Having captured their attention, I took a deep breath. "There's a time and a place for arguing about… Whatever you're arguing about. And it's neither the time, nor the place, here and now."

"That sounded very posh." Sam beamed, giving me a proud smile.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Guys, guys, guys," Dylan jogged over to us, sending a brief wave in Pippin's direction before turning to Sam. "I have a proposal."

"I'm listening." Theresa hoisted her quiver a little further onto her shoulder, to keep it from slipping.

Dylan looked over at her. "Why don't you four take Pippin down to the dungeons? He won't be able to… _Irritate_ Jonas, because Theresa will be there, but at the same time he's seeing the guy."

Theresa shoved Dylan out of the way and glared at Pippin. "If you try anything, you hear me? _Anything_. And I will not hesitate to… Thor."

"I'm sorry," Pippin apologised, confused. "You'll what? Thor is a noun, you see, and you can't _do_ a noun. For example, I can't _do_ a table."

Across the courtyard, I heard Luke choke back a bought of laughter whilst Sophia snickered loudly.

"She means the sword, stupid." Violet said with an eye roll. Sam reached over his shoulder and patted Thor's handle, as if showing Pippin exactly where it was.

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

><p>Theresa led the way, with Sam taking the back. Violet stood between me and Pippin, sending the latter occasional glares, which he either didn't notice or chose to ignore.<p>

Once we reached the dungeons, the guard on duty- the same techo that refused to let Theresa in last time- put out an arm to stop her.

"Miss Woods," He said firmly. "The rules stay the same; _no_ entry."

"I'm here on business, this time." She insisted.

"Same rules apply." The techo stated. "No entry for- OW!" The 'ow' was because somebody punched him rather unexpectedly in the jaw.

"Damn, _that_ didn't work." I looked over my shoulder to find Sam with one fist balled. "Uh…"

"Samuel!" The techo scolded, holding his jaw gently with one hand whilst reaching for his sword with the other. "What was that for?"

"Um…" Sam struggled. "Look! A pink elephante!"

"What?" The techo turned around and looked in the same direction as Sam. The kyrii didn't hesitate to grab Theresa's quiver from off of her shoulder and whack the poor red techo round the head with its base. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

"We don't have long now." Sam said, handing Theresa her quiver back. "Get this over with."

Theresa speed-walked down the dungeon corridor, and the rest of us struggled to keep up. When she skidded to a stop at one of the master cells and turned to face its inhabitant, it was obvious she'd found Jonas, if only from the smile on her face.

"Little sister," Jonas said, looking up as we caught up with Theresa. He was sitting in the back corner of the cell, casually. "A master cell, huh? Who'd have thought it?"

"We're not here for you to talk to Theresa," Sam said, pushing past me, Violet and Pippin, standing next to the guard in question. "We're here for you to talk to _this_ lovely fellow."

"You," Pippin pushed Sam out of the way, much to his annoyance. "Terrorised my wife."

"_Future_ wife." Violet corrected.

"The little one?" Jonas questioned. "That's sorta creepy…"

"Not Cerise!" Violet shouted, storming up to the bars and folding her arms. "Ivy!"

"Ah, yes," Jonas nodded, like it was coming to him now. "Little Miss Tinker-tots."

"I'll snap that out of her." Pippin assured him.

"You can try." Violet hissed.

Pippin shoved her to the side. Rather than attack him, she just stood there and glared at him, gave him a look that said 'you're _so_ going to regret that later'. He swallowed and looked back at Jonas.

"I guess I'm just… Warning you? Yeah." He nodded uncertainly. "I'm warning you. If you go near her again, then I'll… I'll…"

Jonas rolled his eyes. "Look, Buddy, you're just not scaring me."

"Yeah, well," Pippin rolled his shoulders. "I will do if you go near Ivy again."

"Hey, you," Jonas piped up, looking away from Pippin. Violet glanced over her shoulder and back at him.

"Me?" She pointed at her chest, confused.

"Yeah, duh." Jonas whacked his head against the stone wall behind him.

Violet stomped her foot. "I have a name!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jonas stood up and walked over to the bars. "I have a question."

"Fire away." She grumbled.

"Who was the kid you lot showed up with?" Jonas questioned. "I know Harry. And you and her," He nodded in my direction. "Are clearly in the Guard too. And then there was some… Kid…"

"He's older than me." Violet pressed. "And I'm no kid."

"Hold on," Pippin looked at Violet suspiciously. "_You_ guys went and rescued Ivy? Without me?"

"I found out about the whole 'betrothal' thing on the way there." Violet assured him. "Besides, you and Hawk don't exactly get on."

"You brought _Hawk_?!"

"It was Brynn's idea." What a loyal best friend I have.

"He insisted on coming!" I quickly told Pippin. "I didn't have the heart to leave him!"

Pippin turned back to Jonas, a newly formed expression of anger covering his face (or, at least what was visible of it). "Tell me they didn't talk."

"Oh, no, they talked." Jonas said casually. "A lot." He smirked smugly.

Pippin looked at Violet. "Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Because you're… You." Violet struggled to explain. "And he's… Hawk… And… You hate each-other!"

"For a damn good reason!" Pippin snapped.

"Grudges." Violet rolls her eyes. "Let it drop."

"You haven't let that grudge against your father drop yet."

"That was an ongoing thing; it's different! Ivy and Hawk… What they did was bad, I see that, but they did it _once_."

"Once too often."

"If you hate her so much, why are you marrying her? Reach your third girl and figure 'let's get this over with'?"

"Um, excuse me?" I interrupted- partly because I was growing bored of their arguing, partly because I didn't have the faintest idea what half of it was about. "Third girl… _What_?"

Violet looked at me grumpily, clearly frustrated with having her argument stopped mid-swing. "I'll explain another time."

Jonas smirked. Clearly he was enjoying the 'entertainment' from his side of the bars.

"Hey! You!" We turned to find the red techo running toward us, his hand on his sword's hilt. "Don't make me use this?"

"Oh, please." Theresa quipped. "We've got Sam."

"Get. Out." The techo pressed. "Honestly, it's for your own good."

"You'll pay." Pippin hissed at Jonas as we were escorted out.

"I'd love to see that." Theresa's brother replied cheerily.

Week 2

I hope he's okay. It shouldn't come as a surprise, I mean, he's Hanso, but…

Right, right; beginning.

Violet and I were on our patrol, as usual. We had just reached the end of our route and were turning round to head back when Violet heard footsteps behind us. She grabbed my arm and I stopped. One short, barely noticeable nod backward and I cottoned on to her thinking immediately.

'Three… Two… One…' I mouthed.

She let go and we both spun round together in perfect unison. My hand went to my sword's hilt whilst hers found an arrow and knocked it in place.

"Woah, woah, woah." Said Jenny, or Jane, or whatever her name is. "I'm not here to steal from you!"

"Funny," I think aloud. "That's exactly the sort of thing I'd expect Hanso to say."

Her gaze drops to the floor. "Hanso's the reason I wanted to speak to you, actually."

I felt a pang of dread. Every little bit of body language, from the slight slump to the refusal to look me in the eyes anymore, promised me that something bad had happened to Hanso. Has happened. Is happening.

"What's he done?" I say immediately, before my brain even registers the thought. "Is he hurt? Is he okay?"

"I don't know." Jenny/Jane mumbled. "I was hoping you might."

"He's probably doing something excitingly reckless and… Stupid." Violet attempted to reassure us. "We all know Hanso, right?"

"I guess so." Jenny/Jane looked up from the ground and gave us the smallest of smiles. She really is very pretty. Which is slightly annoying. I'm not sure why. Of _course_ Hanso's going to have friends who are girls- what do I think I am? And I have friends who are boys, like Sam and Dylan and Luke and- I'll just shut up now.

"Do you have a name?" Violet asked casually. I sensed her attempt to change the subject to something less depressing and smiled my thanks at her, which she must've caught because she returned it subtly. "Because it was Jane, and then it was Jenny."

Her smile brightened slightly. "Has Hanso been messing up on my aliases again?"

"It would seem so." Violet confirmed.

Jenny/Jane thought for a moment. "Call me Marian." She said eventually. "It's not my _real _name, but I like it anyway."

"If you hear anything," I say. "Let us know."

She nods, not bothering to address the problem of her being a thief and me working in the Guard. "Likewise."

We parted ways.

* * *

><p>Luke waited until dinner and slipped into the seat next to me in the dining hall. Under the guise of reaching for the salad bowl, he whispered<p>

"You look like you're sitting underneath your own personal little storm-cloud." He sat back down, having pulled the salad bowl closer, and began spooning lettuce and sweet-corn onto his plate. "What's up?"

"I don't know myself." I admitted in a whisper, so the others wouldn't hear. They continued to talk and joke amongst themselves down the length of our table. To the outsider, Luke and I would appear to be having our own conversation separately. Like friends do.

"You can tell me." He pushed the bowl away to the centre of the table. "We might not be _best_ friends, but I'd count you as a friend anyway. You'd do the same for me, right?" He looked at me quizzically.

"Of course." I confirmed, taking a bite of meat and swallowing it. "But I can't explain something I don't understand myself."

He paused, his hand stopping midway between his plate and his mouth, and studied me carefully. "It's Hanso."

I almost choked on the mouthful of food I was chewing at the time. I just about managed to swallow it. "Excuse me?" I hissed.

"Hanso." Luke repeated, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Yes, that makes sense. I can't believe I didn't see it!"

"See what?" I pressed, exasperated.

Luke smiled smugly. "You only get into this sort of mood wherever Hanso's involved." He explained. "Or the Rebellion, but seen as we're all fine..."

"He's missing, okay?" I whispered, so that only he'd hear.

Luke put a reassuring hand on my arm. "He'll be fine."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

"Really?"

"Really." He took his hand away from me and looked back at his plate. "Well, I don't really, I was just trying to lighten the mood."

We both laughed at that.

Week 3

Mandy decided to tell Sam that she 'greatly approved' of his training us at breakfast today.

"I don't have sufficient space or resources to teach everyone without the training base." She explained. "And I thank you immensely for making sure Brynneth, Violet, Sophia, Luke and Jip get the time and training they're missing out on."

"Thanks, Miss Mandy." Sam beamed proudly.

"Yeah, thanks." I caught Theresa mumble. "Like his head isn't big enough already."

Dylan elbowed her and she quickly shut up.

In light of that, Sam had us training in the courtyard again this morning. I found myself fighting against Luke.

"Don't go easy on me." He warned before we started. "Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I can't fight."

Still, I didn't try my hardest automatically; I didn't want to hurt him, I guess. But when he won the first fight, I decided I couldn't let him win the right to brag about defeating me for the rest of the year. At least.

I was midway through thrashing him back when Captain French came storming into the courtyard, Harry in to.

"You're supposed to report things, Harry." He was scolding the guard. "If Master Woods hadn't told me-"

"Jonas wasn't supposed to tell you!" Harry interrupted, keeping up with the Captain's quick strides. "He betrayed her, don't you see?"

The Captain stopped and pulled Harry to a halt beside him. By this time Luke and I had stopped our fighting, Sam had stopped his refereeing, and all three of us were watching Captain French and Harry's exchange.

The Captain put his hands on Harry's shoulders and looked him dead in the eye. Harry visibly tried to stand taller, make his shoulders wider and more intimidating.

"You knew all along and didn't say." He hissed to the guard. And even if Harry was taller than the man, French didn't let it scare him. "We could've brought her to justice long ago."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I don't know about _here_," He said icily. "But in _Uptown_, we don't sell each-other out. Not for anything."

Violet relaxed her grip on her bow upon hearing her neighbourhood's name. Before Theresa could stop her, she was striding away from her archery lesson, up to Harry and Captain French.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked.

"It's got nothing to do with you, Miss Adonai." Captain French said in a measured tone, keeping his eyes fixed on Harry's. "Go back to your training." She made to go.

"No." Harry said loudly. She froze mid-step and turned back to face the pair. "This concerns her."

"I fail to see how-"

"She's her cousin!" Harry snapped, rolling his eyes.

He didn't seem surprised at all when Violet ran into Captain French, wrenched his grip from Harry's shoulders and scowled at him with full force.

"What in Fyora's name are you planning to do with my cousins?" She pressed. "Huh? Which one? Is it Ivy? Or Azure? It can't be little Cerise… Or can it? Would you be _that_ cruel?"

Captain French looked at Harry. "What's she talking about?"

Harry tugged Violet off of the Captain and held her hands behind her back.

"Calm down, Fire-knickers." He laughed. "Don't get yourself in a tizzy."

"You're worse than _your_ stupid cousin!" Violet seethed. "You ought to know that if someone messes with family, I-"

"You get them." He finishes in a monotone. "I know. Unless they're Ebony. Or your father."

"Ebony's perfectly capable of looking after himself." Violet snapped. "And Father's different."

"How so?"

"You know exactly 'how so'!" She mocked Harry's voice for the last two words. It was a rather crude, un-Harry-like sound.

"Sir Harry," Captain French dusted his sleeves off, as though removing any traces of Violet from his armour. "Can you keep Miss Adonai under control?"

"If I can," Harry joked. "I deserve a medal."

"Idiot." Violet grumbled at him.

Captain French started to walk toward the gate and immediately Violet began to struggle against Harry. He paused to whisper something in her ear that I didn't quite catch. And she stopped struggling. Just like that.

It was really weird.

Sam and Theresa made eye contact and immediately started dashing after Captain French. I grabbed Luke's wrist and pulled him after them.

"Fine!" Violet shouted. "Just leave me here with _Harry_, of all people!"

"Alright." Luke grinned, waving over his shoulder. "Bye-ee!"

Violet's groan of frustration, and Harry's following laughter, were audible from outside the gate and halfway down the road.

* * *

><p>When we caught up with the others, Sam and Theresa appeared to be in a… Heated debate with Captain French.<p>

"Don't question my authority!" He scolded.

"Don't treat us like we're kids!" Theresa snapped back.

"Miss Woods!"

"So Harry's a 'sir' and I'm still a 'miss'?" She hissed.

"Theresa, shh." Sam interrupted. "Let me handle this."

"Oh, 'cos that'll work." She acquiesced sarcastically.

Luke and I skidded to a slower pace beside Sam, who was to the right of their group of three beforehand.

"What's going on?" I asked. Sam glanced over his shoulder.

"You left Violet with Harry?" He asked, shocked. I nodded.

It surprised me immensely when he burst out laughing.

"She's either going to love that or hate it." He said through his giggles.

"Love it?" I repeated. "How's she going to _love_ it?"

Sam and Theresa glanced at each-other.

"They've got a lot in common." Sam explained eventually. "They'll have a wonderful conversation."

"You can't insist French treat you like adults and then talk to us like we're six." Luke told them. "We're perfectly capable."

"I know." Sam agreed. "That's the problem."

"So where are we going?" I ask Captain French, eager to change the subject before Sam and Luke start arguing about age gaps.

"Mr. Woods told us who started the fire at your training base." The Captain explains grimly as we walk. "I think he was hoping that if he tattled, we'd let him go free. Of course, that's never the case."

I look to Theresa. Her face remains emotionless. "That doesn't sound much like Jonas." She says eventually. "He was usually quite selfless."

"We all have things we'd do _anything_ to get back to," Captain French explains. "Often they're people. Mine's my son, Leonard. And my wife, Amelie." He looked pointedly at Theresa. "Is there anyone Jonas would sell a friend out for?"

She looked nervously at the floor, then at Sam (who didn't look like he had much more of an idea where this was heading than I did) and then, finally, at Captain French again. "Our little sister."

The Captain nods, prompting her to continue.

"Her name's Maggie." Theresa continues. "She's always been a little… Different. Mum always said it was just her personality, nothing more. But she… She started school, and her teacher asked to see Mum a few weeks in. She said Maggie was sick- mentally. But so long as we kept on top of it, we'd be fine."

"If you don't want to tell this story, you don't have to." Sam assured her, glaring at the Captain, who just rolled his eyes in response.

"No, it's important." Theresa brushed the kyrii away firmly. "Anyway, Maggie was fine for a while. Until Jonas went missing. I wasn't there, and I didn't know the full extent of the problem- Mum and Dad never said. It wasn't until I popped round to visit and found Maggie sitting in a corner, a shell of her former self." She swallowed again. "Dad said she doesn't go to school anymore. They educate her at home. And Jonas knows. Jonas has been watching over us, I think."

"And you think he wants to get home to her?" French asked gently.

Theresa nodded, keeping her gaze on her boots.

* * *

><p>As we entered Uptown, my mind went back to what I'd overheard Harry, Violet and French arguing about in the courtyard. Violet's cousins… It seemed a little strange.<p>

We walked down their enormous front garden. Luke knocked on the door and we stood patiently as the door opened. Harley looked us over and his eyes widened in poorly-hidden panic as he spotted Captain French.

"Where-" He paused, composed himself, and continued more coolly. "Where's Violet?"

"We left her in the courtyard with Harry." Luke explained, snickering.

"Oh." Harley looked at his feet, back up at French. "You're Captain French, I presume?"

"Yes," The Captain rose himself to his full height. "I am."

Harley shuffled his weight from one foot to the other. "What's she done _this_ time?"

It was clear he didn't mean Violet. More like one of his sisters.

As Harley led us through the house and into the back garden, Captain French explained about how Jonas had tattled on Ivy 'in what we suspect were the hopes of getting out'.

"I always knew hanging around with him was a bad idea." Harley shook his head. "But, of course, she didn't listen to me."

"Who didn't?" Cerise skipped over to us, hugging her drawing notebook to her chest with both arms. She looked up at Captain French, who gave her a friendly smile. "Let me guess… You heard about Ivy?"

Harley looked at her, puzzled. "Hold on, you _knew_?"

"Of course I knew." Cerise said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You mean you _didn't_ know?"

"No!" Her brother replied defensively. "How did _you_?"

"Well…" Something told me a lengthy explanation was heading our way. "Regan's friend Oswald is in the first age group of the Guard. And when it caught fire, Oswald was there. And so Oswald told Regan. And Regan told me, and I saw Ivy leaving the same day. So I asked her."

"You mean you just went up to her and said 'Hey, sis, did you set fire to the Guard base'?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Yep."

Sam grinned. "I like you!"

"Thank you, Sam." Cerise smiled. "I like you too."

We stopped walking halfway up the garden and Harley looked at Cerise. She pointed at the shed with one finger automatically. Harley nodded. It was pretty cool; a whole silent conversation.

"Ivy!" Harley shouted. "Come here a minute!"

The door to the shed flew open and Ivy stormed out. She was wearing a pretty green dress, though you couldn't see much of it due to the apron tied round her front. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, but that hadn't stopped flecks of sawdust and wood-shavings getting tangled up in it.

Her face paled when she saw Captain French.

"You heard?" She said casually.

He nodded. "I heard, alright." He straightened up again and put on his business face. "You, Ivy Adonai, have been found breaking the law. You set fire to a public building, potentially harming- or even killing- thousands of innocent civilians. If it wasn't so close to home, I might've just sent Samuel and Theresa here to deal with it. But you _destroyed_ my Training Base, and I'm not all too happy about that."

Ivy began to untie her apron and slowly hang it on a hook on the inside of the open shed door, her eyes fixated on Captain French.

"Therefore, you're under arrest." He concluded.

She pulled her hair out of the ponytail and slipped the hairband onto her wrist, raking the sawdust out of her hair with her fingers as she approached us. "How long do I have in prison?" She asked.

"A while." French said dismissively. "It's not my job to decide; it's the judges who do that. A few years, I should think, at the very least."

Ivy's face twitched in the smallest of smiles whilst her brother broke into a frenzy.

"A few years?!" He repeated. "What are we going to tell the Manzanas? 'I'm sorry, but your son can't marry my sister for a few years; she's been found to be a psychopathic arsonist!' Yeah, I don't think so."

"Your traditions are of no concern to me." French said icily, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his pocket. "The law _is_."

"Drop it, Harley." Ivy whispered. "It's okay."

We left Cerise and Harley in the garden. He paced up and down, hands in his pockets, whilst his littlest sister just sat cross-legged in the grass and started to sketch in her drawing pad.

As we led Ivy back through the house, her mother only gave us a curt nod. She followed us to the door, bit her lip as though to keep from crying. But she didn't say a single word. I think she knew it was coming.

* * *

><p>Thankfully, Harry must've taken Violet inside, because neither of them were outside when we got back. We took Ivy down to the dungeons and locked her up.<p>

And ignored Jonas' crazy smirk, no matter how hard it was.

Harry was sitting with Violet in Theresa's room when we got back upstairs, Captain French having broken off from the group at his office. They were chatting, like old friends. I almost felt bad walking in, telling them Ivy was in the dungeons a few floor beneath us.

"Thanks for letting me know." Violet attempted a smile. "I'll make sure to avoid going down there at all costs."

Week 4

We still haven't heard back from the judges about what to do with Ivy, and she's still in prison.

And she got a visit today.

Dylan was supposed to be on duty down in the dungeons this afternoon, but he came down with a case of what the medical staff think is the flu early this morning. They told him he had to stay in bed. Meals would be brought up to him, but he wasn't to get up for anything other than toilet trips. He wasn't too happy.

Sam and Theresa were Fyora knows where along with Luke. Which meant Violet and I were the first pair of training partners Mandy found to replace Dylan.

Violet sat by the big wooden door of the dungeons, at the bottom of the steps, and did her nails, ignoring all of the prisoners completely. I leant against the wall next to her and scanned the corridor every so often with my eyes, to make sure no-one was escaping.

After about one boring hour, the door beside me opened and Mandy ushered a tall man I didn't recognise- but who seemed vaguely familiar- into the corridor. He was followed closely by Pippin Manzana and Cerise.

Mandy closed the door behind them and led them to Ivy's cell.

"Why couldn't you be more like your sister?" The man said immediately. No 'hello', no greeting of any sort. Ivy took a step away from the bars. "And I mean Willow, _not_ Cerise."

The little wocky in question let out a miffed 'huff' noise, but didn't press the matter.

"My friend was in prison, Father." Ivy explained. "I needed to get her out."

"And lock yourself up in the process?" Pippin pressed, folding his arms. "Ivy, how am I supposed to marry you if you're in prison?"

I suspect she was trying to hide it, but a little smugness crept through in her voice. "I guess I can't. Shame."

The man's face grew even more angry. "This better not all be deliberate!" He seethed. "You _will_ marry Pippin, my girl! Not Aves."

"The thought never crossed my mind." Ivy replied coolly. "It'd be an _awful_ shame if the wedding was called off." I wasn't convinced she agreed with her words. She looked at Pippin. "Besides, there are _plenty_ of other eligible girls; Cherry, Lettuce, Sunshine."

"Lettuce?" I whispered to Violet, wondering what sort of theme their family had.

She snickered. "Yeah. Lettuce Bagel; they name their kids after sandwich fillings. She has two brothers called Pickle and Ham."

I held back a giggle and we both looked back at the scene unfolding by Ivy's cell.

"You're _going_ to get married, girl." The man stated. "Even if we have to conduct the ceremony down here."

Pippin didn't look too pleased with that, but he nodded his head in a wary agreement.

As the man stormed back, Cerise and Pippin trailing behind, he looked over at Violet and froze.

"Good afternoon, Uncle Ochre." She said, waving.

He looked like he wasn't really in the mood for her, but Cerise coughed politely and he remembered where he was- _our_ territory. Not his. The three shuffled out.

Mandy rubbed an eye sleepily and looked over at Ivy.

"Are you alright, dear?" She asked. "He didn't seem like a very nice man."

"I'm fine." Ivy assured her. "He's my father; I'm used to it."

* * *

><p><strong>So... Ivy set the fire. I've been dropping hints for a while now, so it shouldn't come as too much of a surprise.<strong>

**And we met Pippin- Yay! There's been a little confusion about his family's naming theme; would it help if I was to say that he has a sister named Honeycrisp and a grandmother called Smithy? No? Well, 'Manzana' is Spanish for apple. They're all named after different types of apples :D**


	72. December at age 13

**This is a lot longer than last chapter. Just a heads up.**

**There's an idea of Reese's in here involving mistletoe, as well as a reference to a future HJ thing. Credits for both go to Reese.**

* * *

><p><span>The Month of Celebrating (December) at age 13<span>

Week 1

When I was awoken by someone poking my shoulder at some sort of ridiculously early time (I later found out it was six- _six_!), my first thought was Violet. I sat bolt upright and looked in the direction of the perpetrator. However, I realised it wasn't Violet just before I snapped at them, which I'm sure saved me a lot of tears on their part.

Jip was kneeling on the floor, fully dressed, grinning like a maniac. Sophia was sitting behind him, groggily rubbing her eyes; I'm assuming he woke her up before me.

"What, Jip?" I ask sleepily as the boy jumped over me and nudged Violet gently with his foot. I looked over at Theresa's bed. It's empty. "And what've you done with Theresa?"

"Nothing!" Jip insists defensively. "Sam woke her and Dylan up about ten minutes ago."

Violet finally woke up and rolled over, glaring at Jip without even bothering to sit up. "It's, like, three in the morning, Jip!"

"Six, actually." Sophia corrected. Violet rolled her eyes and pressed her face into her pillow. "Oh, come _on_, Violet. It's not that bad."

"Speak for yourself." Violet's voice was muffled by her pillow. "Ladies do _not_ get up at six in the morning."

"Technically…" Sophia drew out, smiling smugly. "You're not a lady."

Violet groaned into her pillow.

I slithered out of my sleeping back and raked my fingers through my messy red hair, turning to face Jip as I tried to rectify my tangles.

"What did you wake us up for, exactly?" I asked.

Jip smiled mischievously. "Sam said to keep it secret." He started heading for the door. "Get dressed, guys. I'll wait in the corridor outside."

Violet kicked straight into action, even if she complained the whole while about how 'the sun isn't even up yet' and 'this is so stupid'. She finished whilst I was still trying to pull on a pair of jeans and Sophia was rummaging through Theresa's drawers in search of a t-shirt that would fit her- clothes wasn't exactly at the top of Sophia's replacements list after the fire, and Theresa was more than happy to let us borrow her shirts and trousers if need be.

Moments after she left the room, Violet came storming back in, slamming the door behind her.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Luke said I can't wear my skirt." She looked down at the knee-length skirt she was wearing. "He said it's too short."

I looked at Theresa's set of drawers. "I guess you'll just have to borrow a pair of Theresa's trousers."

"YES!" Violet squealed, dashing over to the drawers and flinging the one containing the trousers open. Sophia rolled her eyes but said nothing. Theresa is still Violet's favourite role-model.

After about five minutes of waiting, I grew bored. I'm an action girl, and sitting around giving my fashion-obsessed best friend hair advice whilst my other best friend tries- and fails- to be discreet as she laughs in the corner isn't exactly fun.

I opened the door to find Luke leaning against the wall opposite, arms crossed.

"What, exactly, are we doing?" I asked him as I pulled Theresa's bedroom door shut behind me. As much as I'm sure Luke wouldn't even consider sneaking a glance into the bedroom when he knew Sophia and Violet were getting changed, I figured the latter of the two girls at least would be furious at the slightest indication he had. If the door was shut, we were covered.

Luke gave me a small smirk.

"And what have you done with Jip?" I glanced up and down the corridor, anxiously searching for the kid.

"He's gone to meet Sam and Theresa." Luke explained casually, like there was nothing weird about waking us up at six in the morning, without warning, at all. "They're in the courtyard. And I can't tell you why Sam wanted to call us all together; it's a secret. For the moment, anyway."

"You can tell _me_." I tried to weasel it out of Luke. "I won't tell the others."

Luke snickered and insisted, in a very dramatic voice, "I have sworn to secrecy!" Then, far more seriously, he added, "No, honestly; if I told you, then I'd have to kill you."

It took me a moment to figure out that he was joking (his tone was _that_ serious!), but eventually his calm demeanour collapsed and he burst out laughing. I started laughing too. By the time the door behind me opened, I was resting my head against the wall opposite because I no longer had the strength to hold myself upright and Luke was slowly sliding down the wall next to me. Both of us still laughing uncontrollably.

"We leave you two alone for, what, two minutes?" Sophia pretended to scold us. "And look what happens!"

"Sorry," Luke said as the two of us struggled to keep a straight face. "Miss… Clair!" And, again with the laughing. Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Where exactly are we going, Mr. Leof?" She asked Luke.

Biting his bottom lip to keep from laughing, Luke nodded his head down the corridor in the direction he intended to take us before setting off. Sophia looked at my snickering self and smiled slightly before grabbing Violet's wrist and dragging her after Luke, knowing I'd follow.

* * *

><p>As we stepped outside, Violet screamed.<p>

"It's _snowing_!" She squealed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I told him that I'd kill him if he did." Sam said as he strode over, ruffling Luke's hair as he did so. "Or at least wind him up severely."

Behind Sam, Dylan stooped and began gathering a handful of snow.

"Sam, look-" Sophia's warning came too late, as a ball of snow thwacked into the back of Sam's skull.

The kyrii turned round slowly, almost like he couldn't quite believe what had just happened. Dylan laughed and held up a hand, which Theresa reached over Jip's head to high-five.

"That was stupid." Sam said flatly, reaching down to grab his own handful of snow. He compacted it into a ball as he straightened up again and threw it at Dylan's face. "There!" And he stuck his tongue out at him.

"Honestly, Sammy," Theresa scolded. "I'd have thought you'd learnt not to act like a small child…" Sam's face fell, and it was only when Theresa gathered her own handful of snow and grinned at him evilly that his childish smirk returned. "Without me!" She hurled it at him, but he side-stepped it and it landed in Violet's fringe.

She screamed and furiously began trying to dust the white snow out of her hair. I rolled my eyes as Sophia swatted her hands away and told her it would melt soon enough.

"But then my hair will be all wet!" She complained.

"Just the front bit." Sophia insisted. "Stop being such a baby."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Shut up!" I interrupted quickly, before it could erupt into a fall-blown fight. I really wouldn't put it past those two. Before I could add anything to that statement, I felt something collide with the back of my head.

I spun round and found Jip standing a little way away, his green woollen gloves covered in flecks of snow. He gave me a weak smile.

"Oooooooooh." Dylan drew out behind him. "Now you're for it."

I gathered my own handful of snow and threw it at the kid, who squeaked as it collided with his stomach. Luke threw a ball of snow at my shoulder

"Because friends stick together." He insisted.

Which prompted Violet to throw a snowball at him, echoing his words in a sugar-sweet tone that couldn't have been anything except sarcastic.

It turned quickly into a fall-blown snowball fight. Violet, Sophia and I stuck together for the most part, as did Luke and Jip, Sam and Theresa. Which left Dylan who, after a moment of pretending to sulk due to his lack of a team, joined Luke and Jip.

"That's not fair." Sam pouted. "You guys have more people than us."

"I'm _easily_ worth two people." Theresa assured him. "We'll be fine."

It was great fun, even if it left our teeth chattering afterwards. Violet screamed every time she was hit, which Luke and Jip found hilarious. So, of course, they just aimed for her that little bit more.

The battle was in full swing when Captain French decided to walk through the courtyard. He walked past just as Sam threw a snowball that was intended to hit Dylan. Unfortunately, it hit the Captain.

He stopped, dusted the snow off of his sleeve, and looked at Sam sternly.

"This isn't very professional behaviour, is it, Samuel?" He said flatly.

"But it's _snowing_!" Sam insisted. I swear, sometimes that guy has the reasoning of a five year old kid. "Nothing bad could possibly happen whilst it's _snowing_!"

The gate swung open and a bundled-up figure walked in.

"Pippin." Violet hissed.

"Sam!" Theresa slapped his arm, pretending to be angry with him. "You've jinxed us!"

"Hello, Sir!" Pippin waved, pulling his scarf away from his face and quickening his pace to meet the Captain. "I'd just like to visit my wife, please."

"_Future_ wife!" Violet hissed, storming towards him. "Any excitement I might've had about this wedding has officially died. Ivy's her own person and she will be treated as such."

"Looks like the Guard's getting to your head." Pippin countered, looking at me and Sophia; we stood side-by-side just over Violet's shoulders.

"Oh, go away." Sophia dismissed. "What Violet does is none of your business."

"We're family now." Pippin attempted a smile. Violet stomped on his foot. Hard. He cursed and shifted his weight from it.

"Not yet." She hissed.

"Now, now, Miss Adonai." Captain French scolded. "If this man wants to visit Ivy, he's more than free to do so."

"Thank you." Pippin said, shooting a furious glare at Violet. "Which direction is it?"

Captain French looked at me. "Miss Brynneth, I can trust you."

* * *

><p>As we headed down to the dungeons, I asked Pippin how on Neopia he could possibly be getting married. He doesn't look too much older than me, and Ivy even less so.<p>

"We have some traditions, in Uptown." He explained casually. From the tired tone, I guessed he'd had to have this conversation several times with several different people. "And one, unimaginatively called 'The Tradition', means we've got to get betrothed by a certain age; it varies. There are loopholes, one of which Miss Adonai and Master Windsor have discovered." Violet and Harry. "And…" He stopped walking. "Look, it's all very complicated. Why don't I just give you the book or something?"

"The… Book?" I repeated, feeling a little bewildered and very lost.

He sighed. "Yes, the book."

"Umm… Yes?"

"I'll find some means of getting it to you." He confirmed. We set off again.

* * *

><p>When we reached Ivy's cell, she waved cheerily.<p>

"It's a bit nippy, isn't it, Brynn?" She said, ignoring Pippin completely.

"It's snowing." I informed her. Her eyes widened.

"And I'm _missing_ it?!" She gasped. I nodded and she slumped against the far wall. "This sucks."

"You _did_ burn our base to the ground." I pointed out.

"To save a friend." She insisted. "You'd probably do the same."

"Ivy." Pippin interrupted, stepping up to the bars.

Ivy stared at him for a moment, as if this was the first time she'd ever seen him and she was trying to figure out whether or not she should run away. "Oh." She said eventually. "You again."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Pippin demanded.

Ivy examined the nails of her right hand casually. "It means, my dear fiancé, that I've realised you seem to be visiting an awful lot."

"I'd visit an awful lot more, if I had the time."

"No, I'm quite alright with the current arrangement." She assured him quickly, giving me a pointed look. "Even if it _is_ freezing."

"There are prison cells up in the tower." I informed her. "They tend to be a little warmer, but they hardly ever use them. If prison was too cosy, people would _want_ to be arrested."

"Splendid." Ivy beamed. "I'll have to bring that up with Seraphinus."

"Who's he?" Pippin asked suspiciously. Ivy laughed.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head, dear." She waved her left hand for emphasis of her point here. "Sir Seraphinus is the guard on duty half the time, that's all! I haven't had a flurry of men here while you were gone." She paused for a moment, as if contemplating that thought. "Actually, that sounds like it could be quite a bit of fun."

"_No_." I drew out warningly. She laughed again. It was a very melodic sound for someone who hardly comes across as girly; very much like Violet's laugh, now I think about it.

"I was just joking, Brynn!" She snickered. "Pip's so easy to wind up!"

"It's Pipp_in_." He emphasised agitatedly. "If these bars weren't here, you wouldn't be anywhere near to spiteful."

"Want a bet?"

Pippin growled, which just caused Ivy to laugh at him again. As the boy beside me grew more and more angry, I figured it would be best if I escorted him out soon. I tried to politely get his attention, but none of my efforts worked. In the end, I resorted to poking his shoulder.

He turned and glared at me. "Yes, little peasant-girl?"

I blinked at him. And then I was angry. Very angry.

"Hey." Ivy said from behind the bars, pretending to be offended. "Only _I_ get to call Brynn a 'peasant'."

"We'll be leaving now, Sir." I spat, looking at Ivy and adding in a much friendlier tone. "If that's alright with you?"

"It's fine by me." She smiled innocently. "I don't really care if he _never_ comes back."

"Why, you horrid little-"

I grabbed Pippin's arm and started trying to drag him down the corridor before he snapped the prison bars and physically attacked Ivy; crazy as it sounds, he looked angry enough to do _both_. Not too far down the corridor, he brought his free arm round to try and smack me. It never hit. I watched as a hand clamped round his wrist and held it a safe distance away from me. Craning me neck, and still holding Pippin's other arm, I looked round him to see who it was.

Jonas stood by the bars of his cell, holding Pippin's arm through the gap. He shot me a smile so much like his sister's.

"Hey, kid." He said gently. "I figured a friend of Theresa's is a friend of mine."

"I'm not letting you out." I stated.

"What?" He looked genuinely surprised for a moment, but quickly regained his composure. "No, no, of course not! I'm just being helpful."

"Why?" I was suspicious. And, if I'm honest, what reason did I have _not_ to be?

"You can't always trust what Ritch says, kid." He told me bluntly. "The boy doesn't know what he's talking about."

"I've hardly ever known him to be wrong."

"You've hardly known him at all, then." He gestured for me to raise one hand- the one that wasn't gripping Pippin's wrist. I did so and he handed me the rich boy's other arm, nodding toward the door. "Take him away, kid."

By the time we reached the courtyard, Pippin had stopped fighting against me. He was still swearing at me, using several different words I never actually knew existed until that moment.

"How'd it go?" Violet cooed sweetly, the grin on her face making it clear she knew exactly what her cousin was like in these situations.

"You're all the bloody same!" Pippin snapped at her as I released his arms and took a step backwards. "You Adonai girls; all the fucking same!"

Violet's eyes widened, but her smug smirk removed any ideas that she was angry immediately. She'd been expecting this sort of thing to happen.

"I'm so glad I won't have to be dealing with you boys." She told him brightly. "Not ever, if I don't want to."

"Black will try to take you out of the Guard, Violet!" Pippin growled at her. "You'll see."

"He can try, dear." She said in a way scarily like Ivy's; sweet, teasing, and laced with an underlying threat. "Bye bye now." She waved and pushed him toward the gate. He scowled at her and stormed off.

Week 2

Thank sweet Fyora; he's alive! Oh, right, beginning. Sorry.

For once, Violet wasn't the only one anxious to get our patrol over as soon as possible. It was freezing, and the tunics they give our age bracket really don't do much in the way of fighting off the cold.

So, I was shivering and my teeth were chattering, and Violet wasn't in a much better state. As we walked through the market, a flash of blue fur caught my eye. Immediately, I was walking towards it. Violet rolled her eyes and stalked after me, rambling on about something or another unimportant.

When I reached the line containing he-of-the-blue-fur, the guy turned round and narrowed his eyes at us. A gelert. Not an ixi thief. I can't help but think I looked a little disappointed.

"Sorry for my friend's behaviour." Violet quickly dipped in. "She's a little batty, always trying to talk to strangers." She looked at me. "Bad Brynn! _Bad_ Brynn!" She looked at me pointedly.

I stared at my feet, which were partially submerged in the snow. "Sorry, sir. I don't know what came over me; it won't happen again."

He made a 'huff' noise. Violet elbowed me and we speed-walked away.

It wasn't until we were bordering Uptown that we dared speak again. Or rather, stare at each-other and burst into fits of giggles. Boy, was that scenario embarrassing! But so funny to look back on!

I was just about to suggest that we turn round and walk back when I saw another blue neopet. Only this time he was coming down the road, out of Uptown, towards us. And he was _definitely_ Hanso.

"You're alive!" I said, before I could stop myself.

"Smooth." Violet whispered sarcastically. I elbowed her.

Hanso stopped in front of us and waited a long moment before speaking. "Aw, what? No hug?"

"Wh- well…" I quickly regained myself. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of _course_." He grinned, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Violet looked from Hanso to me and back again, raising an eyebrow. "Hug? Do elaborate on that, Brynneth, dear."

"There's nothing to elaborate _on_." I insisted, narrowing my eyes at Hanso when he gave me a bright grin. If he said _anything_…

"Brynneth Marisol Chevalier." Violet said sternly.

"Drop it." I hissed. "There's nothing to tell."

"Well." Hanso cleared his throat. "Miss Adonai, you're looking well."

She folded her arms. "That's because I am. How about you? Where'd you scamper off to? You scared Brynn half to death."

I trod on Violet foot as hard, and as subtly, as I could. She didn't show any sign of it hurting other than a small, quiet hiss of air that slipped between her front teeth. She gave me a small, secret look that said 'I'll get you later'. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Well, I'm sorry about that." Hanso said sincerely. "Sometimes you just have business to do, and you have to dash off and… Well, do it. Right?"

I chose to ignore Violet's snickers beside me; dirty-minded girl that she's become. "Of course. Just… Send a message next time or something, right?"

He looked unsure. "Uh, if I get chance?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"Both?"

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between thumb and finger in frustration. "You're impossible, do you know that?"

He grinned that cocky grin of his. "Yep."

Violet coughed pointedly, turning mine and Hanso's attention back to her. "Well, thief, have you stolen anything?"

"No." Hanso said, confused. "Why?"

"Well, then," She huffed. "We're wasting time talking to you. Let's go, Brynn." I opened my mouth to protest, but she grabbed my wrist and started walking back the way we'd come. I managed to raise my free hand and wave, earning me a cheerful wave back from Hanso, but that was all.

* * *

><p>Upon our return to Base, we headed up to Theresa's room to get changed into something warmer than our uniforms. We opened the door to find the room's owner lying on her bed, laughing hysterically. Sam was sitting at the pillow end of her bed, his head resting on the headboard, laughing too. Dylan sat at the foot end, biting his lip in a vain attempt from going the same way as the other two.<p>

"What's going on?" I asked, kneeling down to untie my boots. "And where are the others?"

"Sam asked Soph to take the boys out and explain what happened in 'nice terms'." Dylan stopped snickering long enough to explain. "Fyora, you guys missed it!" Cue giggles.

"Missed _what_?" Violet pressed.

"Harry." Theresa snickered. "Pippin. My goodness, Vi! It was hilarious!"

Violet's eyes widened. "Pippin? He was here? _Again_?"

Theresa nodded. "Yes. Tried to see Ivy."

"Did he get to?"

"Nope." Theresa laughed harder.

Well, it was clear we weren't going to get much information out of those three. "Where's Harry now?" I asked.

"The medical room." Sam managed to tell us. "Got a bit bashed up."

"Thanks." I grabbed Violet's hand and dragged her from the room. It was only when we were halfway down the corridor that I realised I only had one shoe on, but I really didn't feel like going back for the other one.

* * *

><p>I raised a hand to knock on the medical room door, but Violet just pushed it open and dragged me in behind her.<p>

"Hello." She said brightly, like this was an everyday situation. A plump, friendly-looking mynci who's name I don't know looked at her cautiously.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"My friend got injured earlier." Violet's eyes began to water, and her bottom lip began to quiver. "We're really worried about him; can we see him?"

The woman smiled kindly. "Yes, dear, of course. Through that door there." She pointed to a white door to the right.

"Thank you." I said politely as Violet smiled her thanks and let out a small whimper.

When we were behind the white door, and had closed it behind us, Violet's expression immediately brightened.

"Piece of cake." She announced gleefully. I rolled my eyes and turned to scan the room behind me. I pteri with a bucket labelled 'sick' beside him offered me a weak smile, which I nervously returned.

"Well, well, well." Came an all too familiar voice. "If I had a list of people I expected to visit me, you wouldn't even be on it."

"Charming." Violet noted sarcastically, pushing past me and heading over to stand by his chair. I followed like some sort of lost little puppyblew, feeling pretty stupid for doing so.

Harry had bruise forming on his arm; the sleeve had clearly been rolled up so that the nurses could get to it. On top of that, he was holding a pack of frozen peas against his jaw.

"What happened?" I asked. "All we could get out of Sam, Theresa and Dylan was _giggles_."

He smiled. "I won."

"Won _what_, though?" I said, confused. This was making _no_ sense. At all.

"I was helping Mario out in the dungeons." Mario flittered round my head before connecting with that techo guy who always gets into arguments with Theresa over seeing Jonas. So _that's_ his name! "And Theresa tried to sneak in to see her brother. Of course, she would never manage alone. So Sammy-boy was there too. When, eventually, Mario insisted that she wasn't to see him, the two stormed off. I said I'd go calm her down. Because I'm nice like that."

"Of course." Violet agreed sarcastically. He smirked.

"I'd just caught up with them in the corridor when we heard footsteps. Which, naturally, we followed." He caught mine and Violet's raised eyebrows. "What? Don't lie; you two would've done the same."

"Fair point." I agreed.

"It turned out it was Manzana." Harry continued.

"Which one?" Violet asked. "Crispie?"

"Pippin, _genius_." Harry rolled his eyes. My mind jumped back to last week's visit.

"He didn't get near Ivy, did he?" I asked before I could stop myself. Violet gave me a proud smile, like I was doing something she approved of. And I guess I was; I was showing that I care what happens to her cousin. Because, even if I'm angry that she burnt our training base to a crisp, she helped us catch Jonas. And she doesn't seem like a bad person, just not exactly _good_.

"I'm getting there, I'm getting there." Harry rolled his eyes. "Jeez."

"Well sor-_ree_." I said in a very Violet-like fashion. He raised an eyebrow at me, quickly cottoning onto this fact, and I bit back a snicker.

"I came up behind him, and I said 'Why hello there, Pippy'." Harry said with a grin. Violet burst out laughing.

"Did he hit you?" She asked. Harry's eyes flitted to the bag of peas against his jaw and back up again. "Is that a 'yes'?"

"Have I gotta spell everything out for you?"

"Yep."

He sighed. "_Yes_, Violet. He punched me. In the jaw."

"Idiot." Violet muttered. "What'd you do to him?"

Harry's grin widened even further. "Hit him back, of course."

"Let me get this straight." I said. "You had a full-on fight with a _visitor_ in _full view_ of four other guards, not to mention _all_ the prisoners. Correct?"

"Yeah…" Harry sighed. "I guess so."

I smiled. "Good for you; he seemed like he deserved it."

"That's the spirit, Brynn!" Violet beamed.

"He left with a bleeding nose and a badly bruised shoulder." Harry said casually, adding, "_Before_ he had chance to see Ivy."

"Thank you." Violet gushed. "You have no idea how much this means to me! It's really creepy how he insists on seeing her so often, and…"

"I think Ivy's more than capable of dealing with him herself." I pointed out.

Violet nodded in agreement. "But I'm still grateful."

Harry flexed his bruised arm to restore feeling to it. "I know."

The two of us left. On the way out, the mynci nurse commented on how much happier Violet looked. She shot me a confused expression before remembering her little act and smiling at the woman.

"I'm just glad I got to see him, that's all." She explained innocently.

As we left, I found myself wondering whether Violet's a very good actress or if that mynci nurse is very stupid. I think it's a little bit of both.

Week 3

The last week before I go home for Christmas.

When I woke up this morning, Sam was long gone. Everyone was gone, in fact. My heart was gripped with utter dread, especially when the only person in the room was Harry. He sat on the edge of Theresa's bed casually, and grinned at me as I clambered out of my sleeping bag.

"Were you watching me?" I asked him suspiciously.

His eyes twinkled slightly. "Maybe."

I picked up my pillow and threw it at him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" He said hurriedly. "I was joking!"

I folded my arms. "Where are the others?"

He raised a hand and began counting them off on his fingers. "Sammy went shopping, Theresa is teaching Little Miss Firecracker some archery out in the courtyard, Bookworm's in the library, Dylan's helping Mandy with something or another, and Fyora knows where the Dynamic Duo have got to."

My brain ran over that list for a moment, trying to piece together what the heck was going on, even though it was still _terribly_ sleepy. "Hold on… What time is it?"

"Half ten." He said casually. "Ten thirty am. Thirty minutes past ten o'clock."

I let out a small scream and threw Blue at him. "And _why_ didn't anybody wake me up?!"

He caught Blue before she collided with his face. "Calm _down_, Sleeping Beauty."

I looked around for something else to throw at him, and eventually resorted to picking up Violet's pillow.

"Woah!" he hopped off the bed, holding Blue by her paw, and strode across the room, yanking the pillow out of my grasp. Tossing Violet's pillow casually over his shoulder, he lifted Blue up to his eye-level and studied her closely. "Didn't I throw this thing into the soup years ago?"

I glared at him and snatched my favourite toy away. "Yes."

"And you're _still_ mad about it?"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Gee, hold a grudge much?"

"You were a complete and utter _idiot_, Harry!" I blurted out, exasperated. I pushed past him to pick my pillow up and settled it down at the head end for my sleeping bag. I gently tossed Blue down to the centre of my pillow and turned to find Harry watching me casually.

"That was harsh, Chevalier." He said bluntly.

I took me a moment to remember what I said. When I did, I found my arms folding of their own accord. "It's true though, and you know that."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

I sighed, frustrated. "What the heck are you doing here anyway? Why didn't they just leave me to wake up; they don't usually hate me so much as to leave me with _you_."

He rolled his eyes. "Look, I have nowhere better to be. Besides, I I have a plan and need some advice."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'll give you advice, _Sir_ Harry?"

"Um… Because I'm amazing?"

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Windsor."

Harry looked at his feet. "I may, sorta, need some help?"

I felt the corners of my mouth quirk up in a smile; Harry, asking for my help. "Really now?"

He looked up and glared at me. "It's not funny!"

"I never said it was."

"You're trying not to laugh!"

I didn't reply, merely bit my bottom lip. It was just too much to bear! Harry is usually so tough, so convinced he's better than I am, yet there he was, asking for my help. Why _wouldn't_ I laugh?

"Look, are you going to help me, or not?" He asked eventually.

I studied my bare feet for a moment, the way the ends of my pyjama bottoms didn't quite reach my ankles. And then back up at the older guard. "Depends on what it is."

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, I was following Harry Windsor through the Base and to the dungeons. Still wearing my pyjamas, might I add! He hadn't given me chance to change.<p>

Walking bare-footed along the carpeted corridors was fine, but the steps leading down to the dungeons, and the dungeon corridor itself, are both fitted with stone. Which is utterly freezing at this time of year.

By the time we reached the stone steps to the dungeons, I was shivering uncontrollably. The techo- Mario- gave me a sympathetic smile, which I returned shakily (my teeth were chattering! It's hard to smile when that happens!) and followed Harry on.

He stopped outside Ivy's cell.

"Ivy!" He called out. She folded her arms and leant against the far wall of her cell.

"You again?" She complained, though she was smiling slightly. Her eyes flitted to me. "With Brynneth, no less?"

"He dragged me down here." I quickly told her.

She laughed brightly, which was an odd thing to do in a prison cell. "That sounds like Harry."

"I have an idea." Harry told her flatly.

"Uh oh!" She said dramatically, unfolding her arms so that she could place one hand to her forehead dramatically, using the other to fan herself as though she thought she might faint.

"Ha ha, very funny." Harry said in a monotone. "Ivy, this plan involves Aves, so it'd be in your best interests to listen."

She immediately put her hands down by her sides and stood up straight. "I'm listening."

Harry detailed a plan involving Hawk, Cerise, and a whole manner of complicated wording I wasn't one hundred per cent certain I understood. At the end of it, I asked him what exactly all this had to do with me.

"They can get to your house without abuse being hurled at them." Harry explained. "And, as much as I hate the guy," Ivy glared at him. "No-one deserves to have abuse thrown at them on Christmas."

"Harry has a heart." I teased. "Who'd have thought it?"

Ivy laughed, but quickly returned to her previous business-like tone. "Would you be alright with that, Brynn?" She asked, pausing for a moment. "Hold on, do you still live in that teeny tiny hut."

"It's not a hut!" I argued defensively. "It's just a very small bungalow!"

"Same thing." Ivy insisted.

"They aren't!"

"Girls!" Harry interrupted before it could turn into a full-scale argument. "Do we have a deal here or what?"

I studied Ivy carefully. With a calculating glare, she reached a hand through the bars. I reached out and took it, shaking it firmly. Harry took Ivy's other hand in one of his, mine in his other, and shook them both harshly. Afterward, I felt like my arm might fall out of its socket and, judging my the way Ivy was clutching her shoulder, she did too.

Harry noticed this and laughed.

"Can I go get dressed now?" I asked bitterly. "I'm cold."

* * *

><p>I was sitting in Theresa's room- alone- feeling rather bitter with the fact that everyone had <em>abandoned<em> me whilst I was asleep when the door flung open. Theresa stepped into her bedroom and held the door open. Sam entered with a pile of presents so high I couldn't see his face, and Violet followed behind carrying a few more.

"Look what we found coming in through the courtyard!" She announced, tossing the boxes she was holding to the side.

"Hey, careful!" Sam scolded her as he lowered his own lot and stood, stretching his arms like a kadotie. "There's some delicate stuff there!"

Violet stuck her tongue out at him as Theresa closed the door and pulled her gloves off, leaning against the wall so she could unlace her boots.

"What did you get, anyway?" Theresa asked, looking up at him with a teasing smile. "Very manly hobby, shopping."

Sam folded his arms. "You can buy your _own_ Christmas presents, then."

"Presents?!" Violet repeated, her eyes scanning the pile. "That's a lot."

"Yeah, well," The kyrii reminded me so much of a little kid. "It's _Christmas_, Robin! Show me some excitement!"

"Yay!" Violet jumped up and down on the spot, clapping her hands together. After a few seconds of that, she stopped and said in a monotone, "We aren't five, _Samuel_."

"Just pretend, Vi," Theresa said, wrenching her second boot off and walking across the room. "That's how I get by."

Sam refused to let us touch the presents until everyone was back from wherever they'd been. Dylan came back first, heading straight to Theresa's bed and collapsing face-first onto it.

"What did you do?" Theresa asked him from across the room.

"Shemademecarryboxes." He mumbled, his voice muffled by the mattress.

He hadn't moved when Luke and Jip burst the door down. The latter's hair was covered in paper streamers, whilst Luke had chocolate smeared round his mouth. I later learned that they'd been in the canteen, helping the dinner ladies decorate and 'testing' the edible decorations when no-one was looking.

"Bit young to start growing a beard, aren't you?" Sam commented, sitting cross-legged on the floor. I was sitting on the edge of Theresa's bed at this point whilst Violet played with my hair.

"What?" Luke reached a hand to his mouth and pulled it away. Seeing the chocolate on his fingers, he glared at Jip. "You said it was all gone!"

"Oops." Jip said, giggling and bouncing over to Sam. He patted the space next to him and Jip flopped down next to him. Luke made his way over to Theresa's dressing table and stood in the mirror, trying to wipe all the 'beard' off with the sleeve of his jumper.

Sophia didn't come back for about an hour after that. Violet jumped off the bed, leaving only one side of my hair pinned up, and rushed to meet the disco zafara.

"You took _ages_!" She scolded. "Sam wouldn't let us open the presents until everyone was here!"

"What presents?" Sophia looked over Violet's shoulder at the pile of boxes. Jip had taken to staring at them fondly in the past hour, almost like he hoped it was convince Sam to let him open them. It didn't, of course. Dylan stood in the corner with Luke and Theresa. He was trying to teach the boy defence techniques that didn't involve a sword, but rather just used your hands. Theresa was providing the 'enemy' for the two, flinging punches left, right and centre. I have to admit, if she were to lose her bow, she can certainly defend herself if the occasion calls for it.

"Right!" Sam said, jumping to his feet. "We're all here!" Jip grinned as Violet let Sophia over to sit with him and Sam on the floor by the presents. I ripped the pins out of my hair and joined them, with the three in the corner wrapping up their practice and heading over too.

Sam handed Luke his parcel first.

"Do I have to open it _now_?" The boy asked. "Can it wait 'til Christmas?"

"I want to see your expressions!" Sam insisted enthusiastically.

Luke rolled his eyes and started to tear the paper off as silently as possible. Reaching his hand through the rip he'd made at one end of the parcel, he managed to pull his gift out through the hole.

"It's a hat." He said bluntly, dropping the paper in his lap so that he could turn the gift over and over in his hands. "And a pretty boring one at that."

"Hey!" Sam said defensively. "I think you'll find it's a very cool hat!"

"It looks like a bog-standard bowler hat to me."

"That's the idea." Sam insisted. "Put it on; I'll show you."

Luke did so grudgingly. Sam looked around, his eyes settling on the hairbrush Violet had been using to style my hair a few minutes before. Standing up, he lunged across the bed and grabbed it. Once he was sitting back down, hairbrush in hand, he whacked Luke round the head with it.

Jip's jaw dropped.

"See?" Sam said, smacking Luke round the head with the hairbrush again.

"… I don't get it." Violet admitted, snatching her hairbrush off of Sam before he damaged the bristles.

Luke smiled. "I couldn't feel a thing."

"Precisely!" Sam beamed. "It's like a snazzy-looking helmet!"

He pulled a large, rectangular parcel off the pile next and handed it to Sophia. It was quite blatantly a book. She took it from him eagerly and set it down in her lap, tearing the paper off.

"_101 Dangerous Neopian Artefacts_." She read the title aloud. "Sounds exciting!"

Violet snorted back a bought of laughter, prompting Sophia to elbow her.

Sam's next parcel was Violet's. Once she'd got over complaining about how it was 'smaller than Sophia's' (to which Sam's retort was "It's pocket-sized!"), she ripped the shimmering blue paper off of it.

"It's a comb." She said bluntly. "I _have_ one of those."

She was about to set it down when her finger caught on some sort of bump protruding from the side of the handle. She froze and used her other hand to prod the lump. It did nothing. Glaring at Sam, she started to lower it to the floor again. In the process, her finger _nudged_ the bump.

The comb folded into the handle and a blade popped out the other side, narrowly missing Violet's fingers.

She squealed in surprise and held it up to examine it. Holding it between finger and thumb, she nudged the lump again. The blade slid back into the handle, the comb popping out and sliding into place.

"That." Violet breathed, still studying her gift intently. "Is. _Awesome_!"

"I thought you'd like it." Sam said, reaching forward and tossing the next parcel- wrapped in blue-and-red striped paper- towards Jip. He caught it, grinning ecstatically, and ripped the paper off quicker than anybody so far.

It was a ball, about the size of his head. Covered in sparkly bits of glitter, it was a sea-green colour and very, _very_ pretty.

Jip went to throw it.

Sam immediately went to catch it, but it shot past his hand, bounced off the headboard on Theresa's bed, hurtled into the closed door, bounced back across the room, reflected off the wall, bounced back across to the opposite wall. The cycle was only stopped when Theresa reached out and caught it, handing the ball to the boy beside her and examining the mess it had made of all the bottles on her dressing table with disdain.

"_Wow_." Jip breathed.

"I _know_." Sam said, his voice filled with just as much amazement. Just as he noticed Theresa's glare- which was _definitely_ intended for him- the door opened. Harry strode in like he owned the place, giving me a look that I was certain he meant to remind me of the agreement we made earlier. He sat down behind Theresa, who rolled her eyes at him and turned her attention back to glaring at Sam.

"Look, Resa, it's a cool present!" He tried to defend himself.

"It messed up my room." She hissed.

"Just that corner."

"It. Counts."

Sam laughed nervously and lunged for a small parcel, holding it out to her. "Here's your present; I hope you like it." You could almost hear him adding silently, in his head, 'and that it gets you off my back'.

She opened it carefully and pulled out a twig with three oval-shaped green leaves running down its length and three small, white berries in a clump near the end.

"What the heck is this?" She asked, holding it up to the light to study it more closely. "It just looks like some sort of dead twig."

"_I_ know what _that's_ for." Harry said smugly behind her. He started to edge towards her, but Sam took Luke's hat from his head and hurled it at the guard. "_Ow_!"

Luke snatched his hat back from where it had landed on the floor protectively; it had certainly grown on him in the last ten or so minutes.

"I'll show you later." Sam promised Theresa, lowering her hand back down into her lap so that she was no longer holding the twig above her head. "It's a special Christmas thing." He shot a glare at Harry, which was met with a teasing smirk.

My gift came next. It wasn't a very big parcel, but it was surprisingly heavy. Setting it down in my lap, I peeled back the candy-cane-print paper and lifted up the gift.

It was a purple cloak, rolled up so it would use less wrapping paper. I recognised it quickly.

"Isn't this Masila's?" I asked.

"_Was_." Sam corrected. "It _was_ Auntie Masila's."

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"She doesn't exactly need it in prison." Sam explained. "I asked if I could take it for you, she said yes."

"Of course, those weren't his _exact_ words." Theresa added. "I seem to remember something about cookies?" She looked pointedly at Sam, who's gaze seemed to suddenly become drawn to his knee.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" He mumbled.

I studied the cloak once again. It was going to be big on me; it reached Masila's ankles, didn't it? And she was taller than I am.

Sophia prodded my shoulder and showed me a picture in her new book.

"Masila's cloak is an artefact?" I asked, bewildered.

"Apparently." Sophia confirmed, pointing at the text beneath the picture. "It says here that it makes the wearer inconspicuous."

"Like invisible?" I questioned, unsure.

"No." She shook her head. "People can still see you, you just don't register as a threat and so they tend to leave you alone. It says here that it doesn't work on all people, but definitely on most."

"0.1% of the Neopian population are immune to it." Sam cut in. "So Auntie said, at any rate. She never told me how she worked that out."

"It also says that if you're shouting, or drawing attention to yourself undisputably, then it won't work." Sophia continued.

"So this thing working on Hannah is out then." Theresa concluded, no doubt remembering how the usul was practically an attention magnet.

"It's also very warm." Sam informed me. "And great for hide-and-seek."

Last, but not least, was Dylan. He took his parcel and opened it carefully, pulling out three balls of wool- one lavender, one pale yellow, and one an eye-watering shade of green- and a pair of long knitting needles.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me." He said flatly.

"Nope." Sam said, grinning brightly. "I figured 'what better a time to learn knitting than the middle of winter'! My mum said she'll teach you, if need be."

"I can teach myself, thanks." Dylan studied the needle in his hand, confused. "I think."

Week 4

Mum is amazed with the cloak. I doubt she's had anything so expensive-looking in her house for a while. She's hung it up on a hook by the door, so that anybody who enters can't help but catch sight of it. Not that many people _have_ entered.

* * *

><p>I was panicking whilst waiting for Mum to show up at the base to take me home yesterday morning; getting her a present had completely slipped my mind, and I felt so guilty! The others were rushing about, packing their own things. Even Violet; she's decided that, if it comes down to it, she can visit her cousins and 'borrow Ivy's room'. I'd bet Ivy would just <em>love<em> that.

Dylan was the one, in the end, to notice me and ask what the matter was. I explained my problem, and he reached into his suitcase, pulling out a lavender-and-yellow striped scarf and tossing it towards me. I caught it with both hands.

"I taught myself to knit after all." He explained to me. "Feel free to give that to her; I have three more in here. Soon, I'm going to have more scarves than I know what to do with!"

"Why don't you try making a hat or a pair of gloves to match?" I suggested.

"That looks complicated." He admitted. "I'll ask my grandma about it; I'm staying with her for Christmas."

* * *

><p>Mum was delighted with her scarf. When I told her about Dylan learning to knit, and having more scarves than he has room for soon, she laughed and said to thank him for her when I get the chance.<p>

We'd just finished eating our dinner when someone knocked at the door. I'd warned Mum that I was expecting someone to come pick me up, though I'd managed to avoid the questions of 'who?' by steering her towards the idea that it as a friend, _just_ a friend, looking for someone to go on a Christmassy walk with.

I slipped my boots on, grabbed my cloak, and flung the door open. Little Cerise stood there, wearing a coat that was buttoned up to her nose. From the folded arms and the anger in her eyes, she wasn't happy about it. Behind her stood Hawk, wearing a jumper that was clearly miles too big.

"Christmas present." He grumbled.

"I'll be back later, Mum!" I shouted, stepping out into the street and pulling the door shut behind me.

I handed the cloak to Hawk, explaining everything Sam and Sophia had told me about it making the wearer 'inconspicuous'.

"That's great!" He said. "Amazing timing, too."

He yanked his jumper off, and I couldn't escape the feeling that he was glad to let it go, even if only temporarily. As he set the cloak in his shoulders and fiddled with the clasp, I pulled his big green jumper on. It was very warm.

"Harry's taken the others there already." Cerise explained as the three of us walked towards the base. "I've been lying in bed with 'a _terrible_ cold' all day, and so they left without me. Then I just had to tell Mother I felt better, pretend I was going straight to meet the others, knock on Hawk's door and pretend I'd lost my football. His father went to search for it, Hawk saw me and came out. We ran off to meet you."

"What's with the coat?" I asked.

She scowled and kicked a heap of snow bitterly. "Mother thinks I have a cold still. She wouldn't let me go unless I put _this_ stupid thing on."

"Well," Hawk said, smirking. "_I_ think you look _adorable_."

She growled at him, which just made him laugh.

* * *

><p>Mario wasn't on dungeon-duty. Instead, it was a purple cybunny I vaguely recognised through seeing in the corridors. She saw me and smiled.<p>

"Can I help you, miss?" She asked politely.

"Um, excuse me," Cerise said sweetly, her voice muffled by her coat. Considering it had been loud and clear on the journey there, I was pretty sure she was just turning the coat to her advantage here. "I want to see my big sister. I broughted her friends, 'cos they miss her too."

You could tell the cybunny's heart was melting, right there. "Go ahead, dear." She stepped to the side. "Don't let me stop you."

"Thank you." Cerise said, bounding down the stairs.

Ivy had a neat little crowd before we even reached her. Harry was leaning with his back against the bars. Ebony stood a little way away from them, ignoring the glares his oldest baby sister was sending him. I have to give it to him; he's _very_ good at deflecting them. I know from experience how hard Violet's glares can be to avoid if she's really angry. Harley stood with Ebony, and the two were talking about something I couldn't catch. Hazel was hovering about beside Violet, seemingly not quite sure where she should be. The only one missing was Azure.

Ivy ceased whatever she was saying to Violet and Hazel the moment she spotted the three of us approaching.

"Hawk?" She practically whispered, disbelief evident on her face. "Is that you?"

"No." He said, grinning. "It's the muffin man. Of _course_ it's me!"

He ran to the bars and she hugged him as best she could through them, pulling away only when Ebony made a loud, pointed, coughing sound.

"How did you get in?" Ivy gushed, hastily adding, "Not that it's a bad thing."

"Yes." Harley agreed, though his tone was nowhere near as inviting as his sister's. "How _did_ you get in?"

"She did it!" Hawk said quickly, pointing at Cerise in an attempt to drop all the blame on her. She rolled her eyes.

"That's it." She said sarcastically. "Blame me. I just formulated a plan to get you to your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Hawk snapped defensively. "I swear we have this discussion _every_ time I see you guys now!"

"We do." Ivy confirmed.

"And it sucks!" Hawk concluded. He held a hand out which she enthusiastically high-fived through the gap. It was almost like watching two halves of a whole, one person; they acted together so well it was like clockwork.

"Harry," Cerise said in a voice far too grown-up for someone of her age. "Thank you for asking Brynn if she could escort us to the dungeons. I'm pretty sure we would've got lost otherwise."

"You're welcome." Harry replied.

"Wait," Violet cut in. "You _knew_ about this?"

"Yep." He replied bluntly.

"Do you _remember_ what he did to Pippin?"

"Yep."

"And you _still_ let him visit Ivy?!"

Harry straightened his back and looked Violet pointedly in the eye. "It's Christmas, Miss Flamy-knickers. Lighten up."

She glared at him and, for a moment, I thought she might slap him. But she didn't, merely looked over at me and smiled.

"Brynn! Hello!" She threw herself at me, hugging me tightly. It took a moment for me to register what was happening, and then I was hugging her back. "Hawk's wearing your cloak." She noticed.

"We figured it would help us get in." I replied. "Though it didn't work on you guys."

"Ivy's going to recognise Hawk no matter _what_ you do to him." Cerise explained. "And she shouted his name, so the others all knew he was coming."

"How do you know all that?" I asked, finally wrenching myself free of Violet's grasp.

"Regan told me." She replied matter-of-factly.

"And how does Regan know?" I pressed.

"She probably read it in a book." Cerise said dismissively.

Violet stuck with me as the others continued their usual banter, and I was thankful for it. I'm not at all used to it, and she's been away from it all for a while, so she wasn't _quite_ so at home as she might've been before.

"You," Ebony said eventually, pointing at Ivy. "Still owe me a birthday present."

"Well, _dear_," She drew out 'dear', somehow twisting it into a childish nickname as opposed to a term of endearment. "When I get my workshop back, I'll make you a present. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little tied up here."

"I doubt Pippin's going to let you have a workshop." Harry pointed out.

Her voice came out low, challenging even, as she came out with her retort; "No workshop, no marriage."

"You don't exactly have a say in that." Harley pointed out.

She glared at him. "If I don't get a workshop, then he had better be up for some tantrums."

Hawk laughed. "I would give _anything_ to see that!"

"So would I, actually." Violet agreed. "You know, he told me that he was planning to 'knock the tinkering out of' you."

"Did he now?" Ivy raised an eyebrow. "Fyora, why _him_?"

"It could be worse." Ebony reasoned.

"How could it _possibly_ be worse?" Ivy complained. "If _you_ guys don't like me seeing Hawk, then Pippin will _loathe_ it. I can actually see him putting _death_-traps up in the front garden to prevent us from seeing each-other."

"You could be betrothed to Harry." Ebony quipped. Ivy, Hawk and Violet broke down into fits of laughter, the latter even having to rest her head on my shoulder so that she didn't fall over.

"Just be thankful I don't have Vortigern with me, Adonai." Harry warned.

As Violet recovered from her giggle-fit, Harley scanned the group. "You know," He said. "I think this is the first time in ages that we've all been together. Harry and Violet have their Guard business, Ivy's been in jail, Hawk's been banished. The only one missing is…"

He was cut off by a sharp look from Ebony.

"Yeah, were _is_ Em?" Ivy asked. "I meant to ask earlier."

"She's not coming." Violet's brother muttered. "Don't expect any visits from her anytime soon, either."

"What did you do?" Ivy asked accusingly.

"Why is it suddenly my fault?" Ebony snapped.

It didn't help his case at all when Cerise began to sing "Ebony upset Emmy, Ebony upset Emmy."

"If you don't shut up, I am going to kick you." Ebony warned her through gritted teeth.

"Hey." Ivy folded her arms. "If you so much as lay a _finger_ on my baby sister, I will rip through these bars and kick _you_."

"Oh yeah?" He teased. "And how are you going to manage that?"

Ivy stopped, stumped. However, before Ebony could gloat about winning their little argument, Hawk cut in. He waved his hands about mystically. "_Magic_."

Ebony rolled his eyes and looked to Harry for support. Harry gave him a smirk that said 'you're on your own, mate'.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the purple cybunny came down and told us we had to leave because it was getting late. There are rules in place to prevent visitors from staying after ten pm, as the cover of darkness combined with the tired guards on duty means it would be easier for one 'extra visitor' to slip by unnoticed.<p>

We trudged through the slushy snow. I broke off from the group first, as I don't live in the same neighbourhood at _all_. Violet made sure I didn't leave without first receiving another death-hug, and Harry, Cerise and Hawk each thanked me for helping sneak the latter in to see Ivy.

Oh, and Hawk and I swapped the cloak and jumper back round again. Of course.

* * *

><p>Mum wasn't all too pleased that I got home so late. She kept shaking her head and rattling on about how she was worried crazy.<p>

"I'm alright, Mum." I kept insisting. "I was with friends the whole time." I can count Violet as a friend, I'm certain. And Hawk, despite what they say, seems like a friendly guy.

In the end I just gave her a hug, feigned a yawn, and slipped off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Just as a warning, the next update might be a while off. I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year, so I probably won't have much time to do BD throughout November. But I promise I'll update as soon as I can, okay?<strong>


	73. Note

If you're expecting a chapter, I shall disappoint you now and get that part over with. No new chapter. DON'T EAT ME!

Secondly, I know notes aren't allowed to count as chapters. In a week (should be enough time for most people to read this), I'll take it down. Just this note. Not the whole thing. Don't panic!

I'm just here to say that _Brynn's Diary_ is in the process of being re-written. The first chapter is up on the site now. Re-reading this, I've found myself smacking my head against my laptop keyboard more often than not. Seriously, it's terrible, and I know I can do so much better now.

The re-write will be much the same as this, only (hopefully) a thousand times better; less stupid spelling mistakes, less typos, and less _annoying_ plot holes. I was finding them and thinking "I'm such an idiot! I'm such an idiot! I'm such an idiot!"

Once the re-write has caught up with this (which, let's be honest, is going to take a long time), I'll probably take this one down. But we shall forever regard it as my first BD and fondly remember it thusly.

Man, did that sentence sound fancy. And very Sheldon Cooper-y.

So, go check out January at age 7 of _Brynn's Diary: Rewrite_ when you get the chance, because I doubt I'll be updating here for a while. If ever again.

I'm making this sound so depressing! It isn't really, I swear. It's not like I'm killing anyone off. Who wasn't already killed off, that is. And Mr. Draik Man's name will actually be in the rewrite, and Harry will be more 3D as opposed to "I'm mean- HA!" It's better. Fingers crossed.


End file.
